Ich bin Edward Cullens Verlobte
by Cananas
Summary: Was genau wollen Sie, das ich für Sie mache?" "Du würdest als meine Verlobte arbeiten." "Verlobte? Ist das ein schlechter Witz? Bin ich im Fernsehen? Wer würde jemanden als seine Verlobte einstellen?" "Ich."
1. Triff Isabella Swan

Hallo :)  
Das hier ist eine Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiktion "I am Edward Cullen´s Fiancée" von Selene11.  
Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.  
Ich freue mich über jede Kritik, aber natürlich höre ich auch gerne Lob ;)  
LG,  
-Cananas-  
DISCLAIMER: Twilight, New Moon, etc. und sämtliche hier genannte Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Triff Isabella Swan

Ich bin Isabella Swan. Ich bevorzuge den Namen Bella. Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt und ich habe viele Träume für meine Familie und mich. Ich träume, dass ich ein schönes Haus habe, mit einer großen Küche, in der meine Mutter Renee all das kochen kann, was sie kochen will. Ich will außerdem einen netten, kleinen Garten haben, in dem wir unsere Nachmittage zusammen als Familie verbringen können. Ein Auto wäre auch toll. Am wichtigsten ist, dass ich die Uni fertig machen möchte und einen Abschluss habe, damit ich arbeiten kann. Ich möchte ein Leben, in dem sich Charlie nicht die ganze Zeit um das Geld und um unsere Familie sorgen muss, ein Leben , in dem Renee einfach zu Hause bleiben kann und ihr Leben als Ehefrau genießen kann, ein Leben, in dem ich nicht aufwache in der Nacht, weil ich sie streiten höre. Ich möchte einfach eine glückliche Familie haben.

So viel dazu. Zurück zur Wirklichkeit.

Es ist 5 Uhr in der Früh und ich bin hellwach. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu der Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Meine Mutter war zu müde, weil sie gerade erst von Jayden´s, die Bar, in der sie als Küchenhilfe arbeitet, zurückkam. Meine Mutter kann wirklich gut kochen; das Problem war bloß, dass der Küchenchef sie nicht mag und sie war nur eine Küchenhilfe seit dem Tag an dem sie anfing dort zu arbeiten.

Mein Vater hatte schon das Haus verlassen, er arbeitete auf einer Baustelle in dem nächsten Ort als der Assisstent von dem Assisstenten von dem Bauleiter. Er sagte zwar immer, dass er auch eine Art von Chef ist, aber eigentlich folgt er immer nur den Anweisungen von dem Assisstenten von dem Bauleiter. Wenn der Assisstent zu faul ist das zu tun, was der Bauleiter ihn angewiesen hat zu tun, würde mein Vater die Anweisung ausführen. Renee und Charlie stritten immer darüber, weil Renee will, dass Charlie seinen Job kündigen soll und sich nach einer anderen Stelle umschauen soll, weil sein Gehalt so zu gering war, sodass er sich nicht einmal selbst versorgen konnte.

Nach dem Vorbereiten des Frühstücks, nahm ich ein Bad und ging dann zur Schule. Ich bin in meinem zweiten Jahr im College und meine Richtung ist kommunizierende Kunst. Ich studierte in der De La Salle Universität hier in Kanada. Ich habe das Privileg ein Stipendium zu haben.

_In der Schule..._

Es war meine Sprachklasse und jeder war damit beschäftigt ein Manuskript, das unsere Professorin Kin uns aufgegeben hat, über eine kurze Nachrichtensendung auswendig zu lernen. Ich bin mit Alice, meiner besten Freundin seit der 5. Klasse in einer Klasse. Sie lernte ihren Text nicht auswendig, da sie sich schon eher darauf vorbereitet hat.

„Bist du nicht nervös?", fragte ich sie.

„Oh, nein, das ist gar nichts; diese Übung ist viel zu einfach."

„Für dich schon."

„Bella, ich weiß, dass du gut sein wirst, also hör auf dich darüber aufzuregen. Eigentlich sorge ich mich mehr um meinen Job, weil ich dreimal hintereinander zu spät gewesen bin und mein Chef es bemerkt hat."

„Ich habe dich schon einmal daran erinnert, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn du zu spät bist, vielleicht warst du zu beschäftigt dir deine Lieblingsserien anzusehen und hast die Zeit dabei vergessen."

„Okay, es ist meine Schuld, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du dir die Show anschauen würdest, dann würdest du auch die Zeit vergessen."

„Ich schaue nicht gern fernsehen, Alice, du weißt das!"

„Könnt ihr zwei bitte aufhören so laut zu seien und euer Manuskript auswendig lernen! Wie ihr sehen könnt, da sind Leute, die versuchen sich auf die Übung vorzubereiten", sagte Lauren.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte ich.

„Wieso tut es dir Leid, Bella, wir sind gar nicht laut? Ihre Ohren sind einfach zu groß und deshalb kann sie alles hören", kommentierte Alice.

„Weißt du, Alice, wieso kannst du nicht so wie deine erbärmlich Freundin Swan sein, die einfach sagt, dass es ihr Leid tut, und deinen Fehler gestehen?"

„Bella ist einfach nett, aber ich bin nicht nett und ich sage nur die Fakten. Wir sind nicht laut, wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Und der Fakt, dass du große Ohren hast."

„Nimm das zurück!"

„Alice, hör auf", sagte ich während ich versuchte Alice zu beruhigen.

„Ich glaube, dass jeder fertig ist, weil Lauren, Alice und Bella schon angefangen haben zu diskutieren. Wie wäre es, wenn Lauren geht zuerst, dann Alice und dann Bella. Oh, und Bella, der Direktor möchte dich nach der Klasse sehen", sagte Mrs Kin.


	2. Das Dilemma

Sooo :)

Das ist hier ist das zweite Kapitel.

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und freue mich natürlich auch dieses Mal auf konstruktive Kritik, aber auch gerne Lob ;)

LG,

-Cananas-

DISCLAIMER: Twilight und die genannten Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Das Dilemma

Nach dem Unterricht ging Alice zu ihrer Arbeit und ich ging zum Direktor.

„Miss Swan, ich möchte Sie informieren, dass ihr Stipendium aufgelöst wurde."

„Nein, es tut mir Leid, das verstehe ich nicht, was ist denn passiert? Meine Noten sind gut."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Miss Swan. Die Schule hat finanzielle Probleme und wir haben beschlossen die Anzahl der genehmigten Stipendien zu verringern. Wir haben unsere Schüler eingestuft und dann haben wir nur 15 von ihnen ausgesucht. Ihre Noten sind sehr gut, aber Sie sind leider nicht gut genug um als Empfänger ausgewählt zu werden."

„Sehen Sie, ich bin gewillt härter zu lernen. Ich kann Dienste für die Schule anbieten. Bitte, ich brauche das Stipendium wirklich dringend. Meine Eltern und ich arbeiten, aber wir können die Schulgebühren nicht bezahlen."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Frau Swan. Bewerben Sie sich nächstes Jahr wieder. Für dieses Jahr müssen Sie den Betrag von den Schulgebühren plus die sonstigen Kosten bezahlen."

Das war mein Untergang. Ich hatte mein Stipendium verloren und ich wusste nicht, wo ich das Geld herbekommen sollte um alles zu bezahlen. Ich konnte es meinen Eltern nicht sagen. Es würde nur ein Problem mehr für uns sein. Ich musste einen Weg finden. Ich ging zur Arbeit. Ich bin eine Kellnerin in einem schicken Restaurant mit dem Namen „Lexie´s". Es ist ein Ort, an dem sich berühmte und reiche Leute trafen.

„Hey Bella", sagte Rosalie. Sie ist meine Chefin und auch eine gute Freundin.

„Rose, kann ich einen Vorschuss bekommen? Ich brauche Geld um die Schule zu bezahlen. Ich werde den Vorschuss abarbeiten. Ich verspreche dir das."

„Bella, beruhige dich. Ich kann dir das Gehalt für 3 Monate geben."

„Kann ich mein Gehalt für 9 Monate haben? Ich brauche es wirklich. Ich kann nicht studieren, wenn ich die Schulgebühren nicht bezahlen kann."

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella, das Restaurant gibt bloß einen Vorschuss von 3 Monaten an Angestellten. Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich habe auch nicht genug Geld im Moment."

„Es tut mir auch Leid, Rose. Danke dass du mir helfen willst. Es ist ok, ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen."

Würde ich das? Natürlich würde ich. Ich musste nur eine Lösung finden. Hmm... Erstaunlich, es sah so aus, als ob mehr Leute als sonst da waren. Ich fragte mich, wer da wohl kommen sollte.


	3. Triff Edward Cullen

Danke an alle, die reviewed haben! Es hat mich sehr gefreut!  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, in dem auch Edward endlich in Erscheinung tritt.  
Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews!  
LG,  
-Cananas-  
Disclaimer: Twilight gehört mir nicht! 

Triff Edward Cullen

„Angela, wieso sind so viele Leute hier?"

„Oh, es sind so viele hier, weil Edward Cullen heute hier ist."

„Edward Cullen? Wer ist das?"

„Du kennst ihn nicht? Er ist der heißeste Schauspieler überhaupt. Es wird gemunkelt, dass seine Freundin ihn verlassen hat."

„Das ist traurig. Vielleicht gibt es jemand Besseren für ihn."

„Bella, du gehst ihn bedienen."

„Wieso ich? Du kannst das ruhig machen."

„Nein, mir ist das viel zu peinlich. Geh einfach zu Tisch Nummer 8 und du wirst ihn finden."

„Okay."

Ich wundere mich, wieso Angela so nervös ist. Er ist einfach nur ein Gast.

„Guten Abend, mein Herr, sind Sie bereit zu bestellen?"

Er legte die Speisekarte nieder und schaute mich an. Okay, er ist kein gewöhnlicher Gast. Er ist nur ein bisschen – nur ein bisschen – nicht zu gutaussehend. Er hat schöne grüne Augen, aber eben nicht zu besonders, und sein unordentliches bronzefarbenes Haar ist auch sehr nett, aber ich wette, dass es auch andere Schauspieler gibt, die schöneres Haar haben.

„Habe ich Sie gerufen?"

„Ähm... Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, dass Sie schon bereit waren zu bestellen und deshalb bin ich gekommen. Wir versuchen es zu vermeiden, dass unsere Gäste warten müssen."

„Nächstes Mal warten Sie bis ich Sie rufe, bevor Sie kommen. Da Sie jetzt schon da sind, geben Sie mir bloß eine Pilzcremesuppe und Limonade."

„Okay, mein Herr, Entschuldigung nochmal. Ihre Bestellung wird in 5 Minuten hier sein."

„Wie auch immer..."

Ich finde, dass er ein Problem mit seiner Einstellung hat. Kein Wunder, dass seine Freunde mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat.

Nach 5 Minuten ging ich wieder zu seinem Tisch, bereit ihm sein Essen zu servieren, aber er war nicht mehr da.

„Rose, wieso ist Mr. Cullen gegangen? Er hat noch nicht einmal sein Essen gegessen."

„Er hat schon dafür bezahlt. Er sagte, dass unsere Kellnerinnen hier nicht gut sind."

„Ich habe mich bereits bei ihm entschuldigt. Ich wollte ihn nicht verärgern."

„Kümmere dich nicht darum, Bella. Er hat für sein Essen bezahlt und es ist sein Verlust, wenn er nichts isst. Und wegen seinem Kommentar über unsere Kellnerinnen, beachte ihn einfach nicht."

Ich arbeitete weiter und beschloss den Vorfall mit Edward Cullen zu vergessen.


	4. Erneutes Treffen

Danke an alle für die Reviews!  
Wie immer:

Ich übersetze bloß für Selene11 und Twilight gehört mir auch nicht...:(

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-Cananas-

Erneutes Treffen

Endlich war es an der Zeit heim zu gehen. Charlie schlief wahrscheinlich schon und Renee war noch nicht zu Hause. Ich kam am Park vorbei auf meinem Weg nach Hause, aber als ich zu den Schaukeln schaute, sah ich, dass da jemand war. Neugierde überkam mich, weil wer würde denn um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen sein? Ich trat näher und bemerkte, dass ich den Typen kannte. Es war der mit der schlechten Laune und ein bisschen zu gutem Aussehen. Es war Edward Cullen. Ich entschied mich ihn einfach allein zu lassen und schnell nach Hause zu gehen.

„Wenn du ein Dieb bist, ich fürchte dich nicht. Ich kann dir sogar ganz viel Geld geben mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wenn du ein Fan bist, ich bin nicht in der Laune dir eine Umarmung und ein Autogramm zu geben."

Oh, so viel zu meinem Versuch leise zu sein.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin keines von den zwei."

„So, wir haben uns also wieder getroffen."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mr. Ich bin gerade vorbeigekommen und ich sah, dass jemand hier sitzt und dann entschied ich mich nachzuschauen."

„Vielleicht solltest du lernen dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Es ist nur, dass es schon so spät ist und..."

„Kannst du jetzt gehen? Du bist nur ein weiteres Problem für mich. Wusstest du, dass meine Freundin mich verlassen hat? Wusstest du, dass all darüber reden? Wusstest du, wie schmerzhaft es ist jemanden, den man liebt, mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen? Wusstest du, dass mein Leben jetzt voller Intrigen ist und dass jeder nur sein Mitleid ausdrücken will? Du weißt das natürlich nicht, weil du nur ein einfaches Mädchen mit oberflächlichen Problemen bist."

„Es tut mir Leid was Ihnen passiert ist. Vielleicht bin ich nur ein einfaches Mädchen, aber meine Probleme sind nicht oberflächlich."

„Okay, was auch immer! Mir sind deine Probleme egal, geh einfach. Du wärst so und so keine große Hilfe für mich!"

Ich drehte mich um und began wegzugehen. Dieser Typ ist wirklich gemein. Ich weiß, dass er Probleme hat, aber er muss mich nicht anschreien. Und außerdem kann er mich nicht einfach duzen, ich habe ihm nie das „Du" angeboten.

„Warte!"

„Was?"

„Möchtest du einen neuen Job haben?"

„Was?"

„Ich werde dir einen neuen Job geben und ich werde dich gut bezahlen. Der Job wird nicht schwer sein."

„Ich dachte, dass Sie wütend sind? Wie kommt es, dass Sie jetzt plötzlich einen Job für mich haben?"

„Ich bin immer noch wütend, aber ich versuche mein Bestes nett zu dir zu sprechen. Also, antworte meine Frage. Willst du einen neuen Job? Ja oder Nein?"

„Sagen Sie mir erst, was ich machen muss."

„Du bist nicht in der Position Anforderungen zu stellen. Ich werde dich gut bezahlen. Ich bin reich, ich kann dir sogar ein Haus kaufen und ein Auto, falls es das ist, was du willst. Beantworte einfach die Frage, dann werde ich dir alles erklären."

Ist das die Lösung zu meinem Problem? Ich möchte wirklich gerne studieren und wenn er mich gut bezahlt kann ich vielleicht sogar meinen Eltern helfen. Er sieht nicht aus wie ein schlechter Mensch, er ist nur ein bisschen schlechtgelaunt. Okay, ein Versuch ist es wert.

„Ja, ich akzeptiere den Job, was auch immer es ist."

Er lächelte ein bisschen. Hmm, du bist sogar noch besser aussehend, wenn du lächelst.

„Genau was ich mir vorgestellt habe, triff mich morgen, 10 Uhr am Abend hier im Park. Ich werde dir alles erklären. Dein Name?"

„Oh, ja, ich bin Bella."

„Nummer?"

„Was?"

„Gib mir deine Nummer. Ich werde dich anrufen, falls etwas dazwischenkommt."

„Okay. Hier."

Dann fing er an zu seinem Auto zu gehen. Er hatte sich nicht richtig vorgestellt und er hatte sich noch nicht einmal verabschiedet. War ich bereit für den Job, den ich gerade akzeptiert hatte?


	5. Der Job

Neues Kapitel, neues Glück?

Ích übersetze nur für Selene11 und Twilight gehört mir leider auch nicht...

**Der Job**

Am nächsten Tag ging ich wie gewöhnlich zu meiner Klasse. Das Problem mit dem Stipendium beschäftigt mich immer noch. Eine andere Sache, die mich beschäftigt, ist der Job, den ich erst letzte Nacht angenommen habe. Ich wundere mich, was ich zu tun haben würde. Habe ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? Außerdem, was würde Edward Cullen von mir wollen? Ohh, ich kann mich wirklich nicht konzentrieren.

„Bella, bist du okay?", fragte Alice mich besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin okay."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Edward Cullen gestern Abend zu Lexie´s ging. Hast du ihn gesehen? Hast du ein Autogramm bekommen oder sogar ein Foto? Wie heiß ist er?!?"

„Alice, werde nciht zu aufgeregt. Okay, ich habe ihn gesehen, aber..."

„AHHHHHHHH!!!", schrie Alice.

„Shhh...beruhige dich. Ich habe ihn gesehen und ich muss zugeben, dass er ein bisschen gutaussehend..."

„Ein bisschen?! Bist du verrückt? Er ist ziemlich gutaussehend!!"

„Das ist deine Meinung. Ich habe eine andere Ansicht. Er mag zwar gut aussehen, aber sein Benehmen ist nciht wirklich nett. Er ist wirklich leicht reizbar und kann ziemlich nervig sein."

„Ach, Bella, du hast gerade den heißesten Kerl auf der Welt getroffen und alles was du dazu sagen kannst ist, dass er nervig ist? Weißt du, manchmal kann ich dich echt nicht verstehen. Ernsthaft, ich schlage dir vor, dass du nach einem Freund Ausschau halten solltest. Oder noch besser, ich suche einen für dich."

„Alice, ich habe so viele Sachen an die ich denken muss und ich habe keine Zeit für einen Freund. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit gehen. Tschüss!"

„Okay, pass auf dich auf, Bella, und nur damit du es weißt, ich meine diese ganze einen Freund für Bella suchen Sache ernst."

„Du bist wirklich verrückt...haha...Tschüss!"

Meine Schicht bei Lexie´s lief gut. Die Kunden waren alle nett. Dann war es schon 21.45. Es war Zeit Edward zu treffen. Bitte lass ihn heute in einer guten Laune sein. Bitte lass ihn gut zu mir sein. I ging zu dem Park und sah, dass er wie gestern auf der Schaukel saß.

„Guten Abend, Herr Cullen."

„Pünktlich auf die Minute Bella. Ich werde direkt zum Punkt kommen. Lies das."

Edward gab mir einen Umschlag und deutete mir an die Papiere herauszunehmen und zu lesen.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte ich.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du es lesen sollst?"

„Oh, ja, tut mir Leid."

„Wie du sehen kannst, es steht da, dass du ein Apartement/Haus und ein Parkplatz, ein Auto egal welchen Stil oder welche Marke du möchtest, ein Bildungsplan für dich oder egal welcher deiner Verwandten einen braucht, ein regelmäßiger Freibetrag und eine Million Euro bekommst."

„Wofür ist das alles?"

„Das ist dein Gehalt für den Job, den ich dir angeboten habe."

„Das ist zu viel. Was genau wollen Sie, dass ich für Sie mache?"

„Du würdest als meine Verlobte arbeiten."

"Verlobte? Ist das ein schlechter Witz? Bin ich im Fernsehen? Wer würde jemanden als seine Verlobte einstellen?"

"Ich."

„Wieso? Ich meine, Sie sind berühmt und da sind viele Mädchen, die würden sich freuen Ihre echte Verlobte zu sein. Wieso also jemanden anstellen, der eine Verlobung antäuscht?"

„Ich stelle dich an, weil ich noch nicht bereit bin eine echte Verlobte zu haben. Ich komme gerade erst von einem Beziehungsbruch. Ich brauche einfach jemanden, der an meiner Seite bleibt und vortäuscht, dass sie mich so sehr liebt und, dass wir glücklich sind, sodass die Leute mit ihren Verleumdungen, dass ich verletzt bin oder solche anderen Sachen. Ich will auch, dass meine Ex ihren Fehler einsieht. Sie wird ganz sicher eifersüchtig sein und dann zurück zu mir kommen."

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde den Job nichtg annehmen."

„Ach, Isabella Swan. Deine Familie braucht das. Du brauchst das. Dein Stipendium wurde gestrichen und in deinem Job verdienst du nicht wirlich viel."

„Woher wissen Sie all das?"

„Ich habe einen Hintergrundcheck gemacht. Ich möchte keine Verlobte mit einem kriminellen Hintergrund haben. Du hast schon ja gesagt, gestern Abend. Ich weiß, dass du nett und ehrlich bist, ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass du nicht zu deinem Wort stehst."

„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Es ist nur, dass was Sie von mir wollen ist..."

„Dann beweiß es mir. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Vielleicht 6 Monate bis zu einem Jahr und dein Job ist zu Ende. Du wirst dann um eine Million Euro reicher sein und ein gutes Leben für deine Familie haben."

„Okay, okay. Ich werde es tun. Ich werde Ihre Verlobte sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass niemand hierbei verletzt wird und dass alles gut wird."

„Sorge dich nicht. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass alles gut laufen wird. Da du schon zugestimmt hast, werde ich dich nach deiner Klasse abholen. Sag deinen Eltern, dass du nicht nach Hause kommst dür einige Zeit, aber dass du sie besuchen kannst. Du wirst vorübergehend mit mir wohnen. Pack die Sachen, die wichtig sind; allerdings brauchst du keine Kleidung bringen, ich werde dir einfach neue Klamotten kaufen."

„..."

„Bella, verstehst du das?"

„Wenn Sie zu meiner Schule gehen werden alle Schüler durchdrehen und zu viel Aufmerksamkeit verursachen."

„Okay, ich werde aufpassen. Ich werde sicher sein, dass mich die Schüler nicht erkennen. So, alles okay dann?"

„...ja...Ich werde meinen Eltern über die Vereinbarung erzählen...ist das okay?"

„Solange sie es als ein Geheimnis für sich behalten ist es okay für mich."

„Okay, ich werde Sie dann morgen sehen."

„Edward. Nenne mich Edward."

„Bis morgen dann Edward."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass diese Nacht der Start von etwas war, dass mein Leben verändern sollte, für immer.

Ich bin´s nochmal!!

Habt ihr schon gehört, dass es einen fünften Band in der Twilight Reihe gibt und ich meine nicht Twilight von Edward´s Perspektive sondern eine Geschichte, die nach dem 4. Band passiert. Ich glaube, dass er am rauskommt in Deutschland.

Findet ihr es gut, dass sie noch weiterschreibt oder was sind eure Meinung im Allgemeinen dazu?

Achja, bitte, eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel wären natürlich auch super!!

-Cananas-


	6. Charlie und Renee

So, das ist das neue Kapitel jetzt!

Falls ich jemand für das neue Buch von SM interessiert, hier ist die Website (entfernt einfach die Lücken)

http : // lesekreis . org /2010 /03 /30 /stephenie-meyer-biss-zum-ersten-sonnenstrahl-erscheint-am-5-juni /

Mir gehört weder Twilight (- Stephenie Meyer) noch diese Geschichte (- Selene11)!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Charlie und Renee**

Ich ging nach Hause mit den Gedanken immer noch bei dem neuen Job. Ich muss zugeben, dass ein Teil von mir eingeschüchtert ist, aber ein andere Teil von mir aufgeregt ist über das neue Leben, das ich haben werde. Ich habe nie in Reichtum gelebt, in einem Leben in dem ich nicht arbeiten muss um zu überleben und vielleicht, nur vielleicht ist das das Leben auf das ich gewartet habe.

Es war nach Mitternacht als ich nach Hause kam und meine Eltern waren beide zu Hause. Es ist gut, dass Renee´s Schicht heute eher zu Ende war. Ich ging direkt zu dem Zimmer von meinen Eltern um mit ihnen zu reden.

Klopf...Klopf...

„Mama, Papa, ich komme herein. Ich muss euch etwas sagen."

„Komm herein, Bella", antwortete meine Mutter.

Ich betrat nervös das Zimmer. Ich weiß, dass ihnen das nicht gefallen würde, aber ich muss ihnen einfach nur sagen, dass alles gut wird.

„So, Bella, was ist los?", fragte mich mein Vater.

„Ich weiß, dass es früh ist, aber es ist wichtig."

Ich machte eine kurze Pause und wartete für ihre Reaktionen; meine Mutter sah gelangweilt aus, während mein Vater eher müde aussah. Ich sprach weiter.

„Ich werde nicht nach Hause kommen für ein paar Monate, aber ich werde auch besuchen. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich habe einen neuen Job und dieser Job wird uns zu einem besseren Leben verhelfen."

„Nimmst du Drogen, Bella?", fragte Charlie währen er ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Papa! Ich meine es ernst. Okay, ich werde die Verlobte von einem berühmten Schauspieler sein. Ich werde ihn nur zu seinen Veranstaltungen begleiten und für ein paar Monate an seiner Seite bleiben. Er will mir ein Hause geben, ein Auto und eine Million Euro! Ich werde fertig studieren können. Ihr müsst nicht mehr den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht arbeiten."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Freund hast, Bells, und ich wusste auch nicht, dass du verlobt bist", antwortete Charlie.

„Papa, du hast mir nicht zugehört. Wir tun nur so. Es ist nicht echt!"

„Bella, bist du sicher darüber?", fragte mich meine Mutter mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Ja, ich werde morgen anfangen, also werde ich morgen nicht nach Hause kommen."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, dann ja. Sei vorsichtig, Bella", sagte Renee und küsste mich dann auf die Stirn.

„Ja, sei eine gute Verlobte. Pass gut auf dich auf und besuch uns wenn du Zeit hast. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir kein besseres Leben geben konnte. Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, aber ich glaube, dass das alles ist, was ich dir geben kann", murmelte Charlie während er auf seine Hände starrte.

„Charlie, hör auf mit dem Drama. Deine Tochter geht weg und du redest immer noch Schwachsinn", sagte Renee um Charlie zu necken.

„Ich bin keine dramatische Person. Ich bin ein starker Kerl, wie du weißt."

„Ich liebe dich, Mama, ich liebe dich, Papa. Ich werde euch ganz bestimmt besuchen" sagte ich und umarmte sie dann.

Was glaubt ihr was passiert? Wie wird Edward Bella behandeln?

Reviews bitte!

-Cananas-


	7. Die Veränderungen beginnen

Wow, ich bin sooo glücklich!!

Mein längstes Kapitel überhaupt!!!

Über 2000 Wörter!! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und vielleicht könnt ihr auch ein Review dalassen.

Ich habe mich sehr gefreut über die Reviews, die ich fürs letzte Kapitel bekommen habe, besonders das von **Hila**.

Das musste ich echt lachen!! Dankeschön!!!

Jakob kommt später in die Geschichte, aber für alle von TEAM JACOB, es tut mir Leid, diese Geschichte ist TEAM EDWARD am Ende :)

Ich übersetzte nur, das Original ist von Selene11 und Twilight gehört zu SM...

**Die Veränderungen beginnen**

Ich schlief kaum. Ich stand auf, kochte Frühstück und ging zur Schule. Die Zeit verging schnell und bevor ich es wusste vibrierte mein Handy. Jemand ruft mich an, aber die Nummer ist unbekannt.

„Hallo, wer ist das?", fragte ich.

„Ich bin es."

Er ist es.

„Ich warte draußen vor deiner Schule. Sei hier in 10 Minuten.", sagte Edward bevor er auflegte und mir noch nicht mal eine Möglichkeit gab zu sprechen.

Er ist wirklich rechthaberisch.

Ich fing an zu ihm zu gehen. Ich trat aus dem Schultor und schaute mich um. Positiv, er ist es wirklich. Ich sah einen glänzenden silber Volvo. Ich ging zu dem Auto und er deutete mir an einzusteigen. Ich wollte ihn fragen wo wir hingehen, aber ich habe Angst, dass er dadurch nur verärgert wird und deshalb halte ich einfach nur still.

„Wir gehen in einen Laden, in dem ich meine Kleidung kaufe. Ich werde dich mit komplett neuer Kleidung ausrüsten. Ich werde auch einen persönlichen Stylisten für dich besorgen und du bekommst eine komplette Veränderung", erklärte Edward wie als ob er meine Gedanken lesen könnte.

„Okay."

Wir fuhren in Stille, bis wir an unserem Zielort ankamen. Es ist ein modischer Laden mit dem Namen „Trece". Als wir eintraten kam ein Mann zu uns und Edward redete mit ihm. Ich hörte nicht wirklich zu, sondern schaute mich um. Der Laden war nicht groß, nein er war viel, viel größer. Es gibt so viele Klamotten, Schuhe und sogar Schmuck.

„Hallo, Frau Swan. Ich bin Viktore und ich werde Ihr persönlicher Stylist sein. Ich werde auch verantwortlich für Ihr tägliches Haar und Make-up sein. Ich werde Ihnen Rat geben welche Frisur Ihnen besser steht und solche Sachen."

„Hallo, Herr Viktore, es ist nett Sie kennen zu lernen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bella, wir haben keine Zeit für solche Gespräche, ihr zwei solltet anfangen", sagte Edward von dem Sofa auf dem er saß.

Viktore forderte mich auf viele Klamotten und Schuhe anzuprobieren. Er suchte auch Schmuck heraus, der zu meinen neuen Klamotten passt. Ich bin wirklich müde. Edward wollte die Sachen noch anschauen und deshalb blieben wir noch ein bisschen länger. Er ist wirklich, wirklich strikt. Danach gingen Edward und ich zu einem Salon weil Edward darauf bestand dass ich eine Komplettveränderung bekomme. Mein Haar wurde gewascht, geschnitten und gelockt. Sie legten auch Make-up an und lackierten meine –Nägel. Es fühlt sich schrecklich an. Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt. Meine Kopfhaut tut mir weh, mein Gesicht juckt und das Kleid, das ich trage, ist unbequem. Außerdem bin ich hungrig! Ich entschied mich, dass ich Edward sage, dass ich essen und schlafen will. Ich werde mutig sein, ich bin ernsthaft müde. Als ich fertig war, rief ich nach Edward.

„Edward? Edward, ich bin wirklich hungrig und schläfrig. Ich bin wirklich müde und ich habe morgen Schule."

„Du siehst besser aus. Viel besser als vorher. Deine Augen sind nett", kommentierte Edward as er mich von Kopf bis Fuß anschaute.

Ich wurde rot and schaute nach unten. Ich murmelte ein leises „Dankeschön".

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Wir kaufen dir Essen und dann essen wir einfach zu Hause."

„Okay"

„Was willst du essen? Irgendetwas bestimmtes?", fragte er mich, während er seine Augen auf der Straße behielt.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich wählerisch was Essen angeht. Irgendetwas ist okay."

„Ich werde einfach chinesiches Essen und Pizza kaufen."

„Das hört sich gut an."

Nachdem wir unser Essen gekauft haben, fuhren wir zu seinem Haus. Er wohnte in einem sehr berühmten und teuren Vorort. Ich weißt, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, er ist Edward Cullen, aber ich konnte es nicht lassen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so reich ist. Er parkte das Auto und was ich sah war wirklich spektakulär. Das Haus oder sollte ich sagen die Ville war wirklich groß. Es war weiß und hatte einen wirklich netten Garten mit schönen Blumen.

„Steh nicht rum. Komm ins Haus", sagte er zu mir.

„Ich werde schnell die Sachen holen, die wir vorhin eingekauft haben."

„Spar dir die Mühe, ich werde einfach eine Angestellte wegen unseren Taschen schicken. Lass und einfach ins Haus gehen und essen."

Ich ging ihm schnell hinterher, weil ich an seiner Stimme erkannte, dass er leicht genervt war. Das Innere von dem Haus war auch weiß. Ein älterer Mann, vielleicht 60 Jahre alt oder so, begrüßte uns. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er sehr nett und seine Begrüßung war wirklich warm und herzlich.

„Herr Johnson, das hier ist Bella, von heute an wird sie hier mit uns leben. Achten Sie bitte darauf, dass sie alles hat, das sie braucht. Geben Sie ihr ein persönliches Dienstmädchen und Bodyguards."

„Nein, das wir nicht nötig sein. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche niemanden, der um mich herummacht und nebenbei es ist schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Johnson."

„Wenn ich sage, dass du sie brauchst, akzeptiere sie einfach und sei dankbar. Ich bin wirklich hungrig und ich dachte, dass du auch hungrig bist, aber es sieht so aus, also ob du noch genug Energie hast mit mir zu argumentieren", sagte Edward mit einem kalten Blick in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe nicht argumentiert, es ist nur so, dass..."

„Herr Johnson ist mein Butler, sag ihm einfach alles, was du brauchst. Er wird dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Abendessen wir in deinem Zimmer serviert. Sag nichts, geh einfach nach oben."

Herr Johnson lächelte mich nur zu und deutete mir an mit ihm zu gehen. Oben wurden verschiedene Malereien ausgestellt. Wir gingen an mehreren Räumen vorbei bis wir das Zimmer, das für mich bestimmt war, erreichten.

„Es tut mir Leid was Edward gesagt hat. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur müde. Fühlen Sie sich bitte wie zu Hause, Frau Bella", sagte Herr Johnson während er die Tür für mich aufhielt.

„Das ist okay, ich verstehe, dass er viele Probleme hat und dadurch leicht gereizt wird. Bitte nennen Sie mich bloß Bella."

„Das hört sich gut an. Willkommen Bella."

„Danke."

Herr Johnson schloss die Tür und ich war allein. Ich entschied mich mir zuerst den Raum anzusehen. Es gab ein Doppelbett, einen Nachtisch mit einer sehr schönen Lampe. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Tisch mit ein paar Stühlen, wahrscheinlich war das für Besucher. Das Badezimmer war wirklich cool, es hat die gleiche Größe wie mein altes Zimmer in unserem Haus. Der begehbare Kleiderschrank ist auch wirklich groß, da waren sogar schon Klamotten einsortiert; ich wundere mich, warum er mir noch welche kaufen musste. Was mir am besten gefiel war, dass man den ganzen Garten von meinem Zimmer aus sehen kann. Man hat auch eine nette Sicht von dem Himmel. Dann hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Frau Bella, das ist Jean, dein persönliches Dienstmädchen. Ich bin gekommen um dir Abendessen zu servieren und Dinge zu arrangieren. Kann ich hereinkommen?"

„Ja, die Tür ist offen."

Sie kam durch die Tür und verbeugte sich höflich vor mir. Sie sieht ein bisschen älter aus als ich, wahrscheinlich 24 oder 25. Sie hat langes, schwarzes Haar, zurückgebunden in einen Pferdeschwanz, genauso wie alle anderen weiblichen Angestellten in dem Haus.

„Hi", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln zu ihr.

„Guten Abend, Frau Bella. Hier ist Ihr Abendessen."

„Wieso wird das Essen in meinem Zimmer serviert, wieso essen wir nicht im Esszimmer?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Frau Bella, Herr Edward benutzt das Esszimmer nicht mehr seit seine Liebe ihn verlassen hat. Er isst nur in seinem Zimmer, also hat er uns angeordnet, Ihnen Ihr essen in Ihr Zimmer zu bringen."

„Das ist wirklich schade. Danke, dass Sie mir mein Essen und meine Dinge gebracht haben."

„Keine Ursache, es ist mein Job. Ich werde zu ihrem Kleiderschrank gehen und die Sachen hineintun."

Jean ging zu dem Schrank und ich fing an zu essen. Edward ist wirklich komisch, ich meine, wieso würde ich in meinem Zimmer essen, wenn ich ein sehr schönes Esszimmer habe und wieso sollte ich alleine essen, wenn ich mit all den Leuten in diesem Haus essen kann. Nach einigen Minuten, Jean kam zurück von dem Schrank und sprach zu mir.

„Frau Bella, Herr Edward möchte Sie sehen nach dem Essen. Treffen Sie ihn bitte im Wohnzimmer.

„Okay, ich werde in ein paar Minuten dorthin gehen. Danke, dass Sie mich informiert haben."

Ich putzte meine Zähne und wechselte meine Klamotten. I wunderte mich, was ich tragen sollte, aber als ich in den Kleiderschrank schaute sah ich, dass da schon eine Kombination von Kleidungsstücken vorbereitet war. Es gab außerdem eine Notiz von Viktore. Er sagte, dass er meine Klamotten schon für nächste Woche zusammengestellt und vorbereitet hat, ich sollte sie nur anziehen. Und in Wahrheit, da waren schon verschiedene Kombinationen ausgebreitet. Das Outfit ist komplett, von den Klamotten zu den Schuhen, bis zu dem Schmuck. Weil es schon Bettzeit war, hatte er mir ein dunkelblaues Nachtkleid mit weißen, wolligen und weichen Hausschuhen und eine weiße Schleife für mein Haar bereitgelegt. Ich zog mich um und ging nach unten um Edward zu sehen.

Ich sah, dass er auf dem Sofa saß und Zeitung las. Er trug einen weißen Silkschlafanzug.

„Setz dich", sagte er zu mir.

Ich setzt mich auf die andere Seite von ihm und fing an darüber nachzudenken, was er mir sagen würde.

„Morgen werde ich dir meine besten Freunden vorstellen. Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, weil sie wissen, dass ich dich nur angestellt habe. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Presse jetzt schon anfing Interesse in dir zu haben, weil es schon blinde Artikel und Fotos ohne Namen in der Zeitung gibt. Falls es vorkommt, dass ein Reporter zu dir kommt und dich über uns befragt, sag ihm, dass du meine Verlobte bist. Falls sie fragen, wo wir uns trafen, sag dir Wahrheit, in einem Café und seitdem sind wir ausgegangen. Falls sie mehr Fragen stellen, sag einfach nichts. Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst und wie du dich benimmst. Denk daran, dassdie Augen von Millionen von Leuten auf dich schauen, ein Fehler kann uns ruinieren. Viktore wird morgen hier sein um dir mit dem Anziehen zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass du schon Jean getroffen hast. Sie wird dein persönliches Dienstmädchen von heute an sein", sagte Edward ohne eine Pause zwischendurch zu machen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Was ist wegen der Schule? Ich muss immer noch zu meinen Klassen gehen."

„Ich habe schon zu deinem Direktor geredet. Ich habe ihn gefragt, dich für zwei Wochen von deinen Klassen zu entschuldigen."

„Zwei Wochen? Wieso?"

„Ich gehe nach London um einen Film zu drehen und um an einer Verleihungszeremonie teilzunehmen und du wirst mich begleiten."

„Oh okay", antwortete ich, obwohl ich mich ein bisschen schlecht fühlte, weil ich es nie mochte in meinen Klassen zu fehlen.

„Warte, mein Job. Ich muss noch mit Rosalie reden."

„Ich habe schon jemanden zu ihr gesendet um mit ihr zu reden. Sie haben mich schon informiert, dass du dort nicht mehr länger arbeiten musst."

„Wow, es sieht so aus, als ob du wirklich für alles gesorgt hast."

„Ich mache meinen Teil perfekt, ich hoffe du wirst das Selbe tun."

„Ich werde alles tun um eine gute Verlobte zu sein."

„Ich werde auf dich zählen. Geh jetzt ins Bett, wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen."

Nachdem er das sagte, ging er sofort nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. Ich entschloss mich auch zu schlafen, weil ich total erschöpft war von all dem, was ich heute erlebt hatte. Bevor ich einschlief, betete ich und ich dachte darüber nach, was ich heute lernte. Hmm... Ich habe gelernt, dass mein Vater sehr emotional werden kann. Ich habe gelernt, dass es hart ist so viele verschiedene Klamotten und Schuhe anzuprobieren. Ich habe gelernt, dass es wirklich Leute gibt, die so reich sind, dass mein Traumhaus sogar existiert! Ich habe gelernt, dass Edward nicht gerne mit Leuten isst und dass er nicht gerne mit Leuten argumentiert besonders wenn er müde und hungrig ist. Ich habe auch gelernt, dass er ein bisschen, hmm, wie sage ich das am Besten, vielleicht aufmerksam ist okay, weil er mich gefragt hat ob ich eine bestimmte Art von Essen möchte. Ja, ein bisschen aufmerksam. Mit diesen Gedanken in meinem Kopf, fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Review??

Danke :)

-Cananas-


	8. Triff Emmett und Jasper

Neues Kapitel!!! Über 2000 Wörter :)

Es kann sein, dass es eine Weile dauert bis ich das nächste Mal wieder ein neues Kapitel fertig übersetzen, da ich in der nächsten Zeit wenig Zeit haben werde...

Danke für alle Reviews, ich freue mich immer sehr sie zu lesen :)

Viel Spaß beim lesen...

Ich übersetze bloß für Selene11 und Twilight gehört zu SM.

**Triff Emmett und Jasper**

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich wegen Viktore´s Stimme auf.

„Ach du meine Güte, Frau Bella, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Ich flehe Sie an, öffnen Sie jetzt Ihre Augen und nehmen Sie ein Bad. Wir haben noch so viele Dinge zu tun und wir haben nur noch drei Stunden."

„Hi Viktore, guten Morgen", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Oh, ja, es wäre ein guter Morgen für mich, wenn Sie endlich mal auf die Beine kommen, Frau Bella. Los, los, aufstehen."

Viktore sah beunruhigt aus. Er war total angespannt und nervös. Ich finde das Bild vor mir ein bisschen lustig, sodass ich zu lachen anfing.

„Viktore, beruhigen Sie sich. Wir haben immer noch drei lange Stunden. Haben Sie geschlafen?", fragte ich ihn immer noch lachend. Er fing auch an ein bisschen zu lachen.

„Ich bin so angespannt und Sie auf der anderen Seite lachen. Sie sind wirklich eine verrückte, junge Frau. Ich bin wirklich unter Druck, weil ich weiß, wie strikt Herr Cullen ist."

„Okay, ich werde aufstehen, Sie sitzen hier für eine Weile und beruhigen sich selbst", ordnete ich ihm mit einem Lächeln an.

„Ja, ich werde das tun. Wissen Sie, Sie sind wirklich ganz anders als das letzte Mädchen mit dem Herr Cullen eine Beziehung hatte."

„Darf ich das als Kompliment nehmen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Oh ja. Sie sind anders in einem guten Sinne, Frau Bella."

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, ging ich auf die andere Seite zum Badezimmer. Ich nahm ein schnelles Bad. Nach dem Bad ging ich zu dem Kleiderschrank. Viktore wartete dort schon auf mich. Mir wurder das plötzlich total peinlich und ich lief rot an, weil ich nur meinen Bademantel trug.

„Denken Sie sich nichts, Frau Bella, ich bin ganz sicher nicht interessiert in Mädchen. Jetzt, bitte ziehen Sie das hier an und kommen Sie heraus sobald Sie fertig sind."

Ich fing wieder an zu lachen und er lachte mit mir als er aus dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank ging. Er hatte mir ein gelbes Sommerkleid, das bis zu den Knien ging, herausgelegt. Es hatte Träger und es hatte außerdem ein Blumendesign aus Perlen auf der linken Seite vom Rock. Dazu gab er mir eine blaue Umhängetasche und blaue Sandalen, die zu dem Kleid passten. Ich trug auch seine Wahl von Ohrringen, Armband und Halsband. Das Outfit sah schön aus. Ich ging aus dem Schrank und zu meinem Bett.

„Sie sehen hübsch aus, Frau Bella. I wusste, dass dieses Outfit Ihnen perfekt stehen würde!", sagte Viktore, während er mich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von einem Spiegel setzte. Jemand klopfte an die Tür und Jean kam mit einem anderen Typen herein.

„Zum Glück bist du hier, Hugo."

„Hallo, Viktore, ist das Frau Bella?", fragte Hugo.

„Ja, ich bin Bella. Es ist schön Sie zu treffen, Hugo", antwortete ich.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Bella. Ich bin Hugo und ich bin verantwortlich für Ihr Haar und Ihr Make-up."

„Ich werde ihm helfen, weil das Make-up und das Haar muss natürlich zu dem Outfit passen", unterbrach Viktore.

„Aber er würde keine zu große Hilfe sein, da ich schon ein Expert bin in diesem Gebiet und ich bestimmt entscheiden kann, was gut an Ihnen aussieht", sagte Hugo während er eine Augenbraue hebte und ich erkannte sofort, dass es Spannung zwischen den beiden gab. Viktore sah aus als würde er im nächsten Moment auf Hugo los gehen und Hugo schmunzelte ein bisschen als er Viktore ärgerte. Ich entschied mich zu sprechen bevor etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte.

„Dann lasst uns anfangen. Wir haben nur noch eineinhalb Stunden Zeit."

„Oh, ja, ich habe es fast vergessen. Hugo, ich denke, dass es nett wäre, wenn du ihr Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz bindest", sagte Viktore.

„Ich werde zuerst ihr Haar locken und dann in einen hohen Pferdeschwanz, damit man den Träger sehen kann."

„Genau. Das ist mein Grund, weshalb ich ihr Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz haben möchte", sagte Viktore zurück.

Nach einer Stunde und einigen Zickereien und kleinen Streitereien waren wir fertig.

„Wow, Sie sehen wunderschön aus", sagte Viktore vor dem Spiegel , während er mich an meinen Schulter festhielt.

„Sie sehen unglaublich wunderschön aus, vielleicht ist das, was du meinst", sagte Hugo als er sich zu mir umdrehte.

Bevor Viktore irgendetwas zurücksagen kann, unterbrach Jean die beiden.

„Frau Bella, ihr Frühstück ist serviert."

„Dankeschön Jean. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie drei mit mir essen?", bot ich ihnen an.

Das wäre sehr nett, Frau Bella, aber wir sind nur hier um Ihnen zu dienen und es ist nicht angemessen für Angestellte mit ihren Arbeitgebern zu essen", sagte Viktore.

„Wenn Viktore nicht mit Ihnen essen möchte, werde ich eben mit Ihnen essen", sagte Hugo.

„Hey, ok, gut, ich werde auch mit Ihnen essen", sagte Viktore zurück.

„Jean, essen Sie auch mit uns. Ich akzeptiere kein ´Nein´."

Jean sah überrascht aus, aber sie nickte langsam. Wir hatten ein sehr lebsames Frühstück. Viktore und Hugo redeten und sagten lustige Dinge, während Jean und ich lachten. Dann ist es schon Zeit Edward zu treffen.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, Frau Bella. Vergessen Sie nicht, Ihr Make-up nocheinmal aufzufrischen wenn ihr Gesicht sich ölig anfühlt. Und prüfen Sie immer Ihr Haar", erinnerte Hugo mich.

„Sitzen Sie ordentlich, sodass das Kleid keine Falten bekommt. Ich habe Pflaster für Sie in Ihrer Tasche, falls Ihre Füße anfangen weh zu tun. Rufen Sie an, falls Sie etwas brauchen, ich habe schon unsere Nummern in Ihrem Handy gespeichert", erinnerte mich Viktore wie zuvor Hugo.

„Ihr Taschentuch ist in Ihrer Tasche, Frau Bella. Ich habe auch Süßigkeiten hineingetan, falls Sie sich hungrig fühlen. Genießen Sie es", sagte Jean.

„Wow, danke. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Tschüss!"

Ich ging nach unten, wo Edward auf mich wartete. Er sah okay aus. Okay, er sah gut aus mit dieser Sonnenbrille, die ihm wirklich gut stand.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er, als er anfing nach draußen zu gehen.

Er sagte noch nicht einmal Guten Morgen. Ich folgte ihm zu seinem Auto, dann fuhr er wieder in Stille. Er schaltete das Radio an. Nach einer Stunde parkte er das Auto. Es ist ein Golfkurs.

„Meine Freunde sind drinnen", sagte er zu mir uns stieg aus dem Auto.

Ich tat das selbe und ging direkt hinter ihm. Wir gingen hinein und sahen, dass zwei Typen uns anlächelten.

Einer sah wirklich groß und muskulös aus, während der andere eher weicher und Durschneitsgröße war.

„Hey Edward", sagte der muskulöse Typ.

„Hi Emmett, hi Jasper", begrüßte Edward die beiden.

„Boah, ist das die, die du als deine Verlobte angestellt hast? Sie sieht heiß aus", kommentierte der muskulöse Typ. Ich lief rot an wegen seinen Worten.

„Wegen dir ist sie rot geworden, Emmett. Jetzt sieht die sogar noch heißer aus", sagte der blonge Typ.

Jetzt ware es mir richtig peinlich.

„Seit jetzt still, ihr zwei. Denkt daran, sie arbeitet als meine Verlobte, das heißt sie kommt nicht in Frage für euch. Das ist Iabella Swan. Bella, das sind meine idiotischen Freunde, Emmett und Jasper", sagte Edward als er sich hinsetzte.

„Es ist schön euch kennen zu lernen, bitte nennt mich Bella."

„Hi, ich bin Emmett", sagte Emmett als er meine Hand küsste. Jasper schubste ihn auf die Seite und tat dasselbe.

„Ich habe euch gebeten uns zu treffen, damit ihr Bella kennen lernen könnt. Sie wird mit uns nach London kommen", informierte Edward sie.

Sie sprachen über verschiedene Sachen, von Sport zu Business zu Mädchen und dann wieder über Sport. Ich erfuhr, dass Emmett der Sohn von einem reichen Businessmann, dem eine Firma die Autos herstellt gehört, ist. Jasper´s Familie gehört eine Handyfirma.

Nach drei Stunden stand Edward auf uns sagte:

„Bella, ich werde dich hier bei den Jungs lassen. Sie werden dir helfen mich besser kennen zu lernen. Ich werde mich mit meinem Manager treffen, weil sie mich sehen will. Ich werde zurückkommen, mach dir keine Sorgen. Hey, unterhaltet sie und macht nichts Dummes. Jasper, gib ihr das neueste Handy, ich werde einfach dafür bezahlen."

„Kein Problem", antwortete Jasper.

So jetzt war ich allein mit Emmett und Jasper. Zuerst fühlte ich mich ein bisschen komisch, abr die Spannung löste sich auf als sie anfingen Witze zu reißen. Es ist wirklich lustig mit den beiden zu sein.

„Okay, da Edward gesagt hat, dass wir dir helfen sollen ihn besser kennen zu lernen, werden wir einfach mal anfangen ein paar Dinge über ihn zu erzählen", sagte Emmett während er sich sein fünftes Stück Schokoladenkuchen nimmt. Diese Jungs haben wirklich einen guten Appetit. Seit Edward ging haben sie verschiedene Sachen zum essen bestellt.

„Ja, okay, ich werde anfangen. Weißt du Bella, Edward ist eigentlich echt nett, obwohl er sich arrogant anhört und auch so ausschaut", sagte Jasper.

„Ach, komm, er ist wirklich arrogant. Edward mag gutes Essen. Er liebte es, wenn Tanya, seine Ex-Freundin, ihm etwas kochte oder backte", fügte Emmett hinzu.

„Er redet nicht viel. Er liest auch sehr gerne, er ist ein bisschen langweilig, aber er ist sehr großzügig. Alles, das wir hier bestellen wird er später bezahlen", sagte Jasper als die beiden lachten.

„Achso, das ist weshalb ihr immer weiter esst ... ihr jungs seid frech", kommentierte ich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella, er ist so reich, das ist nichts für ihn. Eigentlich hat sich Edward verändert seit Tanya ihn verlassen hat. Weißt su, er ist jetzt viel kälter als er sonst war nie der Typ, der oft lächelt oder gar lacht, aber wenn er es tut, dann ist es so ernsthaft, dass es bis zu seinen Augen reicht. Jetzt, ganz egal, wie hart wir versuchen ihn aufzuheitern, er würde immer der selbe bleiben", sagte Emmett plötzlich ganz ernsthaft.

„Wir wissen, dass er viele Probleme hat zurzeit, aber wir hoffen, dass er wieder zu sich selbst zurückfindet. So, wenn er dich kalt behandelt, vertehe ihn, aber wenn du ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen kannst, sag es uns einfach uns und wir kümmern uns dann um ihn", murmelte Jasper während er mir in die Augen schaute.

„Falls Edward sie schlecht behandelt, würden wir ihn zusammenschlagen?", fragte Emmett.

„Ja, wir sind zwei und er ist allein. Ich denke, dass wir es machen können, aber es wäre besser, wenn wir nur mit ihm reden."

„Das macht keinen Spaß. Kein reden, Jazz."

„Emmett, werd erwachsen, okay. Oh, hier kommt Edward."

„Hey, Edward, du schuldest uns. Wir haben deine Verlobte beschäftigt und wir haben sie auch fröhlich gehalten. Deshalb wirst du unsere Rechnung bezahlen. Hahahaha...", sagte Emmett.

„Ganz was ich erwartet habe. Kein Problem. Da ihr euch ja jetzt kennt, werden wir morgen nach London fliegen."

„Wir fliegen schon morgen?", fragte ich schokiert.

„Bella, es wird total viel Spaß machen", sagte Jasper zu mir.

„Ich glaube, dass wir nach Hause gehen sollten", sagte Edward, als er für die Rechnung fragte.

„Es ist zu früh, Edward. Lass uns einen Film anschauen gehen oder ein bisschen was drinken gehen", schlug Emmett vor.

„Nein, du hast schon genug gegessen, Emmett. Geht einfach nach Hause und wir sehen euch morgen am Flughafen."

„Du bist ein Spielverderber. Okay, tschüss! Pass auf dich auf, Bella", sagte Emmett als er austand und mich umarmte.

„Wir werden pünktlich sein. Tschüss, Bella, bis morgen." Jasper küsste meine Wange und umarmte mich auch.

„Hey, das ist unfair. Wieso kannst du sie küssen und ich kann sie nur umarmen!!!", protestierte Emmett.

„Hör auf, Em, okay, du hast dich schon verabschiedet und wir gehen jetzt", sagte Edward.

„Hmmmphhhh."

Emmett ist wirklich rießig, aber er ist immer noch wie ein kleines Kind. Jasper neckte ihn und stoßte ihn spielerisch in den Arm.

„Es war nett euch zu treffen. Ich werde euch morgen sehen", sagte ich zu ihnen.

Wir stiegen in Edward´s Auto und ich konnte mich nicht mehr stoppen und ließ ein kleines Kichern heraus.

„Es schaut so aus, als ob meine Freunde dich mögen", sagte er.

„Deine Freunde sind großartig. Sie sind wirklich lustig und sehr gesprächig. Da gibt es nie einen stillen Moment wenn du mit ihnen bist."

„Ja, das stimmt, obwohl sie dich manchmal bis zu Tode nerven können."

Ich lachte weiter und ich bemerkte, dass er ein bisschen lachte, aber dann war sein Gesicht wieder ernst."

„Dein Reisepass und dein Visa sind habe schon zu Viktore, Hugo und Jean gesagt, dass sie deine Sachen packen sollen. Morgen wird die Presse auf uns warten. Von morgen an werden wir wie ein Paar auftreten, sodass die Leute glauben, dass du wirklich meine Verlobte bist."

„Kein Problem."

„Bist du hungrig?"

„Nein, ich bin immer noch voll von allem das Emmett und Jasper bestellten. Sie haben mehr und mehr Essen auf mein Teller gehäuft."

„Das ist okay."

Wir gingen nach Hause und ich ging nach oben. Viktore, Hugo und Jean begrüßten mich. Ich erzählte ihnen über Emmett und Jasper und wir mussten alle lachen. Viktore bestand darauf, dass ich ins Bett ging, weil es schon spät war. Wir sagten gute Nacht und ich fing an zu beten. Nach dem Beten holte ich mein Notizbuch aus der Schublade. Ich entschied mich alles aufzuschreiben, was ich heute gelernt habe.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass Viktore und Hugo eine Art von Wettbewerb zwischen sich haben. Sie würden über etwas streiten, aber später priesen sie sich gegenseitig an. Ich habe gelernt, dass reiche Leute eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm sind. Sie können sehr lustig und freundlich sein wie Emmett und Jasper. Ich habe gerlernt, dass Tanya eine wichtige Rolle in Edward´s Leben gespielt hat."

Nachdem ich alle Dinge, die ich heute gelernt habe, aufgeschrieben habe, schlief ich ein.

Review bitte?

-Cananas- :)


	9. Der Flug

Tada! Neues Kapitel!

Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Review gegeben haben, das ist wirklich hilfreich.

Ich entschuldige mich für die Fehler im letzten Kapitel, es ist echt total schwer keine Fehler zu machen, wenn man kein Rechtschreibprogramm hat...*grummel*

Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht so bald das nächste Kapitel übersetzen können, da ich im Moment ziemlich viel um die Ohren hab, wie Spanischtest, Abschlussball *yeah* und solche Sachen...tut mir wirklich Leid.

Ok, genug geredet, die Geschichte gehört Selene11, ich übersetzte bloß, und Twilight gehört zu SM.

**Der Flug**

Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich gerade erst meine Augen geschlossen hatte, als Viktore mich aufweckte.

„Steh auf und scheine, junge Frau. Sie gehen heute nach London."

„Guten Morgen, Viktore. Ich bin jetzt wach. Ich werde ein Bad nehmen."

Nach dem Bad fingen sie an an mir zu arbeiten. Ich trug schwarze Shorts, die zu kurz waren für meinen Geschmack, und ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt. Ich hatte auch eine Schmetterlingshalskette, die das T-Shirt etwas schmücken sollte. Viktore gab mir Stiefel mit Fell, die mir bis inter die Knie gingen. Ich muss sagen, dass diese Stiefel wirklich bequem sind. Er gab mir eine Jacke, falls mir kalt sein sollte, und eine Sonnenbrille, die ich tragen sollte. Hugo lockte mein Haar und entschied sich es einfach nur frei den Rücken herunterhängen lassen. Er steckte nur eine Haarklammer an einer Seite in mein Haar. Jean servierte uns Frühstück und wir fingen an zu essen. Sie können nicht aufhören mich zu erinnern.

„Frau Bella, Herr Cullen hat uns informiert über alle Aktivitäten, die Sie in London machen werden, lso haben wir Ihre Sachen dementsprechend vorbereitet. Ich habe ihre Anziehsachen gepackt und ich habe sie beschriftet, damit Sie wissen, was Sie tragen sollen. Bitte folgen Sie den Anweisungen. Denken Sie daran, dass Sie ordentlich sitzen müssen und alles vermeiden sollen, das ihre Klamotten ruinieren kann. Ihr Schmuck ist auch sehr wichtig. Ich möchte Sie bitten mir ein Bild von all den Klamotten, die ich ausgesucht habe, zu schicken", sagte Viktore.

„Frau Bella, ich weiß, dass das hart für Sie sein wird. Ich habe mit einem Freund von mir in London geredet, er ist nicht so gut wie ich, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich habe ihm schon gesagt, wie er Ihr Haar und Make-up machen soll. Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie so wunderschön wie immer sein, weil ich Ihre Frisur und Make-up ausgesucht habe. Ich möchte auch, dass Sie mir ein Bild von Ihnen schicken, damit ich sehen kann, wie Sie aussehen."

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte ich sie.

„Ja", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

Jean beendete ihr Frühstück schnell und machte sich daran mein ganze zeug zweimal, dreimal, viermal zu checken.

„Ich hoffe, dass alle Ihr Dinge komplett sind. Hier ist eine Checkliste, die ich gemacht habe, Frau Bella. Darauf stehen alle dinge, die ich für Sie gepackt habe und wo sie sich befinden. Falls Sie etwas nicht finden können, rufen Sie mich einfach an und ich werde Ihnen helfen. Ich habe auch ein paar Chips und andere Süßigkeiten für Sie eingepackt."

„Danke, Jean."

„Frau Bella, vergessen Sie nicht die Taschen, die mit den Outfits zusammenpassen, falls Sie sich nicht sicher sind, schreiben Sie mir eine SMS oder moch besser rufen Sie mich an."

„Nehmen Sie immer ein bisschen Make-up mit und Ihre Bürste."

„Ich werde okay sein. Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, möchten Sie etwas von London?"

„Oh mein Gott, es ist so toll, dass Sie uns das gefragt haben. Ich bin wirklich schüchtern, aber das ist eine Möglichkeit, die sich nur einmal im Leben ergibt. Ich liebe Schals und ich wäre wirklich sehr glücklich, wenn Sie mir einen Schal kaufen können, nicht zu teuer. Ich möchte einfach nur einen von London. Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Kein Problem, Viktore. Ich werde Ihnen sicher einen kaufen."

„Ähm...da Viktore schon für einen Schal gefragt hat, ich würde gerne ein T-Shirt haben. Sie wissen schon, eines das sagt, „I got this from London" oder so etwas Ähnliches. Kaufen Sie nichts das zu teuer ist."

„Ich werde danach Ausschau halten, Hugo."

„Eine nette Spange für mein Haar wäre toll, Frau Bella."

„Eine Haarspange, okay, Jean. Ich glaube, dass es Zeit ist für mich zu gehen. Passen Sie auch sich auf!"

„Wir werden mit Ihnen zum Flughafen gehen", sagte Viktore.

Wir gingen nach unten, wo Edward mit Mr. Johnson redete.

„Mr. Johnson, wir werden weg sein für zwei Wochen. Könnten Sie bitte nach dem Haus schauen?"

„Kein Problem, Edward. Gute Reise!"

„Dankeschön. Bella, los gehts, steig in das Auto."

Wir benutzen drei Autos um zum Flughafen zu gelangen. In dem ersten Auto waren die Bodyguards. Sie waren am Anfang. Das zweite Auto war Edward´s Volvo und wir saßen darin. Im dritten Auto war unser Gepäck und Viktore, Hugo und Jean. Wie Edward schon vorausgesagt hatte, wartete die Presse am Flughafen auf uns. Sie fingen an Fotos zu machen, obwohl wir immer noch im Auto saßen.

„Ich werde deine Hand halten. Lass nicht los, diese Leute können manchmal ziemlich harsch sein, aber unsere Bodyguards werden sie nicht in unsere Nähe kommen lassen."

„Okay, ich bin bereit."

Sobald wir aus dem Auto ausstiegen, fing die Presse an uns Fragen zu stellen. Wir sagten kein Wort und ich hielt bloß Edward´s Hand fest. Um uns herum waren viele Blitze von den Kameras und meine Augen fingen an weh zu tun. Die Bodyguards tun ihr Bestes um die Reporter von uns fern zu halten und sogar Viktore, Hugo und Jean versuchten zu helfen. Als wir in das Flughafengebäude gelangten, begrüßten uns Emmett und Jasper. Edward ließ meine Hand los und sagte zu ihnen, dass sie mich an einen Ort bringen sollen an dem ich von der Presse geschützt bin. Er sagte, dass er Fragen von der Presse beantworten würde und mich dann offiziell als seine Verlobte vorstellen würde.

„Das war echt verrückt", sagte ich.

„Sie haben wirklich übertrieben reagiert. Es ist gut, dass du keine Kratzer hast", sagte Jasper als er auf meine Arme schaute.

„Wir werden hier einfach nur ein paar Minuten warten, bis das Privatflugzeug, das uns nach London bringen soll, kommt", informierte Emmett mich.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Edward gefolgt von den Bodyguards und Viktor, Hugo und Jean.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich habe alles aufgeklärt. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du es noch nicht gewöhnt bist so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber ich habe auch bestätigt, dass du meine Verlobte bist. Ich glaube, dass das der Beginn der Reporterattacke ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ganz viel in London auf uns warten werden."

„Ich habe nie gedacht, dass Schauspieler so etwas erleben."

Emmett lachte und sagte, dass das nur der Start war, da ich ja jetzt Edward Cullen´s Verlobte war. Edward grinste ihn nur an und setzte sich neben mich. Viktore, Hugo und Jean wünschten uns eine gute Reise und dann hatten sie noch letzte-Minute-Erinnerungen für mich. Emmett kaufte Essen für uns und wir aßen ein bisschen, ich bin ein bisschen nervös, da es für mich der erste Flug meines Lebens werden würde. Edward bemerkte es und fragte mich, ob ich okay war; ich war überrascht, da er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, wahrscheinlich hoffte er, dass die zwei es nicht hörten. Jasper jedoch bemerkte, dass Edward mir ins Ohr flüsterte und fing an uns damit zu necken.

„Das war wirklich süß!", kommentierte Jasper, während er zu uns schaute.

„Was ist süß? Warum, was ist geschehen?", fragte Emmett.

„Unser Freund Edward flüsterte gerade mit Frau Wunderschön und fragte sie, ob sie okay ist. Du hättest es sehen sollen, es war wie in einer Filmszene", sagte Jasper, als er Emmett die Geschichte erzählte.

Emmett fing an zu lachen und neckte uns auch damit. Edward ignorierte die beiden einfach.

„Ich habe sie nur gefragt, ob sie okay ist, weil sie nervös aussah. Ich bin auch besorgt wegen der Presse", erklärte Edward.

„Das ist sogar noch süßer. Er ist besorgt! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, Jasper, ich sehe, dass Edward ein Herz hat", sagte Emmett, während er uns weiter neckte.

„Bella, du bringst etwas Menschliches aus ihm heraus", sagte Jasper als er mich ansah. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das immer noch ein Witz war, aber da war Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen.

„Lasst uns damit aufhören. Das Flugzeug ist angekommen", sagte Edward, als er unser Gepäck nahm.

Ich versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber er sagte, dass er es alleine schaffen kann. Da es ein Privatflugzeug war, war es nur uns vier, die an Board gingen. Ich fragte sie, ob ich beim Fenster sitzen kann und alle waren okay damit. Edward saß neben mir. Als er sich hinsetzte wurde das Necken immer weniger und nach einer Weile hörte es komplett auf. Emmett und Jasper schliefen schon. Ich versuchte einen Blick auf Edward zu werfen, aber er sah es und schaute mich an.

„Warum? Was ist los?", fragte er.

Als ich das hörte, wusste ich nicht, was passierte, aber mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.

„Oh, ich habe nur geschaut, ob du schläfst, genauso wie deine Freunde. Ja, das ist alles."

„Ich dachte, dass du nur mein Gesicht sehen möchtest. Du hörst dich so nervös an."

Ich war schockiert über das, was er gesagt hatte und schaute zu him hinüber. Er grinste, jetzt neckte _er_ mich auch noch.

„Träum weiter, Edward."

„Sei nicht schüchtern, es ist normal für Mädchen so zu fühlen. Ich bin das gewöhnt. Lass dich nur nicht zu sehr von meiner Anwesenheit beeindrucken", sagte er mit einem Lachen.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so bescheiden bist." Ich lachte mit ihm. Nach unserer kurzen Unterhaltung entschied ich mich aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Es war immer noch zu dunkel und ich konnte nichts sehen. Ich seufzte.

„Warum hast du geseufzt?", fragte Edward.

„Ich dachte, dass ich etwas sehen könnte, aber alles ist dunkel draußen und ich kann nichts sehen."

„Wenn wir in London sind werden wir schöne Landschaften besichtigen."

„Das wäre cool. Ich freue mich schon darauf. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Kamera mit mir; ich werde einfach mein Handy benutzen."

„Schlaf jetzt, wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns."

Ich nahm mein Notizbuch aus meiner Tasche und fing an zu schreiben. Edward sah das und schaute auf meinen Notizblock. Es ist gut, dass ich es schließen konnte, bevor er meinen Eintrag lesen konnte.

„Hey, ich fing gerade an zu lesen", protestierte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr Cullen, aber es ist mein Tagebuch und niemand kann es lesen."

„Ich weiß, dass darin einige von deinen schlimmsten Geheimnissen stehen."

„Vielleicht."

„Oh, du schreibst etwas über mich!"

„Vielleicht."

„Ach, Bella, kann ich es lesen? Ich werde es niemanden erzählen."

„Nein. Schlaf jetzt."

Er schloss seine Augen, während er etwas murmelte, das sich anhörte wie, „Ich werde es in die Finger kriegen". Er fing auch an zu grinsen. Dieser Typ weiß wirklich wie man jemanden neckt. Ich ging sicher, dass er schlief bevor ich anfing zu schreiben.

„Heute lernte ich, dass die Presse wirklich total verrückt sein kann, nur um dir ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Ich meine, dass es wie ein Aufstand oder ein Ansturm war. Es war gut, dass Edward meine Hand hielt. Ich weiß nicht, was passierte, aber mein Herz beschleunigte sich, als er mich anschaute. Ich hatte mein erstes wirkliches Gespräch mit ihm. Er sagte, dass wir Sehenswürdigkeiten in London besuchen werden und ich bin schon total aufgeregt deswegen."

Zufrieden mit dem, was ich geschrieben hab, schlief ich auch ein.

Und? Wie wars?

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefiel!

-Cananas-


	10. Landung

Hallo an alle!

Am Anfang möchte ich mich gleich entschuldigen, dass das neue Kapitel so lange gedauert hat!

Ich weiß nicht, wieviee von euch das wissen, aber ich bin eine deutsche Austauschschülerin in Amerika und ich werde nur noch einen Monat und ein paar Tage hier sein und die möchte ich wenn möglich mit meiner Gastfamilie und mit meinen Freunden verbringen.

Zudem hatte ich gestern Abschlussball und die Vorbereitungen dafür haben auch viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

Aber ich kam heute morgen um halb eins in der Früh nach Hause, war um zwei Uhr im Bett, und stand um sieben Uhr in der Früh wieder auf.

Die Zeit, die ich zum Übersetzen benutzt habe, war eigentlich zum schlafen gedacht...aber ich dachte mir, dass ich nett zu euch sein sollte, ich bekomme immerhin so tolle Reviews von euch.

Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden, der mein Beta sein möchte/könnte...? Interesse?

Ich übersetze nur Selene11´s Geschichte und Twilight gehört mir leider auch nicht...

**Landung**

Ich wachte auf, als ich Emmett und Jasper lachen hörte.

„Sie wacht auf. Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr nicht so laut sein sollt" sagte eine Stimme, die sehr nach Edward klang.

„Es ist Emmett´s Schuld. Er lachte einfach weiter, obwohl es gar nicht wirklich lustig war", fügte Jasper´s Stimme hinzu.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ich.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so unterhaltsam sein kannst", sagte Emmett.

Ich schaute zu Edward und er sagte mir, dass er nichts damit zu tun hat.

„Ich habe dich nur angeschaut, wieso verteidigst du dich?", fragte ich ihn.

„Edward fand es auch sehr amüsant Fotos von dir zu machen. Es tut uns Leid, falls wir dich aufgeweckt haben, wir haben nur dein neues Handy ausprobiert", antwortete Jasper für ihn.

„Mein Handy?"

„Ja, hier, das ist deins. Es ist das neueste Modell. Ich werde es dir, Frau Wunderschön, als Geschenk geben", sagte Jasper, als er mir das Handy gab. Es sah sehr elegant und teuer aus.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, das ist jetzt dein Handy", sagte Jasper. „Vielleicht könnte ich eine Umarmung oder so etwas bekommen...", fügte er hinzu.

„Hey, es ist noch so früh und du machst dich schon an meine Verlobte heran", sagte Edward.

„Woah, Jasper, ich glaube du hast ins Schwarze getroffen. Edward ist jetzt eifersüchtig", kommentierte Emmett.

Als ich das hörte, schaute ich zu Edward. Zuerst hatte er einen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, aber gleich darauf wurde sein Gesicht wieder normal.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", erwiderte er.

„Ja, richtig. Da du gesagt hast, dass du nicht eifersüchtig bist, vielleicht wäre es dann okay, dass Bella Jasper und mir eine Gute-Morgen-Umarmung gibt?", fragte Emmett.

„Kein Problem. Mach ruhig. Aber nur, falls sie das auch wirklich will."

„Um das hier zu beenden, ja, ich werde euch eine Gute-Morgen-Umarmung geben."

Ich umarmte Jasper zuerst und bedankte mich für das Handy. Dann umarmte ich Emmett, aber er hebte mich hoch und überraschte mich damit, sodass ich kurz aufschrie und er zu lachen anfing.

„Du bist sehr unterhaltsam", sagte Emmett, als er mich wieder auf den Boden stellte. Er sagte, dass ich auch Edward eine Umarmung geben sollte, aber Edward sagte, dass er keine braucht. Ich stand auf und sagte, dass ich auf die Toilette gehen musste. Ich ging an Edward vobei, aber dann ging ich wieder zurück und umarmte ihn. Er war schockiert, aber er bewegte seine Arme langsam und klopfte mir leicht auf den Rücken.

„Ja, ich habe es!", sagte Emmett.

„Perfektes Foto. Ihr seht aus wie ein echtes Paar", sagte Jasper als er auf Emmett´s Handy starrte.

„Es ist zu früh für eure Neckereien. Gebt uns eine Pause", sagte ich zu ihnen als ich zum Badezimmer ging.

Wir aßen Frühstück und nach einigen Stunden kündigte eine Flugbegleiterin an, dass wir in Kürze landen würden. Edward bekam einen Anruf von seinem Manager. Er sagte, dass er, sofort nach der Landung, seinen Manager treffen muss um über einige Sachen wegen dem Film zu diskutieren. Er sagte zu Emmett und Jasper, dass sie sich um das Hotel und solche Sachen kümmern sollten.

„Geht direkt zum Hotel und schlaft ein bisschen", sagte Edward.

„Okay, wir werden uns um alles kümmern", versicherte Jasper ihm.

Viele Leute von der Presse warteten auf uns. Edward hatte einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen als wir gingen. Vor dem Flughafen wartete ein Auto auf uns und Edward half mir beim einsteigen.

„Geh mit Jasper und Emmett. Unser Gepäck wird direkt zu unserem Hotelzimmer gebracht. Ruf mich an, wenn du ein Problem hast. Ich werde wieder zu dir kommen nachdem ich mit meinem Manager geredet habe."

Ich nickte und er schloss die Tür. Emmett fuhr und Jasper saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Wir kamen am Hotel an und die beiden sprachen mit den Leuten von der Rezeption. Als sie wieder zurückkamen, gaben sie mir einen Schlüssel und sagten, dass das der Schlüssel für mein Zimmer ist. Sie gaben mir auch den Schlüssel für Edward´s Zimmer.

„Lass uns zu unseren Zimmern gehen und uns ein bisschen ausruhen. Wir werden später zu deinem Zimmer kommen, damit wir gemeinsam Mittagessen können", informierte mich Jasper.

Sie begleiteten mich zu meinem Zimmer und versicherten sich, dass mein und Edward´s Gepäck da war. Danach gingen sie zu ihren eigenen Zimmern. Ich rief meine Eltern an und erzählte ihnen von der Reise. Dann hielt ich einen Mittagsschlaf.

Nach ein oder zwei Stunden weckten Emmett und Jasper mich auf. Emmett fing sogar an mich zu kitzeln, weshalb ich auch gleich aufstand. Sie sagten, dass wir etwas essen würden. Ich fragte sie, ob Edward wieder zurück war und sie antworteten, dass er in seinem Zimmer schläft. Sie sagten auch, dass sie jetzt Edward nerven gehen und dann würden sie wieder zurückkommen um mich abzuholen und dann würden wir alle zusammen essen gehen. Ich duschte mich kurz und wechselte meine Klamotten. Ich machte ein Foto von den Sachen, die ich trug. Ich bekam eine SMS von Hugo, in der stand, dass sein Freund mich morgen treffen würden um mein Haar und Make-up zu machen. Kurz nachdem ich auf seine SMS antwortete, hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Tür. Das würden Jasper und Emmett sein. Ich ging zu der Tür und war überrascht, als ich Edward´s verärgerte Gesicht sah. Er sah mich an und sagte, dass wir nach unten gehen sollen um etwas zu essen.

„Ja, Emmett und Jasper haben schon mit mir darüber geredet. Sie sagten, dass sich kommen und mich abholen würden, deshalb war ich so überrascht, als ich dich in der Tür sah."

„Sie sagten, dass sie so hungrig sind und deshalb hole ich dich ab. Ich bin wirklich sauer, weil ich habe tief und fest geschlafen, als die beiden plötzlich in mein Zimmer kamen und mich zu Tode genervt haben."

Ich kicherte und er hebte eine Augenbraue.

„Es tut mir Leid, das haben die beiden auch gemacht, als sie in mein Zimmer kamen. Sie benehmen sich wirklich wie kleine Kinder."

„Genau. Nimm meinen Arm."

„Wie bitte?"

„Nimm meinen Arm. Denk daran, wie müssen wie ein normales Pärchen aussehen."

„Oh, ja, tut mir Leid, hab ich ganz vergessen."

Ich hackte mich bei seinem Arm unter und er berührte meine Hand ganz leicht. Wir gingen nach unten und fingen an nach Emmett und Jasper Ausschau zu halten. Leute starrten auf und fingen an zu flüstern, als wir an ihnen vorbeigingen. Es war echt ein komisches Gefühl. Es war gut, dass wir Emmett und Jasper sehr schnell fanden; sie aßen bereits ihre Nachspeisen.

„Ihr zwei seid wirklich freundlich, ihr habt wirklich auf uns gewartet. Ich fühle mich so gerührt", sagte Edward als er mir beim hinsetzen half.

„Wir waren am Verhungern, Edward, also haben wir uns entschieden schon einmal anzufangen, aber, schau, wir haben für euch gewartet; wir haben immer mehr und mehr bestellt, damit wir zusammen essen können", erklärte Emmett.

„Ja, genau."

Nach dem Essen fragte Jasper Edward über seinen Stundenplan für die Aufnahmen. Er sagte, dass er morgen frei hat, aber die restliche Zeit ist nur Arbeit.

„Bella, morgen gehen wir die Sehenswürdigkeiten ansehen. Das ist der einzige Tag, an dem ich frei hab und dich begleiten kann", sagte Edward.

„Das wäre cool. Ich werde so viele Fotos machen", sagte ich total aufgeregt.

„Es wird viel Spaß machen und Emmett und Jasper werden auch mit uns mitkommen", sagte Edward als er zu seinen Freunden blickte.

„Ja, natürlich! Ich kann euch versichern, dass Jasper und ich..."

„Oh, nein, es tut mir Leid, wir können leider nicht gehen", sagte Jasper zu mir.

„Ihr könnt nicht gehen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Wir können nicht gehen?", fragte Emmett verdutzt.

„Emmett, wir müssen etwas machen...", sagte Jasper als er zu Emmett schaute.

„Wir müssen?"

„Ja, wir haben das schon geplant gehabt. Hör auf dich dumm zu stellen. Wir können wirklich nicht gehen. Also, lass Edward und Bella in Ruhe, damit sie London genießen können", sagte Jasper.

„Ahhh...jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder. Tut mir Leid, Bella, wir können nicht gehen. Edward wird dich einfach begleiten."

„Es wäre sicher viel Spaß, wenn wir alle gehen würden, aber da ihr ja schon was geplant habt, werden bloß Edward und ich gehen", sagte ich zu ihnen.

Edward sah argwöhnisch aus, aber er ließ es einfach dabei und sagte nichts. Jasper und Emmett entschieden sich noch verschiedene Discos und Clubs in London anzuschauen, aber Edward und ich entschieden uns einfach ins Bett zu gehen.

„Boah, ihr seid echt langweilig. Kein Wunder, dass ihr so gut miteinander ausseht", fing Emmett an uns zu necken.

„Was auch immer du sagst, Emmett. Bella und ich sind müde, wir wollen nur noch schafen.

„Tut nur nichts, während wir nicht hier sind", sagte Jasper und er und Emmett fingen an lauthals zu lachen.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es sah so aus, als ob Edward´s Wangen roter waren als sonst. Er ignorierte die beiden und nahm meine Hand.

„Es scheint so, als ob es morgen bloß uns zwei gibt", sagte er.

„Ja, Emmett un Jasper haben etwas zu tun."

„Sei pünktlich, damit wir viele verschiedene Pätze anschauen können."

„Werde ich machen. Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich kann gar nicht mehr bis morgen warten."

Edward begleitete mich bis zu meinem Zimmer und wünschte mir dann eine gute Nacht. Ich freue mich wirklich schon auf morgen. Ich meine ich freue mich schon auf die Sehenswürdigkeiten in London und nicht, dass Edward mich begleitet. Es ist auch gut, dass ich Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann und ihn so besser kennen lernen kann. Ich betete und fing an in mein Tagebuch zu schreiben.

„Ich bin wirklich müde heute, aber ich freue mich schon total auf morgen. Ich hoffe, dass alles gut wird."

Na? Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Reviews! :)

-Cananas-


	11. Unterwegs in London

Hi!

Ich hab´s geschafft! Ich hab ein weiteres Kapitel übersetzt!

Dank meiner Beta **MissScarlettCullen **habe ich heute das erste Mal bemerkt, wie schlimm mein Deutsch geworden ist...peinlich...und niemand hat etwas gesagt!

Ok, sagt mir eure Meinung und ich versuch weiter zu übersetzen, aber ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel fertig ist...!

-Cananas-

**Unterwegs in London**

Ich wachte wirklich früh auf und badete mich. Dann traf ich Hugo´s Freund, der Augustine heißt. Ich trug das Kleid, das Viktore für mich vorbereitet hatte, während Augustine sich um mein Haar und Make-up kümmerte. Edward und ich hatten Frühstück, dann fuhren wir mit dem geliehenen Auto davon. Er sagte, dass wir zuerst den Buckingham Palace besichtigen würden. Er erzählte mir ein  
bisschen was über die Geschichte vom Palast. Er ist wirklich intelligent. Ich bemerkte, dass unsere Kleidung zusammenpasste, wahrscheinlich hatten wir das

Viktore zu verdanken. Bevor wir aus dem Auto stiegen, gab er mir eine kleineBox.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich ihn.

„Öffne es."

Ich öffnete die Box und sah eine rosarote Kamera.

„Du hast eine Kamera gekauft! Dankeschön!"

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es dir gefallen würde, deshalb habe ich sie gestern für dich gekauft."

„Sie ist wirklich klein und handlich. Danke."

Er nickte und wir stiegen aus dem Auto. Ich fing an Fotos zu machen. Edward wollte nicht für Fotos posieren, er wollte immer nur die Fotos machen. Wir machten eine kurze Tour durch den Palast. Da waren Leute, die Edward erkannten und nach einem Autogramm fragten. Er gab es ihnen dann und bedankte sich bei ihnen. Edward nahm mich bei der Hand oder hatte einen Arm um meine Hüfte als  
wir gingen. Ich wusste, dass er das nur tat, weil die Leute uns sehen konnten. Sie sagten uns, dass wir zusammen gut aussehen und heiraten sollten. Edward sagte dann immer, dass wir schon Pläne machen. Nach dem Buckingham Palace besuchten wir einen sehr schönen und sehr großen Garten. Die Blumen waren auch sehr schön und dufteten auch sehr gut. Ich war beeindruckt. Als er meine Reaktion sah, lachte Edward bloß und sagte, dass ich aussehe wie ein Kind in einem Freizeitpark. Ich stieß ihn leicht und wir gingen Hand in Hand weiter. Wir sahen uns den gesamten Garten an. Ich machte Fotos von den Blumen und Edward machte Fotos von mir. Ich überredete ihn endlich auch für ein Foto zu posieren. Ein Gärtner im Garten war so nett das Foto für uns zu machen. Ich zog ihn an seinem Arm zum Auto, weil ich schon total aufgeregt war zu einem neuen Platz zu gehen. Er folgte mir und lachte wegen meinem Schauspiel.

„Bella, sorge dich nicht, wir haben noch total viel Zeit."

„Nein, wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich will ganz London sehen."

Er sagte, dass wir vielleicht zuerst Mittagessen gehen sollten. Wir aßen in einem französischen Restaurant. Ich muss sagen, dass deren Speisen echt gut waren. Nach unserem Mittagessen besuchten wir einen Turm. Edward sagte, dass er nicht bis ganz nach oben gehen kann, aber ich machte ein bittendes Gesicht und bat ihn immer und immer wieder. Nach vielen Bitten sagte er ja. Edward  
fing an zu keuchen als wir die Treppen nach oben stiegen, er wurde sogar wütend, weil ich anfing über ihn zu lachen. Nach einer halben Stunde oder so, kamen wir endlich ganz oben an. Die Aussicht war spektakulär! Es war Mittag zu der Zeit, aber ich fand, dass es trotzdem sehr schön war. Edward sagte, dass er viel schöner ist bei Nacht. Wir machten noch mehr Fotos. Ich denke, dass Edward sich mir ein bisschen geöffnet hat. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen näher zu ihm. Als wir die Aussicht genossen, fing er plötzlich an zu reden.

„Ich habe auch Tanya hierher gebracht."

„Tanya ist deine..."

„Meine Exfreundin. Weißt du, sie sagte, dass es wertlos ist. Ich habe sie nur grundlos begeistert. Sie wurde sogar richtig genervt. Wir waren in London letztes Jahr."

„Vielleicht war sie einfach nur müde und deshalb konnte sie nicht sehen wie schön es hier oben ist."

Er zuckte nur die Schultern und starrte in die Ferne. Ich tat dasselbe bis ich ein Klick hörte. Ich schaute zu ihm und sah ihn lächeln. Offensichtlich hatte er ein Foto von mir gemacht als ich die Aussicht genossen habe.

„Hey, du hättest es mir sagen sollen."

„Nein, manchmal sollte man die Schönheit der unkontrollierten und ungeplanten Momenten genießen."

„Ich hätte lächeln sollen, weißt du."

Er antwortete nicht und fing an die Treppen nach unten zu gehen. Ich folgte ihm und sagte, dass ich gerne wieder hierher kommen würde in der Nacht.

„Du kannst zurückkommen. Ich werde mit dir kommen", sagte er zu mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln als er mir direkt in die Augen schaute. Die Sonne schien auf sein bronzefarbenes Haar und seine grünen Augen versprachen Nettigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit. Er starrte auf mich und ich schaute zu ihm. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber er war lang genug um meinen Herzschlag zu  
beschleunigen. Er fing wieder an zu gehen und orderte mir an mich zu beeilen.

Unser letzter Halt war eine Kirche. Er erzählte mir, dass die Kirche vor langer Zeit gebaut wurde. Das architektonische Design war atemberaubend. Er hielt meine Hand, aber bevor wir die Kirche betraten ließ er sie los.

„Geh schon, ich werde hier auf dich warten."

„Nein, lass uns zusammen gehen", sagte ich.

„Bella, ich habe schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gebetet und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nicht vor es in der nächsten Zeit zu tun."

Ich zog ihn mit mir, auch wenn er protestierte und wir setzten uns hin. Ich hielt seinen Arm so fest, dass er nicht davon konnte.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du schon eine Weile nicht mehr gebetet hast, ich werde dir helfen."

Ich stand auf und ging direkt hinter ihn. Ich hielt seine Augen zu und flüsterte ihm zu, dass er einfach nur relaxen soll.

„Weißt du, unser Gott sieht uns gerade. Schließ einfach deine Augen und erzähl Ihm alles, was dich bedrückt. Sag Ihm womit du Probleme hast und bedanke dich für alle guten Dinge, die Er in deinem Leben getan hat."

Ich wollte meine Hände wieder von seinen Augen nehmen, aber er hielt sie fest. Dann fühlte ich etwas Nasses und ich bemerkte, dass er weinte. Wir blieben in der Position für ein paar Minuten, dann stand er auf.

„Diese Kirche hat Erinnerungen für mich. Letztes Jahr, haben Tanya und ich uns entschieden, dass wenn wir heiraten, wir in dieser Kirche heiraten würden. Sie war so glücklich damals."

Ich blieb leise, da es sich in dem Moment richtig anfühlte.

„Ich vermisse sie. Ich vermisse sie so sehr. Ich wache auf, esse und gehe arbeiten, aber innen drinnen weiß ich, dass ich nicht komplett bin. Da ist ein Teil von mir, der sich danach sehnt sie zu halten."

„Ich werde alles tun, damit sie wieder zu dir zurückkommt. Ich verspreche dir das, Edward."

Er lächelte mir zu und dann gingen wir zu Abend essen. Wir gingen zurück zum Hotel. Jasper und Emmett waren total aufgeregt und wollten alles von unserem Ausflug wissen. Ich erzählte ihnen von den Plätzen die wir besichtigt haben und wie die Leute um Edward herum waren. Sie waren total versessen darauf alles zu hören und auch die Fotos anzuschauen. Jasper lieh sich Edward´s Laptop aus, weil sein Vater ihm einige Papiere, die die Firma betreffen, senden wollte. Emmett lieh sich meine Kamera aus, da er sich noch einmal die Fotos anschauen wollte. Später am Abend schrieb ich in meinem Tagebuch über meine heutigen Abenteuer.

„London ist wirklich echt schön. Alle Orte, die wir besichtigt haben werden immer in meiner Erinnerung bleiben. Ich habe Edward versprochen, dass ich alles tun werde, damit er Tanya zurückhaben kann und ich werde auch wirklich alles versuchen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er traurig ist. Der Edward, den ich früher gesehen habe, war anders, er sah aus wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge in einer riesigen Menschenmasse. Ich möchte diesen Ausdruck nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht sehen – nie mehr."


	12. Edwards Rückkehr

Hi an alle! Neues Kapitel!

Danke für alle Reviews, die ich bisher für die Kapitel bekommen habe :)

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta **MissScarlettCullen**.

Twilight gehört SM und ich übersetzte nur für Selene11.

**Edward´s Rückkehr**

Ich wachte mit einem glücklichen Gefühl auf. Die Gedanken an gestern brachten ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich badete mich, zog mich an und machte ein Foto von mir selbst. Augustine wünschte mir einen guten Morgen und fing an meine Haare und mein Make-up zu machen. Danach ging ich zielstrebig nach unten um mit Edward, Emmett und Jasper zu frühstücken.  
„Hi, Bella, guten Morgen", begrüßte mich Emmett.  
„Guten Morgen. Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich sie.  
„Er ist schon gegangen. Er musste um 4 Uhr in der Früh am Set sein und deshalb konnte er sich nicht von dir verabschieden. Er wollte nicht zu spät sein und damit Tanya noch wütender machen", antwortete Jasper mir.  
„Er arbeitet mit Tanya?"  
„Yeah, sie kam gestern. Edward freut sich wirklich schon darauf sie zu sehen, aber ich kann ehrlich gesagt nicht verstehen weshalb. Ich bin der Meinung, dass das Mädchen eine verwöhnte Göre ist", sagte Emmett.  
„Emmett, sag nichts Schlechtes über Tanya in Bella´s Anwesenheit. Tanya ist wirklich hübsch, aber ich finde, dass du viel schöner bist. Sie ist zu sehr von sich selbst eingenommen. Du kannst keine intelligente Unterhaltung erwarten, wenn du mit ihr redest, sie ist einfach von Natur aus ein Hohlkopf. Ich sage dir, Emmett und ich haben Edward immer gesagt, dass er seine Augen öffnen soll und aufhören soll solche dummen Sachen zu machen, aber er hört nie auf uns", äußerte Jasper.  
„Langsam Jazz, und soviel dazu, dass wir nicht schlecht über Tanya reden sollen... Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Edward bemerkt, dass das Mädchen nicht gut für ihn ist. Jasper und ich würden es echt cool finden, wenn du sein Mädchen wärst", sagte Emmett.  
„Hey, Jungs, ich bin hier um für Edward zu arbeiten. Ich bin nicht hier um eine romantische Beziehung zu haben, um genau zu sein, ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich alles tun werde um Tanya eifersüchtig zu machen, damit die beiden wieder zusammenkommen. Unsere Beziehung ist rein beruflich, Angestellte und Chef. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erklärte ich ihnen um alles klarzustellen. Es ist besser, wenn seine Freunde wissen was los war. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie etwas anderes über meine Beziehung mit Edward denken.  
„Angestellte und Chef", fragte Emmett.

„Yup."

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger?", sagte Jasper mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Richtig."

Jasper drehte sich zu Emmett und sagte: „Weißt du, es ist noch zu früh für sie. Wir sollten ihr mehr Zeit geben ihre wahren Gefühle kennen zu lernen."  
„Das denke ich auch."  
Wir beendeten unser Frühstück und Emmett gab mir meine Kamera zurück. Jasper sagte, dass wir auf ihn warten sollen, weil er noch schnell Edward´s Laptop in Edward´s Zimmer bringen wollte. Emmett sagte, dass wir die Freizeitparks und die Einkaufszentren in London besuchen würden. Unser erster Halt war der Freizeitpark. Emmett und Jasper waren plötzlich wie Kindergartenkinder, die aufgeregt sind alle Achterbahnen auszuprobieren. Sie wollten jedes Mal, dass ich mit ihnen mitfuhr.  
Die Tage vergingen. Ich habe Edward seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Emmett und Jasper waren aber immer bei mir und sie nahmen mich immer zu verschiedenen Plätzen in London mit.  
Eines Abends als wir zu Abend aßen „Hey, Leute, wie geht´s euch?"  
Ich schaute auf und sah ihn. Er hatte das schiefe Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das ich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr sah. Ich lächelte zu ihm zurück.  
„Schön, Edward, du bist hier. Ich habe schon fast vergessen wie du aussiehst!", scherzte Emmett.  
„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Emmett."  
„Wie ist der Film?", fragte Jasper.  
„Es läuft alles zeitgemäß nach Plan. Unser Regisseur gibt uns morgen sogar frei, damit wir relaxen können." Er schaute zu mir und sagte, dass wir morgen Abend wieder zu dem Turm gehen können.  
„Wirklich? Das ist großartig!", sagte ich zu ihm.  
„Das ist wirklich gut, Edward. Es wird Zeit, dass du mit deiner Verlobten etwas mehr Zeit verbringst. Die Presse wartet schon auf die Enthüllung", kommentierte Emmett.  
Ich schaute ihn durchdringend an, aber er schmunzelte mir nur zu. Als wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, sagten Emmett und Jasper tschüss. Sie sagten, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr in den Clubs und Bars in London waren, weil sie sich um mich kümmern mussten. Edward ging mit mir zu meinem Zimmer.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die meiste Zeit nicht hier bin. Ich glaube, dass Tanya anfängt eifersüchtig zu werden. Sie hat mich über dich ausgefragt."  
„Das ist gut."  
„Ja, oh, und die Verleihungsnacht ist auch bald. Ich werde dich als mein Date mitbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tanya dadurch noch mehr eifersüchtig wird."

„Richtig."

„Ich werde gehen."

„Okay."

Ich schloss die Tür und legte mich auf mein Bett. Wir haben und seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und das Einzige worüber er redet ist Tanya. Ich glaube, dass er echt glücklich darüber ist, dass sie eifersüchtig wird. Ich sollte auch glücklich sein, denn das bedeutet, dass ich meinen Job gut mache. Ich holte mein Tagebuch und fing an zu schreiben.  
„Ich habe heute endlich Edward wieder gesehen. Er scheint wirklich glücklich zu sein. Er sagte, dass wir den Turm morgen Abend besuchen werden. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Reviews?

Falls ich 5 oder mehr bekomme werde ich mich beeilen mit dem Übersetzen :)

-Cananas-


	13. Warten ist nicht ihre Leidenschaft

Neues Kapitel!

Ich bekam 9 Reviews (großes Dankeschön an Hila) und deshalb habe ich jetzt ein neues Kapitel!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta **MissScarlettCullen**. Ich übersetze nur für Selene11 und Twilight gehört zu SM.

**Warten ist nicht ihre Leidenschaft**

Ich wachte spät auf, da ich gestern erst spät eingeschlafen bin. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und drehte mich nur immer und immer wieder in meinem Bett herum. Ich habe über verschiedene Dinge nachgedacht, über meine Eltern, meinen Job, Schule, Edward und Tanya. Sobald ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich, dass mein Zimmer voller Abendkleider war. Augustine sagte, dass es Zeit für mich war die Abendkleider anzuprobieren und zu entscheiden welches ich zu der Verleihungsnacht, zu der Edward und ich gehen würden, anziehen sollte. Jasper und Emmett blieben in meinem Zimmer um die Kleider zu kritisieren und ihre Meinungen abzugeben.

„Bells, ich glaube, dass das Kleid zu gelb ist", sagte Emmett mit einem ziemlich gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. Er gab Kommentare, die ähnlich zu diesem war, für die letzten 15 Kleider, die ich ihnen gezeigt habe. Er denkt immer, dass es sehr rot oder sehr blau oder sehr rosa ist.

„Emmett, die Farbe von dem Kleid ist gelb, deshalb ist es nur natürlich, dass es gelb aussieht. Du solltest dir Sorgen machen wenn du anstelle von gelb rot siehst", sagte Jasper und es war klar, dass er genervt war.

„Also, abgesehen von der Farbe, was könnt ihr sonst noch über dieses Kleid sagen?", fragte ich sie.

„Bella, ich bin wirklich nicht mit einem Sinn für Mode geboren. Ich möchte wirklich gerne helfen, aber das ist so langweilig. Ich finde, dass alle, die du anprobierst hast gut an dir aussehen. Ich meine, nimm einfach eines. Schließ deine Augen und deute einfach auf eines und voíla, du hast ein Kleid, das du tragen kannst!", schlug Emmett vor als er aufstand und sich streckte.

„Wir wollen wirklich helfen, ehrlich Bella, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee. Wieso rufst du nicht Viktore an und er soll dann mit Augustine reden und die beiden entscheiden, was du tragen sollst. Wir sollten diese Angelegenhiet wirklich in die Hände von Experten legen. Dann können wir nach draußen gehen und ein bisschen Luft schnappen", schlug Jasper vor.

„Du hast Recht, ich werde es einfach Viktore und Augustine überlassen."

Ich rief Viktore an und erzählte ihm alles über die Verleihungsnacht zu der wir gehen mussten. Er hörte sich echt angespannt an, denn laut ihm hatte Edward ihm nie etwas über die Verleihungsnacht erzählt. Ich überließ es Viktore und Augustine zu reden und zu entscheiden. Ich fragte Emmett und Jasper, ob wir shoppen gehen konnten, damit ich die Dinge, die ich für meine Freunde kaufen wollte, kaufen konnte. Ich habe Edward nicht gesehen, die beiden erzählten mir, dass er einige Dinge erledigen musste, aber er versprach mir, dass er mich bei dem Turm treffen würde. Er ordete Jasper und Emmett an mich zum Turm zu bringen. Wir gingen zu dem Shoppingzentrum, wo ich Viktore´s Schal, Hugo´s T-Shirt und Jean´s Haarspange kaufte. Ich entschied mich auch etwas für , meine Eltern und Alice zu kaufen. Wir kamen an einem Stifteladen vorbei und ich sah einen schönen Füller. Er war dunkelblau. Jasper sagte, dass Edward der Füller ganz sicher gefallen würde, da er solche Dinge sammelte. Er und Emmett drängten mich den Füller für Edward zu kaufen. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass er teuer aussieht und mein Budget dafür nicht ausreicht. Emmett und Jasper sagten, dass wir den Füller kaufen würden und dass wir den Betrag durch drei teilen würden. Ich stimmte ihnen nur zu, da ich wusste, dass sie nicht damit aufhören würden.

Nachdem wir fertig waren mit unseren Einkäufen, brachten die beiden mich zum Turm.

„Bella, warte einfach hier ein bisschen, Edward sollte gleich kommen", sagte Jasper.

Ich nickte und verabschiedete mich von den beiden. Ich stieg alle Stufen nach oben bis zu dem Aussichtspunkt. Es ist sieben Uhr abends und die Aussicht ist echt atemberaubend. Die ganze Stadt ist voll von verschiedenen Lichtern. Ich kann den Big Ben von hier aus sehen. Eine Viertelstunde verging, aber Edward war immer noch nciht da.

Nach einer halben Stunde war immer noch nichts von ihm zu sehen. Ich sendete ihm eine SMS, aber er antwortete nicht.

Eine Stunde verging, aber Edward hatte weder angerufen noch meine SMS beantortet, die ich ihm geschickt habe. Ich fing an mir Sorgen zu machen, ob ihm etwas passiert ist. Ich rief ihn immer wieder an, aber er konnte nicht erreicht werden. Nach eineinhalb Stunden hörte ich Schritte. Das könnte Edward sein.

„Edward, das bist du, richtig? Du schuldest mir echt was, du bist so spät."

Ich ging zu den Treppen um ihn zu sehen.

„Edwa... Jasper? Emmett?

„Überraschung Bella", sagte Emmett schwach.

„Wieso seid ihr hier? Wo ist Edward? Was ist passiert? Ist er okay?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella, er ist okay. Es ist nur so, dass er noch Sachen erledigen musste und deshalb konnte er nicht hierherkommen", erklärte Jasper.

„Oh." Das war alles, was ich dazu sagen konnte. Es ist nicht seine Pflicht mich hier zu treffen und er ist eine sehr beschäftigte Person. Wir blieben noch eine Weile im Turm. Ich starrte einfach nur in die Umgebung. Ich denke an nichts. Mein Kopf war leer, bis ich Emmett räuspern hörte.

„Bella, es wird spät. Ich denke, dass wir gehen sollten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir genug von London gesehen haben."

„Du hast recht. Lasst uns zurückgehen."

Jasper fuhr und Emmett saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Unsere Fahrt war wirklich schweigsam.

„Wieso seid ihr Jungs so leise?", fragte ich sie.

„Bella, bist du okay?", fragte Jasper mich.

„Yeah, ich bin okay."

„Wir wissen, dass du wirklich aufgeregt warst, es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich anstelle von Edward begleitet haben", entschuldigte sich Edward.

„"Oh, nein. Niemand sollte sich schlecht fühlen. Es ist nicht Edward´s Schuld, da er etwas Wichtiges erledigen musste. Und ich bin so dankbar, dass ihr Jungs mich begleitet habt."

„Okay, dann, ich werde uns Eis kaufen", sagte Jasper und als Anwtort darauf fing Emmett an zu jubeln.

„Oooh, das ist eine brilliante Idee! Ich kann es kaum erwarten mein Eis zu essen. Kannst du 2 Sorten kaufen?", bat Emmett.

„Emmett, ich kaufe Eis für Bella. Sie kann die Sorten und die Menge aussuchen."

„Bella, ich flehe dich an, bitte, sag Jasper, dass er Cookies and Cream und Double Dutch kaufen soll. Bitte, bitte, ganz großes bitteschön."

„Okay, hör auf, Emmett. Jasper, bitte kauf Emmett was auch immer er möchte, ich kann mir sein Flehen nicht anhören."

Jasper lacht und stieg aus dem Auto um Eis zu kaufen. Wir gingen zu meinem Zimmer, wo wir das Eis aßen. Es war zwei Uhr in der Früh als wir uns entschieden ins Bett zu gehen. Wir hörten ein Klopfen an der Tür.

„Ich mache auf", sagte Emmett als er zu der Tür eilte. Er öffnete sie und schloss sie gleich darauf wieder.

„Warum? Wer war das?", fragte ich.

„Ach, das war nur so ein lausiger Junge, der wissen wollte, ob wir den Zimmerservice gerufen haben", antwortete er mit einem etwas genervten, aber zugleich auch ärgerlichen Ausdruck.

„Ich bin kein lausiger Junge, der den Zimmerservice macht."

Es war Edward. Ich schaute zu Emmett und er zuckte nur seine Schultern. Ich öffnete schnell die Tür und sah ihn. Er kam in mein Zimmer und fragte Emmett, was das eben war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward, ich dachte wirklich, dass du ein Junge bist, der Zimmerservice macht. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich schon fast vergessen hab, wie du aussiehst", sagte er als er aufstand und noch nicht mal zu Edward schaute.

„Hör auf Witze zu machen Em. Hey Jasper", sagte Edward.

Jasper schaute ihn nur an und drehte sich dann zu mir und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Emmett tat dasselbe. Was ist los mit den beiden, sie benehmen sich so, als ob Edward etwas Schlechtes zu ihnen getan hat. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, setzte Edward sich auf den leeren Stuhl, auf dem Emmett davor saß.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht zum Turm geschafft habe. Ich nehme an, dass meine Freunde dir bereits erklärt haben, was passiert ist", sagte er.

„Nein, es it ok. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Sie haben mir bereits gesagt, dass du Dinge erledigen musstest."

„Sie haben dir nicht gesagt, wo ich war?"

„Nein."

„Oh, ich war mit Tanya. Sie hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen und ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Ich mein, du weißt, dass ich wirklich gerne mit ihr zu Abend essen wollte und deshalb ich die Chance gleich ergriffen. Ich rief Jasper an und sagte, dass er dich abholen soll."

„Du hast das Richtige getan."

„Ich denke das auch."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, verließ er mein Zimmer. Ich saß nur da und fühlte mich ziemlich dämlich und verletzt. Lass mich das klarstellen, ich bin verletzt,weil ich für eineinhalb Stunden für nichts gewartet habe. Ich bin nicht verletzt, weil er Tanya bevorzugt hat. Ich bin froh, dass die beiden langsam besser werden. Es war nur, dass ich warten musste. Ja, das ist es. Ich bin verletzt, weil ich warten musste und ich bin nicht jemand, der gerne auf andere wartet. Ich holte mein Tagebuch und fing an zu schreiben.

„Ich habe heute London von dem Turm aus gesehen, in der Nacht. Emmett und Jasper waren so nett und haben mich begleitet. Edward hätte mich treffen sollen, aber er hatte ein Treffen mit Tanya und das ist gut. Ich habe ihm sogar gesagt, dass es das Richtige ist, dass er mit Tanya geht und nicht mich begleitet. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig oder sowas, ich fühle mich nur genervt und ein bisschen dämlich und verletzt, da ich auf ihn gewartet habe; er hätte mich anrufen können oder so etwas in der Art. Ich warte nicht gerne auf andere Leute, weil ich nicht der Art von Mensch bin, der andere Leute warten lässt."

Na, wie findet ihr Edward?

Reviews bitte... :)

-Cananas-


	14. Die Verleihungsnacht

Hi! Neues Kapitel :)

Ich habe ein 4-Tage-Wochenende und ich dachte das muss gefeiert werden und deshalb bekommt ihr jetzt ein sehr langes Kapitel...:)

Danke an Scarlett, meine Beta, es ist echt lustig zu sehen, was für Fehler ich machte...und echt peinlich manchmal auch...:)

Twilight gehört SM und ich übersetze nur für Selene11...

**Die Verleihungsnacht**

Der Tag der Verleihungsnacht war endlich gekommen. Ich bekam einen Anruf von meinen Eltern, von Hugo und Viktore und eine SMS von Jean. Ich ging nach unten um zusammen mit Emmett und Jasper zu frühstücken; wie immer war Edward nicht dabei. Als wir fertig waren um zu gehen, kam Edward in Elie zu unserem Tisch.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin spät", sagte er.

„Was ist neu daran, Edward? Entweder bist du zu spät oder du kommst gar nicht!", sagte Jasper.

„Ich habe viele Dinge zu tun, du weißt das", erklärte er.

„Lass uns das klargstellen, Edward, wenn du später nicht zu der Verleihungsnacht kommst, sag es uns am Besten gleich. Lass Bella nicht warten", sagte Emmett ernst. Das ist neu, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Emmett ernst sein konnte. Ich entschied mich ein Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

„Beruhigt euch, Jungs. Was letzte Nacht passiert ist, war wirklich okay. Seit nicht zu hart zu eurem Freund." Jasper und Emmett schauten mich nur an und sagten, dass sie frische Luft schnappen gehen würden. Edward meinte, dass seine Freunde wirklich sauer aussahen. Er holte eine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche und gab sie mir.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein bisschen spät ist, aber ich dachte mir, dass es notwendig ist, damit die Leute glauben, dass du wirklich meine Verlobte bist."

Ich öffnete die Schachtel und sah einen wunderschönen Ring. Es ist ein Ring aus weißem Gold mit einem blauen Diamanten in der Mitte. Außerdem waren viele kleine Diamanten an den Seiten. Er nahm den Ring und steckte ihn mir an den Finger, dann lächelte er und meinte, dass es gut ist, dass er mir passt.

„Danke. Der Ring ist wirklich schön."

„Keine Ursache, ich habe das nur gemacht, damit es realer aussieht. Ich bin sicher, dass die Medien über den Ring, den ich dir gegeben haben, reden werden. Trage ihn heute Abend und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich pünktlich um fünf Uhr abholen."

„Okay, ich muss jetzt nach oben gehen, Augustine wartet für mich."

Ich ging zu meinem Zimmer, während ich den Ring weiterhin bewunderte. Der ist sicher sehr teuer. Obwohl er mich nocheinmal darauf hingewiesen hat, dass der Ring nur für Show ist, fühle ich mich glücklich. Augustine began an mir zu arbeiten. Gegen halb vier wollte er, dass ich schon das Abendkleid anziehe, dass er und Viktore herausgesucht haben. Es ist ein dunkelblaues, Kurven unterstreichendes Abendkleid. Ich muss sagen, dass es echt schön aussieht. Es ist beschmückt mit Perlen und hat Kringel im unteren Teil. Augustine gab mir silberne Schuhe, bei denen die Zehen herausschauten, um das Outfit vervollständigen. Endlich war ich fertig angezogen. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Und ich war echt, und ich bin wirklich nicht arrogant oder so etwas in der Art, aber ich sah echt schön aus. Ich hoffe, dass Edward mich auch hübsch findet, ich meine, ich bin seine vorgetäuschte Verlobte, ich muss präsentabel für die Medien sein.

Augustine machte ein Bild von mir und erklärte mir, dass Viktore und Hugo so glücklich sein werden, weil ich so gut aussehe. Um genau fünf Uhr klopfte jemand an meiner Tür. Ich beeilte mich die Tür zu öffnen und sah gleich darauf Edward in einem schwarzen Anzug, der ihm wirklich gut steht. Sein Haar war durcheinander, aber seine Augen strahlten. Okay, jetzt muss ich es auch zugeben, er sieht wirklich gut aus. Ich starrte ihn nur an und er schmunzelte mir zu. Dann hörte ich jemanden räuspern.

„Ähm...wir sind auch hier. Emmett und Jasper sind auch hier", sagte Emmett.

„Yeah, wir tragen zwar keine Anzüge, aber wir sind trotzdem hier", fügte Jasper hinzu.

Ich fing an zu lachen und ich sah, dass die beiden auch zu lachen anfingen. Sie sagten, dass sie dachten, dass ich sie nicht bemerkt habe, weil ich so auf Edward fixiert war. Ich lief rot an und sagte schnell, dass das nicht wahr war. Sie begeiteten uns bis zum Auto. Jasper hielt die Tür für mich auf. Sie sagten, dass ich gut auf mich und auf Edward aufpassen soll. Edward fing an zu fahren und ich schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Das Abendkleid steht dir wirklich sehr gut. Der Ring sieht auch gut an dir aus. Ich muss sagen, dass meine Verlobte eine der schönsten Frauen des heutigen Abends sein wird."

„Du weißt wie man Frauen Komplimente macht. Ich musste gut aussehen, da Edward Cullen mit mir zur Verleihungsnacht geht."

„Dieser Typ hat offensichtlich einen guten Geschmack." Wir lachten und dann sagte er, dass er mir auf der After-Party Tanya vorstellen. Als ich das hörte fühlte ich mich nervös. Ich fragte mich, wie sie wohl aussah und wie sie mich behanden würde. Wir kamen an dem Veranstaltungsort an und ich bemerkte sofort, dass total viele Leute da waren. Da waren überall Kameras. Ich sah auch einige Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen, die ich sehr bewundere.

„Bella, die Reporter werden dir Fragen stellen. Beantworte sie so gut du kannst, aber ich werde immer bei deiner Seite sein um dir auszuhelfen. Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Benimm dich einfach normal, denn wenn wir aus dem Auto steigen werden sie sicher sofort anfangen Fragen zu stellen."

„Ich werde daran denken. Ich werde mein Bestes tun."

„Großartig. Ich werde jetzt austeigen und dann öffne ich die Tür für dich."

„Ok."

Edward stieg aus und dann holte er mich ab. Er hielt meine Hand als wir den roten Teppich entlanggingen. Die Reporter kamen sofort zu uns. Ich lächelte ihnen zu und zusammen mit Edward posierten wir für einige Fotos.

„Guten Abend Edward und Isabella. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir euch zwei zusammen auf einer Veranstaltung sehen, aber es gibt schon viele Fotos in der Zeitung und im Internet. Edward sind Sie schon vollständig über Tanya hinweg?", fragte einer der Reporter.

„Guten Abend, ja, ich bin über sie hinweg. Schlussmachen ist nicht einfach und es ist schwer damit klarzukommen, aber es ist gut, dass ich Bella bei mir habe", sagte Edward als er mich anschaute. Es fühlte sich real an, aber ich erinnerte mich selbst immer und immer wieder, dass er ein ein guter Schauspieler ist und dass das nur ein Job war.

„Isabella, haben Sie schon Tanya getroffen?", wollten sie wissen.

„Wir hatten noch nicht die Möglichkeit uns zu treffen, aber wenn es eine Chance gibt, dass wir uns treffen können, dann wäre das total ok", antwortete ich.

„Sind Sie nicht eifersüchtig aus sie? Wir wissen alle, dass sie wieder mit Edward arbeiten wird."

„Überhaupt nicht, ich verstehe total, dass Arbeit Arbeit ist und ich verlasse mich auf Edward."

„Das ist sehr nett. Edward, wir haben bemerkt, dass Isabella einen Ring trägt, ist das der Verlobungsring, den Sie ihr gegeben haben?"

„Ja, das ist er."

„Können Sie uns ein paar Informationen über den Ring geben?"

„Er ist aus weißem Gold gemacht mit Diamanten an der Seite. Ein blauer Diamant ist in der Mitte. Ich habe diesen Ring ausgewählt, weil er mich so sehr an sie erinnert hat, er ist einzigartig und wunderschön und mir gefällt auch die Farbe blau an ihr." Hat er das gerade alles erfunden oder war da auch ein bisschen Wahrheit darin?

„Es sieht so aus als ob ihr es echt ernst meint, falls ihr Pläne macht, bitte zögert nicht und gebt uns das erste Interview. Die Leuten lieben es euch zusammen zu sehen. Ich muss auch sagen, dass Sie, Edward, wirklich glücklich aussehen. Sie sind wirklich wunderschön, Bella."

„Danke", sagten Edward und ich gleichzeitig. Wir gingen weiter und er flüsterte mir zum dass ich es sehr gut gemacht habe. Edward stellte mir einige seiner Freunde vor, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley und Jacob Black. Sie waren alle sehr nett. Die Zeremonie fing an und Edward bekam den Preis für den Besten Schauspieler. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor er auf die Bühne ging, Er bedankte sich bei allen, mit denen er gearbeitet hat, vom Regisseur, dem Produzent, den Angestellten bis zu seinen Freunden. Er bedankte sich auch bei Tanya und am Ende sagte er, dass er mir den Preis widmet. Ich war überrascht und in dem Moment entschied ich, dass ich einfach glaube, dass es die Wahrheit war, ich werde diesen Traum einfach in diesem Moment haben. Er umarmte mich und dann setzten wir uns wieder hin. Er war so glücklich und er sagte, dass er so inspiriert ist den nächsten Film, den er gerade filmt, besser zu machen.

Nach der Verleihungszeremonie kam die Party danach. Den Teil, den ich gerne auslassen wollte. Edward hielt meine Hand und sagte, dass er mir jetzt Tanya vorstellen würde. Oh nein... Wir gingen zu einer Frau mit rosarotem Haar. Sie ist umwerfend. Sie trägt ein weißes Kleid, das ihr Haar betont. Als sie Edward sah fing sie an zu lächeln.

„Der beste Schauspieler ist hier", sagte sie als sie Edward umarmte. Edward umarmte sie zurück und küsste sie auf die Wange. Schau Bella, das ist die Realität. Alles das eher passierte war nur gespielt. Edward stellte mich vor und ich sagte hi. Tanya schaute auf unsere Hände und dann betrachtete sie mich von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Die Medien mögen sie. Ich habe gelesen, dass sie hübsch ist, aber sie sieht nur normal aus in Wirklichkeit. Ich bin Tanya, Edward´s Exfreundin."

„Ich bin Bella, Edward´s Verlobte." Ich musste es einfach sagen, nur um sie eifersüchtig zu machen. Edward sagte, dass er uns für eine Weile allein lassen würde, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen könnten, aber bevor er ging flüsterte er mir zu, dass er mir die Möglichkeit gibt, Tanya richtig eifersüchtig zu machen.

„Dein Verlobter ließ dich mit seiner Exfreundin allein", sagte sie.

„Vielleicht will er, dass wir Freunde werden", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Findest du das witzig? Ich mag dich nicht, Isabella Swan. Es ist eine Schande, dass Edward dich ausgewählt hat. Ich denke, dass er verletzt war wegen dem was ich getan habe und deshalb hat er einfach irgendein Mädchen ausgesucht."

„Edward war wirklich verletzt, aber ich glaube, dass du die Einzige bist, die mich nicht leiden kann. Es scheint so, als ob jeder andere hier denkt, dass wir gut zusammen aussehen. Vielleicht bist du nur eifersüchtig, da du ihn hattest, aber dann hast du den größten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht indem du ihn verletzt und dann verlassen hast." Ich checkte ihre Reaktion und ich sah, dass sie wirklich sauer war. Ich glaube, dass ich einen Nerv getroffen habe. Ich wollte sie nicht ärgerlich machen, ich wollte sie nur eifersüchtig machen.

„Edward ist wie ein Teddybär. Ich denke, dass er süß und kuschlig aussieht, aber dann wurde der Teddy langweilig und ich warf ihn davon. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand meinen Müll nehmen würde."

„Hör auf das zu sagen!", sagte ich, diese Frau ist echt nervig. Wie konnte sie das sagen? Edward liebte sie und es scheint so, als ob sie ihn nie liebte.

„Oh, du bist jetzt verärgert. Weißt du, ich würde wetten, dass Edward mich immer noch bevorzugen würde. Wenn ich ihn nicht verlassen hätte, wäre er nie zu dir gekommen. Ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn ich meinen Teddy zurückhole?"

„Du liebst ihn nicht."

„Er liebt mich aber und wenn ich ihn zurückhaben will, dann kann ich ihn auch ganz bestimmt zurückhaben. Also, genieß die Zeit, in der ich ihn dir noch ausleihe", sagte sie während sie einen Schluck von ihrem Wein trank.

„Du solltest fair mit ihm sein. Du hast ihn schon einmal verletzt, wiederhole das nicht."

„Wer bist du, dass du mir sagen kannst, was ich tun soll? Jetzt bin ich wirklich genervt, Isabella Swan, du wirst es bereuen, dass du mich kennen gelernt hast. Mal sehen, wie du das anstellen wirst..."

Bevor ich wusste was sie tat hatte sie sich schon ihren Wein auf ihr Kleid geschüttet.

„Ich habe dir nichts getan, Bella. Ich versuche nicht Edward von dir wegzunehmen! Wie konntest du das tun?", fragte sie mit Tränen. Diese Frau ist verrückt!

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Du hast den Wein verschüttet..."

Sie fing an laut zu weinen, sodass die Leute alle zu ihr starrten. Sie weinte ein bisschen mehr und die Leute hörten auf das zu tun, was sie gerade taten, um zu uns zu schauen. Sie hat gerade erfolgreich eine Szene gemacht.

„Tanya, ich weiß nicht, wieso du dir deine Seele herausweinst, du hast gerade Wein auf dein eigenes Kleid geschüttest, dann fängst du an zu weinen und beschuldigst mich. Sei nicht blöd und hör auf zu schauspielern, du bist nicht in einem Film", sagte ich zu ihr.

Die Leute fingen an zu flüstern und dann kam endlich Edward. Er sah verärgert aus, ich werde es ihm erklären müssen, ich weiß, dass er mir zuhören wird.

„Edward, schau, die Sache ist die...", versuchte ich zu erklären, aber Tanya unterbrach mich.

„Edward! Deine Verlobte hat gerade Wein über mein Kleid geschüttet. Ich habe ihr nichts getan, sie war plötzlich total wütend und...", sagte sie ohne ihren Satz beenden und weinte einfach nur weiter. Ich bin jetzt wirklich genervt und möchte ihr eigentlich nur noch eine Ohrfeige geben.

„Edward, sie lügt. Ich würde nie so etwas in der Art...", sagte ich.

„Hör auf", sagte er. Glaubte er ihr? ... Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er wahrscheinlich ihre Seite nahm, da er sie liebt und ich bloß eine Angestellte bin.

Na, wie findet ihr Tanya? Ist sie nicht ein Goldengel?

Wenn ich 5 oder mehr Reviews bekomme, werde ich mich beeilen mit dem nächsten Kapitel..

-Cananas-


	15. Sie tat es nicht

HEY Neues Kapitel! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, das zu schreiben...

Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern, da ich ziemlich viel Schulstress und so im Moment habe...tut mir wirklich Leid!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Sie tat es nicht**

Er schaute zu mir, dann zu Tanya und dann wieder zurück zu mir, dann kam er langsam auf meine Seite. Glaubt er mir? Mein Herz schlägt schneller als ich darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagt. Nach einem Moment in dem alle schwiegen, sprach er endlich.

"Tanya, ich glaube, dass das ein Missverständnis ist."

"Was?", fragte Tanya empört.

"Es tut mir Leid, was mit deinem Kleid passiert ist, vielleicht hat dich jemand aus Versehen gestoßen ohne dass du es bemerkt hast. Bella würde nie so etwas tun, also hör auf zu weinen und mach keine Szene. Ich beschuldige dich nicht und auch Bella nicht, wie ich schon gesagt habe, es handelt sich hierbei um ein Missverständnis."

"Ich kann es nicht glauben, Edward! Ich sage dir, dass sie das getan hat!", klagte Tanya.

"Wir gehen." Nachdem er das sagte, nahm Edward meine Hand und ging mit mir weg von Tanya. Er schaute nicht zurück und kümmerte sich auch nicht um ihr vorgetäuschtes Weinen. Ich lächelte und entschied mich, mich bei ihm zu bedanken sobald wir im Auto waren. Ein Teil von mir hofft, dass er mir glaubt, aber da ist auch Zweifel anwesend, auch wenn ich jetzt sicher weiß, dass es für ihn möglich ist sich für mich zu entscheiden. Er half mir ins Auto und dann stieg auch er ein. Er fing an wirklich schnell zu fahren. Er ist sogar schneller als er sonst immer fährt. Ich schaue zu ihm, aber er wirft noch nicht einmal einen Blick zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir hinfahren, bis wir stoppen.

"Edward, warum musst du so schnell fahren. Sei vorsichtig...", begann ich zu sagen.

"Warum hast du das getan?", sagte er während er immer noch nicht zu mir schaute.

"Was getan?"

"Hör auf dich unschuldig zu benehmen", sagte er kalt.

Er schlug seine Faust auf das Lenkrad und dann schaute er mich wütend an. Dann fing er an laut zu schreien, "WARUM IN DER WELT HAST DU DEN WEIN AUF TANYA'S KLEID GESCHÜTTET?" Ich starrte in seine Augen, die nichts außer purer Wut oder Hass zeigten. Ich dachte er glaubte mir. Ich dachte, dass er weiß, dass ich nie so etwas machen würde.

"Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Sie hat es sich selbst über das Kleid geschüttet. Edward, sie beschuldigt mich und ich dachte, dass du mir glaubst", sagte ich und am Ende brach meine Stimme zusammen.

"ICH NAHM DEINE SEITE, WEIL DIE PRESSE DA WAR UND ES WÜRDE NUR ZU VIELE FRAGEN GEBEN, WENN ICH IHRE SEITE ERGRIFFEN HÄTTE. ICH HABE ES DIR DOCH KLAR GEMACHT, DASS ICH DICH NUR ANGESTELLT HABE, DAMIT DU TANYA EIFERSÜCHTIG MACHST UND NICHT UM SIE ZU VERLETZEN."

"Ich habe sie nicht verletzt."

"UND JETZT? SIE IST WAHRSCHEINLICH WÜTEND! WIE KANN ICH SIE JETZT WIEDER ZURÜCKBEKOMMEN? DU HAST DIE GANZE SITUATION SCHLIMMER GERMACHT. GLÜCKLICH? DANKESCHÖN, ISABELLA SWAN!" Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das gerade gesagt hat. Ich bin so dumm. Es war alles nur gespielt, nur weil er keine neuen Fragen haben will. Er hat ihr wirklich geglaubt und er wird ihr immer glauben. Immer.

Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe etwas darauf zu antworten, da ich wusste, dass er sich tief in seinem Herz schon entschieden hat. Er startete den Motor und fuhr wirklich schnell zurück zum Hotel. Jasper und Emmett waren da und sie kamen zu uns sobald sie das Auto sahen.

Edward stieg aus dem Auto aus und redete noch nicht einmal mit ihnen. Die beiden fragten mich über den Vorfall, da es offensichtlich schon überall in den Nachrichten war.

"Bella, ich bin froh, dass Edward deine Seite nahm. Er hat das Richtige getan. Wer würde schon diesem vorgetäuschtem Weinen und Klagen von dieser Frau Glauben schenken", sagte Emmett. Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen, dass Edward mir nur geglaubt hat, weil es vor der Kamera war. Sie sagen mehr und mehr darüber wie froh sie sind, dass Edward meine Seite nahm, und es fällt mir immer schwerer die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Jungs, ich bin wirklich müde, also denke ich, dass ich schlafen gehen werde." Nachdem ich gute Nacht sagte ging ich zu meinem Zimmer und legte mich direkt auf mein Bett. Die Tränen, die ich versuchte zurückzuhalten, kamen nun in Strömen. Die Szenen von vorher spielten sich in meinen Gedanken noch einmal ab, wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein? Bella, dachtest du wirklich, dass er dir glauben würde? Dachtest du wirklich, dass er sich um dich sorgt?

Es war nach Mitternacht und ich war immer noch wach, als ich mich entschied, dass ich morgen mit Edward reden würde und ihm alles erklären würde. Ich würde ruhig sein und ich würde außerdem den Füller mitbringen, den ich für Edward gekauft habe, als eine Art Entschuldigung. Er reagierte wahrscheinlich so wütend, weil er Tanya liebt und sich für mich entscheiden musste wegen der Presse. Ja, ich werde mit ihm reden. Morgen.

Ich wachte auf und fühlte mich gar nicht gut. Mein Kopf schmerzt und ich habe eine Erkältung. Ich habe nur an einer Verleihungsnacht teilgenommen und schon bin ich krank geworden. Ich nahm ein Bad und zog mich an. Ich ging nach unten zum Frühstück. Emmett und Jasper gaben mir die Zeitung, weil Edward und ich darin waren. Jede Zeitung hatte wahrscheinlich einen Artikel über uns und über das was Tanya passiert ist, ein Journalist sagte sogar, dass Edward zeigt wie sehr er mich liebt, weil er mir glaubt und mich beschützt. Ich schaute mir nicht die anderen Zeitungen an, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass die dasselbe sagen würden.

Nach dem Frühstück holte ich den Füller von meinem Zimmer und ging zu Edwards Zimmer. Ich klopfte zweimal, aber niemand antwortete, also entschied ich mich zu schauen ob jemand im Zimmer war. Ich wollte die Tür öffnen, als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang. Eine alte Frau, die als

Putzfrau arbeitete, kam heraus. Sie schaute zu mir und ich grüßte sie. Sie sah nervös und verängstigt aus. Sie eilte davon. Ich ging in Edwards Zimmer. Er war nicht da, aber ich hörte die Dusche und wusste sofort wo er war. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, während ich auf ihn wartete, als ich eine Armbanduhr auf dem Fußboden sah. Das Glas war gebrochen, aber die Uhr funktionierte immer noch. Die Armbanduhr sah wirklich schön und teuer aus. Was ist dieser Uhr passiert? Als ich die Uhr anschaute, sprach Edward plötzlich.

"Warum bist du hier?"

"Hi. Guten Morgen, ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen und um Dinge zu erklären."

"Warum hältst du meine Uhr?"

"Ich habe sie auf dem Boden gefunden und sah, dass das Glas gebrochen war, also..."

Er riss die Uhr von meiner Hand und schaute sie sich an. "Warum hast du sie gebrochen?" Als ich das hörte, erinnerte ich mich an das Gesicht der alten Frau, die ich bei der Tür traf. Hatte sie das getan?

"Was? Ich war das nicht, ich habe sie nur auf dem Boden gesehen, bereits gebrochen."

"Das ist ein besonderes Geschenk von Tanya. Sie gab mir die Uhr zu unserem zweiten Jahrestag und du kommst einfach hier herein und zerstörst es!"

"Edward, ich bin hierher gekommen um dir die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend zu erklären. Ich schwöre, dass ich deine Uhr nicht gebrochen habe. Ich wollte dir nur diesen Füller geben, den ich mit Jasper und Emmett gekauft habe."

Er nahm den Füller und sagte:

"Du willst dass ich glücklich bin, weil du mir einen Füller gegeben hast? Wenn es Tanya wäre, die mir den Füller geschenkt hat, dann wäre ich wirklich glücklich, aber der Füller ist nur von dir. Du weißt, dass du kein Recht hast in mein Zimmer zu kommen und Unordnung zu schaffen. Ich bezahle dich nicht dafür, dass du meine Dinge kaputt machst, ich bezahle

dich dafür, dass du meine Verlobte spielst und mir hilfst Tanya zurück zu bekommen. DU BIST NICHT IN DER POSITION HIER HER ZU KOMMEN, WANN AUCH IMMER DU MÖCHTEST! UND ZU DIESEM FÜLLER, ER GEHÖRT HIER HIN!" Er öffnete das Fenster und warf es nach draußen. Ich stand da und schaute ihm zu, meine Füße waren wie am Boden festgeklebt, mein Körper war still, mein Gehirn schrie mir zu, dass ich etwas sagen soll und beweisen soll, dass ich nichts getan habe, aber mein Herz schmerzte. Schmerzen, die ich noch nie zuvor erlebte. Tränen liefen an meinen Wangen herunter.

"ISABELLA, DENKE DARAN, WO DU STEHST. KENN DEINEN PLATZ. RESPEKTIERE MICH, WEIL ICH DICH BEZAHLE. HÖR AUF ZU WEINEN, DAS ZIEHT BEI MIR NICHT."

"Ich weiß meinen Platz, Edward. Ich weiß, was ich für dich bin, vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, da ich hoffte, dass wir Freunde sein könnten. Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich von einer armen Familie komme, wir haben noch nicht mal genug Geld um für meine Schulgebühren zu bezahlen, aber obwohl wir sehr arm sind, Edward, haben mir meine Eltern gelehrt, dass man nicht lügt. Ich würde nie lügen, besonders nicht bei Dingen, die wichtig für dich sind. Ich weiß, dass du Dinge von mir nie wertschätzt, aber Emmett und Jasper haben auch für den Füller bezahlt und selbst wenn du nichts von mir willst, dann kannst du ihn wenigstens als ein Geschenk von deinen Freunden annehmen." Ich drehte meinen Rücken zu ihm und ging

zu der Tür. Er sagte nichts, er stand nur da. Ich ging nach draußen und fing an zu laufen.

Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber es wurden immer mehr. Ich lief nach draußen und fing an den Füller zu suchen. Glücklicherweise sah ich einen Straßenfeger und ich fragte ihn, ob er einen Füller auf der Straße gesehen hat. Er gab mir den Füller, die Schatulle war gebrochen und der Füller selbst war voller Kratzer. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm und fing wieder an zu laufen. Ich fand einen Park und entschied mich einfach ein bisschen da zu bleiben. Ich aß nichts zu Mittag. Ich saß einfach nur da und schaute den kleinen Kindern beim Spielen zu. Einige der Kinder kamen zu mir und sagten, dass ich ihnen bekannt vorkäme, einige fragten,

ob ich mit ihnen spielen würde, und einige fragten mich, ob ich ihnen eine Geschichte vorlesen würde. Ich vergas kurzzeitig alles was passierte, da diese Kinder mich wirklich glücklich machten. Dann war es Zeit für die Kinder nach Hause zu gehen. Ich sagte tschüss zu ihnen. Ich

war wieder allein im Park, fühlte mich einsam und hörte immer wieder Edwards Stimme in meinem Kopf mit der er sagte, dass ich meine Stelle kennen sollte. Eine Träne lief meine Wange herunter und ich fühlte, wie jemand an meinem Ärmel zupfte.

"Bitte, weine nicht. Ich habe das für dich gepflückt", sagte ein kleiner Junge zu mir. Er ist wahrscheinlich 4 oder 5 Jahre alt. Er gab mir eine gelbe Blume und entfernte dann die Träne von meiner Wange. Dann lächelte er mir zu.

"Danke, aber weißt du, da ist ein Zeichen und das sagt, dass das Pflücken von Blumen verboten ist", sagte ich als ich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf strich.

"Mama hat mir das gesagt, aber ich habe dich weinen seinen und wenn Mama weint gibt Papa ihr immer Blumen, also habe ich dir auch eine gegeben. Ich hoffe, dass dir dein Freund auch eine Blume gibt, damit du zu weinen aufhörst."

Ich war gerührt bei dem was er sagte, deshalb umarmte ich ihn sehr fest. Ich weinte noch ein bisschen mehr und sagte dann: "Findest du, dass ich schlecht bin?"

"Nein."

"Danke. Deine Mutter sucht sicher schon nach dir, geh nach Hause", sagte ich als ich ihn wieder losließ.

"Lass uns einen Deal machen, wenn dein Freund sich nicht bei dir entschuldigt und dir keine Blumen gibt, dann werde ich dein Freund. Ich verspreche dir jeden Tag eine Blume zu geben und hier mit dir zu spielen. Ich werde dich auch meinen Eltern vorstellen", sagte er mit einer süßen Stimme.

"Das wäre super, aber ich fürchte, dass ich nicht mehr lange hier sein kann, da ich morgen wieder nach Kanada gehe und außerdem hätte dieser Park bald keine Blumen mehr, wenn du mir jeden Tag eine gibst."

"Oh Mann. Wie kann es sein, dass alle Mädchen mich immer nur ablehnen, das ist wirklich Pech."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, da sind noch ganz viele Mädchen. Oh, ich bin Bella. Wie heißt du?"

"Papa nennt mich Junior und Mama nennt mich Ed, aber mein wirklicher Name ist Edward." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und dann lächelte ich ihm zu.

"Ok, Edward, es war schön dich kennen zu lernen und danke für die Blume. Geh jetzt nach Hause."

"Kein Problem, ich mag es nicht, wenn schöne Frauen weinen. Oh, kannst du mir einen Kuss auf die Wange geben?"

Ich lachte laut. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich schon lange nicht mehr so frei gelacht habe. Ich küsste ihn auf beide Wangen und auf seine Stirn, dann umarmte ich ihn noch einmal.

"Ich glaube, dass du mich magst", sagte er.

"Ich glaube das auch. Ich mag dich Edward."

"Mein Charme ist unwiderstehlich, okay, ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen. Tschüss, Bella, denk daran, dass ich hier bin. Du kannst mich in meiner Schule oder in meinem Haus oder hier im Park sehen und manchmal bringt Mama mich zur Tagespflege. Pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch. Tschüss." Ich schaute ihm hinterher, als er davonging und setzte mich dann wieder auf die Bank. Es war wahrscheinlich 7 Uhr abends. Ich entschied mich zurückzugehen, aber dann erinnerte ich mich, dass das nicht möglich war, da ich nicht wusste, wo das Hotel war. Ich habe auch mein Handy und mein Geld dagelassen. Ich stecke hier fest. Ich habe nicht genug Kraft aufzustehen und nach Leuten zu suchen, die mir helfen könnten, also bleibe ich bloß hier. Mein Kopf tut wieder weh und ich fühle mich kalt. Ich bin so schläfrig, dass ich mich hinlege und mich selbst umarme. Meine letzten Gedanken waren an einen kleinen Jungen, den ich gerade erst traf, aber nach einer Weile verwandelte er sich in einen Mann mit grünen Augen und bronzefarbenem Haar.

"Ich glaube, dass ich dich wirklich mag, Edward", murmelte ich bevor ich einschlief.

Na? Wie fandet ihr es?

Vielleicht ist es ja ein Review wert...

:)

-Cananas-


	16. Jetzt tut es ihm Leid

Neues Kapitel! Yay!

Ich übersetze für **Selene11**, mein Beta ist **MissScarlettCullen** und Twilight gehört mir leider auch nicht...das einzige was mir gehört sind zwei gepackte Koffer...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Jetzt tut es ihm Leid**

Ich wachte auf, mir war ziemlich kalt und auch schwindelig. Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe aufzustehen. Ich lag einfach nur da und starrte auf den Mond und die Sterne. Es ist Vollmond und das machte mich ein bisschen glücklicher. Ich bin immer begeistert, wenn ich einen Vollmond sehe. Er ist wunderschön und zugleich sehr mysteriös. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, bis ich jemanden sprechen hörte.

"Macht es Spaß hier im Park zu schlafen, anstelle von deinem Bett?"

Ich öffnete sofort meine Augen, da ich die Stimme erkannte. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute zu der anderen Bank. Da saß der Mann, der mich zuvor zum Weinen brachte. Edward saß auf der Bank und schaute mich an.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ein paar Minuten nachdem du weggelaufen bist, fragten Emmett und Jasper mich etwas über dich und ich erzählte ihnen, was passiert ist. Sie waren total wütend auf mich und Emmett knallte meinen Rücken gegen die Wand. Jasper schrie mich an und sagte, dass ich dich suchen soll. Ich plante eigentlich nicht nach dir zu suchen, aber als du nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht da warst, entschied ich mich dich doch suchen zu gehen."

"Emmett knallte dich gegen die Wand?", fragte ich schockiert.

"Ja, meine Freunde haben mich noch nie so schlecht behandelt. Sie fragten mich immer wieder, wieso ich das getan habe und was ich mir gedacht habe", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben mich. Ich schaute einfach nur nach unten und sagte nichts.

"Hast du etwas gegessen?", fragte er.

Ich antwortete nicht.

"Ich nehme das als ein nein. Emmett und Jasper suchen wahrscheinlich noch wie verrückt nach dir. Es ist 11 Uhr abends, wir sollten zurück zum Hotel gehen. Ich habe mein Auto auf dem Hotelparkplatz gelassen, also werden wir einfach nur gehen. Es ist nicht so weit weg."

"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte sie nicht wütend machen. Ich plante eher zurückzugehen, aber ich vergaß den Weg", erklärte ich. Er stand auf und sagte, dass wir losgehen sollten. Als ich versuchte aufzustehen, fiel ich und Edward fing mich auf. Alles drehte sich, das sind echt starke

Kopfschmerzen.

"Warum? Was ist passiert, Bella? Bist du verletzt? Du bist total heiß!", sagte Edward besorgt. Schauspielert er bloß wieder?

"Ich bin okay, ich fühle mich nur ein bisschen schwindelig, aber..."

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du krank bist?", er nahm seine Jacke und legte sie um meine Schultern.

"Du fühlst dich nicht gut und dennoch bist du hier geblieben und du hast sogar hier geschlafen! Du trägst noch nicht einmal dicke Klamotten! Du hättest einfach in deinem Zimmer bleiben sollen!"

"Es tut mir Leid", murmelte ich. Edward half mir wieder auf die Bank zu setzen, aber der Füller fiel aus meiner Tasche. Ich versuchte ihn zu nehmen, aber er war schneller und nahm ihn. Er schaute auf den Füller und drehte sich dann zu mir. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und deutete ihm

an mir den Füller zurückzugeben.

"Kann ich den Füller haben?", fragte ich.

"Nein", antwortete er, als er ihn in seine Tasche legte.

"Entschuldigung? Ich möchte den Füller zurück haben."

"Da ist ein Name eingraviert und falls ich es richtig gelesen habe, dann steht da EDWARD. Ich denke, dass du Bella bist, deshalb ist es mein Füller", sagte er, als er seinen Mantel um meine Schultern richtete.

"Du hast ihn schon weggeworfen, also gehört es dem Finder. Ich habe ihn gefunden, also gehört er jetzt mir."

"Nein, ich habe meine Meinung geändert und ich möchte ihn haben."

Ich starrte ihn an und er blickte auch zu mir, aber dann schaute er schnell wieder weg. Er saß vor mir und schaute mich an. Was wollte er machen?

"Da drüben ist auch eine Bank, du brauchst nicht hier zu sitzen", sagte

ich zu ihm.

Er lachte ein bisschen und sagte: "Steig auf meinen Rücken."

"Was?"

"Du bist zu schwach um aufzustehen, also werde ich dich tragen."

"Nein. Du kannst das nicht, ich bin schwer..."

"Es ist ein Befehl. Du solltest ihn befolgen." Er zog an meinen Armen um mir auf seinen Rücken zu helfen. Ich kletterte langsam auf seinen Rücken und dann stand er auf.

"Halte dich fest. Sag mir, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst", meinte er als er zu gehen anfing.

"Oh, warte, gib mir die Blume..."

"Die gelbe?"

"Ja."

Er gab mir die Blume und fragte mich von wem ich sie bekommen habe.

"Die ist von Edward."

"Von wem? Edward? Du hast einen Edward hier getroffen?"

"Ja, er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet und diese Blume für mich gepflückt."

"Sag ihm, dass er keine Blumen pflücken soll und nicht mit fremden Leuten reden soll. Du solltest nicht mit fremden Leuten hier reden."

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er die Blumen nicht pflücken darf, aber der Junge ist ja nur 4 oder 5..."

"Oh...er ist ein Kind...Gut, das ist ok...Magst du Blumen?"

"Ja."

"Ok."

Mein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Ich schaute auf die Straße als ich ihn reden hörte.

"Bella, hör zu...ich will einfach nur sagen...es tut...es tut...ahhhh...das ist so schwer, ich bin das nicht gewöhnt."

"Spuck es einfach aus."

"Es tut mir Leid."

Ich schaute in sein Gesicht und sah, dass es gerötet war.

"Okay, es tut mir Leid, was ich getan habe, was ich gesagt habe, wie ich dich letzte Nacht behandelt habe und vorhin auch. Ich...tut mir Leid, dass ich den Füller geworfen habe...tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe...tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe und dass du

weinst...tut mir Leid...es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Ich antwortete nicht und fühlte gleich darauf eine Träne auf meiner Wange. Er bemerkte es und machte sich sofort Sorgen.

"Schau, Bella, ich weiß, dass ich ein Idiot bin, ein schlechter Typ,eine dumme Person, die dich nicht gut behandelt. Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst..."

"Idiot..."

"Okay, ich bin ein totaler Idiot. Bitte hör auf zu weinen, ich habe dich viel zu oft zum Weinen gebracht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

"Glaubst du mir jetzt? Glaubst du mir, dass ich den Wein nicht auf Tanya's Kleid geschüttet habe und dass ich nichts mit deiner Uhr zu tun habe?"

"Ja."

"Hat es wehgetan, als Emmett dich gegen die Wand stieß?"

"Ja, ich habe eine Prellung auf meinem Rücken."

"Gut."

Er grinste mir zu und ich lächelte zurück.

"Kannst du dich noch einmal entschuldigen?", fragte ich ihn.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Einmal mehr."

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Okay, ich vergebe dir."

Er lachte noch einmal und fragte mich, ob ich etwas essen möchte. Wir redeten so. als ob niemals etwas geschehen war.

"Schau in den Himmel", sagte ich zu ihm.

Er schaute nach oben und lächelte.

"Es ist Vollmond. Sehr schön", kommentierte er.

"Ich mochte Vollmond schon immer. Der Mond scheint am hellsten bei Vollmond. Ich bekomme dabei ein Glücksgefühl."

"Du schätzt kleine Dinge. Du findest Fröhlichkeit in den einfachsten Dingen, Bella."

"Yeah. Als ich klein war, hatte ich nie viele Spielsachen oder Klamotten und ich habe gelernt mich über die Dinge, die nicht sehr teuer sind, zu freuen."

"Du bist wirklich einzigartig", sagte er.

"Ich weiß. Du kannst glücklich sein, dass du mich getroffen hast", scherzte ich.

"Ich weiß", sagte er als er mir in die Augen schaute. Ich lief rot an und deshalb blickte ich wieder in den Himmel. Wir gingen in das Hotel und die Leute, die dort arbeiteten boten an Edward zu helfen, da er mich trug. Er bedankte sich nur und fügte hinzu, dass er sich um mich kümmern

kann.

Wir gingen zu meinem Zimmer und er legte mich auf mein Bett. Er bestellte Essen aufs Zimmer und auch Medizin für mich. Er fragte mich, ob ich einen Arzt sehen möchte, aber ich verweigerte und sagte, dass ich morgen besser sein werde. Wir redeten noch ein bisschen mehr, bis die Tür aufschwang. Es waren Emmett und Jasper. Sie rannten zu meinem Bett.

"Was ist passiert? Wo bist du hingegangen? Jazz und ich haben mehrere Stunden nach dir gesucht!", sagte Emmett.

"Ich schwöre, ich werde Edward umbringen! Das ist alles seine Schuld", fügte Jasper hinzu.

"Okay, ich bekomme alle Beschuldigungen, aber ich war es auch, der sie gefunden hat und ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt."

"Du bist ein Bastard!", sagte Emmett als er versuchte Edward mit seiner Faust zu treffen, aber Jasper hielt ihn zurück.

"Hör auf. Mir geht es gut. Ich werde morgen wieder super sein. Ich verspreche euch das und es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe", sagte ich.

"Wenn Edward dich das nächste Mal schlecht behandelt, dann sag es uns, Bella, und wir kümmern uns darum", sagte Jasper.

"Okay, hört auf ihn zu beleidigen", sagte ich während ich lachte. Sie fingen auch alle an zu lachen.

"Hey, Edward, hast du dich schon entschuldigt?", fragte Emmett.

"Ich habe mich schon entschuldigt und sie hat mir schon vergeben."

"Wir sind jetzt ok", bestätigte ich.

Jasper und Emmett nickten und sagten, dass sie jetzt gehen, damit ich mich ausruhen kann. Die beiden gaben mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zwickten Edward aus Spaß bevor sie gingen.

"Aw! Ihr zwei benehmt euch zu sehr..."

Ich lachte und Edward kam zu meinem Bett.

"Bella, ich meinte nicht, was ich vorher gesagt habe. Wie diese du weißt deine Stellung Sache. Ich habe mich einfach treiben lassen. Ich werde das nie mehr tun. Es tut mir Leid."

"Ich verstehe, Edward."

"Danke, also ich werde jetzt gehen."

"Okay."

"Schlaf gut."

"Ja, mache ich."

"Ja, ich gehe jetzt."

"Tschüss."

"Ich gehe jetzt. Richtig", sagte er als er vorsichtig einige Schritte zurückging.

"Edward du benimmst dich komisch. Was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich finde es einfach nur unfair...dass...du weißt schon...Emmett und Jasper...ähm...geben dir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss...also..."

Er rannte zu mir und küsste meine Wange und flüsterte ein weiches "Träum schön" in mein Ohr. Es ging alles sehr schnell und bevor ich wieder sprechen konnte war er schon wieder aus meinem Zimmer. Ich war so schockiert und mein Gesicht war krebsrot. Edward hat gerade meine Wange

geküsst. Mein Herz wird gleich explodieren. Ich schloss meine Augen und beruhigte mich wieder. Dieser Typ bringt einen Wirbelwind von Gefühlen an die Oberfläche. Er kann mich traurig, wütend, verletzt machen, aber am allermeisten kann er mich glücklich machen. Ich nahm mein Tagebuch und legte die Blume hinein, dazu schrieb ich: "Wir sind okay und das ist alles, das zählt im Moment."

?

Na,wie wars?

Falls ihrs oben gelesen habt, ich habe Koffer, d.h. das es wieder nach Hause geht für mich, aber mir stehen erst noch einige Tage Camp bevor, d.h. es kann eine Weile dauern, bevor ihr ein neues apitel bekommt! Zurück in Deutschland, kann ich aber mehr schreiben, da ich keine Schule mehr hab :)

Review!

-Cananas-


	17. Edwards Sichtweise

Hi an alle! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange kein neues Kapitel gepostet habe...falls dich meine Entschuldigung nicht interessiert, kannst du runter gehen und die Geschichte fängt bei dem * an...

Also, wie die meisten, glaube ich, wissen war ich ein Jahr in Amerika. Ich bin Ende Juni wieder zurückgekommen. Davor war ich mit meiner Organization in Washington D.C. und ich habe dort einen Virus auf meinen Computer bekommen...Dieser Virus konnte zwar entfernt werden, hat aber alle meine Dateien (Fotos, Videos, Dokumente von Amerika) vernichtet... *heul*

Naja, jedenfalls hat es eine Weile gedauert, bis ich Internet hatte, meinen eigenen Computer beutzen konnte und Zeit hatte etwas zu übersetzen...

Jetzt sollte ich aber die Möglichkeit haben mehr und schneller zu übersetzen, weil ich keine Schule mehr hab *yay*

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer einem Bett und einem Laptop...d.h. mir gehört Twilight nicht!

Danke an **MissScarlettCullen**, die mal wieder einen wundervollen Betajob geleistet hat!

Danke an **Selene11**, dass wir ihre Geschichte lesen dürfen!

** * Edward´s Sichtweise** *

Ich habe alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Ich habe meine ganze Frustration und meinen ganzen Ärger an ihr ausgelassen. Ich sollte mich viel besser fühlen. Mist. Ich fühle mich wie in der Hölle, tskk.

Wieso konnte sie nicht zurück schreien und mit mir streiten? Wieso konnte sie nicht so wie Tanya sein, die sich so etwas nie gefallen lassen würde. Wieso kann sie einfach zu weinen aufhören! Ich schlug meine Faust auf den Tisch. Wieso war ich immer noch wütend? Ich lag auf meinem Bett und schloss meine Augen. Ich werde sie einfach vergessen. Als ich meine Augen schloss, kamen die Bilder in meinen Kopf.

Ihr besorgtes Gesicht, "Du hast gesagt, dass du schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gebetet hast. Ich werde dir helfen".

Ihr ansteckendes Lächeln, "Danke. Der Ring ist wirklich schön".

Ihr positiver und offener Charakter, "Du weißt, wie man einem Mädchen schmeichelt.

Ich musste gut aussehen, da Edward Cullen mich zu der Verleihungsnacht mit nimmt".

Ihre liebevollen Augen, "Ich werde alles tun, damit sie wieder zu dir zurückkommt. Ich verspreche dir das, Edward".

Dann änderten sich die Bilder und ich sah sie weinen. Sie war verletzt und traurig. "Ich kenne meinen Platz, Edward. Ich weiß, was ich für dich bin, vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, da ich hoffte, dass wir Freunde sein könnten. Ich würde nie lügen, besonders nicht bei Dingen, die wichtig für dich sind".

"Aaah, geh raus aus meinem Kopf!" Das ist verrückt!

Emmett und Jasper kamen in mein Zimmer und fragten mich, wo Bella war, weil sie sie schon gesucht haben, sie aber nicht im Hotel gefunden haben.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir stritten, dann ist sie weg gerannt."

"Was? Wieso habt ihr euch denn gestritten?", fragte Jasper.

"Weil ich sie beschuldigt habe für das, was mit Tanya´s Kleid passiert ist und sie meine Uhr, die ich von Tanya bekommen habe, kaputt gemacht hat."

"Du hast ihr nicht geglaubt, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie den Wein nicht auf Tanya´s Kleid geschüttet hat?", fragte Emmett wütend.

Ich blieb still und schaute noch nicht einmal zu den beiden.

"Edward, schau uns an. Lass uns darüber reden und ich meine das wirklich", drohte Jasper.

Ich sah immer noch nicht auf und schaute einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Dann drehte Emmett mich nur herum und nahm mich am Nacken und stieß mich gegen die Wand; ich kann euch sagen, dass es sehr weh tut.

"Du Idiot! Du weißt es doch besser! Glaubst du, dass sie dazu fähig wäre, das zu tun, was du behauptest, sie getan hätte?", fragte Emmett und stieß meinen Rücken immer und immer wieder gegen die Wand.

"Edward, Bella ist nicht so. Sie ist eine Art Mädchen, das eher das Opfer ist als jemand, der andere Leute verletzt. Sie respektiert dich so sehr! Die Nacht, in der du sie versetzt hast, wussten Emmett und ich, wie traurig sie war, aber sie lächelte trotzdem und versicherte uns, dass sie ok ist, aber zur Hölle, nein, wir wissen, dass sie verletzt war!", fügte Jasper hinzu.

"Obwohl sie unglücklich war, setzte sie eine Maske auf und hat dich verstanden! Sie sorgt sich um dich, aber du kümmerst dich nie um sie! Das Einzige, was dir wichtig war ist dieses Miststück Tanya, du hast ihrem vorgetäuschten Weinen und Gejammer geglaubt? Du glaubst wirklich, dass Bella Tanya verletzten könnte, wir alle kennen Tanya gut und wir wissen, dass sie nie das Opfer ist!", meinte Emmett.

"Und wer zur Hölle sorgt sich um deine bescheuerte Uhr? Wenn Bella dir sagt, dass sie sie nicht kaputt gemacht hat, dann glaub ihr! Was hast du dir gedacht?", schrie Jasper.

Ich befreite mich aus Emmett´s Griff.

"Ok, ich bin ein Idiot! Glaubt ihr, dass ich glücklich darüber bin, was ich ihr angetan habe? Glaubt ihr, dass ich zufrieden bin? Das bin ich nicht! Ich fühle mich schlecht wegen allem, was ich gesagt habe und jetzt bereue ich es.

Ich bin wütend, weil sie wegen mir geweint hat und weil ich noch nicht einmal ihren Erklärungen zugehört habe. Müsst ihr das mir so unter die Nase reiben!"

Ich saß auf einem Stuhl und flüsterte, "Ich bereue es jetzt, dass ich das einzige Mädchen, das sich eigentlich um mich sorgt, nicht gut behandle."

"Ok, wieso bist du immer noch da? Weißt du, Bella sollte diejenige sein, die das hört, du brauchst uns das nicht erzählen", sagte Jasper.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob sie mich überhaupt sehen möchte", erklärte ich.

"Mann, ich dachte eigentlich, dass du intelligent bist, aber du hast eigentlich sogar ein bisschen Dummheit in dir, huh? Geh und such nach ihr! Wenn sie wegläuft, lauf ihr einfach hinterher. Wenn sie sich versteckt, dann hör nicht auf zu suchen, bis du sie findest. Wenn sie dich wegdrückt, dann klammere dich an sie ran und lass sie nicht gehen!", sagte Emmett.

"Edward, such sie und bring sie zurück. Entschuldige dich. Falls du das nicht tun kannst, dann tut es mir Leid, ich bin für Bella. Lasst uns gegenseitig wie Fremde behandeln, die sich nie getroffen haben", meinte Jasper ernst.

"Ich bin auch für Bella, doch ich bin nicht wie Jasper. Lasst uns gegenseitig wie Feinde behandeln und ich meine das ernst", sagte Emmett.

"Ich werde sie zurückbringen und ich werde mich entschuldigen", erklärte ich ihnen.

"Das solltest du", stimmte Jasper zu.

"Jetzt geh schon! Deine Verlobte wartet auf dich, du Idiot", rief Emmett.

Ich lief nach draußen vor das Hotel, aber ich fing nicht an nach ihr zu suchen. Vielleicht braucht sie etwas Zeit allein, für sich. Ja, sie wird wahrscheinlich Zeit brauchen um über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Eigentlich bin ich verängstigt. Ich fürchte mich davor sie suchen zu gehen, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, wenn ich sie finde?

"Bella, es tut mir Leid." Das hört sich so einfach an!

"Wieso bist du überrascht? Ist es schlecht für mich nach meiner Verlobten zu suchen? Oh, ja, es tut mir Leid." Das hört sich arrogant an.

"Wieso bist du weggelaufen? Findest du es toll, wenn Leute sich um dich sorgen? Ich bin gekommen, weil meine Freunde mir das angeschafft haben und sie haben mir auch angeordnet, dass ich mich entschuldige." Tsskk, das hört sich sogar noch schlechter an.

Ich saß mich auf eine nahe gelegene Bank und übte, wie ich mich annähern soll und wie ich mich entschuldigen sollte. Ich bin Edward Cullen, ich sollte kein Problem damit haben, sie ist einfach nur ein Mädchen; dennoch, als ich anfing darüber nachzudenken, dass ich sie sehen könnte, schlug mein Herz ganz schnell und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Das ist so lahm. Eine Stunde verging und Jasper und Emmett schrieben mir eine SMS, dass sie Bella noch nicht gefunden haben und dass sie im Hotel noch einmal geschaut haben, aber sie da auch nicht ist. Ich wurde besorgt und ich legte meine ganze Nervosität zur Seite, ich musste sie finden.

Ich benutzte mein Auto und fuhr durch London, ich checkte alle Orte, die wir besucht haben, aber sie war nicht da. Ich schrieb ihr, aber sie antwortete mir nicht. Ich rief sie an, aber sie nahm auch nicht ab. Ich bin in totaler Panik im Moment. Ich habe schon seit Stunden nach ihr gesucht, aber ich kann sie immer noch nicht finden. Dann hatte ich eine Idee, der Turm! Ich bin noch nicht zum Turm gegangen. Ich fuhr sofort dahin. Ich ging die Treppen ganz schnell nach oben, sie musste da sein.

"Bella!", schrie ich. Niemand antwortete. Ich schaute um mich herum und realisierte, dass sie nicht da war. Es war schon sieben Uhr abends und die Aussicht vom Turm ist echt wunderschön. Ich kann jetzt ganz London sehen.

"Bella! Sei nicht so! Ich habe nach dir gesucht und jetzt mache ich mir Sorgen! Bist du ok? Dir geht es gut, oder?", rief ich von dem Turm herunter.

"Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe. Ich bin ein Trottel. Ich bitte dich, bitte, sei ok. Bitte komm wieder zu mir, verlasse mich nicht", sagte ich, als meine Gefühle die Überhand gewannen.

Meine Augen fingen an weh zu tun, weil ich die Tränen unterdrückte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich wegen eines Mädchens weinen würde.

"Ich will dich zurück", ergänzte ich in einem Flüsterton. Ich ging müde zum Hotel zurück. Ich parkte mein Auto und entschied mich einfach nur zu gehen und nach Bella in der näheren Umgebung des Hotels suchen. Ich fing an und nach einer Weile kam ich zu einem Park. Niemand spielte auf dem Spielplatz um diese Uhrzeit. Die Kinder sind alle zuhause, ich ging zu der Schaukel hin, als ich jemanden auf der Bank liegen sah. Ich ging hinüber um die Person zu checken. Ich glaube, dass es ein Mädchen ist, von der Position und der Figur sieht sie nicht wie ein Junge aus. Als ich näher trat, konnte ich ihr Kleid erkennen, es war das gleiche wie ... es war das gleiche wie Bellas Kleid. Ich lief zu ihr hin und da sah ich das Mädchen, nach dem ich stundenlang gesucht habe, wie sie lag und tief schlief.

Ich lächelte mir selbst zu.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Ich strich einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie schaut so friedlich aus. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und starrte sie nur stundenlang an, bis sie anfing aufzuwachen. Sofort stand ich auf und war nervös. Was soll ich tun? Denk. Denk. Sie wacht auf! Ich wurde so angespannt und aufgeregt, dass ich mich einfach auf die andere Bank hockte, die in der Nähe von ihrer war. Ok, sei einfach natürlich, du selbst, Edward. Sei cool, beruhige dich selbst. Es ist nur Bella. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und schaute einfach in den Himmel. Sie lächelte ein bisschen, vielleicht gefällt es ihr ja den Mond und die Sterne zu betrachten. Er werde mir das merken. Es wurde spät, deshalb entschied ich mich zu sprechen.

"Macht es Spaß hier im Park zu schlafen, anstelle von deinem Bett?"

Also, wie gesagt, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat...SORRY!

-Cananas-


	18. Zurück nach Kanada

Hi! Ich habe noch ein neues Kapitel für euch!

Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht über die Reviews vom letzten Kapitel, aber ich denke ich sollte glücklich sein, dass ich überhaupt welchebekommen hab :D

Viel Sapß beim Lesen!

-Cananas-

**Zurück nach Kanada **

Dann kam der Tag an dem wir nach Kanada zurückfliegen sollten. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich glücklich war, dass sich die Dinge so geregelt haben. Ich stand auf und entschied mich dafür ein Bad zu nehmen. Ich fühlte mich heute schon viel besser. Als ich zum Badezimmer gehen wollte bemerkte ich, dass etwas auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Da waren ein wunderschöner Strauß aus weißen Rosen und eine kleine Schachtel und eine Karte. Ich öffnete die Schachtel und sah eine weiß-goldene Halskette mit einem Halbmondanhänger. Ich lächelte, da ich bereits eine Idee hatte wer mir die gesendet haben könnte. Ich öffnete die Karte und las,

Hi Bella,

guten Morgen! Ich habe dir ein paar Blumen gekauft, weil ich nicht will, dass Klein Edward mich besiegt.

Wahahahah, der Kleine gab dir nur eine Blume, aber ich habe dir gleich einen ganzen Strauß gegeben. Also ist es klar, dass ich gewinne.

Da ist auch eine Halskette mit einem Mondanhänger dabei. Du kannst den Anhänger öffnen und nach schauen, was drinnen ist.

Freu dich nicht zu sehr, wenn du siehst, was drinnen ist, kontrolliere deine Gefühle.

Ja, das ist so ziemlich alles, was ich sagen wollte.

Ich hoffe, dass du dich besser fühlst und wie gesagt, es tut mir Leid.

Ich sehe dich dann beim Frühstück, oh und danke für den Füller.

Für immer charmant,

Edward

Ich lachte als ich fertig mit Lesen war. Für immer charmant, eh. Ich öffnete den Anhänger und sah sein Bild darin. Er hatte sein schiefes Lächeln auf und er sah genauso gut aus wie immer. Ich setzte die

Halskette wieder auf den Nachttisch und entschied mich sie zum Frühstück zu tragen.

Ich ging schnell nach unten um mit Emmett, Jasper und Edward zu frühstücken.

"Guten Morgen, Schönheit", begrüßte mich Jasper.

"Hi Bella, wie geht es dir?", fragte Emmett.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir ihr erst einmal erlauben sich hinzusetzen?", kommentierte Edward.

"Okay, okay. Setz dich hin, Bella", sagte Emmett.

"Ich fühle mich besser. Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass es mir besser gehen wird", meinte ich, als ich mich hinsetzte.

"Schöne Halskette", bemerkte Jasper als er meine Halskette sah.

Ich lächelte und erzählte ihnen, dass ich sie von jemandem bekommen habe.

"Was? Von jemandem? Ha! Jasper, ich habe ihr die Halskette gegeben", sagte Edward.

"Nett, das ist einfach so süß, Edward", scherzte Emmett und Jasper lachte.

"Oh, so nebenbei, du bist heute in den Schlagzeilen. Da ist ein Bild von dir, Edward, als du Bella auf deinem Rücken trägst. Das ist so romantisch. Es sagt, dass das Bild letzte Nacht gemacht wurde. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein starker Mann bis und sogar ein Mädchen getragen hast!", stichelte Jasper ihn noch ein bisschen mehr.

"Es ist zu früh für eure Scherze. Habt ihr schon eure Sachen gepackt?", fragte Edward.

"Nö-öh", antwortete Emmett.

"Nein", meinte auch Jasper.

"Wieso? Wir gehen doch heute wieder weg, oder? Ihr zwei solltet schön euer Gepäck fertig gepackt haben", sagte ich zu den beiden.

"Bella, wir wissen, dass du wirklich gerne mit uns bist, aber Emmett und ich bleiben noch für 2 oder 3 zusätzliche Tage hier bevor wir wieder zurück nach Kanada gehen", erklärte Jasper.

"Huh? Wieso habt ihr euch denn da dazu entschieden?", wollte Edward wissen.

"Also, wir wollten mehr von London sehen und wir wollten euch auch bisschen mehr Zeit zusammen geben. Du bist verpflichtet bei Bella zu sein, da es jetzt keinen Emmett und Jasper gibt, die sie beschäftigen können. So etwas in der Art...", erklärte Emmett. Jasper nickte alsZustimmung.

"Wie ihr meint", sagte Edward.

Nach dem Frühstück schaute ich noch einmal nach meinen Sachen. Ich hatte alles bereits gepackt. Ich bedankte mich bei Augustine and wünschte auch alles Gute. Edward holte mich von meinem Zimmer ab und erklärte mir auch, dass die Presse in der Hotellobby auf uns wartete. Wir gingen nach unten und trafen dort die Presse-Leute.

"Hi Edward und Bella. Ihr fliegt heute nach Kanada zurück, richtig?", fragte einer der Reporter.

"Ja, unser Flug ist gegen 14 Uhr", antwortete Edward.

"Es gibt Bilder von euch von letzter Nacht, in denen Sie Bella tragen. Wir haben Gerüchte gehört, dass Sie einen Streit hatten und das Bild von Ihnen gemacht wurde, als sich Edward entschuldigte. Ist es wahr, dass Sie einen Streit hatten und falls Sie einen hatten, hat es etwas damit zu tun, was mit Tanya bei der Verleihungsnacht passiert ist?"

"Wir hatten ein Missverständnis, aber es war kein großes. Der Vorfall mit Tanya hatte auch nichts damit zu tun. Wie Sie sehen können, Edward und ich sind vollkommen okay. Da sollte es keine Gerüchte geben", antwortete ich.

"Sie fühlte sich nicht gut gestern und deshalb habe ich sie getragen und ja, das war die Zeit, in der wir uns versöhnt haben", fügte Edward hinzu.

"Bella, sind Sie so frei einige Fernsehauftritte oder einige Fotoshootings zu machen?"

"Im Moment fokussiere ich mich auf mein Studium und auch auf Edward. Ich werde ihn begleiten", antwortete ich.

"Bella ist nicht wirklich so interessiert am Showbusiness, aber vielleicht kann sie ja einmal ein Zeitschriftencover machen oder so etwas in der Art", meinte Edward.

Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen fuhren wir zum Flughafen, wo wir Jasper und Emmett trafen. Sie leisteten uns Gesellschaft während wir auf unseren Flug warteten. Plötzlich borgte sich Emmett Edward´s Laptop.

"Warum? Was willst du damit machen?", fragte Edward ihn.

"Ich werde einfach nur ein paar Dokumente aufmachen", gab dieser zurück. Edward gab den Laptop zu ihm. Nach einigen Minuten begannen Emmett und Jasper zu lachen und schauten zu uns herüber.

"Was?", fragten wir beide nichts wissend.

"Edward, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Bella als dein Hintergrund und deinen Bildschirmschoner hast!", neckte Jasper.

"Huh?", murmelte Edward.

"Komm, schau dir das an, Bella", rief Emmett mir zu.

Edward und ich gingen zu den beiden und schauten auf das, wovon sie geredet haben. Ich sah mein lachendes Gesicht auf Edward´s Desktop. Der Bildschirmschoner waren auch Bilder von mir, diese wurden gemacht, als wir die verschiedenen Orte in London angeschaut haben.

"Ihr habt das getan", beschuldigte Edward während Emmett und Jasper sich mit den Händen abklatschte.

"Da ist noch mehr, dein Passwort ist Bella´s ganzer Name", sagte Jasper.

"Ihr Jungs verhaltet euch wie kleine Kinder", sagte ich.

"Och, komm, Bella. Warte, bist du rot?", fragte Emmett.

"Bin ich nicht!"

Edward schaute zu mir und lachte.

"Ja, bist du!"

Ich streckte meine Zunge heraus und setzte mich wieder hin. Nach mehr Neckereien verabschiedeten sich Emmett und Jasper, als unser Privatflugzeug ankam. Edward half mir aufzustehen, dann legte er einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Leute, die am Flughafen arbeiteten, kamen zu uns und gaben mir einen Blumenstrauß, dann wollten sie ein Bild mit uns machen und dann waren da auch noch einige von Edward´s Fans, die uns alles Gute wünschten. Nachdem wir uns bei jedem bedankt haben gingen wir zu unserem Privatflugzeug. Ich sah mir die Blumen an, dann lächelte ich mir selbst zu, doch dann schaute ich auf und sah, dass Edward mich anstarrte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und fragte ich ihn, wieso er mich anstarrte. Er stotterte und streitet ab mich überhaupt angeschaut zu haben. Ichlächelte einfach nur noch einmal, weil ich genau wusste, dass er mich doch angeschaut hatte. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich mich noch nicht für den Blumenstrauß und die Halskette, die er mir gegeben hatte, bedankt habe.

"Hey, danke für die Halskette und den Blumenstrauß."

"Nicht der Rede wert", sagte er, als er mir zulächelte.

"So, Bella, wie war London?", wollte er wissen.

"Es ein schöner Platz, ich bin so froh, dass ich die Möglichkeit hatte London zu besichtigen", antwortete ich.

Bevor Edward noch mehr sagen konnte klingelte mein Handy. Ich murmelte ein kurzes "Entschuldigung" Edward zu und nahm dann den Anruf an.

"Hallo, Alice?"

"ISABELLA SWAN! WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUN?", schrie sie mich so laut an, dass ich sie sogar durch das Ohr, das am weitesten weg vom Hörer war, verstehen konnte.

"Alice, beruhige dich. Wieso? Was habe ich getan?", fragte ich.

"ICH BIN DEINE BESTE FREUNDIN, ABER DU HAST MIR NICHT GESAGT, DASS DU VERLOBT BIST!"

Edward hörte, was sie sagte und fing an leise zu lachen. Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und er machte einfach nur das Friedenszeichen mit seiner Hand, aber lachte dann gleich darauf wieder.

"Alice, es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt..."

"DAS SOLLTE DIR WIRKLICH LEID TUN, BELLA, ICH HABE DICH ÜBER EDWARD CULLEN GEFRAGT UND DU HAST GESAGT, DASS DU IHN NERVIG FINDEST UND NUR EIN BISSCHEN GUT AUSSEHEND UND JETZT HEIRATEST DU IHN SCHON!"

Bei diesen Worten hob Edward eine Augenbraue und wisperte, "Also, du findest mich nervig?"

Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und ich sagte zu Alice, dass ich ihr später alles erklären würde.

"Versprich mir, dass du mir die ganze Geschichte erzählen wirst, mit allen kitschigen Details. Du weißt schon, so wie ist es dazu gekommen, wie hat er dich umworben und wie hat er dir den Antrag gemacht. Oh und ich habe gehört, dass ihr nach London gegangen seid, ich habe es gesehen, oh mein Gott, Bella, du warst in den Nachrichten! Zuerst war ich so schockiert, dass ich dachte, dass es vielleicht ein Mädchen ist, das so wie du aussieht und deinen Namen hat, aber als du dann nicht zu deinen Klassen gekommen bist, wusste ich es. Ihr zwei seht wirklich gut zusammen aus, und du warst so schön im Fernsehen! Oh und noch eins, STELL IHN MIR VOR!" Alice hielt es nicht einmal für nötig Pausen zwischen ihren Sätzen zu machen.

"Ok, ich werde alles tun, Alice. Also, beruhige dich jetzt einfach und vielleicht können wir dann morgen reden."

"Ich kann das wirklich nicht glauben, aber ich freue mich so sehr für dich! Ich dachte, dass du als Single alt wirst, weil du ja noch keinen Freund hattest seit wir uns kennen, aber ich bin ja so falsch. Ich werde dich morgen sehen, okay, und du hast es mir versprochen! Die Geschichte und mich vorstellen."

"Werde ich."

Edward sprach plötzlich, "Tschüss, Alice."

Alice fing plötzlich an so laut zu schreien, sodass ich mir das Handy von meinem Ohr weg halten musste.

"Er ist bei dir! Oh mein GOTT! Das war so dumm von mir, natürlich, weil du von Kanada zurückfliegst! Das ist so süß! Hi Edward! Pass gut auf

Bella auf!"

"Werde ich."

Bevor Alice wieder zu kreischen anfangen konnte, beschloss ich mich auch zu verabschieden.

"Alice, beruhige dich. Ladies schreien doch nicht so, oder? Ich muss jetzt gehen, bis bald."

"Oh, ja, tschüss Bella! Ich freue mich schon darauf dich zu sehen!"

Ich steckte mein Handy zurück in meine Hosentasche und schaute dann zu Edward. Er lächelte immer noch und sah glücklich aus über das, was gerade passierte.

"Das war Alice, meine beste Freundin. Sie kann manchmal ein bisschen laut sein, besonders wenn sie aufgeregt ist, was du veranlasst hast."

"Bella, ich denke, dass sie sehr nett ist. Ich möchte sie treffen und ich fand einige Dinge, die sie sagte, sehr interessant."

"Interessiert an was sie sagte? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was sie sagte, ich weiß nur noch, dass sie gekreischt hat."

Er lachte noch einmal und dann hielt er sein Kinn und tat so, als würde er überlegen.

"Lass mich überlegen, zum Beispiel, dass du keinen Freund hattest, seit ihr zwei euch kennt", sagte er und schaute zu mir herüber um meine Reaktion zu sehen.

"Ha! Du weißt, dass Schule meine erste Priorität ist. Da waren einige Typen, die mich ausgefragt haben, aber ich habe ihnen alle abgesagt."

"Ich kann mich sehr glücklich schätzen, weil du nicht nur mit mir zwei Wochen verbracht hast, sondern auch weil du meine Verlobte bist."

Ich nickte und dann fingen wir an zu lachen. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden meine Augen schwerer. Ich wollte ein kurzes Nickerchen halten, aber meine derzeitige Position war so unbequem. Edward hatte das anscheinend bemerkt, da er meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Ich versuchte wieder aufzukommen, aber er legte auch seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

"Schlaf ein bisschen. Weißt du, ich beiße nicht, pass einfach nur auf, dass dein Speichel nicht auf mein T-Shirt kommt", sagte er zum Scherz.

"Ja, richtig, falls so etwas passieren sollte, hättest du immer noch genug T-Shirts zum Wechseln in deinem Gepäck."

Er bedeckte meine Augen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er meine Stirn küsste, aber ich glaube schon. Ich fühlte mich so einzigartig, so sicher und so glücklich. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach diesen Moment genießen, mit diesen Gedanken viel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich fühlte, dass Edward meine Wange streichelte, während er versuchte mich aufzuwecken. Anscheinend waren wir bereits in Kanada angekommen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und streckte mich.

"Hattest du ein gutes Nickerchen?", fragte er.

"Ja, danke schön."

"Wir werden direkt zu meinem Auto gehen, weil ich weiß, dass du noch ziemlich müde bist. Lass uns losgehen."

Er hielt meine Hand, als wir aus dem Flugzeug und aus dem Flughafen gingen. Wie erwartet warteten dort viele Leute auf uns. Wir wurden gleich von der Presse umzingelt, aber glücklicherweise halfen uns die Flughafensicherheitsleute. Edward hielt meine Hand fest und sagte zu den Reportern, dass es ihm Leid tut, das wir kein Interview geben können, da wir sehr müde sind. Wir stiegen sofort in sein Auto, wo Herr Johnson schon auf uns wartete. Er begrüßte uns und fragte uns nach unserer Reise. Edward und ich erzählten Geschichten bis wir dann bei seinem Haus ankamen. Jeder war da, alle Helfer, die Gärtner, die Fahrer und Jean, Viktore und Hugo. Ich ging schnell zu ihnen und umarmte sie. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich ihnen alle Bilder zeigen würde, die wir gemacht haben. Ich war wirklich glücklich sie wieder zu sehen. Nach einem Abendessen und Geschichten erzählen, gab ich die Geschenke an meine Freunden. Sie waren alle erfreut darüber und ich war zufrieden.

Später am Abend öffnete ich mein Tagebuch und schrieb:

"Ich bin so glücklich wieder zurück zu sein! Ich bin so aufgeregt wieder zurück zur Schule zu gehen und weiter zu studieren. Ich möchte auch Edward fragen, ob ich morgen meine Eltern besuchen kann, hoffentlich ist das okay für ihn."


	19. Sie geht wieder zurück zur Schule

Hallo Leute, Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder ein neues Kapitel übersetzt habe...

Uhm, im mittleren Teil sind ein paar Songzeilen, die ich nicht übersetzen wollte, aber ich habe die deutsche Übersetzund in Klammern dazu geschrieben...ich finde es so ein bisschen komisch Songs zu übersetzen, weil die ja grammatikalisch und so ganz anders sind...aber das ist wahrscheinlich bloß meine Meinung, also viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein Review dalassen bitte!

Lg,

-Cananas-

Sie geht wieder zurück zur Schule

Ich gehe heute wieder zurück zur Schule, endlich kann ich wieder die ganzen Sachen nachholen. Wie immer waren Viktore, Hugo und Jean da, um mir beim Fertigmachen zu helfen. Wir aßen Frühstück zusammen und ich ging dann nach unten um zur Uni zu gehen. Edward war im Wohnzimmer und ich wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. Er fragte mich, ob ich bereit wäre zur Schule zu gehen und ich antwortete ihm, dass ich mich schon darauf freue. Er stand auf und sagte, dass er mich zur Uni bringen würde und dann weiter zu seinem Shooting fahren würde. Ich meinte, dass ich einfach nur ein Taxi nehmen würde, aber er bestand darauf und fügte hinzu, dass mich viele Leute erkennen würde und es nicht sicher für mich ist alleine zur Schule zu gehen. Wir gingen zu seinem Auto und kamen 45 Minuten zu früh an meiner Schule an.

"Bella, ich glaube, dass dich ab heute die Leute an deiner Schule anders behandeln werden. Ich meine, jeder weiß über uns. Sei vorsichtig und wenn dir jemand etwas antut, dann ruf mich an. Ich werde dich später hier abholen", sagte Edward.

"Edward, ich kann wirklich alleine nach Hause gehen. Ich weiß, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist, deshalb will ich dich nicht mit so was belästigen. Ich kenne den Weg", antwortete ich ihm.

"Nein, ich werde dich abholen", sagte er mit einer strengen Stimme.

Ich seufzte und nickte dann noch kurz. Ich bemerkte, dass einige Schüler Edward´s Auto anstarrten.

"Oh, ich wollte auch fragen, ob wir bei meinem Haus kurz stoppen können, damit ich die Geschenke für meine Eltern dort hinbringen kann. Ich werde nicht mit ihnen reden können, da ich mich erinnere, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt sind, also werde ich sie nur anrufen."

"Kein Problem. Ich werde dich auch dorthin begleiten."

"Okay. Also, ich sehe dich dann später."

"Tschüss."

Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und er fuhr weg. Ich fühlte, wie mich die Leute anstarrten. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen. Ich lief so schnell wie möglich und versuchte größere Gruppen von Menschen zu vermeiden. Ich ging direkt zu meinem Schließfach, um einige Bücher zu holen, dann hörte ich Alice. Ich gab ihr mein Geschenk und sie bedankte sich bei mir, dann fing sie an mich zu fragen, was wirklich geschehen ist, aber ich konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, also erfand ich einfach eine Geschichte.

Ich hoffe, dass sie mir dafür später vergeben kann. Ich erzählte ihr, dass alles so schnell passiert ist. Alles ist total schnell passiert, aber ich sagte ihr, dass ich glücklich bin. Sie fragte mich, wie er mir den Heiratsantrag machte. Gut, dass ich schon für diese Frage bereit war, ha! Ich hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht.

"Er hat mir den Antrag in einem Park gemacht. Er wollte, dass ich ihn dort um 10 Uhr treffe. Ich wusste nicht was passieren würde, aber ich ging dennoch hin. Es war so dunkel und ich fing an seinen Namen zu rufen. Dann..."

****BELLA´S FANTASIE****

"Edward? Wo bist du? Ich bin schon hier!", rief ich ihn immer noch suchend. Plötzlich war der Himmel erleuchtet von Tausenden Lichtern. Es war ein Feuerwerk. Es war ein spektakulärer Anblick. Ich habe schon immer Feuerwerke geliebt. Als das Feuerwerk zu Ende war, hörte ich Edward singen.

"Finally found someone that knocks me off my feet. Finally found the one who makes me feel complete. It started over coffe. It started out as friends. It´s funny how from simple things, the best things begin..." **(Ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, der mich umhaut. Ich habe endlich diejenige gefunden, die mich komplett macht. Es fing alles mit Kaffee an. Wir fingen als Freunde an. Es ist lustig, wie von einfachen Dingen die besten Dinge beginnen...)**

Er beendete den Song und schaute mir in die Augen.

"Edward, hi! Ähmmm, was passiert gerade?", fragte ich wie ein kompletter Idiot.

Er lächelte mir zu und dann fing er wieder an zu singen.

"Bella...I knew I love you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I love you before I met you. I have been waiting all my life..." **(Ich wusste ich liebe dich bevor ich dich traf. Ich träumte dich in mein Leben. Ich wusste ich liebe dich bevor ich dich traf. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben gewartet...)**

"Edward, was soll das mit dem singen? Also, ich beschwere mich eigentlich gar nicht, es ist wirklich süß und so und du hörst dich auch toll an, aber wieso tust du das?"

Er lachte über das, was ich gesagt habe.

"Bella, das wird jetzt der letzte Song sein und ich tue das..." dann fing er wieder zu singen an.

"Because you bring out the best in me like no one else can do. That´s why I´m by your side and that´s why I love you." **(Weil du das Beste aus mir herausbringst, wie sonst kein anderer kann. Deshalb bin ich bei dir und deshalb liebe ich dich)**

"Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst getroffen haben und dass wir nur eine kurze Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, aber es war lang genug für mich, um zu wissen, dass du die Frau bist, auf die ich gewartet habe. Ich sorge mich mehr um dich, als um mich selbst. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich will mit dir für immer zusammen sein."

Oh mein Gott, passiert das gerade wirklich? Macht er mir einen... Antrag? Meine Gedanken bestätigend, kniete er sich vor mich auf den Boden und holte einen Ring aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Isabella Swan, willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich stand dort, unter Schock. Ich schaute zu ihm und dann zum Ring. Er meint es wirklich ernst. Es war so leise und er starrte mich gespannt an. Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich, ich muss antworten. Mein Herz ist fast am explodieren wegen so viel Glück und Fröhlichkeit. Ich gewann wieder meine Fassung zurück und antwortete ihm:

"Ja, ich will dich heiraten." Er schob den Ring auf meinen Finger und küsste mich auf die Lippen. Er umarmte mich und wirbelte mich im Kreis herum. Es gab noch einmal ein Feuerwerk und im Himmel standen die Worte

"SIE HAT JA GESAGT! YEAH!"

"Du hast also schon erwartet, dass ich ja sagen würde, oder? ... Du bist schon mit dem Feuerwerk bereit gewesen", neckte ich ihn.

"Ich hoffte natürlich auf ein ‚ja' ... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so kitschig sein könnte..."

****ENDE VON BELLA´S FANTASIE****

"So hat er mir den Antrag gemacht."

Alice quietschte vor Freude und begann den Hochzeitsmarsch zu summen. Ichlachte nur. Wir gingen zu unserem Klassenzimmer, da es schon einmal gegongt hatte. Sobald wir das Zimmer betraten waren alle Augen auf uns gerichtet. Ich fühlte mich unwohl.

"So, die neueste Frau Berühmt Schrägstrich Frau Edward Cullen´s Verlobte hat sich entschieden zurück zur Schule zu kommen. Wurde es dir zu langweilig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen?", sagte Lauren, als ich mich hinsetzte. Ich entschied mich nichts zurück zu sagen und sie einfach nur zu ignorieren, aber wie immer musste Alice einfach etwas zurück sagen.

"Weißt du, Lauren, vielleicht solltest du versuchen deinen ganzen Neid zu verstecken. Es ist nicht Bella´s Schuld, dass sie in allen Zeitungen und im Fernsehen war, schließlich ist sie Edward Cullen´s Verlobte. Ich schlage vor, dass du sie um ein Autogramm bittest und es dann einrahmst und an deine Wand hängst, damit du es jeden Tag sehen kannst", meinte Alice.

Lauren war gerade dabei etwas darauf zu sagen, aber zum Glück kam der Professor herein. Meine Klassen gingen gut. Es war so, als wäre ich eine neue Bella, die jeder bemerkt und jeder mag, obwohl es da ein paar Ausnahmen wie Lauren gab. Sogar die Lehrer lächelten mir zu. Es fühlte sich anders an, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es etwas neues und gutes für mich ist. Alice wollte Edward treffen, aber sie musste arbeiten gehen.

Ich war ein bisschen früher fertig, also wartete ich in der Nähe vom Schultor.

"Du wartest darauf, dass dein Verlobter dich abholt?", fragte Lauren.

Ich schaute nur kurz zu ihr hin und schaute dann wo anders hin. Dadurch wurde sie gereizt und hielt mein Handgelenk ein bisschen zu fest, so dass es wehtat.

"Was ist dein Problem? Was geht es dich an, ob ich auf ihn warte?"

"Er liebt dich nicht. Ich habe seine Exfreundin gesehen und sie sieht um einiges besser aus als du. Sie hat ihn verlassen und ich glaube, dass er allein war und sich deshalb entschied ein bisschen zu spielen und dafür hat er sich dich rausgesucht. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ihr Schluss macht und die Verlobung auflöst."

Ich lachte sie aus und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Alice hatte Recht, du bist echt neidisch. Wir sind verlobt und das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Lauren, ich weiß nicht, wieso du mich so behandelst, ich versuche immer, dich einfach zu ignorieren. Wenn du nichts nettes zum sagen hast, dann solltest du vielleicht einfach deine Klappe halten, denn es geht dich nichts an."

Sie schubste mich und ich stolperte rückwärts bis ich gegen eine Mauer stieß. Sie sah wirklich wütend aus.

"So, du glaubst, dass du besonders bist? Du glaubst, dass du das schönste und das berühmteste Mädchen auf der ganzen Schule bist? Denk noch mal nach, denn ganz egal was passiert, du wirst immer noch Bella sein. Erbärmliche, dämliche, einfache Bella. Du kannst nie mit mir gleichgestellt werden, denn ich bin Lauren. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob du einen Star bei dir hast, weil du immer nur ein Schatten bleiben wirst. Ich wette du wirst nie Frau Cullen werden."

"Wirklich?" Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass Edward Lauren wütend anstarrte. Lauren sah überrascht aus. Edward half mir auf zu stehen und fragte mich, ob ich verletzt sei. Ich sagte, dass ich ok bin und er küsste mir auf die Stirn. Er hielt mich außerdem bei der Hüfte.

"Also Sie wetten, dass erbärmliche, dämliche, einfache Bella niemals Frau Cullen wird? Und dass sie nie mit Ihnen gleichgestellt werden kann? Hab ich das so richtig gehört?"

"Ja, Sie haben das alles richtig gehört", antwortete Lauren. Edward schaute sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß an, dann lachte er ein bisschen und meinte:

"Erstens, Sie könnten nie mit Bella gleichgestellt werden. Machen Sie sich nicht besser als sie sind. Ich meine, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber schauen Sie sich doch mal an. Sie sind noch nicht einmal hübsch. Zweitens, Sie wetten, dass sie niemals Frau Cullen wird, richtig? Um wie viel können Sie denn wetten, nach Ihrer Erscheinung nach zu beurteilen, kann ich sagen, dass Sie nicht sehr reich sind. Wollen Sie eine Einladung?"

"Bitte hören Sie auf zu lügen, ich weiß, dass ihr zwei nicht in echt zusammen seid. Sie benutzen sie bloß."

"Wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich das nie wieder meiner Verlobten antun. Ich würde niemals versuchen sie in irgendeiner Art und Weiße zu verletzen, da ich sehr eicht reizbar bin. Das hier ist das erste und das letzte Mal, dass Sie sie beleidigen und verletzen. Es wird kein zweites und drittes Mal geben, weil falls Sie es noch einmal versuchen, werde ich ganz bestimmt etwas dagegen unternehmen", drohte Edward.

"Oh und noch eine letzte Sache. Sie denken, dass Sie die Schönste und die Berühmteste hier in der Schule sind? Ich habe drei Wörter für Sie: TRÄUMEN SIE WEITER..." Lauren sah verletzt aus und sie war dabei in Tränen auszubrechen.

Edward half mir ins Auto einzusteigen und suchte nach Verletzungen.

"Ich schwöre, wenn ich nur eine einzige Wunde an dir sehe, gehe ich zurück zu diesem Miststück", sagte Edward, als er sich meinen Arm anschaute.

"Mir geht es gut. Lauren mag mich nicht, aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas in der Art getan hat. Was du gesagt hast war barsch, Edward."

"Geschieht ihr Recht. Niemand soll dich so behandeln, selbst wenn die Person dich nicht mag."

"Danke."

"Bella, manchmal solltest du für dich selbst sprechen. Es ist schön, nett zu sein, aber du solltest auch wissen, wie man sich verteidigt, wenn es die Situation verlangt. Es ist gut, dass ich gesehen habe, was passiert ist. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, was wäre dann passiert?

"Ich weiß, dass du da wärst um mir zu helfen."

Er lächelte mir zu und dann fuhr er zu meinem Haus. Ich war so froh, dass er da war, aber Bella, du solltest nicht mehr von ihm erwarten. Er würde dich beschützen, da die Leute wissen, dass du seine Verlobte bist und es seine Pflicht ist seine Verlobte zu beschützen. Leute, die hohe Erwartungen haben, erleben die größten Enttäuschungen, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie es erwartet haben. Ja genau.


	20. Triff die Eltern

Hallo an euch alle!

Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat! Ich weiß, dass das unverzeihbar ist :(

Vielen Dank an alle, die reviewed haben :)

Auch danke an alle, die meine Geschichte zu den Favoriten hinzugefügt haben, auch wenn das doppelt so viele Leute waren, wie reviewt haben ... *Hinweis* *wink wink* reviewen :)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Twilight nicht!

Großen Danke an meine super Beta Scarlett!

TRIFF DIE ELTERN

Wir kamen bei meinem Haus an und ich stieg aus dem Auto aus, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich das Haus schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Ich holte die Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Edward. Ich bot ihm an sich im Wohnzimmer hinzusetzen und ging dann in die Küche um Saft und Kekse vorzubereiten. Edward folgte mir, aber er setzte sich nur auf einen der Stühle an unserem Esstisch.

"Weißt du, Edward, dass der Esstisch und die Stühle viel älter sind als wir. Das Set gehörte meinen Großeltern, den Eltern von meinem Vater und sie gaben es ihm, als er meine Mutter heiratete. Meine Großeltern sagten, dass uns das daran erinnern soll, dass ganz egal wie beschäftigt wir sind, wir dennoch Zeit finden sollen und zusammen essen sollten."

"Esst ihr immer hier?"

"Ja, aber jetzt können meine Eltern und ich nur noch zusammen frühstücken, wegen unseren verschiedenen Arbeitszeiten."

Ich schaute zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er gerade über das, was ich sagte, nachdachte. Dann stand er auf und sagte, dass er ins Wohnzimmer gehen würde.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand Edward, als er unsere Familienfotos, die an der Wand hängen, anschaute. Wir haben mehrere eingerahmte Bilder und wir haben auch ein großes Portrait. Ich stellte das Glas mit Saft und den Teller mit Keksen ab und ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Das ist meine Mutter, Renee, und das ist mein Vater, Charlie. Dieses Portrait wurde gemacht, als ich 9 Jahre alt war."

"Du hast dich nicht verändert, vielleicht bist du noch etwas gewachsen und hast mehr Formen entwickelt, aber deine Augen und dein Lächeln sehen immer noch gleich aus."

"Meine Mutter hat mir das auch immer gesagt."

"Erzähl mir mehr von deinen Eltern."

"Meine Mutter kann wirklich gut kochen und sie ist auch sehr nett. Sie ist ein bisschen streng, aber ich verstehe das. Mein Vater arbeitet sehr hart und sehr viel, er würde alles für die Familie tun. Sie streiten manchmal über gewisse Dinge, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass sie meine Eltern sind."

"Ich kann sehen, dass du sie sehr liebst und von dem, was ich gehört habe und was ich in diesen Bildern sehe, lieben sie dich auch sehr."

Ich lächelte zu ihm und deutete ihm an, sich hinzusetzen. Ich bot ihm etwas zu essen an, während ich einen Brief an meine Eltern schrieb. Ich saß neben ihm und fing an zu schreiben. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich gerade von London zurückgekommen bin und dass es mir gut gehe. Ich erklärte auch, dass ich das ganze Geld auf ihr Bankkonto getan habe, um ihnen bei Rechnungen und anderen wichtigen Sachen auszuhelfen. Am Ende sagte ich noch, wie sehr ich sie vermisse und erzählte ihnen noch von den Geschenken, die ich in London für sie gekauft habe. Edward las meinen Brief laut und meinte dann, was für eine nette Tochter ich doch bin. Ich stimmte zu und ging zu dem Zimmer meiner Eltern und hinterließ dort den Brief und die Geschenke.

Ich kam schnell wieder nach unten, aber Edward war weg. Ich schaute nach seinem Auto, aber es war immer noch da. Ich ging in die Küche, aber da war er auch nicht. Ich suchte im Haus, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich entschied mich oben zu schauen, aber er ist nicht im Zimmer meiner Eltern und auch nicht in dem leeren Zimmer. Ich ging zu meinem Zimmer und fand ihn da auf meinem Bett liegend, meinen Teddybär in seinen Armen und einige weitere Bilder in seiner Hand.

"Hey, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt hier zu sein. Ich habe nach dir gesucht."

"Wer ist der Junge auf dem Bild?", fragte er.

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und schaute auf das Bild, dass er mir hinhielt.

"Das wurde auf meinem Abschlussball gemacht. Er ist einfach nur irgendein Junge, ich erinnere mich noch nicht einmal an seinen Namen. Er kam einfach zu mir und fragte, ob wir ein Bild zusammen machen könnten und ich stimmte einfach zu."

"Also war er in dich verliebt?"

"Weiß ich nicht", antwortete ich, als ich ihm das Foto entriss und es in meine Nachttischschublade legte.

Er setzte sich auf und platzierte meinen Teddy zurück auf seinen Platz, in dem selben Moment, in dem sein Handy klingelte.

"Hallo?"

"Was? Du meinst, du bist im Moment hier? Meinst du das ernst?"

"Hey warte ... warte ... hallo? Hallo?"

Er sah genervt aus, als er sein Telefon wieder zuklappte.

"Mist. Meine Eltern sind hier. Sie warten auf uns im Haus, sie sind wirklich aufgeregt, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

"Was? Nein, Edward, sie können mich nicht treffen. Ich meine, die erwarten doch, dass ich deine wirkliche Verlobte bin, obwohl ich es nicht bin. Ich will deine Eltern nicht belügen."

Er seufzte und meinte dann: "Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Meine Eltern arbeiten in Deutschland und sie kamen extra hierher zurück um dich zu treffen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so plötzlich zurückkommen, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass sie im Moment sehr mit der Firma beschäftigt sein werden. Ich bin auch geschockt, dass sie hier sind. Alles wird unter meiner Kontrolle sein, ich werde dich einfach nur meinen Eltern vorstellen."

"Edward, bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

"Ja, so, lass uns gehen, sie sind schon ganz aufgeregt dich zu treffen."

Ich schloss das Haus ab und wir stiegen in Edward´s Auto. Ich bin total nervös. Was wäre wenn seine Eltern von mir enttäuscht sind? Was wäre wenn seine Mutter mich schlecht behandelt? Edward ist sehr leicht reizbar, vielleicht hat er das von seinen Eltern? So viele verschiedene Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass Edward etwas gesagt hatte.

"Bella?"

Oh, was wäre wenn sie über unsere Abmachung herausfinden und ich dann ins Gefängnis muss?

"Hey, was ist los?"

Wenn ich im Gefängnis wäre, würde ich meinen Eltern nicht mehr helfen können und ich könnte auch mein Studium nicht abschließen!

"Bella, bist du ok?"

Das wäre mein Ende! Oh nein! Edward schüttelte mich und ich kam zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Was?", fragte ich ihn.

"Du benimmst dich komisch. Ich habe dich angesprochen und gerufen und du starrst einfach nur auf die Straße die ganze Zeit."

"Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich habe Angst, was ist wenn sie mich nicht mögen oder wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich ihnen nur etwas vorspiele?"

"Beruhige dich, Bella. Ich bin auch noch hier, oder? Meine Eltern sind sehr nett, sie können manchmal nerven, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sie nicht die Art von Eltern sind, die man im Fernsehen sehen kann, die sich wie Bösewichter benehmen und die Freundin ihres Sohnes verschrecken. Alles wird ok sein."

Ich schaute in seine Augen und war augenblicklich ruhiger. Ich wusste, dass er da sein würde um mir zu helfen.

"Ok, ich glaube dir. Erzähl mir etwas von deinen Eltern."

"Meine Mutter heißt Esme, sie ist sehr mitfühlend und sehr liebenswürdig. Mein Vater heißt Carlisle. Carlisle ist auch nett und sehr verständnisvoll. Sie werden dich mögen, ich weiß das."

Ich nickte einfach nur und beruhigte mich selbst. Bella, atme ein... atme aus... atme ein... atme aus... Sie sind nur Edward´s Eltern. Alles wird gut werden. Ja, es wird keine Probleme geben. Ich wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder in meinem Kopf. Dann hielt das Auto an und ich merkte, dass wir bereits bei Edward´s Haus waren. Ich war so nervös, dass ich sogar meinen eigenen Herzschlag hören konnte. Edward öffnete die Tür für und hielt meine Hand.

"Bereit?", wollte er wissen.

"Nein", er lachte, als er das hörte und legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte, als er mich hineinführte.

Die Tür schwang auf und zeigte eine wunderschöne Frau und einen gut aussehenden Mann. Beide lächelten und schauten zu mir.

"Mama, Papa", begrüßte Edward die beiden.

Edward´s Mutter schaute zu ihm und lächelte, während sein Vater ihm eine Umarmung gab. Die Frau kam zu mir und nahm meine Hände in ihre.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich kennen lerne, Bella. Du bist so hübsch im Fernsehen, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du noch viel schöner", sagte Edward´s Mutter, als sie mich umarmte.

"Guten Abend, Herr und Frau Cullen", sagte ich höflich.

"Nenn mich einfach Carlisle und meine Frau Esme. Meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter ist wirklich sehr höflich und schön. Edward ist sehr glücklich darüber, dich zu haben", meinte Edward´s Vater, als auch er mich umarmte.

Esme nahm meine Hand und wir setzten und ins Wohnzimmer, dicht von Edward und Carlisle gefolgt. Sie nahm einen kleinen Block von ihrer Handtasche und reichte ihn mit einem Stift an Carlisle.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass wir euch nicht eher über unser Kommen informiert haben, aber in dem Moment, in dem wir euch beiden sahen, wussten wir, dass wir kommen mussten um die Verlobte unseres Sohns zu treffen", erklärte Esme.

"Es ist wirklich ok, es ist eine freudige Überraschung euch hier zu haben", antwortete ich ihr. Sie umarmte mich und meinte, dass ich sehr süß wäre.

"Mom, du hättest mir eine SMS schreiben können, so was wie ´Hi Edward, wir planen euch zu besuchen´", kommentierte Edward mit einer etwas verärgerten Miene.

"Ach, Edward, wir waren einfach soo aufgeregt. Also jetzt werde mal nicht so trotzig und wütend, ok?", sagte Esme.

"Mom, ich bin 21 Jahre alt! Wieso sollte ich einen Wutanfall bekommen?"

"Bella, ignorieren wir ihn doch einmal, ja?", meinte Esme zu mir gewandt.

Werden sie mich jetzt ins Kreuzverhör nehmen oder so etwas in der Art?

"Gut, was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte Esme.

"Ääääähm ... grün."

"Okay, grün. Schätzchen, schreib das bitte auf" ordnete Esme mit einem Blick auf Carlisle an.

"Grün?", fragte Edward.

"Ja."

"Nächstes, was ist dein Lieblingsessen?", wollte Esme von mir wissen.

"Ich bin da nicht sehr wählerisch. Ich esse alles."

"Hast du das?", fragte Esme als sie zu Carlisle schaute um zu sehen, was er schrieb.

"Sag mir, was tust du denn gerne in deiner Freizeit?", wollte sie daraufhin wissen.

"Ich lese gerne Romane oder Fantasybücher, ich höre klassische Musik, manchmal schreibe ich auch selbst Geschichten oder Gedichte oder ich male, aber ich bin da eigentlich nicht wirklich gut darin. Außerdem liebe ich Reisen, weil ich gerne schöne Orte sehe und Bilder davon mache."

"Augenblick ... Augenblick ... gut, ich hab's."

Die Befragung ging weiter für etwa eineinhalb Stunden. Edward´s Eltern fragten mich alle Fragen, die ihnen einfielen. Was ist mein Lieblingsparfüm, ob ich gerne Schmuck mag, welche Klamottenmarke finde ich besser? Sie fragten mich auch nach meiner Lebensdevise, ja, das wollten sie wirklich wissen. Wie wichtig studieren für mich ist, Fragen über meine Eltern, über Liebe und über Eltern.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, wir haben noch nicht zu Abend gegessen und Bella kam auch erst gerade von der Schule nach Hause, das heißt sie ist im Moment auch sehr müde. Ich schlage vor, dass wir dem Verhör jetzt mal ein Ende bereiten."

"Oh, ja, tut uns Leid, falls wir dich zu sehr genervt haben. Wir haben dich das nur alles gefragt, weil wir dich besser kennen lernen wollten und das wir wissen, was für Dinge wir dir geben sollen", meinte Carlisle.

"Das ist schon ok. Ich hatte Spaß mich mit euch zu unterhalten", versicherte ich den beiden.

"Wir gehen jetzt besser, wir müssen noch unseren Flug kriegen", sagte Esme, als sie meine Wange küsste und mich dann umarmte.

"Ihr geht zurück nach Deutschland?", wollte ich von ihnen wissen.

"Ich fürchte so, Bella, aber wir haben noch so viele Dinge zu tun, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden uns weiterhin sehen, wenn wir mal wieder zu Besuch kommen. Edward, pass gut auf sie auf. Mach keine dummen Sachen, du hast dir da ein super Mädchen geangelt", meinte Carlilse, als er Edward umarmte.

"Okay ... okay ...", antwortete Edward.

Esme bedankte sich immer wieder bei mir, obwohl ich nicht verstand wieso. Sie stiegen ins Auto und waren kurz darauf auf ihrem Weg zum Flughafen. Edward´s Eltern sind wirklich sehr nett. Ich fühle mich fantastisch, aber ich fühle mich auch schuldig. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir vergeben können, dass ich sie angelogen habe. Wir gingen zurück ins Haus und ich begann die Treppe nach oben zu gehen um zu Abend zu essen, aber Edward rief mich zurück.

"Hey, wohin gehst du?"

"In mein Zimmer, ich werde dort zu Abend essen."

"Das Essen ist bereits serviert. Ich habe die Helfer gebeten es im Esszimmer zu servieren", antwortete er, schaute mich dabei aber nicht an.

Ich lächelte ihm zu, dann schaute er kurz zu mir und wandte dann aber seinen Blick wieder weg.

"Bella, das ist kein Grund zum Lächeln. Ich bin hungrig, lass uns gehen."

"Ok."

Ich ging wieder nach unten und folgte ihm. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich die Möglichkeit hatte mit ihm im Esszimmer zu essen.

"Ab heute werden wir hier essen", informierte er mich. Ich nickte und aß weiter. Vielleicht werde ich ja doch Teil seines Lebens. Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich nur ein kleiner Teil davon bin, macht mich bereits der Gedanke daran glücklich.

Und, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel?

Um das reviewen leichter zu machen, dachte ich mir, dass ich euch mal zwei Frage stelle und zwar:

Was ist eure Lieblingsfarbe? Was ist euer Lieblingsessen?

Meine Antwort wäre: grün und blau; italienische Lasagne :D

Liebe Grüße,

-Cananas-


	21. Gründungstagsplanung und Gruppenumarmung

Hi an alle!  
Neues Kapitel für euch - heute leider ohne Beta, da meine sich seit einer Woche nicht gemeldet hat, aber ich tausche das Kapitel sofort aus, sobad ich es von ihr zurückbekomme!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Disclaimer: Twilight gehört SM und diese Geschichte gehört Selene11.

-

Gründungstagsplanung und Gruppenumarmungen

Ich betrat zufrieden mein Zimmer. Ich musste wieder an das denken, was mir Jean sagte, als wir uns das erste mal trafen: "Es tut mir Leid, Frau Bella, Herr Edward benutzt das Esszimmer nicht mehr seit seine Liebe ihn verlassen hat. Er isst nur in seinem Zimmer, also hat er uns angeordnet, Ihnen Ihr essen in Ihr Zimmer zu bringen."

Edward hat wahrscheinlich das Esszimmer mit Gedanken an Tany verbunden; falls ich mir richtig erinnere hat sie immer Essen gekocht und verschiedene Leckereien gebacken, deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich das Esszimmer nicht mehr benutzen wollen.

Also, er sagte, dass wir jetzt immer hier essen, heißt das, dass sein Herz langsam heilt? Is es möglich, dass ich der Grund für diese Heilung bin? Ahhh, ich denke zu hoch von mir selbst. Ich drückte mein Gesicht in das Kissen, da ich schon wieder rot anlief.

"Bella, denk dir nicht so was. Er sagte nur, dass wir im Esszimmer essen werden. Das ist alles. Nichts Besonderes daran", sagte ich ein wenig lauter um mich selbst zu überzeugen, danach lächelte ich gleich wieder wie ein liebeskranker Hund. "Ach, Bella, jetzt komm schon, es ist wirklich nicht so außergewöhnlich!"

Ich umarmte mein Kissen und fing an zu summen. Ich bin im Moment sehr gut gelaunt. Ich will, dass das hier nicht zu Ende geht. Ich holte mein Tagebuch und schrieb:

"Ich habe Edward´s Eltern getroffen und sie waren total nett zu mir. Ich mag sie wirklich. Oh und Edward teilte mir mit, dass wir jetzt immer im Esszimmer essen werden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht so fühen soll, aber was soll´s? Ich bin glücklich und fühle mich speziell!" -^_^-

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich auf und zog mch für die Schule an. Viktore und Hugo werden immer freundlicher zueinander, diskutieren aber trotzdem noch über Sachen, wie zum Beispiel welche Tasche ich nehmen sollte oder welche Ohrringe am Besten an mir aussähen, aber im Großen und Ganzen denke ich, dass sie sich aneinander gewöhnt haben. Ich ging nach unten um mit Edward zu frühstücken. Danach fuhren wir zur Schule.

Als wir näher kamen sah ich jemanden auf und ab hüpfen. Ich wundere mich, was diese Person wohl macht. Trainieren? Edward bemerkte es auch und fing an zu lachen. Als wir noch näher kamen, realisierte ich, dass diese Person Alice war, Das Auto hielt an und sie klopfte sofort am Fenster. Ich öffnete das Fenster und wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen.

"Alice, wieso bist du denn so gehüpft? Die Leute haben dich schon angestarrt", sagte ich zu ihr.

"Oh, das war nur, weil ich so aufgeregt war, ich und Edward zu sehen. Ähmm, kann ich reinkommen?"

"Wir haben Unterricht...", erwiderte ich, aber Edward unterbrach mich.

"Sicher, komm herein, so dass wir uns endlich offiziell kennen lernen können."

Sie quietsche vor Aufregung und stieg voller Freude ein.

"Oh, mein Gott, dein Auto ist wirklich cool und du siehst ... oh, so wunderbar aus, mal so ganze nebenbei gesagt. Ich bin Alice Brandon, Bella´s beste Freundin seit wir Kinder sind", meinte Alice, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte.

Edward schüttelte ihr die Hand und lächelte ihr zu.

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Alice, ich bin Edward Cullen. Es ist schön, dass Bella jemanden hat, wenn sie in der Schule ist."

Alice lachte laut und umarmte mich dann.

"Natürlich, ich bin so ein guter Einfluss und genau deshalb solltet ihr mich zu eurer Hochzeit einladen oder ich kann ja auch die ganze Hochzeit veranstalten oder eine der Brautjungfern sein oder, ihr braucht nicht so schüchtern deswegen zu sein, ich kann auch die Trauzeugin sein."

"Alice, ich glaube, dass es wirklich Zeit für uns wird zu unseren Klassen zu gehen", sagte ich zu ihr.

"Oh, ja, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen!"

"Tschüss, Alice. Bis später."

Alice kreischte schon wieder und ich schaute sie fragend an.

"Du meinst, dass ich dich später wiedersehen werde?", wollte sie von Edward wissen.

"Ja, ich werde auf Bella warten und dann können wir einen Tee trinken gehen."

"Das ist die allerbeste Idee, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben je gehört habe! Ich freue mich schon darauf."

"Alice ... lass uns gehen", meinte ich zu ihr, da ich bereits aus dem Wagen gestiegen bin.

"Nein, warte, du solltest doch deinem Verlobten noch einen Abschiedskuss geben? Das machen Pärchen doch so."

"Alice, ich warne dich, lass uns jetzt gehen", wiederholte ich noch einmal mit einem nachdrücklichen Unterton in meiner Stimme.

"Bella, deine Freundin hat Recht. Du hast dich noch nicht von mir verabschiedet", sagte Edward mit einem Lächeln. Dieser Typ neckt mich ganz schön.

"Tschüss Edward, wir haben jetzt Unterricht", antwortete ich auf seine Forderung.

"Und mein Kuss", sagte Edward, als er mir andeutete ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

Alice jubelte und fing sogar an romantische Lieder zu singen. Das war soo peinlich!

"Bella, hör auf dich so zu benehmen, als wäre es das erste Mal für dich, ich weiß, dass ihr zwei schon ganz viele andere Dinge zusammen gemacht habt...", meinte Alice.

"Alice! Hör bitte auf", erwiderte ich mit einem rot angelaufenen Gesicht. Edward schaute immer noch zu mir. Ok, ich werde es einfach als einen Freundschaftskuss hinnehmen. Ja, genau, nur ein Kuss unter Freunden. Ich stieg wieder zurück ins Auto, küsste ihn auf die Wange und zog dann Alice hinter mit her, ohne dass ich einen Blick zurück warf. Mein Herz raste. Ich habe ihn gerade geküsst!

"Bella, wieso siehst du denn so aufgeregt aus?"

"Tu ich gar nicht."

"Hm, ok, ich werde es dieses Mal durchgehen lassen. Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt wegen unserer Teeparty später. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich habe!"

"Ok, ok, lass uns zu unserer ersten Klasse gehen."

. . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . .

Unser Unterricht war zu Ende, aber als ich gerade gehen wollte, wurde ich von Alice gestoppt, die sagte, dass unsere Klasse noch über einige Dinge reden müsste. Sie ist sowohl unsere Klassensprecherin, als auch unsere Schulsprecherin.

"Guten Tag, Klassenkameraden", fing sie an.

Niemand grüßte zurück, also klang mein "guten Tag" etwas zu laut.

"Ist Bella die Einzige in meiner Klasse? Lasst uns das noch einmal versuchen, guten Tag, Klassenkameraden."

Meine Mitschüler sahen genervt aus, aber sie wussten, dass Alice nicht aufgeben würde, aso grüßten sie zurück.

"Danke für euer Entgegenkommen. Wie ihr alle wisst ist demnächst der 100. Gründungstag unserer Schule. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, uns verschiedene Ationen auszudenken, um den Tag noch spezieller zu machen. Deshalb frage ich nach euren Ideen bezüglich des besonderen Tages."

Niemand meldete sich.

"So, jeder ist also schüchtern. Tyler, lass uns dein Gehirn arbeiten sehen. Was hast du dir denn so gedacht?"

Tyler war überrascht, aber er stand dennoch auf.

"Öhm, wie wäre es mit einem Heiratsstand?"

"Ach du lieber Himmel, Tyler, wir reden vom Gründungstag und nicht Valentinstag!", rief Lauren.

"Oh, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dich aufgerufen zu haben, Lauren. Also würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deinen Mund hältst und über andere Aktivitäten nachdenkst. Sprich weiter, Tyler."

"Also, ich glaube, dass ein Heiratsstand trotzdem gut sein könnte. Es ist sehr offensichtlich, dass es hier an der Uni sehr viele Paare gibt, wir könnten außerdem einen Kettenstand und einen Einweihungsstand haben."

"Okay, das ist super. Danke, Tyler."

"Schieß los, Eric."

"Ich?"

"Gibt es denn noch einen anderen Eric hier in diesem Raum?"

Eric stand auf und murmelte ein paar Worte. Lauren, die neben ihm saß, stellte sich neben ihn.

"Ich tue das nur für euch, da es scheint, dass Eric seine Idee nur mit mir teilt. Er sagte, dass wir eine Schauwand haben können, die die Geschichte unserer Universität zeigt. Wir könnten andere Schulen von Kanada einladen. Und das ist meine eigene, brilliante Idee, wir könnten auch das Talent von den Schülern unserer Schule zeigen. Wir könnten die Kunstwerke ausstellen, so dass die Leute, die daran interessiert sind, diese kaufen können."

"Oh, ja, wir könnten uns mit einem Wohltätigkeitsverin verbinden, sodass wir denen das ganze Geld, das wir einnehmen spenden können. Unser Theaterclub könnte etwas Spezielles vorbereiten und wir könnten Karten dafür verkaufen. Die Kunstwerke können verkauft werden. Die Stände könnten uns auch Geld einbringen", stimmte Tyler zu.

"Das ist super. Wir können auch Essen verkaufen und einen Stand mit Spielen anbieten", meinte Alice. Unsere Klasse fing an ihre Ideen zu bringen und am Ende des Treffens war jeder sehr aufgeregt wegen des kommenden Events.

"Bevor ich allerdings dieses Klassentreffen beende, möchte ich noch vorschlagen eine Auktion zu machen", schlug Alice vor.

"Auktion? Wir versteigern unsere Sachen?", fragte Lauren.

"Nein, wir werden eine Menschenauktion machen. Zum Beispiel würde ich an den Höchstbietenden versteigert werden und der gewinnt dann ein Date mit mir."

"Das hört sich toll an, aber das Problem ist, wer soll versteigert werden?", wollte Tyler wissen.

Lauren meldete sich sofort.

"Ich melde mich freiwillig."

"Okay, da Lauren sich freiwillig bereitgestellt hat, brauchen wir nur noch 4 andere Mädchen, die bereit sind da mitzumachen. Ich werde andere Klasen fragen, ob sie irgendwelche Mädchen vorschlagen können. Oh und ich schlage außerdem meine beste Freundin Bella als das große Finale vor."

"Was?", reagierte ich sofort.

"Ja, du wärst eine große Hilfe für uns, damit wir mehr Geld für den Wohltätigkeitsverein sammeln können. Bella, ich bin mir sicher, dass total viele Jungs für dich bieten würden. Außerdem ist die Veranstaltung für Besucher zugänglich, das bedeutet, dass dein Verlobter auch kommen kann und für dich mitbieten kann", meinte sie. Alle meine Klassenkameraden stimmten zu, während ich weiterhin protestierte.

"Hey, wartet mal kurz. Ich stimme dem nicht zu. Ich meine, ich würde gerne bei den anderen Ständen helfen, aber ich will nicht versteigert werden. Niemand wäre daran interessiert für mich zu bieten", argumentierte ich.

"Ich werde für dich bieten", sagte Tyler schüchtern.

"Ich werde auch für dich bieten", meinte auch Eric.

Bevor ich wusste, was geschah, sagten alle Jungs, dass sie bereit wären für mich zu bieten.

"Ich werde alles aus meinem Sparschwein hergeben, nur damit ich ein Date mit Bella gewinnen kann", meinte ein Typ.

"Ich bin bereit mein ganzes Geld aus zwei Sparschweinen herzugeben", sagte ein anderer.

"Ha! Ich werde mein ganzes Geld von der Bank holen, damit ich das Date gewinnen kann", meinte ein Dritter.

"Schau, Bella. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es viele Leute gibt, die für dich bieten wollen", sagte Alice zu mir mit einem Glitzern in ihren Augen, das mir sagen sollte, das es beschlossen ist und ich nichts daran ändern kann.

"Ich bin so stolz auf euch, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir so viele Ideen hätten. Nächster Montag wird der Beginn unserer Aktivitäten sein. Das bedeutet, dass wir immer noch drei Tage Zeit haben uns vorzubereiten. Ich werde euch eine SMS schreiben, in der steht welchem Aufgabenbereich ihr zugeteilt wurdet. Ich hoffe, dass wir das alle zusammen schaffen können. Das war´s! Tschüss!", sagte Alice. Alle begannen sofort aus dem Raum zu gehen und Alice kam zu mir.

"Lass uns gehen, Bella, Edward wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."

"Alice, ich will wirklich nicht versteigert werden! Such doch einfach nach einem anderen Mädchen."

"Bella, denk daran, dass das eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ist."

"Lass uns erst mal sehen, ich weiß nämlich, dass Edward nie damit einverstanden wäre."

"Hmm, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Ms Swan. Ich werde einen Weg finden und am Ende wir dein Verlobter zustimmen", meinte Alice, als sie mich aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Schultore zog.

"Da ist er!"

Edward stand wartend neben seinem Auto. Es war gut, dass die meisten Schüler bereits nach Hause gegangen waren, ansonsten wäre er wahrscheinlich von seinen Fans belagert worden.

"Ihr zwei seid ziemlich spät dran", sagte er, als wir ins Auto stiegen.

"Wir mussten noch über unsere Pläne bezüglich des 100-jährigsten Gründungstages unserer Schule reden. Alice ist unsere Klassen- und Schulsprecherin.", erklärte ich und Edward nickte daraufhin.

"Entschuldigung, dass wir ein bisschen zu spät waren, Edward", entschuldigte sich Alice.

"Ist schon ok."

Edward nahm uns mit zu einem kleinen Café, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie immer sah alles ziemlich teuer aus. Alice ging begeistert hinein. Wir bestellten unsere Getränke und noch ein paar Sandwiches.

"Weißt du Edward, unsere Gründungstagsveranstaltung ist zugänglich für jedermann, da es unser 100-jähriger Gründungstag ist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht ein paar Bands zu engagieren und vielleicht auch einen Künstler, der dann etwas aufführt. Wir haben auch über verschiedene Stände geredet", sagte Alice.

"Das ist großartig, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass eure Veranstaltung total viel Spaß machen wird", kommentierte Edward.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es erfolgreich wird. Wir werden das ganze Geld, das wir einnehmen an einen Wohltätigkeitsverein spenden. Oh und weißt du was? Wir werden sogar eine Auktion haben", erklärte Alice. Als ich das hörte unterbrach ich sie jedoch sofort.

"Edward, ich werde versteigert", informierte ich ihn. Er schaute erst zu mir, dann zu Alice, die wiederrum mir zugrinste.

"Du würdest dem nicht zustimmen, oder, Edward? Ich kann nicht versteigert werden, richtig?", betonte ich. Ich starrte ihn an bis er sich räusperte.

"Bitte klärt mich genauer über diese Auktion auf!"

"Mach ich. Okay, wir haben also einige Mädchen, die versteigert werden. Der mit dem höchsten Angebot gewinnt ein Date mit dem Mädchen und das Geld geht zu der Wohltätikeit. Das ist die beste Idee, die ich hatte. Also, was denkst du?", wollte Alice wissen.

"Er wird nicht zustimmen! Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt, Alice", meinte ich.

"Nein, ich denke, dass es ok ist", sagte Edward.

"Was? Edward! Ich will nicht versteigert werden!"

"Es ist ihm Dienste der Wohltätigkeit und es ist auch nur ein Date."

Alice lachte kurz laut auf und meinte dann: "Schau, Bella, dein Verlobter hat dir bereits die Erlaubnis gegeben, also ist jetzt alles klar."

Ich konnte einfach nur geschlagen sitzen. Ich denke, ich werde einfach dieses Ereignis ertragen müssen.

"Ähm, Alice...ich würde noch gerne mehr wissen. Wie lang wird das Date sein und wohin werden sie gehen?", fragte Edward.

"Oh, die Versteigerung fängt wahrscheinlich um 8 Uhr anfangen und hört gegen 11 Uhr auf, das heißt, dass die Dates von 11 Uhr bis 9 Uhr abends gehen würden. Wegen dem Ort, sie können entweder auf dem Schulgelände abhängen oder ausgehen, ist egal."

Edward lachte ein bisschen und meinte dann "Von 11 bis um 9? Ist das nicht ein bisschen lang? Wie wärs von 11 bis um 1?"

"Edward, das wäre viel zu kurz!", rief Alice lachend.

"Ja, richtig", antwortete Edward darauf.

"Oh, Edward, bist du nächsten Montag frei? Da wäre der Beginn unserer Aktivitäten. Die Versteigerung findet auch an dem Tag statt", meinte Alice.

Edward überlegte kurz und meinte dann langsam, dass es ihm Leid tut, aber er müsste an dem Tag arbeiten. Alice sagte daraufhin, dass es ok ist, da er ja dann ein anderes Mal kommen könnte. Alice musste dann auf bald darauf gehen, da sie zu ihrer Arbeit musste.

Wir fuhren auch nach Hause und ich wunderte mich, wieso Edward so leise die ganze Zeit war.

"Hey, wieso bist du denn so still?", fragte ich ihn.

"Oh, ich denke bloß über etwas nach."

"Über was?"

"Nichts."

"Du denkst über nichts? Das ist überhaupt nicht cool, Edward!", meinte ich lachend.

Edward fing auch an zu lachen, genau dann als mein Handy klingelte.

"Hallo?"

"Hi. Rate mal wer´s is... Wer bin ich... ?", sagte die Person am anderen Ende.

"Emmett, ich bin mir 100% sicher, dass du es bist!"

"Ach, Mist, woher hast du gewusst, dass ich es bin? Das ist übrigens meine neue Nummer. Ich habe mir ein neues Handy gekauft."

"Cool."

"Ya, es war ein bisschen teuer, aber es ist soo genial. Sehr handlich und es hat geile Features."

Bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fing eine andere Stimme an zu reden.

"Hi Bella, ich bin es, Jasper."

"Hey Jasper", begrüßte ich ihn. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Emmett immer wieder "Nicht fair" sagen.

"Hast du uns vermisst?"

"Natürlich!"

"Ich hab gute Nachrichten für dich, wir sind wieder in Kanada. Um genau zu sein warten wir auf dich und Edward bei ihm zuhause. Sag ihm bitte, dass wir so hungrig waren, dass wir seinen Koch fragten, ob er uns etwas machen könnte, und dass wir außerdem eine neue CD, die wir in seinem Zimmer fanden aufgemacht haben. Oh und Emmett hat eine CD zerbrochen, als er sich aus Versehen darauf legte und ich habe mir ein paar von seinen Klamotten geliehen, weil ich sie so schön fand. Das ist alles."

"Ok, ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

"Tschüss, wir werden hier auf euch warten."

"War das Emmett oder Jasper?", wollte Edward wissen.

"Es waren Emmett und Jasper. Emmett war derjenige, der anrief, aber Jasper nahm ihm das Handy weg."

"Die zwei sind echt wie kleine Kinder."

"Ich habe Nachrichten für dich von deinen Freunden. Sie sagten, dass sie wieder in Kanada sind und dass sie in deinem Haus auf uns warten. Sie wurden hungrig, also baten sie den Koch etwas für sie zu machen. Sie haben auch eine CD gefunden und diese aufgemacht. Emmett hat aus Versehen eine CD zerbrochen und die letzte Nachricht ist, dass Jasper sich ein paar Klamotten von dir genommen hat, weil sie gut aussehen."

"Was? Die zwei verwüsten mein Haus und zerstören meine Sachen! Wir sollten besser heimfahren, bevor sie noch mehr anstellen können."

Als wir nach Hause kamen waren alle Lichter an und laute Musik wurde im Haus gespielt. Wir gingen schnell ins Haus und fanden Emmett und Jasper als sie wie kleine Kinder tanzten. Emmett kam immer noch tanzend zu uns herüber.

"Yo, ma Freund Edward! Wie geht´s dir, Alter? Hast du uns vermisst?"

"Ich werde dir sagen, was los ist ma Freund!", sagte Edward als er das Radio ausschaltete.

"Was ist mit den Lichtern? Ihr spielt den schrecklichsten Song und tanzt dazu wie Idioten!"

"Er hat uns vermisst, Emmett, ich hab es doch gewusst. Ich würde sagen, dass wir eine ... Gruppenumarmung machen müssen!", rief Jasper, als er und Emmett Edward in eine knochenquetschende Umarmung nahmen. Ich lachte bei dem Anblick. Ich muss schon sagen, dass die beiden echt süß sein können.

"Ok, ok, jetzt lasst mich los", sagte Edward.

"Versprich uns, dass du nicht sauer wegen der kaputten CD und einem verwüsteten Schlafzimmer wirst!", sagte Emmett.

"Und, kann ich dieses Hemd und die Hose haben? Die sehen gut an mir aus", fügte Jasper hinzu.

Edward sah wirklich genervt aus, aber er nickte dennoch kurz und die beiden ließen ihn los und umarmten sich stattdessen gegenseitig. Emmett und Jasper umarmten mich auch noch einmal kurz und erzählten mir von allem, was sie erlebt haben.

"Edward, können wir hier bleiben?", fragte Emmett.

"Was? Ihr habt euer eigenes Zuhause, wieso wollt ihr denn dann hier bleiben?"

"Weil Bella hier ist, wollen wir auch hier bleiben. Hey, sei nicht so habgierig, du hast sie doch schon für dich ganz alleine, oder?", wollte Emmett wissen.

"Ok, gut, ihr könnt hier sein, aber nur wenn ihr vorsichtiger seid. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr kaputt geht. Und Jasper meine Klamotten gehen dich ab jetzt nichts mehr an, ok? Und am allerwichtigsten, ihr könnt nicht in Bella´s Zimmer rumhängen."

"Gut...gut...Gott, Bella, dein Verlobter ist aber einer von der greisgrämischen Sorte", meinte Jasper.

Ich lachte während Edward mich wütend anstarrte.

"Das ist schön, wir sind wieder alle zusammen!", rief ich aus.

"Ich finde, dass das für eine ...", begann Jasper.

"Gruppenumarmung spricht", sagten Emmett und ich zur gleichen Zeit. Edward versuchte von uns wegzugehen, aber Emmett hielt seinen Arm fest, sodass Edward am Ende doch mitmachen musste.

-

Na, wie war´s so?  
Hat jemand meine Rechtschreibfehler gezählt? Nein, war nur ein Scherz!  
Meine Tagesfrage heute:  
Wie seid ihr zu den Bis(s)-Büchern gekommen?  
Also bei mir hat es mir meine Tante gekauft, noch bevor die anderen beiden herauskamen und dann hat sie mir immer die Fortsetzungen geschenkt...also ich hab sie eigentlich alle vor dem ganzen Bis(s)-Wahn gelesen...  
Wie war´s bei euch?  
Ich freue mich schon eure Reviews zu lesen!  
LG,  
-Cananas-ielt seinen Arm fest, sodass Edward am Ende doch mitmachen musste.


	22. Wie Alice Jasper kennen lernte

Hallo, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich schon seit so langer Zeit kein neues Kapitel mehr hochgeladen habe! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen und ich hoffe auch, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt! 

**Wie Alice Jasper kennen lernte**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper und ich aßen zusammen zu Abend. Danach begleiteten Edward und ich die beiden noch zu ihren jeweiligen Zimmern. Sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und dann gingen wir in mein Zimmer, wo ich ihnen Jean, Viktore und Hugo vorstellte. Nach den Vorstellungen fingen wir an zu reden und sie erzählten mir ihre Geschichten. Sie sagten, dass sie viele tolle Chicks in London kennen lernten und dass sie sich auch in das Abendleben stürzen konnten. Ich erzählte ihnen von meiner Rückkehr zur Schule, obwohl ich die Lauren-Sache nicht erwähnte, schließlich ist sie jetzt auch eh ein bisschen besser geworden. Ich erwähnte auch den Gründungstag von unserer Schule.

„Erzähl mir mehr von dem Event, Bella. Was genau sind denn da so Sachen, die man machen kann?", fragte Emmett.

„Es wird da Stände geben, du weißt schon, so etwas wie einen Heiratsstand, Einweihungsstand, Gefängnis und andere in der Art. Man kann auch Essen kaufen und es wird auch einige Konzerte geben und es ist zusätzlich noch eine Party geplant. Und … eine Auktion", erklärte ich.

„Das wird so cool werden! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da auch Spiele gibt und wenn es Spiele gibt, dann gibt es auch Preise!", rief Emmett, als er vor Aufregung Jasper von hinten umarmte.

„Jazz, das ist wirklich aufregend! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es da auch jede Menge süße College Mädchen geben wird!", fügte Emmett hinzu.

„Bella, sind die Gründungstagesaktivitäten für alle zugänglich? Ich meine damit auch die, die nicht auf die Schule gehen?", wollte Jasper wissen.

„Ja, jeder ist willkommen", antwortete ich und Emmett schrie daraufhin gleich vor Begeisterung los.

„Du hast eine Auktion erwähnt, ihr versteigert da Dinge?", wollte Jasper wissen.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht, es werden eigentlich Mädchen versteigert. Es funktioniert so, dass du für jemanden bieten kannst und wenn du das höchste Gebot hast, dann gewinnst du ein Date mit ihr", als ich das alles erklärte sah ich, wie Emmett richtig aufgeregt schaute, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Perfekt! Jasper! Wir gehen da definitiv hin. Was auch immer passiert, wir müssen dahin gehen", sagte Emmett.

„Ja, ich denke auch, dass es nett sein könnte. Bella, wirst du versteigert werden?", fragte Jasper.

„Huh? Naja … ähm … ich werde …", stotterte ich, während Emmett und Jasper mich mit neugierigen Augen anschauten.

„Tsss… Okay, gut, ja, ich werde versteigert. Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern", gab ich schließlich zu.

Emmett und Jasper schauten sich gegenseitig an, dann standen sie auf und rasten zu Edwards Zimmer.

- in Edwards Zimmer (aus der 3. Person erzählt) -

„Hey Edward!", begrüßte Emmett ihn.

„Was?", wollte Edward sofort wissen.

„Wusstest du, dass Bella versteigert wird? Sie wird dann ein Date mit dem haben, der am meisten für sie bietet", meinte Jasper.

„Ich weiß."

„Bella wird ein DATE …ein DATE mit einem anderen Mann haben", betonte Emmett.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Edward! Bella wird ein Date mit einem anderen Kerl haben, sie werden sich kennen lernen, über Dinge reden, zusammen essen gehen oder einen Film anschauen. Er wird ihr Blumen schenken und dann wird er sie nach Hause fahren…", fing Jasper an.

„Dann wird er Bella nach ihrer Nummer fragen, sie werden SMS-Freunde, dann würden sie sich so immer näher kommen. Der Kerl wird ihr den Hof machen und sie wird merken, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Sie wird „ja" sagen und dann werden sie Händchen halten und sich oft umarmen und dann werden sie sich küssen! Edward, du wirst damit offiziell aus dem Rennen sein!", endete Emmett.

„Ihr Jungs denkt zu viel darüber nach."

„Edward, wir denken nur über deine Situation nach. Also, wir als deine Freunde, würden dir wirklich vorschlagen, dass du zu dieser Auktion gehst und für deine Verlobte mitbietest", sagte Jasper.

„Ich bin beschäftigt."

„He! Okay, wie du willst. Dann schlag aber bloß nicht deinen Kopf gegen die Wand, nur weil du eifersüchtig bist", meinte Emmett.

„Werde ich nicht. So, ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht."

- zurück in Bellas Perspektive -

Die nächsten Tage wurden damit verbracht den Gründungstag vorzubereiten. Alice war wirklich beschäftigt mit all ihren verschiedenen Aufgaben; die Schule, ihre Arbeit und außerdem wurde sie als Oberbefehlshaberin bezüglich der Vorbereitung der Aktivitäten bestimmt. Ich weiß, dass sie einerseits keine Energie mehr hat, aber andererseits weiß ich auch, dass sie so etwas total gerne macht. Sie hat schon immer das Organisatorische erledigt, schon seit wir Kinder sind. Unsere Klasse war sehr eifrig, es war erstaunlich, wie sich alle plötzlich gegenseitig helfen konnten, obwohl wir normalerweise nicht so gut miteinander auskamen. Lauren war auch viel netter in den letzten Tagen, vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, was Edward zu ihr gesagt hatte. Wir konnten allerdings erst spät heimgehen, worüber Edward nicht sehr glücklich war.

„Bella", sagte er, als ich seinen Anruf entgegennahm.

„Hi Edward, ich fürchte, dass ich noch nicht nach Hause gehen kann, wir haben noch so viel zu tun…"

„Was? Gestern bist du erst um zehn nach Hause gekommen, weil ihr so beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen wart und noch so viele Dinge zu tun hattet … etc. … etc., und dann heute sagst du, dass ihr IMMER noch viele Dinge machen müsst! Frag doch einfach jemanden, ob er deine Aufgaben erledigen kann, ich hole dich jetzt auf jeden Fall ab!"

„Edward, warte. Das ist eine Klassenaktivität, das heißt wir müssen alle mitwirken. Ich werde nicht gehen bevor alle anderen auch gehen. Also beruhige dich erst mal und fahr nach Hause und ruhe dich ein wenig aus", ordnete ich ihm mit meiner honigsüßen Stimme an.

„Ich warne dich, ISABELLA SWAN, das ist der letzte Tag, an dem ich dir erlaube so spät zuhause zu sein."

„Wir haben immer noch morgen, das bedeutet es wird nicht der Letzte sein…", murmelte ich; ich bemerkte, dass er wirklich wütend war. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass meine Mitschüler bei meinem Telefonat zuhörten und so mitbekamen, dass ich mit Edward redete.

„Oh, das ist ja so süß, Bella spricht mit ihrem Freund. Hey, Bella, sag ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht, ich bringe dich nach Hause", rief Tyler. Manchmal bin ich echt genervt von ihm; ich hoffe, dass Edward ihn nicht gehört hat.

„Wer zur Hölle war das? Freund? Ich bin nicht nur ein Freund! Schalt mal den Lautsprecher an…"

„Edward, das ist nur einer meiner Klassenkameraden, er macht doch nur Spaß."

„Er bringt dich nach Hause, huh? Sag ihm, dass ich dich abhole! Ob du fertig bist oder nicht, ich werde dich um punktgenau 9 Uhr abholen. Keine Entschuldigungen, wenn du nicht herauskommst, dann komme ich dich eben holen."

„10 Uhr?", fragte ich.

„9 Uhr", antwortete er hartnäckig.

„9 Uhr 45?"

„9 Uhr!"

„9 Uhr 30, ach bitte Edward…"

„Ok, gut, 9 Uhr 30! Verhungere nicht. Geh nicht alleine vom Schulgelände oder mit einem Jungen. Nimm immer dein Handy mit."

„Werde ich … werde ich … ich muss jetzt gehen. Alice kommt, sie mag es nicht, wenn sie Leute sieht, die nichts tun, muss arbeiten, tschüss!"

„Tschüss!"

Ich schloss mich meiner Gruppe an, die den Auftrag hatte die ganze Dekoration aufzubauen. Nach mehreren Stunden klingelte mein Handy wieder.

„Hallo?", fragte ich.

„Hey Bella. Ich bin´s, Jasper. Ich wollte nur anrufen, weil Edward gerade heim kam und sehr viel mehr verärgert und genervter als sonst ist und er meinte, dass du wieder spät nach Hause kommen wirst, deshalb wollte ich das nur von dir bestätigt haben und dir sagen, dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst. Oh und ich kaufe jetzt dann auch was für uns zum Essen ein und wollte wissen, ob du auch etwas willst…"

„Oh, das ist ja so nett von dir, Jasper…", fing ich an, konnte aber meinen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende bringen, da Alice herüber gerannt kam und mir das Handy aus der Hand riss.

„Hi, ist das Edward?", fragte sie.

„Also, du bist nicht Edward. Dann will ich, dass du Bella nicht mehr anrufst, da wir beschäftigt sind, wir haben einen strikten Zeitplan. Auf Wiederhören", sagte sie und legte auf.

„Alice, das war Edwards Freund!"

„Bella, du kannst später mit egal wem reden. Aber im Moment musst du dich auf unsere Arbeit konzentrieren. Oh und ich gehe schnell zum Supermarkt um uns was zum Knabbern zu kaufen. Was willst du haben?"

„Einen Käsekuchenstab und Orangensaft wäre super."

„Okay, ich werde das besorgen."

Alice fragte jeden, was er zu essen haben wollte und ging dann um die Sachen zu kaufen. Nach einer Stunde oder so kam sie wieder zurück und verteilte alles an unsere Klassenkameraden; dennoch sah sie sehr wütend und aufgewühlt aus. Ich ging zu ihr und fragte sie, was passierte.

„Bella, ich stieß mit einer super arroganten Person zusammen! Wenn ich nur an sein Gesicht denke werde ich schon wieder richtig wütend!"

„Warum, wer ist diese Person und was hat er dir angetan?"

**- Rückblende -**Ich kam in den Supermarkt und fing an nach all den Dingen zu suchen, die ihr wolltet. Ich bekam alles und beschloss noch, mir meine Lieblingsschokolade, Musketeers, zu kaufen. Ich suchte danach und fand es; zum Glück war noch genau ein Stück da. Ich nahm es schnell, aber im selben Moment griff jemand nach dem anderen Ende des Riegels. Ich schaute zu ihm und er schaute auch mich an, seine Augen neckten mich.

„Hi, Schöne", begrüßte er mich.

„Uhm, hi. Kann ich meine Schokolade haben?"

„Ich denke, dass ich sie zuerst hatte."

„Nein, ich war diejenige die zuerst den Riegel in der Hand hatte. Also, könntest du ihn mir vielleicht wiedergeben, ich bin etwas in Eile", sagte ich ungeduldig. Er fing an zu grinsen.

„Da du ja so in Eile bist, wäre es da nicht einfacher, wenn du den Riegel mir überlässt und dann hierher zurückkommst, wenn du Zeit hast."

„Nein. Ich will ihn jetzt und ein echter Gentleman, der du ja bestimmt bist, würde mir den Riegel gerne freiwillig übergeben", sagte ich, als ich den Riegel zu mir herzog. Er zog allerdings zur gleichen Zeit und grinste mich blöd an.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Date mit mir und du bekommst dafür den Musketeers?", schlug er vor.

In dem Moment verlor meine Geduld mit diesem Typen und noch dazu irritierte mich sein Lächeln.

„Lass mich das mal kurz klar machen, weißt du, ich bin so müde. Ich habe heute sehr hart gearbeitet und das ist meine Lieblingsschokolade. Ich will nur das eine, also lass es los", sagte ich mit all der Geduld, die ich aufbringen konnte.

„Dann lass uns auf ein Date gehen und du bekommst sicher den Musketeerriegel", antwortete er auf eine eher eingebildete Art und Weiße.

„Ahhhhhhhh!, Oh, bitte, ich mag keine arroganten Idioten! Jetzt gib mir einfach die Schokolade!", schrie ich, als ich ihm den Riegel aus der Hand zog, aber er hielt ihn einfach fest und zwinkerte mir sogar noch zu. Die Nerven dieses Typen! Es macht ihm Spaß andere Leute zu necken und sie dann wütend zu sehen.

„Dann kannst du es eben nicht haben…"

„Wieso ist das deins? Gehört dir etwa dieser Supermarkt, sodass du hier alles bestimmen kannst?"

„Also mir gehört zwar nicht dieser Supermarkt, aber meine Familie hat eine Handyfirma."

„Das ist mir egal!"

„Du hast doch gefragt, ob mir der Supermarkt gehört und ich habe dir einfach geantwortet."

„JETZT ÜBERLASS MIR DOCH EINFACH DIE SCHOKOLADE!", schrie ich, als ich gleichzeitig stärker daran zog, aber er ließ nicht los. Ich hörte auf zu ziehen und starrte ihn nur wütend an. Ich ließ den Riegel los.

„Okay, gut, der Riegel gehört dir! Du arroganter Typ!", sagte ich, während ich davonging, aber er lief hinter mir her und hielt meinen Arm fest. Ich schaute zu ihm und plötzlich küsste er meine Wange. Ich war so schockiert über das, was er tat, das ich ihn nur bewegungslos mit weit geöffneten Augen anschauen konnte. Er hielt meine Hand und legte den Riegel auf die Handfläche.

„Ich habe dich nur ein bisschen geneckt. Hier, die Schokolade gehört dir. Ich denke, dass du wirklich süß bist. Ich bin Jasper. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Auf Wiedersehen, Hübsche."

**- Ende Rückblende -****-**

„Er hatte keine Manieren. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Bella?"

„Sein Name ist Jasper?"

„Ja! Ich hasse sogar seinen blöden Namen!"

„Und ihm gehört eine Handyfirma?"

„Ja, als ob mich das was angeht!"

„Es ist nur, dass ich eben auch einen Typen namens Jasper kenne und seiner Familie gehört eine Handyfirma. Kann es sein, dass das derselbe Typ ist dem du heute begegnet bist?"

„Oh, nein, Bella, ich will nicht noch mehr Jaspers in meinem Leben treffen. Ich will diesen Idioten einfach nur vergessen. Lass uns essen und dann weitermachen."

„Ok, gut…"

Wir aßen zu Ende und machten dann mit unserer Arbeit weiter. Ich habe dieses wirklich komische Gefühl, dass der Jasper, den Alice heute traf, derselbe Jasper ist, den ich kenne, aber da Alice wirklich wütend auf ihn ist, ist es besser, wenn ich dieses Thema erst einmal ruhen lasse.

Um genau 21.30 Uhr klingelte mein Telefon; es war Edward. Ich bat meine Klassenkameraden um Erlaubnis, ob ich bereits gehen könnte und alle waren damit einverstanden. Ich ging schnell nach draußen und suchte nach seinem Auto. Ich stieg ein und er fing auch sofort an zu fahren. Er fragte mich, ob ich hungrig bin und ich teilte ihm mit, dass ich bereits gegessen habe. Wir fuhren nach Hause und sahen, dass Jasper und Emmett vor dem Fernseher saßen. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und bemerkte, dass Jasper lächelte.

„Jasper, du siehst sehr glücklich aus", kommentierte ich.

„Bella, er ist so schon seit er nach Hause gekommen ist. Wie ein Hund lächelnd; lass ihn einfach allein. Jasper wird morgen wieder er selbst sein", sagte Emmett.

„Ich bin nur glücklich, Bella. Ich glaube, dass ich eine seltene Blume gefunden habe, die mein Interesse hält. Einzigartig und sehr schön."

Habt ihr schon einmal jemand auf eine besondere Art und Weise kennen gerlernt?  
Wie immer weder die Geschichte noch Twilight gehört mir.  
Danke an meinen Beta Scary :)  
LG,  
-Cananas-


	23. Die Auktion

Hallo :)

Hier bin ich wieder mit meinem nächsten Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt!

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehen an Stephenie Meyer, bzw. an Selene für die Idee!

**Die Auktion**

Der nächste Tag wurde damit zugebracht die Auktion vorzubereiten. Edward gefällt zwar die Idee von „Bella spät nach Hause kommen" immer noch nicht so wirklich, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Dieser Typ hat sich in der letzten Zeit sehr komisch verhalten, es sieht so aus, als würde er nicht gut schlafen und er isst auch nicht mehr so wie sonst. Als ich ihn fragte, ob es ihm gut geht, lächelte er mich bloß lieb an und meinte, dass es ihm noch nie besser ging.

Dann kam das Wochenende. Ich wachte auf durch Emmett und Jasper, die ihn mein Zimmer gestürmt kamen. Ich stand auf und sah ein großes, grünes Paket auf dem Boden.

„Bella, können wir es aufmachen? Bitte… es wurde heute Morgen geliefert und Jasper und ich haben es in dein Zimmer gebracht. Können wir es aufmachen? Jetzt? Huh?", bettelte Emmett.

Ich ging zu dem Paket und entdeckte eine Karte; das Paket war offensichtlich von Carlisle und Esme. Sie schrieben, dass es ein Willkommen-in-der-Familie-geschenk für mich ist und dass sie hoffen, dass mir alles gefällt, was sie hineingetan haben. Jasper und Emmett haben zur gleichen Zeit auch die Karte mit mir gelesen.

„Heilige Scheiße! Es ist von Edwards Eltern! Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles da drin total teuer und wunderschön ist. Jetzt mach schon, Bella, öffne es…", bettelte nun auch Jasper.

„Ok, ihr zwei öffnet es, während ich ins Bad gehe. Aber brecht bitte nichts, ansonsten werde ich sehr wütend", sagte ich zu ihnen. Sie nickten nur gehorsam, aber sobald ich die Badezimmertür geschlossen hatte, hörte ich sie bereits in dem Paket herumwühlen.

Ich nahm schnell ein Bad und zog mich dann an. Ich ging wieder zurück zu Emmett und Jasper und sah dann zum ersten Mal, was in dem Paket war. Es beinhaltete mehrere Romane und klassische CDs. Es waren außerdem noch Anziehsachen, Parfum und viele andere Dinge, über die sie mich befragt haben.

„Das ist wirklich cool, Bella. Sie haben dir einen grünen Laptop, ein grünes Handy und sogar einen grünen IPod geschenkt! Das Kleid wird dir auch sehr gut stehen", sagte Jasper.

„Moment, wie hast du die beiden eigentlich kennen gelernt?", fragte mich Emmett, als er sich selbst zu einer Schokoladentafel, die auch in dem Paket war, verhalf.

„Als ihr zwei noch in London wart kamen Edwards Eltern zu Besuch. Dann haben sie mich mehr oder weniger darüber interviewed, was ich mag und solche Fragen. Danach reisten sie sofort wieder weiter nach Deutschland. Sie sind wirklich nett", erzählte ich ihnen, als ich den Laptop anschaute. Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus.

„Lass mich raten, alles, was du ihnen gesagt hast, war in diesem Paket?", meinte Emmett.

„Naja, ja,…"

„Jazz, vielleicht sollten wir Tante Esme auch über unsere Lieblingssachen erzählen und vielleicht versteht sie ja die Anspielung und wir bekommen dann auch ein Paket wie das von Bella", scherzte Emmett.

Wir hörten ein Klopfen an der Tür und es kam auch gleich darauf Edward herein.

„Guten Morgen. Wie kommt es, dass ihr zwei hier in Bellas Zimmer seid? Es ist immer noch so früh", begrüßte er uns.

„Also es war so, dass Bella ein Paket bekam und wir haben es ihr hierher gebracht und wir haben ihr dann auch geholfen das Paket auszupacken", erklärte Jasper.

„Wer hat das Paket geschickt?", wollte Edward wissen.

„Es ist von deinen Eltern. Sie meinten, dass es ein Willkommensgeschenk sei. Ich werde ihnen eine Karte senden und mich bedanken", meinte ich.

„Sie sind wahrscheinlich sehr glücklich, denn wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist das das erste Mal, dass Edward ihnen ein Mädchen vorgestellt hat", sagte Jasper plötzlich.

Ich schaute zu Edward, aber er schaute sofort weg.

„Hey, sie war nicht die erste, die ich meinen Eltern vorgestellt habe!", sagte er ein bisschen zu abwehrend.

„Ja, ist sie! Hör auf zu lügen, Edward. Oh, Bella, schau mal, da ist sogar eine grüne Kamera!", meinte Emmett.

Edward wechselte einfach das Thema und meinte, dass wir frühstücken sollten. Wir verbrachten das Wochenende zusammen. Jasper und Emmett fuhren nur schnell nach Hause, um sich Klamotten zu holen und kamen dann zurück zu Edwards Haus. Wir gingen alle in die Kirche, schauten uns einen Film an und aßen draußen. Edward hatte Schnupfen und musste husten, aber er versicherte uns, dass es ihm gut gehe. Er weigerte sich sogar, Medizin zu nehmen.

Nachdem ich das Wochenende mit meinen Freunden verbracht hatte, war es jetzt Zeit für den Gründungstag. Der Unterricht viel allgemein aus, sodass alle Schüler die Aktivitäten genießen konnten. Ich ging früh in die Schule um noch bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

„Ok, das ist der Start unserer Aktivitäten. Wir haben hart für dies hier gearbeitet, richtig, und deshalb werden wir alles dafür geben, dass diese 100-Jahre-Gründungstagsfeier speziell für unsere Universität wird", begann Alice, als sie unsere und alle anderen Klassen in der Turnhalle um sich herum versammelte.

„Alle unsere Gäste werden um 7 Uhr eintreffen und ich will, dass alle Stände vorbereitet sind. Zeigt den Leuten wie man bei uns in der Nummer 1 Uni einen Gründungstag feiert!", fügte Alice hinzu, während alle Schüler jubelten und klatschten. Wir beteten zusammen für den Erfolg dieses Events und begannen dann mit den restlichen Vorbereitungen, bevor unsere Gäste kamen.

„Bella, um 7 Uhr werden die Besucher erst herumgeführt und ihnen wird die Galerie gezeigt die eine Ausstellung über die Geschichte unserer Schule zeigt. Danach findet dann die Auktion statt. Du wirst das letzte Mädchen sein, das versteigert wird, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin die Moderatorin. Wird Edward kommen?", fragte Alice.

„Nein, er ist wirklich sehr beschäftigt."

„Oh, ich hätte gehofft er würde für dich mitbieten, aber das ist ok, ich werde ganz einfach nur sichergehen, dass dich ein guter Typ ersteigert. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich jetzt für die Auktion vorbereiten gehst. Du musst uns nicht mehr helfen, schau einfach gut aus und dann wird das Geld nur so in Strömen fließen."

„Ok, Hals- und Beinbruch, Alice."

Sie lächelte einfach nur und verschwand in Richtung Stände, um zu prüfen, dass alles passt, und dann weiter in Richtung Galerie. Ich ging gerade mein Kleid holen, als ich in Viktore und Hugo stieß.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank, dass wir dich gesehen haben, Ms. Bella. Wir haben uns verlaufen, Hugo behauptete, dass er den Weg kennt, aber dann gingen wir in die falsche Universität!", sagte Viktore.

„Ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt, ok? Ab gesehen davon sind wir ja jetzt da, also sei jetzt still", antwortete Hugo daraufhin.

„Okay, jetzt hört damit auf. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr gekommen seid um mir beim Anziehen zu helfen?", fragte ich.

„Oh, ja, natürlich", antworteten die beiden gleichzeitig. Ich durfte mir das Kleid aussuchen, das ich heute zur Auktion tragen werde. Es ist ein grünes Kleid, das ein bisschen über die Knie geht. Es ist von Esme und Carlisle. Hugo drehte mir Locken in meinem Haar, während Viktore mir mit meinem Schmuck half. Gegen halb 8 wollte Alice, dass ich hinter den Vorhang der Bühne in der Aula kommen sollte. Viktore und Hugo klatschten für mich, als ich mich bei ihnen bedankte.

Ich ging Richtung Bühne, als Emmett und Jasper mir nachriefen.

„Hey Bella!", hörte ich Jaspers Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und da die beiden auf mich zu rennen.

„Jetzt würde ich wirklich für dich bieten. Du siehst total schön aus!", sagte er als nächstes.

„Ya, du siehst echt gut aus, Bella", stimmte Emmett zu.

„Danke. Genießt einfach die Aktivitäten, ok, ich muss jetzt in die Aula gehen, die Auktion startet schon um 8."

„Ok. Wir werden definitiv zuschauen.", meinte Jasper, aber sobald ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Alice mit einem gestressten Blick auf mich zukommen.

„Bella, wo warst du denn, ich war total nervös! Ich habe schon gedacht, dass du nach Hause gegangen bist. Oh, du siehst so heiß aus, Mädchen! Okay, komm jetzt…"

„WOAH!", sagte Jasper plötzlich von hinter meinem Rücken. Alice schaute schnell zu ihm und sagte dann laut, „DU? Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

„Wir haben uns wieder getroffen, hübsche. Ich vermute, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst; ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Bella befreundet bist", sagte Jasper, als er näher zu Alice hinging. Alice trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ich warne dich, komm nicht in meine Nähe, ansonsten rufe ich die Security."

„Hey, sei nicht so hart zu mir."

„Ugh, was geht denn hier ab?", fragte Emmett völlig verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, dass sich die beiden kennen, Emmett", antwortete ich ihm.

„Lass uns gehen Bella, ich will meine Zeit nicht hier verschwenden. Die Auktion fängt gleich an."

„Wirst du auch versteigert, Ms?", wollte Jasper wissen.

„Sie heißt Alice", sagte ich und erntete prompt einen wütenden Blick von Alice.

„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an", antwortete Alice, als sie mich am Arm zog.

„Ich wusste es, der Typ war wirklich Jasper", begann ich zu sagen.

„Lass uns bitte nicht über diesen Idioten reden, du hockst dich jetzt da hin und wartest bis ich deinen Namen aufrufe. Du brauchst nichts anderes zu tun außer auf der Bühne zu stehen, zu lächeln und kurz zu winken, ok, Bella?"

„Okay."

Alice ging auf die Bühne und die Leute fingen sofort an zu jubeln und zu klatschen.

„Guten Morgen, alle miteinander! Es freut mich euch alle zu sehen. Ich bin Alice Brandon, die Organisatorin der heutigen Aktivitäten und ich möchte euch alle herzlich zu dem 100-jährigen-Gründungstag der De La Salle Universität begrüßen.", begann Alice. Es war sehr laut in der Aula, das bedeutete, dass viel los war.

„Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Ausstellung genossen habt, denn jetzt haben wir eine weitere Aktivität für euch: die AUKTION. Es ist eine spezielle Auktion, denn anstatt Gegenstände zu versteigern, werden wir 5 der hübschesten Mädchen der Uni versteigern. Wenn du der glückliche Höchstbieter bist, dann könntest du ein Date mit deinem Traummädchen gewinnen…", fuhr sie fort, als die Menge immer lauter jubelte.

„Um zu beginnen, holen wir doch unser erstes Mädchen: Ms Catherine Smith." Das erste Mädchen wurde gerufen und die Versteigerung startete. Lauren wurde als nächstes gerufen, dann die anderen beiden Mädchen. Ich war jetzt alleine hinter der Bühne. Langsam wurde ich nervös.

„Wir haben bereits 4 wunderschöne Frauen gesehen…", sagte Alice.

„DU BIST NOCH SCHÖNER!", rief eine Stimme. Ich vermutete, dass es Jasper war. Die Menge lachte, während Alice sich räusperte.

„Bitte keine Unterbrechungen während dem Programm. Wie ich bereits sagte bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde, haben wir bereits 4 wunderschöne Frauen gesehen. Jetzt kommen wir zu unserer letzten. Wir kennen sie alle sehr gut, sie war bereits in der Zeitung und den Nachrichten und wir können uns glücklich schätzen sie hier zu haben. Sie ist ein Sophomore **(A/N: Student im zweiten Schuljahr)** und studiert Design hier an dieser Universität. Lasst uns alle eine wahre Schönheit begrüßen, Ms Isabella Swan."

Ich stand auf und ging auf die Bühne. Ohje, da waren viel zu viele Lichter und viel zu viele Leute. Ich stand in der Bühnenmitte, genauso wie Alice mir das aufgetragen hatte, und lächelte in Richtung der Leute.

„Ist sie nicht wunderschön?", fragte Alice, woraufhin die Menge noch lauter jubelte.

„Es scheint so, als wäre jeder aufgeregt ein Date mit Bella zu haben, also lasst die Versteigerung beginnen."

„100 Dollar!", begann Tyler.

„Okay, erstes Gebot sind 100 Dollar…"

„150!"

„200!"

„300 Dollar!"

„325 Dollar!"

„400!"

„410!"

„470!"

„500!"

Die Summe wurde immer und immer größer, hoch bis zu 1,000 Dollar. Ich kannte noch nicht einmal die meisten der Jungs, die für mich boten. Ich schaute die meiste Zeit zu Jasper und Emmett und immer wenn ein neues Gebot kam grinsten sie mich an und gaben mir Daumen-hoch.

„Ok, 1,500 Dollar, zum ersten….zum zweiten…."

„10,000 Dollar!", rief eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil der Aula. Ich war überrascht, ich hatte die kleine Hoffnung in mir, dass die Stimme zu Edward gehörte, aber ich wusste, dass er es nicht war. Jeder drehte sich um. Dort sah ich einen Typ mit schwarzen Haar und gebräunter Haut. Sein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wo ich ihn schon einmal gesehen habe.

„Wow, jemand hat gerade 10.000 Dollar geboten! Zum ersten… zum zweiten… VERSTEIGERT! Oh mein Gott, bitte kommen Sie her, um Bella abzuholen! Sie sind der Höchstbieter, deshalb wird Bella ihr Date für heute sein!", sagte Alice.

Der Typ kam auf die Bühne und dann in die Mitte zu mir, wo er dann meine Hand küsste. Er lächelte mich an und die Menge jubelte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Es scheint mir so, als hätte ich Sie schon mal in Filmen und Fernsehshows gesehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Schauspieler sind. Dürfen wir Ihren Namen und ihren Beruf wissen?", fragte Alice.

„Ja, ich habe in einigen Filmen mitgewirkt und war auch bereits im Fernsehen zu sehen. Ich bin ein Sophomore Student hier. Ich gehe auf das Business College. Mein Name ist Jacob. Jacob Black."

**Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen :)**


	24. Triff Jacob Black

_Hallo, alle zusammen!  
Hier ist bereits das nächste Kapitel :)  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die ganzen, lieben Reviews!  
Viele von euch haben angemerkt, dass sie von Jacob nicht so begeistert sind und ich möchte dazu sagen, dass auch ich Team Edward bin und die Geschichte nicht selbst erfunden habe, sondern nur übersetze!  
Dann hätte ich noch eine Bitte, und zwar suche eine(n) Zweitbeta, bei Interesse, bitte melden!  
So, genug geredet, ich hoffe dass euch das Kapitel gefällt!  
LG,  
-Cananas-_

**Triff Jacob Black**

Jacob Black… Jacob Black… Ich kenne diesen Namen… Ah! Ja, ich habe ihn getroffen, als ich mit Edward bei der Verleihung war. Ich glaube, dass Edward uns einander vorgestellt hat, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, um mir die Bühne herab zu helfen. Ich nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Hmm, er sieht echt freundlich aus und ich konnte bereits auch feststellen, dass er ein Gentleman ist.

„Wo willst du hingehen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Also, ich wollte mir eigentlich nur die verschiedenen Stände anschauen, wenn das für dich ok ist?", antwortete er, wobei er mich aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete. Ich lächelte und nickte zustimmend.

„Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern?", wollte er wissen.

„Oh ja, wir haben uns in London getroffen, richtig?"

„Ähm, ja, wir haben uns da getroffen, aber wir haben uns bereits schon vor einigen Jahren das erste Mal getroffen."

„Vor einigen Jahren?"

Er lachte leise und nahm seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Hosentasche. Er öffnete ihn und holte ein Foto heraus, das er mir dann zeigte. Es war das gleiche Bild, das ich in meinem Zimmer habe, das Bild von meinem Abschlussbild, das sich auch Edward angeschaut hat.

„Wieso hast du das? Ich habe genau das gleiche… warte", ich betrachtete den Typen, der auf dem Foto neben mir stand, genauer und schaute dann zu Jacob. Ich tat das Selbe noch einmal, woraufhin Jacob zum Lachen anfing.

„Das bist du? Wow! Das ist verrückt! Der Typ auf dem Bild, das bist du!", rief ich, als er immer lauter lachte.

„Oh ja, das bin ich. Ich war damals noch etwas dünner und hatte noch eine dunklere Hautfarbe. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich ganz schüchtern mit dir geredet habe und dich gefragt habe, ob wir ein Foto zusammen machen könnten."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich immer noch daran. Was für eine kleine Welt! Du hättest es mir gleich sagen sollen, als wir uns in London getroffen haben!"

„Als ich dich in London sah, war ich so schockiert, sodass ich noch nicht einmal meinen Namen sagen konnte. Du warst so wunderschön damals und diese Meinung hat sich bis heute nicht geändert."

„Oh, danke schön, Mr. Black", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.

Wir betrachteten einige weitere Stände. Wir spielten sogar einige Spiele. Jacob war in allem gut, das wir ausprobierten. Er gab mir einen großen Teddy, den er bei einem der Spiele gewann.

„Dieser Teddy geht zu der wunderschönen Lady in Grün…", sagte er, als er mir den braunen Teddy überreichte.

„Vielen Dank."

Es gab auch ein großes Angebot an Essen, das in der Uni verkauft wurde, deshalb kauften wir uns etwas zu essen und gingen damit zu einem Minipark innerhalb der Universität. Jacob hat ein großes Repertoire an interessanten Geschichten. Wir sind beide gleich alt, aber er spricht und verhält sich viel erwachsener als die anderen Jungs, die ich kenne. Ich erfuhr, dass seine Eltern beide bereits tot sind und er jetzt allein lebt. Er besucht außerdem regelmäßig ein Waisenhaus und spielt mit den Kindern.

„Wirklich, du besuchst ein Waisenhaus?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, es ist nur ein kleines Waisenhaus. Da sind nur so zwischen 7 und 10 Kinder im Alter von 4 bis 7. Sie sind alle total liebenswürdig und ich gehe da auch hin, um sie zu unterrichten."

„Das ist wundervoll. Ich würde diese Kinder wirklich gerne mal besuchen."

„Ich kann dich gerne mal begleiten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen würden, sie wollten schon immer eine große Schwester."

„Ja, das ist wirklich eine tolle Idee."

- WÄHRENDDESSEN -

„Hey Alice, du siehst heute echt gut aus. Ich weiß, ich hab dir das heute schon einmal gesagt, aber ich möchte es einfach immer wieder wiederholen", sagte Jasper, als er Alice quer durch die Uni folgte.

„Ich weiß bereits, dass ich gut aussehe."

„Super. Hast du Durst? Ich habe ein bisschen Orangensaft hier und Mineralwasser und eine Dose Cola. Was hättest du denn gerne?"

„Ich bin nicht durstig", antwortete Alice, als sie kontrollierte, dass alle Aktivitäten reibungslos abliefen.

„Oh, vielleicht bist du hungrig? Ich mein mit der ganzen Arbeit, die du hier hast… Ich habe Chips, Kekse, Donuts, Sandwiches oder wenn das dir lieber ist, dann können wir auch essen gehen."

„Nein, danke."

„Oh… in Ordnung… Ah, hier, ich hab dir Blumen gekauft, von dem besten Blumengeschäft in der Stadt", sagte Jasper, als er Alice die Blumen gab. Alice blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Jasper.

„Jasper, könntest du bitte aufhören dein Geld für unnötige Dinge auszugeben? Du hast bereits so viel zu Essen und Trinken gekauft und jetzt auch noch dieses Bouquet!"

„Die sind alle für dich."

„Bitte hör damit auf. Ich weiß, dass du reich bist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du deshalb Geld für solche Dinge ausgeben sollst."

„Nah, es ist wirklich ok."

„Bitte, hör auf mir zu folgen, hör auf mit mir zu reden, hör auf mir Dinge zu geben, hör auf mich zu nerven und hör auf mich zu fragen, ob ich mit dir auf ein Date gehen will!"

Jasper lächelte, dann schaute er Alice geradewegs in die Augen.

„Niemals."

„AHHHHHHH! Du nervst mich total!", sagte Alice, während sie weiterging.

„Ach, komm schon, Alice, gib mir eine Chance. Ich verspreche, dass ich gut sein werde. Weißt du, ich bin echt süß und liebevoll, du kannst Bella fragen, die wird dir das sicher bestätigen."

„Ich mag keine blonden Typen."

„Das ist einfach. Ich lasse meine Haare färben."

„Ich mag keine Jungs mit blauen Augen."

„Ich besorg Kontaktlinsen."

„Ich mag keine reichen Typen."

„Du stehst auf Arme? Aber wie wollt auf ein Date gehen, wenn der Typ arm ist?"

„Okay, ich mag keine reichen und arroganten Typen."

„Gut, ich bin reich, aber nicht arrogant."

„Ja, richtig."

„Komm schon, Alice, gib mir nur eine Chance. Wenn du mich dann nicht magst … ach, das ist eh unmöglich, jeder mag mich", meinte Jasper lachend.

„Ich hab immer noch so viele Sachen zu tun und du lenkst mich davon ab. Bitte folge mir nicht mehr und genieße einfach nur den Gründungstag. Tschüss."

„Hey, warte…warte…oh, sie ist eine Widerspenstige. Ich liebe das."

Als wir mit Essen fertig waren, stand Jacob auf und holte eine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ich will dir das endlich geben. Es ist ein Geschenk, das ich schon in der High School für dich gekauft habe. Ich hatte geplant es dir beim Abschlussball zu geben, aber ich war dann doch zu feige. Und jetzt nach so vielen Jahre, möchte ich, dass du es bekommst."

„Du hast das gekauft, als wir noch in der High School waren?", fragte ich mit einem leisen Lachen, als ich die Schachtel öffnete.

„Hey, ich hab mein Taschengeld gespart, damit ich dir das kaufen könnte. Stell dir meine Aufopferung vor, ich musste auf einiges verzichten!"

Ich lachte nur noch mehr und er schloss sich mir an. Als ich schließlich die Schachtel offen hatte, sah ich ein Armband mit kleinen Anhängern. Ich erinnere mich, dass damals solche Armbänder sehr beliebt waren.

„Das ist wirklich hübsch, danke Jacob."

„Gern geschehen. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich die Möglichkeit hatte, es dir zu geben. Warte, ich helfe dir damit." Er nahm das Armband und band es mir um das rechte Handgelenk.

„Es passt gut mit deiner Halskette zusammen. Schau dir den Halbmondanhänger an. Ich hab etwas eingravieren lassen."

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und inspizierte den kleinen Halbmond. Darauf stand: „_You´ll always be Beautiful in my eyes." _**(In meinen Augen wirst du immer wunderschön sein.)**

„Ohhh, das ist ja so süß! Danke für dieses nette Geschenk. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich auch etwas für dich habe."

„Mit dir zu sein ist mehr als genug. Vielleicht könntest du mir deine Handynummer geben, du weißt, sodass wir mal wieder reden können…"

„Sicher", meinte ich und holte mein Handy hervor.

„Hey, wieso besuchen wir jetzt nicht gleich das Waisenhaus? Also, falls du Zeit hast…"

„Oh, ja. Gerne."

Gerade als wir zu seinem Auto gingen, rief mich jemand an meinem Handy an. Ich schaute auf das Display, um zu sehen, wer mich anrief. Es war Edward.

„Da muss ich rangehen", erklärte ich Jacob kurz, woraufhin er nickte.

„Hallo?"

…

„Edward? Was ist passiert?"

…

„Bist du ok? Ich komme zu dir, warte auf mich."

„Jacob, es tut mir Leid. Es ist ein Notfall. Edward ist krank. Ich muss zu ihm gehen. Ich weiß, dass ich dir diesen Tag schulde und ich verspreche dir, dass wir das nachholen. Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich Heim, bitte", sagte ich panisch.

„Kein Problem, ich werde dich nach Hause begleiten."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Dankeschön."

Ich gab Jacob die Anweisungen, als er fuhr. Währenddessen dachte ich panisch, bitte lass ihn ok sein… bitte lass ihn ok sein. Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, aber er leugnete es immer ab. Ich hatte mir in meinem Leben noch nie solche Sorgen gemacht. Er hätte ins Krankenhaus gehen oder einen Arzt holen sollen.

„Tssssch."

„Bella, beruhige dich."

„Ich mache mir solche Sorgen. Edward hat sich so schlimm angehört, als er mich angerufen hat."

„Ich hoffe, dass es ihm bald besser geht."

„Ich hoffe das wirklich sehr…"

Wir kamen bei Edwards Haus an und ich drehte mich zu Jacob.

„Vielen, vielen Dank. Danke, dass du mich heimgefahren hast, danke, dass du Verständnis für die jetzige Situation hast und danke für das Armband. Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Ich bin auch sehr froh darüber."

„Tschüss."

„Tschüss."

Ich stieg schnell aus dem Auto aus und lief zu dem Haus. Ich sah Mr. Johnson und fragte ihn nach Edwards Zustand. Er sagte, dass er hohes Fieber hat und dass er es ablehnt zu einem Doktor zu gehen oder Medizin zu nehmen.

„Wir machen uns solche Sorgen um ihn, Ms. Bella."

„Ok, ich werde jetzt mal nach ihm sehen. Danke, Mr. Johnson."

Ich ging zügig die Treppe nach oben und betrat sein Zimmer. Ich näherte mich seinem Bett und sah, dass er zwar mit zwei Decken bedeckt war, aber dennoch am ganzen Leib zitterte. Er zitterte und schwitzte, also holte ich ihm ein nasses Handtuch. Ich legte das Tuch auf seine Stirn und fing an seinen Namen zu rufen.

„Edward? Ich bin es, Bella, bist du wach? Was ist passiert, Edward….", sagte ich, als ich meinen Kopf neben seinen auf das Bett legte.


	25. Edwards Plan

An meine lieben Leser im kalten und verregneten Deutschland :)  
Da ich hier gerade genüsslich die Sonne bei 33 Grad im Schatten in Frankreich genieße, dachte ich mir, mache ich euch doch eine Freude, indem ich das nächste Kapitel für euch übersetze!  
Ich hoffe also wirklich, dass ihr euch freut ;)  
Das nächste Kapitel wird allerdings ein Weilchen dauern, da das mehr als doppelt so lang ist, mehr als 3500 Wörter und ich mich da jetzt noch nicht so wirklich rantraue...  
Außerdem möchte ich noch ein bisschen Sonne absorbieren, bevors zurück in die Heimat geht!  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und alle die, die auch gerade ihren Urlaub genießen, wünsche ich erholsame Tage!  
LG,  
-Cananas-

DISCLAIMER: Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und dies ist nur eine Übersetzung, Original von Selene11  
Dank an Scarlett, dass sie gebetat hat!**  
**

**Edwards Plan (aus Edwards Sichtweise)**

In dem Moment, als ich hörte, dass Bella versteigert werden soll, schaltete sich mein Gehirn ab. Was? Bella? Meine Verlobte soll versteigert werden? Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance ein Wort zu sagen, deshalb konnte ich einfach nur nicken, als mich ihre Freundin fragte, ob ich es erlaube, dass Bella versteigert wird.

Dann fragte mich Alice, ob ich am nächsten Montag frei hätte, denn an dem Tag sollte die Auktion stattfinden, und der Höchstbietende konnte offensichtlich ein Date mit dem Mädchen von 11 Uhr vormittags bis 9 Uhr abends ersteigern. 10 lange Stunden! Ich überlegte schnell, welche Termine ich am Montag hatte.

Arrrrrh! Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich hab zuerst eine kurze Drehaufnahme und danach ein Fotoshooting für ein Magazin. Ich kann diese Termine nicht verschieben. Ich sagte deshalb einfach nur, dass ich nicht kommen kann, da ich arbeiten muss. Bellas Freundin verabschiedete sich dann von mir, da sie selbst auch etwas erledigen musste. Ich mag das Mädchen, sie ist nett, hübsch und das allerwichtigste, sie kümmert sich um Bella. Obwohl mir der Gedanke daran, dass meine Verlobte versteigert werden soll, immer noch nicht gefällt.

Als ich losfuhr, kreisten meine Gedanken darum, wie ich Bella aus dieser Auktion herausbekommen könnte. Bella bekam einen Anruf von meinen Freunden Emmett und Jasper, die wieder zurück in Kanada waren. Laut Bella warteten die beiden in meinem Haus auf uns, wahrscheinlich mit einer riesigen Verwüstung meiner Räume.

Wir kamen auf das Haus zu und ich sah, dass alle Lichter an waren und dass die Musik voll aufgedreht war. Wir gingen hinein und sahen, wie sie tanzten. Obwohl beide schon erwachsen sind, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, als wäre ich von 5-jährigen umgeben. Ich schaltete das Radio aus und die beiden drückten mich fest an sich in einer Gruppenumarmung. Ich hörte, wie Bella lachte. Meine Freunde wollten in meinem Haus bleiben, obwohl beide ein eigenes haben, aber sie wollten in der Nähe von Bella bleiben. Ich erkannte, dass beide Freunde von Bella sind und deshalb erlaubte ich es ihnen, aber nicht bevor ich ihnen nicht meine Hausregeln mitteilte. Nach der ganzen Aufregung, die wir beim Abendessen hatten, ging ich kurz darauf in mein Zimmer.

Okay, jetzt Edward, DENK NACH! Ich holte mir einen Zettel und einen Stift und schrieb:

_**Edwards Problem: **__Verlobte wird nächsten Montag versteigert. Er kann wegen seiner vielen Terminen nicht dorthin gehen._

_**Edwards mögliche Lösungsmöglichkeiten:**_

_Breche dein Versprechen und sag ihrer Freundin, dass Verlobte nicht in dieser Auktion sein kann._

_Organisier, dass Bella an dem Tag ein Interview für ein Magazin oder etwas in der Art hat._

_Überzeuge Emmett oder Jasper für sie zu bieten._

_Gehe nicht zu dem Dreh und dem Fotoshooting, gehe zu der Auktion._

Gut, jetzt gehe ich noch einmal meine Lösungen einzeln nacheinander durch. Ich war gerade dabei über meine erste Lösung nachzudenken, als Emmett und Jasper in mein Zimmer hereingestürmt kamen, so dass ich schnell meinen Zettel verstecken musste. Sie erzählten mir mehr über diese Auktion. Sie meinten, dass Bella sich in den Kerl verlieben wird, der sie ersteigert und sie erfanden sogar eine Geschichte, wie sie von Bekannten, zu SMS-Buddies werden würden, bis er ihr schließlich den Hof machen würde. Am Ende würde sie „ja" sagen und die beiden wären glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Was für Freunde sind das eigentlich, auch ich hatte bereits daran gedacht! Ich bin bereits einen Schritt weiter und denke über Wege nach, genau das zu verhindern.

Ich verhielt mich einfach cool in der Anwesenheit der Jungs, denn schließlich wollte ich ihnen nicht zeigen, dass ich innerlich Panik hatte. Danach verließen die beiden mein Zimmer und ich konnte mich in Ruhe wieder meinen Plänen widmen. Okay, Lösung Nummer 1, mein Versprechen brechen und sie nicht zu der Auktion zu lassen. Das wäre sehr einfach, aber ich hatte ja bereits zugesagt. Ich will nicht, dass ihre Freundin denkt, dass ich meine Versprechen nicht halte. Ich bin ein Mann mit Ehre. Deshalb kann ich das nicht tun.

_Breche dein Versprechen und sag ihrer Freundin, dass Verlobte nicht in dieser Auktion sein kann._

Lösung Nummer 2, etwas für Bella an diesem Tag organisieren. Das ist ziemlich schwer, weil ich bereits alle Anfragen von Magazinen abgelehnt habe. Ich habe ihnen mitgeteilt, dass wir frühestens vielleicht nächsten Monat kommen können, da sich Bella erst noch an dieses Leben gewöhnen muss. Ich bin mir außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass Bella gerne an diesem Gründungstag teilnehmen möchte, da sie da auch sehr viel Zeit und Arbeit hineingesteckt hat. Also… kann ich auch das nicht tun.

_Organisier, dass Bella an dem Tag ein Interview für ein Magazin oder etwas in der Art hat._

Lösung Nummer 3, einen meiner Freunde für sie bieten lassen. Das wäre auch eine sehr einfache Lösung, allerdings werden sie denken, dass ich eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend bin, wenn ich sie bitte für Bella mitzubieten. Ich hingegen will das ja nur tun, weil ich Bella davor schützen will, da sie von allen Leuten als meine Verlobte gesehen wird und wenn sie in einer Auktion von einem anderen Typen ersteigert wird, kommen ganz schnell Probleme auf. Ja, das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich das tue. Ich dachte für eine Weile nach… aber wenn die beiden für Bella mit steigern, dann bedeutet das, dass sie ein Date mit Bella haben. Dann ist Bella immer noch mit einem anderen Typen. Nein! Das ist doch keine so gute Idee mehr.

_Überzeuge Emmett oder Jasper für sie zu bieten._

Jetzt bin ich bei meiner letztmöglichen Lösung, nicht zu dem Dreh, sondern stattdessen zur Auktion zu gehen. Das ist wirklich die beste Lösung, die ich habe, aber wie kann ich das nur möglich machen? Ich kann das Fotoshooting verschieben, aber den Dreh zu verschieben ist unmöglich. Und was wird Bella denken, wenn ich doch zur Auktion komme, wenn ich ihr doch bereits gesagt habe, dass ich nicht kann? Was wenn sie denkt, dass ich sie so sehr mag, dass ich für sie einen Dreh ausfallen lasse? Ich meine, ja, ich mag sie, aber so sehr dann doch nicht. Ich mag sie, weil sie nett ist und sehr süß und verständnisvoll und außerdem ist sie sehr hübsch. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie mit jemand anderem ein Date hat, weil … ähm … weil ich … das nicht will! Nein auch zu der Lösung.

_Gehe nicht zu dem Dreh und dem Fotoshooting, gehe zu der Auktion._

Oh nein! Ich habe keine weiteren Pläne mehr. Ich muss mir etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Was könnte ich tun, damit mir mein Regisseur erlaubt, dem Dreh fernzubleiben und das Fotoshooting zu verschieben und zur selben Zeit dafür zu sorgen, dass Bella nicht mit einem anderen Typen ein Date hat? Ich ging in meinem Zimmer unruhig auf und ab. Ich weiß, dass du das tun kannst, Edward. Denk angestrengt nach.

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und schloss meine Augen. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass sie mit einem Anderen zusammen ist. Nein … nein … nein … dann plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee.

„Ich weiß, was zu tun ist! ICH MUSS SO TUN, ALS WÄRE ICH KRANK! Wenn ich am Montag krank bin, dann muss ich nicht zur Arbeit gehen und dann kann ich Bella anrufen und ihr sagen, dass ich krank bin und mich sehr schwach fühle, sodass sie den armen Typen verlässt und zu mir nach Hause kommt. So kann ich ihr Date abbrechen! Hahahahaha … Ich bin so stolz auf mich. Du bist so clever, Edward."

Da ich ja krank sein wollte, fing ich damit an, dass ich in der Nacht nicht schlief. Das erschöpfte mich ziemlich, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Außerdem aß ich auch nicht so viel, sodass mein Immunsystem schwächer werden würde. Ich hörte auch auf meine täglichen Vitamintabletten zu nehmen. Glücklicherweise war das Wetter auf meiner Seite und es regnete, sodass ich nass wurde. Meine Freunde und Bella fragten mich, ob es mir gut gehe und ich sagte ihnen, dass ich mich noch nie besser gefühlt habe. Wir müssen alle mal Opfer auf uns nehmen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen!

Am Wochenende fing ich an mich krank zu fühlen. Ich hatte zuerst Schnupfen und bald darauf auch Husten. Hmmm, ich kann den Sieg schon riechen! Dann war endlich der lang ersehnte Tag gekommen.

Sie verließ das Haus sehr früh, da sie noch einige Vorbereitungen zu treffen hatten. Ich weiß, dass ich bereits Fieber hatte, aber dennoch ging ich zu meinem Dreh. Wir konnten einige Szenen drehen, aber noch 2 oder 3 Szenen konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Ich fühle mich total kalt und jeder machte sich Sorgen. Der Regisseur meinte, dass er mich ins Krankenhaus bringen wird, aber natürlich lehnte ich ab. Es tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber ich habe noch Pläne. Ich sagte ihnen, dass es mir Leid täte, den Dreh verschieben zu müssen und dass ich krank bin. Sie meinten, dass es ok ist und es wäre ja auch nicht meine Schuld, dass ich krank bin. Ha! Die haben ja keine Ahnung… Sie erlaubten mir heim zu gehen und mein Fotoshooting wurde auch abgesagt. Super!

Mr. Johnson half mir aus dem Auto und begleitete mich in mein Zimmer. Meine Angestellten bestanden darauf einen Arzt zu holen, aber ich beteuerte, dass es mir gut gehe. Sie schlugen auch vor, dass ich Medizin nehme, aber auch das schlug ich ab.

„Lassen Sie mich einfach nur ruhen, Bella kommt später. Sie wird sich um mich kümmern."

„Edward, Bella ist immer noch in der Uni. Wir sollten einfach einen Doktor holen, der Sie untersucht", meinte Mr. Johnson.

„Nein, Bella wird bald kommen."

Es ist jetzt 1 Uhr nachmittags, Zeit das Date abzubrechen. Ich hab dem Typen bereits 2 Stunden Zeit gegeben und das ist jetzt genug. Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte ihre Nummer.

„Hallo?", antwortete sie.

„hust… hust… hust… Bella? Ich kann Emmett oder Jasper nicht erreichen, also hab ich dich jetzt einfach angerufen", begann ich mit meiner schwachen Stimme.

„Edward? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

„hust… hust… Ich bin zuhause. Ich fühle mich so krank, ich glaube ich habe hohes Fieber… hust… hust…"

„Bist du ok? Ich komme zu dir, warte auf mich."

„Danke, ich werde auf dich warten."

Ich schaltete mein Handy aus und ein Lächeln trat auf meine Lippen. Mein Körper war zwar krank, aber ich fühlte mich ehrlich gesagt besser. Ich habe den Kampf gewonnen! Sie kommt heim für mich! Alle meine Opfer lohnen sich jetzt.

„Gut gemacht, Edward… jetzt schlafe ich ein bisschen und wenn ich aufwache, dann wird sie da sein und sie wird sich um mich kümmern."


	26. Siegreicher Edward?

HALLO ! :)  
Neues Kapitel für euch, ich hoffe dass es euch gefällt!  
Wie immer, danke an meine Beta Scarlett und an SM, das wir ihre Charaktere ausleihen können :D

**Siegreicher Edward?**

Edward hörte mich wahrscheinlich, denn er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Ich schaute ihn an und fragte ihn, ob es ihm gut gehe. Er lächelte mich für eine lange Zeit an und nickte dann. Ich maß seine Temperatur. Er hatte 40 Grad Fieber.

„Ich habe dich schon die letzten Tage immer mal wieder gefragt, wie es dir geht und du hast immer gesagt, dass du ok bist. Ich wusste, dass etwas los war, Edward", sagte ich, als ich einen nassen Waschlappen auf seine Stirn legte.

„Hast du dir Sorgen machen?", fragte er mich.

„Natürlich!", antwortete ich ihm. „Ich bin sofort heim gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Ich werde einen Arzt holen." Edward hielt plötzlich mein Handgelenk fest.

„Nein!"

„Edward, du bist krank. Du musst dich von einem Doktor untersuchen lassen." Seine Hand hielt weiterhin mein Handgelenk fest umklammert.

„Bella, ich werde schon wieder gesund werden. Ich brauche keinen Arzt. Ich muss mich nur ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich kenne meinen Körper, ich werde wieder gesund werden", versicherte er mir.

„Tssssk… Ok, aber wenn sich dein Fieber nicht senkt, dann werde ich sofort einen Arzt holen."

„Danke."

Ich ging in Richtung Tür, als ich hörte, wie er meinen Namen rief.

„Bella! Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich gehe in die Küche, um dir etwas zu essen holen. Ich werde auch Mr. Johnson fragen, ob wir irgendwo Medizin gegen Fieber haben."

„Oh, ok. Bitte komm wieder zurück."

„Edward, du siehst richtig angespannt aus. Entspann dich und schlaf erst mal."

„Ok, werde ich. Du gehst nicht zurück zur Uni, oder?"

„Ich werde hier bleiben und mich um dich kümmern."

„Super."

Ich ging aus seinem Zimmer mit einem argwöhnischen Gefühl. Er ist krank, aber sein Lächeln ist anders – so als hätte er gerade etwas gewonnen. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Vielleicht ist er einfach wirklich sehr krank. Ich ging in die Küche und ließ heiße Suppe für Edward kochen. Mr. Johnson gab mir die Medizin für ihn. Ich bat ihn Emmett und Jasper anzurufen und ihnen über Edwards Zustand Bescheid zu geben.

Ich ging nach oben zu Edwards Zimmer. Ich stellte die Suppe auf seinen kleinen Nachttisch und setzte mich neben ihn. Es sah so aus, als würde er schlafen. Ich entschloss mich ihn mir genauer anzusehen und bemerkte, dass er einige schöne Aspekte an sich hat. Ich berührte seine Wange. Er musste so müde in den letzten Tagen gewesen sein, dass er am Ende krank wurde.

„Ich hoffe, dass es dir bald besser geht, Edward", wisperte ich. Ich schaute ihn immer noch an mit einer Hand auf seiner Wange, als ich bemerkte, dass das Handtuch auf den Boden gefallen ist. Als ich gerade meine Hand von seiner Wange nehmen wollte, um das Handtuch aufzuheben, legte er schnell seine Hand auf meine.

„Deine Hand ist so weich und warm."

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

Er lächelte ein bisschen und antwortete dann.

„Ich habe nie geschlafen."

„Wieso hast du denn so getan?", rief ich und zog meine Hand unter seiner weg.

Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute mich mit einem Lächeln an.

„Edward, bitte hör auf zu lächeln. Du hast so ein hohes Fieber, aber du strahlst trotzdem noch. Hier, iss etwas Suppe und nimm deine Medikamente."

„Weißt du, ich bin einfach nur glücklich", sagte er, als er anfing Suppe zu essen.

„Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden treffe, der glücklich ist, krank zu sein", kommentierte ich.

„Also, normalerweise bin ich ja auch nicht glücklich, wenn ich krank bin. Es ist dieses Mal nur anders."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Ich will auch eigentlich nicht, dass du das verstehst."

Ich seufzte, Edward verhielt sich so komisch. Er ist glücklich krank zu sein! Er beendete sein Essen und ich gab ihm die Tablette. Nachdem er die Medizin genommen hat, deutete ich ihm an sich hinzulegen. Er folgte meinen Anweisungen und ich deckte ihn zu.

„Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde immer mal wieder deine Temperatur überprüfen."

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht weg gehst."

„Edward, du bist gerade echt kompliziert."

„Versprich es mir. Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen, und du wirst an meiner Seite bleiben, bis ich wieder gesund bin."

Ich schaute ihn genervt an. Ich hob meine Hand zum Schwur.

„Ok, ich verspreche, dass ich nirgendwohin gehen werde. Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben, bis es dir wieder besser geht. Jetzt leg dich aber hin und schlaf erst mal."

Er nickt und schloss seine Augen. Ich holte meine Tasche und beschloss mein Buch zu lesen. Nach einigen Stunden kam Jasper.

„Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich", kommentierte Jasper. „Edward wird sehr selten krank. Ich hoffe, dass es ihm bald besser gehen wird. Willst du in dein Zimmer gehen? Ich werde hier bleiben."

„Nein, es ist ok, Jazz. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich nirgendwohin gehen würde. Es geht mir gut. Geh du dich mal ausruhen, du siehst auch sehr müde aus."

„Ja, ich bin deiner Freundin gefolgt. Du weißt schon, ich bat sie um ein Date, aber sie lehnt weiterhin ab."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass sie es so schwierig macht. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht aufgibst."

„Ha! Bella, _aufgeben_ ist in meinem Vokabular nicht vorhanden. Ich werde alles tun, damit sie einem Date zustimmt."

„Viel Glück damit. Ich werde auch versuchen sie zu überreden."

Als er das hörte, umarmte mich Jasper spontan und meinte, dass ich die Beste bin. Ich glaube wirklich, dass Jasper und Alice ein süßes Pärchen wären. Ich machte es mir im Schaukelstuhl bequem und las mein Buch weiter. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und jemand kam herein. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wer es war; die Person trug eine Box voller Kuscheltiere.

„Entschuldigung?", sagte ich.

„Bella, ich bin´s", antwortete Emmett, als er die Box auf den Boden stellte.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich hab dich gar nicht erkannt."

„Ist ok."

Er ging zu Edward ans Bett und schaute mich an.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Also, Edward ist…"

„Sshhh… Sag es nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin."

„Emmett? Wovon redest du?"

„Bella, du brauchst nicht so tun, als wärst du so stark. Lass alles raus. Ich weiß, dass es auch für dich hart ist."

„Emmett, ich denke, dass du da irgendwie komplett falsch liegst…"

„Edward, ich bin´s Emmett. Danke, dass du mein Freund bist. Obwohl du oftmals mürrisch bist, mir deine CDs nicht leihen willst und du überhaupt nicht humorvoll bist, schätze ich dich als Freund…", begann Emmett.

Ich unterdrückte mein Gelächter. Emmett dachte, dass Edward stirbt und er sah so traurig dabei aus. Ich blieb still auf meinem Stuhl und betrachtete die Szene.

„Danke, dass ich immer die Hausaufgaben bei dir abschreiben durfte und dass du mir Nachhilfe gegeben hast, obwohl du das nie gern gemacht hast. Entschuldige für all die CDs, die ich kaputt gemacht habe und für die, die ich mir ausgeliehen, aber nie zurückgegeben habe. Mann, ich verspreche dir, dass ich auf deine CDs aufpassen werde, besonders die Sammlerstücke", redete Emmett weiter. Er sah immer noch sehr ernst aus.

Das ist unbezahlbar! _Bitte fang nicht an zu weinen oder ich werde mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen können_, bat ich leise.

„Edward, ich weiß, dass du eine sehr tapfere Person bist, die auch nicht Angst vor dem Tod hat. Jasper und ich werden sicherstellen, dass alles gut wird. Wir werden uns um deine Eltern und dein Haus kümmern. Verlängere deine Qualen nicht, mein Freund. Geh einfach ins Licht… Ich weiß, dass du das Licht sehen kannst, geh einfach dorthin. Wir werden uns auch um Bella kümmern, wenn du willst werde ich sie sogar heiraten und wir werden mit den Erinnerungen an dich in unseren Herzen weiter leben…" Als Emmett sein Geschwafel beendet hatte, senkte er seinen Kopf.

„Was zur Hölle, Emmett…", sagte Edward verschlafen, als er aufwachte.

„Mann, vergeude bloß deine restliche Energie nicht. Es war sehr schön dein Freund sein zu dürfen. Ich denke, dass ich dich dann im Himmel sehen werde…"

„Huh? Stirbst du?", fragte Edward, immer noch komplett ahnungslos.

„Nein, du stirbst", antwortete Emmett.

„Was? Du Idiot! Ich hab doch nur Fieber! Wieso denkst du denn, dass ich sterbe?"

„Edward, akzeptiere es einfach. Der Tod ist unumgänglich."

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste so hart lachen, sodass ich sogar zu weinen anfing. Emmett und Edward starten mich einfach nur verblüfft an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jungs, aber ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Emmett dachte, dass du stirbst. Wenn du die ganzen Dinge gehört hättest, die er gesagt hat… Es war so rührend."

„Du willst damit sagen, dass es Edward gut geht? Dass er überleben wird?"

„Natürlich, werde ich überleben!", antwortete Edward.

„Oh Mann, Bella, wieso hast du das denn nicht eher gesagt? Ich habe eine so lange Rede gehalten, die völlig umsonst war, da es Edward ja ganz ok zu gehen scheint… tssskkk."

„Es tut mir Leid, Emmett. Ich habe versucht es dir zu sagen, aber du warst so ernst."

„Oh, ok, da es dir ja so gut geht, werde ich jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und mich ausruhen. Oh, und schau in diese Box. Ich habe diese Kuscheltiere in der Uni gewonnen, Bella."

„Wow, kann ich eines haben?", fragte ich ihn.

„Auf keinen Fall! Du hast dich über mich lustig gemacht und deshalb darfst du die Kuscheltiere zur Bestrafung nur anschauen", verkündete Emmett mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Haha, ok, aber dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass die ganze Show wahnsinnig komisch war. Warte, bis ich das Jasper erzähle."

„Hey, Bella, wir sind Freunde, richtig… Welches von denen willst du? Du entscheidest."

„Aw, danke, Em."

Ich suchte mir den größten Teddybären aus. Es sah so aus, als ob Emmett mir ihn nicht geben wollte – er hatte ein gezwungenes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal bei Emmett und er verließ Edwards Zimmer.

„Du hast ihn gerade erpresst", meinte Edward.

„Er ist wirklich lustig."

Wir lachten zusammen, dann meinte Edward, dass er ins Bad gehen wird.

„Ich werde dir helfen."

„Ich schaff das schon, Bella."

Er setzte sich auf und fing an in Richtung Bad zu gehen, als er plötzlich zusammenbrach. Ich lief zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen.

„Edward, bist du ok?"

„Mir wurde nur schlecht."

„Ich werde dir helfen", sagte ich zu ihm, als ich seinen Arm auf meine Schulter legte. Eine meiner Hände umfasste den Arm, der auf meiner Schulter lag, während meine andere Hand um seine Hüfte geschlungen war. Edward war zu groß und zu schwer für mich. Wir versuchten ein bisschen zu gehen, landeten aber auf dem Boden. Ich öffnete meine Augen und bemerkte, dass Edward auf mir lag.

„Edward, es tut mir Leid. Bist du verletzt?"

„Mir geht es gut. Und dir?"

„Mir geht's auch gut."

Er starrte mich an. Als sein Gesicht näher kam, schlug mein Herz immer lauter gegen meine Brust. Ich war ihm noch nie so nah.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht, ich brauch dich, ok?", sagte er.

„Werde ich nicht", versicherte ich ihm.

Unsere Gesichter waren nur einige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, nur eine falsche Bewegung und unsere Lippen würden sich berühren. Ich konnte nicht atmen, ich war ihm zu nah, um irgendetwas zu tun.

„Bella, ich wollte dir sagen, dass… ich…"

Ich betrachtete ihn und wartete, dass er weiter redete.

„Oh nein! Ah, Leute, das ist nichts für Kinderaugen!", rief Emmett.

„Verdammt, Emmett, kannst du bitte mit dem Schreien aufhören? Oh, nebenbei könntest du auch klopfen, bevor du in ein Zimmer kommst", meinte Edward genervt.

„Emmett, ich schwöre Edward und ich haben nichts getan. Er wollte nur ins Bad gehen. Ich versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber wir fielen hin und dann bist du schon gekommen", erklärte ich.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass ihr zwei euch fast geküsst habt…"

„Haben wir nicht!", riefen Edward und ich gleichzeitig.

„Hmm, interessant", murmelte Emmett.

„Wie wäre es uns, wenn du uns helfen würdest, anstatt dich lustig über uns zu machen", verlangte Edward.

„Ok, was auch immer du sagst."

Emmett half Edward auf und führte ihn ins Bad. Mein Herz raste immer noch und ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Wangen sich röteten.

„Ich hab euch gesehen", sagte Emmett.

„Emmett, es war wirklich nichts…", sagte ich ihm.

„Ich denke, ich werde Jasper davon erzählen."

„Warte, nein! Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, wir sind nur gefallen!"

„Vielleicht werde ich das auch für mich behalten… wenn du mir den Teddy wieder gibst!", verlangte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen und drückte den Bären in Emmetts Arme.

„Ok, du behältst den hässlichen Bären. Er ist eh nicht so toll."

„Danke, ich werde euch zwei jetzt alleine lassen. Aber tut nichts Unanständiges…"

„EMMETT!"

Er schloss die Tür und ich hörte ihn lachen. Was ist denn bloß gerade passiert? Ich half Edward, als wir hinfielen. Wir waren uns so nah und Edward war gerade dabei etwas zu sagen. Ich saß auf Edwards Bett und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Was wollte er denn überhaupt sagen? Hätte uns Emmett nicht unterbrochen, dann hätte Edward vielleicht gesagt, was er sagen wollte. Ich hoffe, dass er es mir sagen wird, wenn er aus dem Bad kommt. Edward brauchte mittlerweile schon ganz schön lang im Bad.

„Hey", sagte er, als er wieder aus dem Bad kam.

„Hi, brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte ich.

„Ich denke ich bin voll. Ich will einfach wieder schlafen."

„Vielleicht kannst du mir noch sagen, was du vorhin sagen wolltest, bevor du jetzt schlafen gehst. Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du vergessen hast, was du sagen wolltest."

Ich wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber er wollte einfach nicht dort aufknüpfen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen und dann überredete ich ihn sich wieder schlafen zu legen. Ich seufzte. Hätte Emmett doch einfach geklopft, oder noch besser, wäre er einfach nie ins Zimmer gekommen.

Ich maß Edwards Temperatur noch einmal – 38 Grad. Gut, das bedeutete, dass er langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Ich legte das Handtuch wieder auf seine Stirn und dann las ich wieder in meinem Buch weiter. Irgendwann war ich so müde, dass ich meinen Kopf auf Edwards Bett legte und betete, dass es ihm bald besser gehen wird. Nach dem Beten, schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte wieder auf, als ich eine Bewegung spürte. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass Edward am ganzen Leib zitterte. Ich berührte sofort seine Stirn. Er hatte wieder Fieber.

„Oh mein Gott, Edward…", rief ich in Panik aus, während ich zur selben Zeit zu dem Thermometer. Sein Fieber wurde wieder schlimmer. Was ist passiert? Bevor ich einschlief, war seine Temperatur doch viel niedriger.

„Ich rufe einen Arzt", sagte ich. Als ich nach meinem Handy griff, berührte mich Edwards Hand.

„Bella, mir ist kalt", sagte er schwach.

„Deine Temperatur ist wieder gestiegen, Edward. Ich werde schnell nach Decken suchen und dann werde ich den Arzt anrufen."

„Nein, ich hab eine bessere Idee."

„Was?", fragte ich.

Edward bewegte sich so, dass er in einer aufrechten Position war, dann zog er mich zu sich und umarmte mich.

„Ich habe dir bereits eher gesagt, dass du warm bist. Ich denke, dass du mir helfen kannst."

Mein Herz schlug wieder laut. Er umarmt mich. Edward umarmt mich sehr fest! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll, also hing ich nur wie eingefroren in seinen Armen. Ich umarmte ihn noch nicht einmal zurück.

„Edward, ich denke nicht, dass das etwas helfen wird. Du brauchst Medizin und einen Arzt."

„Nein, ich brauche nur das hier", wisperte er in mein Ohr. Langsam hob ich meine Arme und umarmte ihn. Ich hoffte, dass wir für immer so bleiben könnten. Ich bemerkte, dass Edward aufhörte zu zittern.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das reicht", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich lächelte ihn an und er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß.

„Ich werde einfach noch einmal ein bisschen schlafen. Ich will, dass du hier bist, wenn ich aufwache", sagte er.

„Ok."

Er schloss seine Augen. Ich wartete, bis er wieder einschlief. Ich spielte mit seinem Haar – es war sehr weich und wohlriechend. Viele Mädchen würden alles dafür geben, damit sie in meiner Position wären. Ich musste lachen, als ich daran dachte, wie wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Dieser Typ ist echt sehr leicht reizbar, aber sobald man ihn besser kennen lernt, dann merkt man, dass er auch sehr süß und nett ist.

„Schlaf gut, Edward. Werde bald gesund", sagte ich, als ich seine Stirn küsste.

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich früh wach. Edwards Kopf lag immer noch auf meinem Schoß. Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Ich wollte ihn nicht aufwecken, also legte ich langsam seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen. Ich ging ins Bad um mein Gesicht zu waschen und meine Zähne zu putzen. Letzte Nacht war so romantisch! Ich wurde rot, als ich an letzten Abend dachte.

„Bella?", hörte ich, wie Edward nach mir rief.

„Ich bin hier, ich komme gleich wieder raus", antwortete ich.

Ich wischte mein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab und ging dann zurück zu Edward ins Zimmer. Ich ging zu seinem Bett hin. Ich maß seine Temperatur und bemerkte, dass sie wieder normal bei 37 Grad war. Edward sah auch wieder viel besser aus.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich fühle mich schon viel besser", antwortete er.

Jasper und Emmett kamen in Edwards Zimmer, um nach seinem Zustand zu fragen. Wir hatten zusammen in Edwards Zimmer gefrühstückt. Jasper und Emmett erzählten Geschichten, obwohl sie beide jeweils eine verschiedene Geschichte zu erzählen hatten. Jasper versuchte uns über seine Versuche, Alice um ein Date zu bitten, zu erzählen, aber immer wenn er eine Pause machte, wechselte Emmett das Gesprächsthema und erzählte über die verschiedenen Spiele, die er bei den Ständen an der Uni, gespielt hatte. Nachdem wir uns ihre Geschichten angehört haben, fragte Jasper mich, ob ich heute in die Schule gehen würde.

„Eure Gründungstagsfeier geht heute auch noch weiter, richtig? Es könnte sein, dass Alice dich da braucht", meinte Jasper.

Edward schaute mich an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Bella, Edward geht es jetzt gut. Jasper und ich können hier mit ihm bleiben, wenn du das willst", sagte Emmett.

Edward fing plötzlich ganz schlimm zu husten an. Ich ging schnell an seine Seite und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Es sah so aus, als wäre Edward immer noch nicht so ganz gesund.

„Es ist ok, Bella. Du wirst sicher in der Uni gebraucht", sagte Edward zwischen den einzelnen Hustanfällen.

„Vorhin ging es dir noch gut, aber jetzt hustest du schon wieder", kommentierte Emmett, als er Edward ein Glas Wasser reichte.

Ich werde Alice anrufen und ihr sagen, dass es Edward immer noch nicht besser geht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie das verstehen wird.

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde Alice sagen, dass ich heute nicht in die Uni kommen werde."

Ich sah, wie Edward bei meinen Worten lächelte. Kann es sein, dass er so glücklich, dass ich heute bei ihm bleiben werde? Ich verdrängte den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf.

„Hmm, da du dich entschieden hast hier zu bleiben, werde ich einfach in deine Schule gehen und sehen, ob ich Alice helfen kann", sagte Jasper aufgeregt.

„Oh, ja, ich werde auch noch einmal hingehen und den Rest der Aktivitäten genießen. Also ihr zwei, benehmt euch, während wir weg sind. Und tut nichts Unanständiges…", sagte Emmett mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Hör auf, Em!", riefen Edward und ich gleichzeitig.

„Wartet, habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Jasper.

Emmett lächelte weiter und schaute zu Jasper.

„Vielleicht hast du was verpasst, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

„Emmett, hör auf", warnte ich ihn.

„Ok, lassen wir das. Lass uns gehen, Jasper. Lass die beiden zusammen etwas _Zeit allein_ haben."

Emmett zog Jasper mit sich aus Edwards Zimmer. Jean holte die Teller, während es sich Edward kurz in der Badewanne bequem machte – damit er nicht so dreckig ist, wie er behauptete. Ich ging in mein Zimmer um mich zu waschen und mich umzuziehen. Nachdem ich mich wieder frisch gemacht hatte, entschied ich mich wieder zurück zu Edwards Zimmer zu gehen, als ich ihn an meiner Tür klopfen hörte.

„Ich denke, dass du in deinem Bett bleiben solltest, Edward."

„Nein, ich würde mir gerne einen Film mit dir anschauen. Schau hier, ich hab DVDs mitgebracht."

„Edward…"

„Bitte, lass uns das zusammen anschauen. Ich hab selten Zeit für solche Art von Luxus."

„Tsskk, ok, aber überanstreng dich nicht."

Er nickte und griff nach meiner Hand, als wir zusammen ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Wir verbrachten den Tag, indem wir uns Film anschauten, uns Musik anhörten und viel aßen. Ich überredete ihn einige meiner Bücher zu lesen. Es war sehr schön Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich finde sein Lachen schön, ich mag die Art, wie er mich anschaut, die Art, wie er mich neckt und die Art, wie wir darüber streiten, welcher Film besser ist.

„Weißt du, ich finde immer noch, dass Spiderman besser ist", stellte ich fest.

Edward seufzte.

„Shrek ist der Beste, Bella. Akzeptiere es einfach. Oh, und nebenbei, nicht dass ich sonderlich interessiert wäre, aber wie war denn die Auktion?"

„Sie ging gut."

„Gut… und?"

„Und was?"

„Was ist passiert? Ich meine, du hast doch jemanden getroffen, richtig? Obwohl es natürlich auch ok ist, wenn du mir nicht davon erzählen willst."

„Oh, ja. Erinnerst du dich an das Foto, das du dir in meinem Zimmer angeschaut hast? Das vom Abschlussball?"

„Ja."

„Also, der Typ, der mit mir auf dem Foto ist, ist der selbe Typ, den ich gestern getroffen habe. Er hat 10,000 Dollar für mich gezahlt! Du kennst ihn auch. Du hast mich ihm bei der Preisverleihung in London vorgestellt. Sein Name ist Jacob Black."

„Jacob Black?"

„Der Typ mit dem schwarzem Haar und dem gebräunten Teint? Der, der glaubt, dass er ein toller Schauspieler ist? Der arroganteste Typ der Welt?"

„Ummm, ich finde, dass er sehr nett und süß war. Ihr zwei seid Freunde, richtig?"

„Himmel, nein. Ich hab ihn noch nie leiden können. Warte, wenn das der Typ von auf dem Foto war, dann bedeutet das ja, dass er dich mag!"

Ich lächelte ihn an, dann senkte ich meinen Blick.

„Er war so nett zu mir und ich glaube auch, dass er sehr schlau ist. Wir hatten eine sehr nette Unterhaltung. Oh und Jacob gab mir das hier."

Ich zeigte Edward mein Geschenk. Er umfasste mein Handgelenk, dann schaute er sich das Armband sehr genau an.

„Weißt du, Jacob meinte, dass er das schon damals in der High School hatte. Er hatte dort nicht die Möglichkeit es mir zu geben, als behielt er es und gestern ergriff er seine Chance und gab es mir gleich."

„Huh, es sieht sehr altmodisch aus. Es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Halsband, das ich dir gegeben habe."

„Als ich finde es schön. Er ließ auch etwas in den Mondanhänger eingravieren."

„_You´ll always be Beautiful in my eyes"_, las Edward den Satz, der eingraviert war.

Er verdrehte seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Dieser Esel."

„Edward, sei nicht so. Jacob ist ein guter Mensch. Lern ihn kennen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr zwei gut miteinander auskommen würdet."

„Nein danke. Hat er deine Nummer bekommen?"

Ich nickte.

„Argh! Du hast sie ihm tatsächlich gegeben? Du musst dir eine neue zulegen!"

„Edward!"

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Vorhin war er in einer guten Stimmung. Jetzt war er eher wütend. Stimmungsschwankungen! Ich folgte ihm und fragte ihn, ob er wütend war.

„Nein! Ich bin nicht wütend! Warum sollte ich wütend sein?"

„Na gut, in dem Fall, würde ich dir auch gerne sagen, dass ich Jacob eine Wiedergutmachung versprochen habe, da unser Date ja durch deine Krankheit etwas gekürzt wurde. Also werden wir ein weiteres Date haben."

Er starrte mich an.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE?"


	27. Eifersüchtiger Edward

**Hallo :)  
Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Update wieder so lange gedauert hat :/  
Wie immer, die Geschichte/Idee gehört nicht mir und auch die Charakter sind nicht meine!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Eifersüchtiger Edward**

Seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, wusste ich, dass er das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht anerkennen wollte. Ich lächelte ihn an, aber seine Augen stachen weiterhin in meine. Er blinzelte nicht einmal.

„DU HAST JACOB BLACK EIN WEITERES DATE VERSPROCHEN?"

Ich nickte und lächelte weiterhin. Er schlug das Glas auf den Tisch. Ich dachte, dass es zerbrechen würde, aber zum Glück blieb es ganz.

„Wieso zur Hölle hast du das getan? Du hast bereits ein Date mit ihm gehabt?"

„Edward, unser Date wurde kurzfristig abgebrochen und er hat 10,000 Dollar dafür gezahlt! Wir werden bei unserem nächsten Date wahrscheinlich ein Waisenhaus besuchen."

Bevor Edward etwas sagen konnte, dass er im Nachhinein bereuen würde, kamen Emmett und Jasper. Wir gingen alle gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo wir einen Snack aßen.

„Bella, eure Gründungsjahrfeiern sind die Besten! Ich liebe einfach alles!", rief Emmett.

„Es ist dieses Jahr was ganz Besonderes, da es das 100. Jahr ist."

Ich drehte mich zu Jasper.

„Wie läuft es mit Alice?"

„Hmm, sie lehnt immer noch meine Angebote ab, aber dadurch, dass ich weiter an ihr hängen bleibe, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie bald „ja" sagen wird. Ich kann sie jetzt auch schon zum Lachen bringen", meinte Jasper stolz.

„Das ist nett. Gib nicht auf."

Wir aßen weiter, als Edward irgendwann den Fernseher anmachte. Seit Emmett und Jasper gekommen sind, hat er noch kein Wort gesagt.

„Oh, NBA!", rief Emmett, als Edward plötzlich den Kanal wechselte.

„WWE! Lasst uns das anschauen!", schlug Jasper vor, aber Edward schaltete schon wieder um.

Edward schaltete weiterhin zwischen den Kanälen hin und her, bevor er schließlich den Fernseher komplett ausschaltete. Jasper und Emmett zankten sich gegenseitig.

„Ich wollte mir wirklich NBA anschauen…", beschwerte sich Emmett mit einer großen Portion an Selbstmitleid in seiner Stimme.

„Dann geh in dein Zimmer und schau es dir da an. Ich will, dass der Fernseher im Wohnzimmer ausgeschaltet bleibt", sagte Edward.

„Ey, Kumpel, was ist denn los? Du bist heute wohl etwas schlecht gelaunt", kommentierte Jasper.

Edward antwortete nicht und las stattdessen eine Zeitschrift. Ich stand auf und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, indem ich Kuchen und Eis aus der Küche holte. Ich hoffte, dass niemand etwas über die Auktion oder über Jacob sagen würde. Emmett und Jasper neckten sich immer noch gegenseitig, als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Emmett drehte sich zu mir und fragte mich plötzlich, „Bella, hast du Edward schon von der Auktion erzählt?"

Ich lächelte ihn mysteriös an und deutete ihm an das Thema fallen zu lassen. Er lachte nur und redete weiter.

„Edward, Jacob Black hat 10,000 Dollar für deine Verlobte bezahlt! Du kennst ihn doch, richtig?"

Edward antwortete nicht, sondern las in seiner Zeitschrift weiter.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort – also kennst du ihn. Hey Bella, da Edward und du kein wirkliches Paar seid, vielleicht könnte sich da was mit Jacob entwickeln", meinte Emmett.

„Oh ja, der Typ steht auf dich. Wenn Edward wieder mit Tanya zusammen ist, kannst du ja mit Jacob ausgehen. Ihr zwei seht gut zusammen aus", stimmt Jasper zu.

„Findest du wirklich?", fragte ich leise.

„Der Typ ist ein Idiot", unterbrach Edward. „Er ist arrogant und achtlos. Er ist auch manchmal ein bisschen psychotisch", meinte Edward, als er die Zeitschrift niederlegte.

„Ach, komm schon Edward. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du eifersüchtig bist?", kicherte Emmett.

„Fang nicht damit an, Emmett. Ich bin heute nicht gut gelaunt."

„Uuuh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!", sagte Emmett in einem sarkastischen Ton. Daraufhin lachten Jasper und er.

„Bella", rief Edward.

„Ja?"

„Ich werde mit euch mitkommen."

„Hä?"

„Ich bin auch auf der Suche nach einem Waisenhaus, das ich unterstützen kann. Da du ja gesagt hast, dass ihr zwei ein Waisenhaus besucht, hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich dann mitkommen könnte."

„Aber…"

„Kein „Aber". Sag diesem Jacob, dass _dein Verlobter_ dich begleiten wird. Wenn er damit ein Problem hat, dann werdet ihr wohl euer Date verschieben müssen", sagte Edward, bevor er dann direkt in sein Zimmer ging.

„Oooh, ich fühle definitiv Eifersucht. Das ist der Grund, weshalb Edward noch schlechter drauf ist als sonst", wisperte Emmett zu Jasper.

„Wieso gehst du eigentlich zu einem Waisenhaus mit Jacob?", fragte mich Jasper.

„Jacob besucht das Waisenhaus regelmäßig und ich fragte ihn, ob ich mit ihm mitgehen könnte. Wir wollten gestern schon gehen, aber Edward ging es dann schlecht, sodass ich sofort nach Hause gehen musste. Jacob war so nett zu mir, er fuhr mich sogar hierher. Ich versprach ihm es wieder gut zu machen und deshalb gehen wir noch einmal zusammen aus."

„Dein Verlobter gefällt diese Idee nicht so und deshalb ist er jetzt schlecht gelaunt. Jetzt verstehe ich das Ganze!", nickte Jasper.

Wir gingen in unsere Zimmer und ruhten uns für eine Weile aus. Später trafen wir uns alle wieder unten, um gemeinsam zu essen. Edward war immer noch schlecht gelaunt, aber er war jetzt etwas freundlicher gestimmt, denn er antwortete auf unsere Fragen. Ich bestand darauf seine Temperatur zu messen um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm besser ging. Er teilte mir mit, dass er bereits morgen wieder arbeiten würde, sodass ich wieder zur Uni gehen könnte.

„Bella, bitte baue keine enge Beziehung zu dem Idioten auf, ok?", meinte er zu mir.

„Jacob ist mein Freund."

„Ja, aber macht einfach nicht so viel zusammen und werdet keine SMS-Freunde."

„Ok."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich verspreche es, Edward."

„Ich werde dich morgen zu deiner Schule begleiten. Nachmittags hole ich dich dann wieder ab."

„Ok, gute Nacht."

„Nacht."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und bereitete meine Sachen für morgen vor. Ich würde wahrscheinlich bei einem der Stände mithelfen. Ich holte auch mein Tagebuch hervor und schrieb hinein:

„ _Edward wurde kra__nk und ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Gut, dass es ihm jetzt besser geht. Die Auktion war ok, ich habe dort jemanden kennen gelernt. Sein Name ist Jacob Black. Er ist nett und intelligent, und außerdem ist er sehr süß. Er schenkte mir ein Arm__band. Edward mag ihn allerdings nicht. Ich wundere mich, weshalb das so ist. Hm, ist es möglich, dass er eifersüchtig ist? *Lol* Wem mache ich etwas vor? Wir haben miteinander den Tag mit Filme anschauen und Reden verbracht._

_Ich werde dir ein Geheimnis erz__ählen. Ich glaube, bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, dass Edward mir ans Herz gewachsen ist. Ich erwarte von ihm nicht genauso zu fühlen. Wirklich nicht. Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht für immer ist. Es wird die Zeit kommen, an der wir uns trennen müssen und __ich wieder in mein normales Leben zurückkehren werde. Ich bin dennoch dankbar dafür, dass ich ihn kennen lernen durfte."_

Ich ging zur Schule und half bei den Aktivitäten. Alice fragte nach Edward und ich sagte ihr, dass es ihm wieder gut geht. Ich lenkte das Gespräch danach zu ihrem Liebesleben, aber es hatte den Anschein, dass Alice nicht über „diesen Typen" reden wollte. Jacob besuchte mich an meinem Stand.

„So, wie geht es denn Edward?", fragte er.

„Oh, es geht ihm besser. Er ist heute sogar schon wieder am Arbeiten."

„Das ist super. Ich hab gehört, dass er einen neuen Film dreht?"

„Ja, tut er."

„Vielleicht werden unsere beiden Filme in Konkurrenz stehen. Es ist sogar möglich, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit gezeigt werden."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass beide Filme ein großer Erfolg werden."

„Ich hoffe so. Ach ja, wann hast du denn Zeit, dass wir die Kinder im Waisenhaus besuchen können?"

„Hm, wie wäre es denn mit diesem Samstag um 8 Uhr?"

„Ok, Samstag dann."

„Oh und Jacob, Edward will mit uns mitkommen."

„Er will mitkommen?"

„Ja, er sagte, dass er nach einem Waisenhaus Ausschau hält, dem er helfen kann. Deshalb würde er sich gerne dieses mit anschauen. Ist das ok?"

„Ok, gut, ich denke, dass dein Verlobter nicht möchte, dass du alleine mit mir deine Zeit verbringst, oder?", neckte er.

„Es ist nicht so…"

„Ich versteh ja, dass er dich beschützen will. Cullen kann sich echt glücklich schätzen, dass er dich hat. Ich bedauere es immer noch; wieso war ich damals in der High School nicht mutig genug mich mit dir anzufreunden?"

„Hör auf Witze zu machen, Jacob."

Er lächelte nur und meinte dann, dass er gehen müsste.

„Ok, bis Samstag dann."

„Ja, pass auf dich auf Bella. Noch eine Sache… ich hab keinen Witz gemacht. Ich bin neidisch auf Edward. Wirklich neidisch."

Ich stand einfach nur stocksteif da, als er ging. Er meinte es wirklich ernst.

Die Gründungstagsfeierlichkeiten endeten erfolgreich. Alice hatte das Ganze wirklich toll organisiert und gemanagt. Es war Freitag und ich kam gerade von der Uni nach Hause. Jasper kam zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich wüsste, wo Alice arbeitet. Ich sagte ihm, dass sie in einem Restaurant arbeite. Ich gab ihm sogar die Wegbeschreibung dahin.

„Vielen, vielen Dank, Bella. Denkst du, dass sie morgen arbeiten wird?", wollte Jasper wissen. War er etwa nervös?

„Ja, wenn ich mich nicht irre, fängt ihre Schicht morgen um 8 Uhr an und endet um 5 Uhr."

„Super, ich werde sie dann gleich morgen besuchen. Was ist mit dir, was hast du morgen vor?"

„Ich werde zusammen mit Jacob das Waisenhaus besuchen. Ich muss Edward noch darüber Bescheid geben."

Edward kam plötzlich in das Zimmer und bekam einen Teil, von dem, was ich sagte, mit. Er schaute mich fragend an.

„Jacob und ich besuchen morgen das Waisenhaus. Hast du Zeit?"

„Warte", sagte er, als er jemanden mit seinem Handy anrief, während er gleichzeitig nach draußen in den Garten ging. Jasper ging in sein Zimmer. Ich beschäftigte mich in der Küche und machte mir eine Tasse Tee. Edward telefoniert für etwa 20 Minuten. Als er wiederkam, setzte er sich auf einen Hocker an der Frühstückstheke und drehte sich zu mir.

„Ok, ich habe morgen Zeit. Ich rief meinen Assistenten und meinen Manager an, um meine Termine zu verschieben. Ich hab den ganzen Samstag frei", erklärte Edward mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Gut", antwortete ich. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gehofft, dass er sich nicht frei nehmen könnte. Ich wollte keine Spannung zwischen Jacob und ihm kreieren. Ich werde später einfach beten müssen, dass alles gut wird.

Samstag kam und ich wurde bereits sehr früh wach. Viktore und Hugo halfen mir mit der Kleidung und dann ging ich nach unten für das Frühstück. Jasper war bereits weg und Emmett schlief immer noch, deshalb waren es nur Edward und ich. Ich sah zu ihm und bemerkte, dass unsere Outfits zusammen passten. Wir hatten beide etwas Pinkes an! Unsere Kopfbedeckungen und sogar unsere Sonnenbrillen sahen sehr ähnlich aus!

„Wir passen zusammen", stellte ich fest. In mir erschlich sich ein kleiner Verdacht.

„Ja, wir passen perfekt zusammen. Ich hab Viktore und Hugo gebeten dir Kleidung, die zu meiner passt, zurechtzulegen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Jacob das bemerken wird und die Mitteilung, dass wir zusammen sind, verstehen wird. Er soll merken, dass er nichts daran ändern kann", sagte Edward mit einem großen Grinsen.

„Edward, Jacob hat kein Interesse daran in unsere Beziehung einzugreifen. Wenn du damit die Presse gemeint hast, kann ich ja, falls sie etwas über Jacob und mich schreiben, ein Interview geben und ihnen erklären, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Bitte sei nett zu ihm", bat ich ihn.

„Ich denke nicht nur an die Presse."

„Worüber machst du dir denn noch Sorgen?"

„Ach, vergiss es. Lass uns essen."

Um Punkt 8 hörte ich Jacobs Auto und ging sofort nach draußen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Er wünschte mir einen guten Morgen und fragte, ob ich schon fertig war. Ich antwortete ihm, dass ich bereit war. Ich wollte gerade wieder in das Haus gehen, um Edward zu holen, doch er stand plötzlich schon neben mir.

„Hi", grüßte Jacob ihn.

„Hi."

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Edward."

„Ja, ebenso."

„Bist du soweit?", wollte Jacob von ihm wissen.

„Ja, bin ich. Ich hole noch schnell mein Auto, dann können wir dir hinterherfahren."

„Oh, Bella fährt mit mir", sagte Jacob. Ich bemerkte Edwards kalten Blick, den er Jacob zuwarf.

„Nein, Bella fährt mit mir mit", sagte Edward langsam, so als ob Jacob dumm wäre.

„Edward, das wäre unser Ersatzdate gewesen. Ich habe sie bei der Auktion ersteigert, deshalb denke ich, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn sie mit mir fährt. Wenn du mit deinem Auto selbst hinterher fahren willst, dann kannst du das gerne machen."

„Du hast sie vielleicht bei der Versteigerung gewonnen, aber sie ist immer noch meine _Verlobte_."

„Ich weiß das; eure Kleidung passt sogar zusammen, es ist gar nicht zu übersehen. Wenn sie mit mir fährt, dann ist sie trotzdem noch deine Verlobte."

Ich musste eingreifen, bevor noch ein Kampf zwischen den beiden entstand.

„Ok, Jungs", ich drehte mich zu meinem Verlobten, „Edward, ich fahre mit Jacob. Du kannst gerne dein eigenes Auto nehmen. Wir werden zu spät kommen, also lasst uns jetzt endlich fahren!"

Die zwei haben sich gerade erst getroffen und können sich jetzt bereits nicht verstehen.

„Ok, ich fahr auch mit euch mit, Jacob. Ich werde nicht separat mit meinem Auto fahren."

„Okay", antwortete Jacob.

Wir gingen zu Jacobs Auto und er hielt mir die Tür auf. Edward protestierte und sagte, dass ich mich nach hinten sitzen sollte und er auf den Beifahrersitz wolle, aber Jacob lachte ihn nur aus und meinte, dass ich sein Date wäre und nicht Edward. Ich seufzte. Das würde ein langer Tag werden. Jacob meinte, dass wir den Kindern vielleicht etwas mitbringen sollten. Ich schlug vor, dass wir allen etwas zu Essen kaufen. Als wir unterwegs waren, fing Edward an zu reden.

„Jacob, dein Auto sieht alt aus."

„Wirklich? Ich hab es erst letztes Jahr gekauft."

„Ah, dann ist es alt. Ich hab mein Auto erst letzten Monat gekauft. Oh und dein Auto ist auch ein bisschen langsam, findest du nicht?"

„Ich fahr einfach nicht gerne schnell. Besonders dann, wenn ich nicht allein fahre. Aber generell ist dieses Auto wirklich gut."

„Dein Auto ist ok, meines ist um einiges besser."

Ich räusperte mich kurz und sagte zu Edward, dass er aufhören soll mit seinem Auto anzugeben. Er zog eine Grimasse und schaute aus dem Fenster für den Rest der Fahrt. Er war manchmal so kindisch – kein Wunder, dass er mit Jasper und Emmett befreundet war. Wir hielten bei einem Supermarkt an und kauften Essen. Bevor wir aus dem Auto ausstiegen, fragte ich die beiden, was genau wir kaufen sollten. Wir hatten die verschiedensten Ideen, von Schokokuchen, Eis und Spaghetti Bolognese bis zu Salamipizza und gebratenem Hühnchen. Edward nahm sofort meine Hand in seine, als wir aus dem Auto stiegen.

„Hey, Bella und ich kaufen den Kuchen und du den Rest. Bis später", sagte er im Weggehen, als ich fühlte, wie jemand meine Hand nahm.

„Ich denke, dass du einfach im Auto bleiben solltest, Edward. Ich will dich damit nicht belasten. Bella und ich werden das Essen kaufen gehen", sagte Jacob. Ich schaute zu Jacob und dann zu Edward. Die beiden starrten sich feindselig an. Das war nicht gut. Ich riss mich von beiden los und erklärte ihnen, dass ich alleine einen Teil einkaufen gehen würde und sie zusammen den anderen Teil kaufen sollen.

„Ich werde allein gehen. Ich kaufe den Kuchen und das Eis und ihr zwei kauft bitte den Rest. Seid in 30 Minuten wieder da. Tschüss."

Nach weiteren Streitereien, Neckereien, Prahlereien und Beleidigungen kamen wir endlich im Waisenhaus an. Eine Nonne begrüßte uns und führte uns in den Speisesaal. Wir bereiteten das Essen auf dem Tisch aus. Jacob nahm dann meine Hand und führte mich in das Zimmer, in dem die ganzen Kinder waren.

„HEY! DU DARFST BELLAS HAND NICHT HALTEN!", hörte ich Edward hinter aus dem Speisesaal rufen.

Jacob öffnete die Tür und ich sah zehn süße Kinder. Einige schauten sich eine Sendung im Fernsehen an, während andere ein Buch lasen.

„Jacob!", riefen sie, als sie ihn sahen. Bevor ich wusste, was geschah, waren wir von den Kindern umgeben. Jeder war begierig darauf Jacob zu umarmen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Er muss wirklich eine sehr enge Beziehung mit diesen Kindern haben. Edward kam kurz darauf in das Zimmer und stellte sich neben mich. Auch er sah zu, wie die Kinder Jacob begrüßten.

„Ok, ich will euch meine Freunde vorstellen. Das ist Bella und der Mann neben ihr ist Edward. Sie sind heute mitgekommen, um euch kennen zu lernen."

„Wow, sie ist sehr hübsch. Ist das deine Freundin?", wollte ein etwa 6-jähriger Junge wissen.

„Nein, Bella ist nicht seine Freundin. Sie gehört eigentlich zu mir", klärte Edward ihn gleich auf.

„Oh, das ist aber schade. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie Jakes Freundin gewesen wäre", sagte der kleine Junge.

„Was?", rief Edward.

„Tsk, Edward, er ist nur ein Kind", schimpfte ich ihn.

„Wir haben euch allen Essen mitgebracht, also lasst uns in den Speisesaal gehen", verkündete Jacob. Die Kinder jubelten, als sie die Ansage hörten. Jacob trug ein Mädchen auf seinem Arm und hielt ein weiteres Mädchen an der Hand. Er war der perfekte große Bruder. Ich merkte, wie jemand an meinem Ärmel zog und sah einen kleinen Jungen mit schwarzem Haar.

„Lass uns gehen, ich hab Hunger", sagte er, als er meine Hand nahm. Ein anderer Junge kam und fragte mich, ob er meine andere Hand halten könne. Ich erlaubte es ihm und schaute zu Edward. Ihn umringten vier Kinder.

„Bist du Schauspieler? Ich glaube, dass ich dich in einem Film gesehen habe?", fragte ihn eines der Kinder.

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete er.

„Cool, Jacob ist auch Schauspieler!", riefen sie alle aus. Ein Mädchen, etwa vier Jahre alt, bat Edward sie zu tragen.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte Edward, woraufhin das Mädchen nickte. Edward schaute zu mir und ich lächelte ihn an. Er trug das Mädchen auf seinem Arm und hielt ein anderes Kind an der Hand, während sich zwei weitere Kinder an seinem T-Shirt festklammerten.

„Ok, lasst uns jetzt essen", sagte ich.

Die Kinder genossen das Essen. Nach dem Essen, las Jacob ihnen eine Geschichte vor. Wir saßen zusammen und lauschten, wie Jacob „Pocahontas" vorlas. Alle Kinder hörten ihm gespannt zu. Nach der Geschichte, spielten wir das Spiel „Zeitungstanz", „Reise nach Jerusalem" und „Blinde Kuh".

Mary, das 4-jährige Mädchen, das Edward getragen hatte, kam zu mir.

„Ist Edward wirklich dein Freund?"

„Ähm, ja", antwortete ich ihr.

„Kann ich dann Jacob haben?"

Ich lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich kannst du Jacob haben."

„Danke. Ich hab nur gemerkt, dass Jacob dich immer so anguckt. Deshalb ist es gut, dass du schon Edward hast. Wenn Edward nicht dein Freund wäre und du die Möglichkeit hättest dich zwischen Jake und Edward zu entscheiden, wen würdest du nehmen?"

„Edward."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, ganz sicher."

„Ich mag dich. Es gibt keinen Krieg zwischen uns", stellte Mary mit einem breiten Grinsen fest.

Ich musste wieder lachen und Mary ging zu Edward. Ich mochte alle Kinder hier – sie waren alle so süß und nett. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass es schon spät wurde. Wir aßen zusammen etwas zu Abend und dann halfen wir noch die Kinder bettfertig zu machen. Ich begleitete die Kinder zu ihren Schlafzimmern und deckte sie zu. Edward und Jacob waren nicht dabei. Ich wunderte mich, wohin sie wohl gegangen sind.

So, wie immer freue mich sehr über eure Rückmeldungen:)

Lg

-Cananas-


	28. Konfrontation

Huhu,

hier ist mein neues Kapitel, hoffe euch gefällt es :)

Danke an meine Beta Scarlett! :D

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Twilight leider nicht :(

**Konfrontation**

Edwards Sichtweise

***** Außerhalb des Waisenhauses *****

Ich ging nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich hab sichergestellt, dass Bella sicher vor dem bösen Deppen, Jacob, war. Ich sah, dass Bella die Kinder bettfertig machte und dann in ihre Zimmer brachte. Jacob war nicht mit dabei, worüber ich sehr beruhigt war. Das, was heute geschah, war eine sehr interessante Erfahrung gewesen. Ich war nie sehr begeistert von Kindern, aber ich weiß nicht, irgendwie hatte ich heute wirklich sehr viel Spaß. _Wenn es doch nur Bella und ich gewesen wären_, seufzte ich. _Wäre doch Jacob nicht dabei gewesen, ich mag ihn wirklich nicht_, schnaubte ich zu mir selbst. Ich war noch nie so genervt von ihm, bevor ich ihn mit Bella gesehen hatte.

„Hey", rief eine Stimme.

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Wieso kann ich diesen schönen Abend nicht einfach genießen? _Ich drehte mich zu ihm und nickte ihm zu.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte der _Idiot_.

„Nein", antwortete ich ihm, aber er setzte sich trotzdem hin.

„Ist ja egal", murmelte Jacob.

„Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt und ich hab dir eine Antwort gegeben."

Nach dieser kurzen Unterhaltung, schwiegen wir. Naja, immerhin war es besser, dass er hier mit mir war, anstatt mit Bella. Er räusperte sich kurz und versuchte Small Talk mit mir zu machen. Ich hatte wirklich kein großes Interesse daran.

„So, wie geht es denn mit deinem Film?"

„Gut. Er kommt bereits nächsten Monat in die Kinos."

„Oh, cool. Der Film, den ich gerade drehe, kommt auch nächsten Monat in die Kinos. Hey, kann ich Bella zur Premiere mitnehmen?", fragte er mich.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", antwortete ich ihm ganz selbstbewusst. Er lachte und sagte dann, dass er es lustig findet mich eifersüchtig zu sehen. Ich schaute ihn nur kalt an.

„Hm, können wir über Bella reden?", fragte mich Jacob mit einer ernsten Miene.

„Sie gehört zu mir", verkündete ich.

„Oha, beruhig dich. Schön, momentan ist sie mit dir zusammen, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, wie lange das zwischen euch noch so laufen wird", meinte er. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen. _Gott, bitte gib mir etwas Geduld. Ansonsten wird meine Faust gleich auf seiner Nase landen. _Normalerweise bin ich nicht gewalttätig, aber dieser Typ weiß genau, wie er mich provozieren kann. _Edward, beruhig dich. Er ist einfach ein Depp, lass dir das nicht so nahe kommen. _

„Weißt du, Jacob, du solltest es einfach akzeptieren und respektieren, dass Bella und ich eine Beziehung haben. Wir sind zusammen. Bitte akzeptiere das einfach."

„Liebst du sie?"

Seine Frage verunsicherte mich. _Liebe? Liebe ich sie? _Ich sah, wie der Idiot grinste.

„Es ist eine einfache Frage, Edward. Ja oder nein?"

„Wieso muss ich dir darauf eine Antwort geben? Ich bin der Meinung, dass das eine sehr persönliche Frage ist. Das geht dich gar nichts an", antwortete ich ihm. Leider kam meine Antwort meiner Meinung nach etwas zu defensiv rüber.

„Weißt du, du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, sie zu haben. Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht zögern ihr diese drei Worte zu sagen. Ich wäre stolz darauf. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, der hier wie ein Idiot stottert."

„Erstens, ich stottere _nicht_", verteidigte ich mich selbst. „Zweitens, ich bin kein Idiot. Und drittens, du wirst _nie_ an meiner Stelle sein."

„Edward, hör auf so arrogant und kindisch zu sein. Weißt du überhaupt, dass ich Bella mag?"

„Du bist nur ein Freund in ihren Augen. Sie hat mir das selbst gesagt."

„Aber ich mag sie trotzdem sehr. Ich mag sie mehr als nur eine Freundin. Ich mag sie schon seit der High School." Wieso erzählt mir dieser Depp das alles? _Es ist mir so was von egal, ob du sie magst, weil sie dich NICHT mag!_

„Bella ist wirklich nett, ich versteh wirklich weshalb du auf sie stehst, aber lass uns das ein für alle Mal klarstellen – sie ist meine Freundin."

„Ich weiß."

„Wieso haben wir dann überhaupt dieses Gespräch? Ich versteh dich wirklich nicht, macht es dir Spaß mich zu nerven?"

„Nein, aber es ist _interessant_ dich genervt zu sehen."

„Du bist so ein Depp", sagte ich beim Wegdrehen, doch Jacob hielt mich an meiner Schulter fest.

„Behandle sie bitte wie einen wertvollen Schatz, Edward. Lass sie nicht in dem Glauben, dass das, was ihr habt, nur von kurzer Dauer ist. Lass sie nie mehr los. Mach Dinge, die sie besonders fühlen lassen, die ihr deine Liebe zeigen. Sag ihr, wie wichtig sie dir ist", sagte Jacob plötzlich, während ich ihn anstarrte.

„Wieso glaubst du denn, dass sie denkt, unsere Beziehung wäre nur vorübergehend?"

„Ich kann es sehen, Edward. Sie betrachtet dich immer mit einem Gemisch aus Glück und Traurigkeit. Es ist so, als hätte sie Angst davor sich zu sehr emotional an dich zu binden. Ich sehe Unsicherheit in ihren Augen."

„Das bildet du dir alles ein, Jacob."

„Tu ich nicht. Ich sage dir die Wahrheit."

„Bella ist mir wichtig. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich werde sie auch vor allem schützen, das ihr Schmerzen zufügt, sowohl physisch als auch emotional", sagte ich ehrlich, während ich Jacob direkt in die Augen schaute.

„Und du tust das alles, weil du sie liebst?", wollte er wissen.

„Hä?", antwortete ich ganz verwirrt. Mein Kopf war schon ganz durcheinander von diesem Gespräch.

„Edward, gib es einfach zu. Gesteh es dir selbst ein."

Jacob zeigt mit einem Finger auf meine Brust. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Ich hatte mir nichts einzugestehen. _Bella ist mir wichtig, aber das war es auch schon. Ich war nicht in sie verliebt, richtig?_

„Du hast uns begleitet, weil du sie nicht mit mir allein lassen wolltest. Du bist jedes Mal, wenn du uns reden siehst, eifersüchtig. Deine Augen verraten dich jedes Mal", meinte Jacob. „Bella ist dir wichtig, weil du sie _liebst_ – du gibst es bloß nicht zu."

„Bist du eine Art Wahrsager oder so? Ich mein, wie kannst du denn so etwas in meinen Augen erkennen?", witzelte ich, um die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Jacob schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte mir, dass ich ernst sein sollte.

„Bella wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herz haben, Edward, aber ich weiß, dass ich im Moment nur ein Freund für sie bin. Ich sage dir das alles, weil ich will, dass du merkst, wie wichtig sie für dich ist."

„Bedeutet das, dass du aufgibst sie weiter zu verfolgen?", fragte ich ein bisschen zu schnell. Ich hoffe, dass Jacob das nicht bemerkte. Ich wollte Jacob so schnell wie möglich von der Bildfläche haben.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", antwortete Jacob mit einem Grinsen.

„Argh!"

„Also, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich sie mit meinem ganzen Herz lieben. Gib mir keine Chance sie von dir zu nehmen. Wenn ich auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit sehe Bella dir wegzunehmen, werde ich diese Chance sofort ergreifen", erklärte Jacob.

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen", schwor ich im Gegenzug. Jacob hob als Antwort nur eine seiner Augenbrauen an.

„Ok, gut. Manchmal machst du mich so eifersüchtig, dass ich dir am liebsten dein Genick brechen und deinen Kopf gegen eine Wand schlagen möchte; oder dich erschießen", gab ich zu. „Ich werde trotzdem gut auf Bella aufpassen und mich um sie kümmern", versprach ich ihm.

„Gut", sagte er, als er mir seine Faust gegen meinen Oberarm schlug.

„HEY! Wieso hast du mich geschlagen?", schrie ich, als er in das Waisenhaus lief.

„Das war meine Rache, dafür, dass du mir meine erste Liebe gestohlen hast, du Depp!", schrie Jacob zurück.

„ICH BIN KEIN DEPP! Du bist der Depp hier!", gab ich zurück, als ich ihn lachen hörte. Ehrlich gesagt war er doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich immer dachte. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und dachte noch einmal über unser Gespräch nach. Er sagte mir, dass ich in Bella verliebt war und dass ich zu ängstlich war es zuzugeben. Wieso tut er so, als würde er mehr wissen, als ich? Ich mein, ich bin ich, ich sollte mich selbst am besten kennen. Ich sollte wissen, ob ich in jemanden verliebt war oder nicht. _Im Moment bin ich überhaupt nicht verliebt… ja... bin ich __nicht… natürlich… ich bin… es nicht? _Ich kratzte mich am Kopf, so, jetzt kann ich wieder richtig nachdenken! Dieser Jacob Black hat mir den Kopf verdreht und mit meinen Gedanken und Emotionen gespielt. Durch meine Verwirrung durch hörte ich plötzlich Bellas Stimme. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie schon wieder da war.

„Ich hab dich und Jacob reden sehen…", sagte sie.

„Ja, wir haben uns nur über die Filme und andere Dinge unterhalten."

„Zum Beispiel…?"

„Ok, wir haben über dich geredet."

„Mich?", fragte Bella verwirrt.

„Ja, er sagte mir, dass er dich schon seit der High School mag und dass er dich als mehr als nur eine gute Freundin sieht."

Ich wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Ich wunderte mich, ob sie rot anlaufen würde oder, ob es ihr peinlich sein würde, aber alles, was sie von sich gab war ein Nicken. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, es zeigte, dass Jacob ihr nicht so wichtig war.

„Jacob ist für mich nur ein Freund, genauso, wie Alice, Jasper, Emmett und du." _Gut… gut… Jacob ist nur ein Freund. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ein Freund, genauso wie Alice, Jasper, Emmett und ich, hä? Wieso bin ich denn auf ihrer FREUNDE-Liste? _

„Moment mal, ein Freund wie Alice, Jasper, Emmett und ICH?"

„Ja", nickte Bella.

„Ich? Ein Freund?"

„Ja, was solltest du denn sonst sein, wenn du nicht einer meiner Freunde wärst?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Oh… ähm… also… ich dachte, dass… ähm… ich in einer höheren Position… du weißt schon… mehr als nur ein Freund wäre?"

„Mehr als nur ein Freund?"

„Ja… ähm…", versuchte ich zu erklären, als Jacob uns plötzlich unterbrach,

„Hey, ich denke, dass wir jetzt so langsam wieder gehen sollten." Bella stimmte ihm zu und stand auf.

„Aber wir unterhalten uns doch gerade, Bella…", klagte ich, als ich den beiden folgte. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre Bella so abgelenkt, dass sie mich nicht hörte. Bella und ich verabschiedeten uns von der Mutter Oberin und begaben uns dann in Jacobs Auto. Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte ich noch einmal über das, was Jacob mir gesagt hatte, nach. _Behandle sie, wie einen wertvollen Schatz. _Hm, vielleicht sollte ich sie mal ins Kino einladen oder etwas für sie kaufen. Hm, wir sind schon lange nicht mehr abends ausgegangen. Das wäre perfekt.

Wir kamen wieder bei uns zu Hause an und stiegen aus.

„Danke, dass du mit mir mitgekommen bist und die Kinder besucht hast", grinste Jacob.

„Kein Problem. Es war sehr schön das Waisenhaus zu besuchen und die Kinder so glücklich zu sehen", meinte Bella mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu mir.

„Ja, es war eine tolle Erfahrung."

„Ich hoffe, dass heute nicht euer letzter Besuch in einem Waisenhaus war", sagte Jacob.

„Definitiv nicht", meinte Bella kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, wir werden sich noch einmal dorthin fahren", stimmte auch Edward zu.

„Es ist ok, Edward, wenn das heute dein erstes und letztes Mal war…", neckte ihn Jacob dann lachend.

„Witzig", gab ich zurück. _War es nicht…_

„Ich werde jetzt fahren. Passt auf euch auf. Ich werde dich dann in der Uni sehen, Bella", sagte Jacob mit einem Lächeln an Bella, dann nickte er mir noch kurz zu. Bella und ich sahen Jacob hinterher, als er zu seinem Auto ging. So schnell wie der Blitz lief Jacob zurück zu uns und gab Bella einen Kuss auf die Wange, zwinkerte mir zu und streckte mir zuletzt noch die Zunge heraus.

„DU BASTARD!", rief ich hinter ihm her, allerdings etwas verspätet. Die Wörter in meinem Gehirn kämpften darum in mein Mund zu gelangen. Der Depp hatte bereits sein Auto gestartet und winkte uns noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er schließlich losfuhr. Ich holte schnell ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte Bellas Wange damit ab.

„Du musst das desinfizieren, der Typ hat wirklich jede Menge Bakterien!", sagte ich, aber Bella lachte nur und ging von mir weg. _Es war nicht lustig! _Was hab ich vorhin gesagt, _Jacob ist doch nicht so ein schlechter Typ? _Komplett falsch! Er ist der schlimmste, der allerschlimmste Typ, den ich je getroffen habe! Ich folgte Bella ins Haus.

„Hey Bella, weißt du noch die Freunde-Sache, über die ich reden wollte?"

„Nein. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, Edward. Gute Nacht!", antwortete sie und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

„Aber, Bella…!"

„Gute Nacht, Edward!", ich hörte, wie sie ihre Zimmertür schloss.

_Tsk, es kann wirklich nicht sein, dass ich nur auf der Freunde-Liste. Nein… nein… niemals… niemals…_


	29. Es ist ein JA!

Hallo! Entschuldigung, dass dieses Kapitel wieder so lange geauert hat. Leider ist es nicht gebetat worden, verzeiht mir deshalb bitte meine Fehler ;)  
Vielen Dank an alle, die mir durch ihre Reviews ihre Unterstützung gezeigt haben!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
-Cananas-

**Es ist ein JA!**

**Jaspers Sichtweise**

Heute ist Samstag, was bedeutet, dass ich heute Alice bei der Arbeit besuchen werde. Ich habe diesen Tag schon _vor Ewigkeiten_ geplant – um sicher zu gehen, dass auch nichts schief geht. Ich sprang auf und ab und rief dabei „Jasper, du schaffst es!" um mich selbst zu motivieren.

Ich stand früh am Morgen auf, um mich vorzubereiten. Ich aß ein schnelles Frühstück, weil ich danach gleich ein Treffen mit meinem Stylisten hatte. Er färbte mir meine Haare braun, weil Alice mir sagte, dass sie nicht auf Jungs mit blonden Haaren steht. Danach kaufte ich mir noch braune Kontaktlinsen. Ich sag euch, dass ich mich nie an diese Dinger gewöhnen werde. Die sind so unbequem. Der Typ, der sie mir verkauft hat, meinte, dass das ganz normal ist, da ich sie ja zum ersten Mal trage, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher… Ich ging auch in den Laden, in dem Edward sich und Bellas Klamotten kauft. Ich fragte nach Kleidung, die einfach ist und nicht nach irgendwelchen Marken aussieht.

Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, schaute ich mich im Spiegel an.

„Whoa, ich sehe wirklich anders aus! Aber keine Sorgen", brachte ich mich selbst in Schwung. „Ich bin immer noch genauso heiß, wie sonst auch. Das zeigt nur, dass wenn man ein gut aussehender Mann ist, dass es egal ist, was man trägt. Es ist egal, was man trägt, welches Haar und welche Augenfarbe man hat."

„Sie sehen anders aus, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise", kommentiere eine Angestellte.

„Sie haben Recht. Sie sind sehr ehrlich", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. Ich parkte mein Auto auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe des Ladens und entschied mich ein Taxi zu nehmen. Bin mal gespannt, wie Alice reagieren wird. Wird sie mich umarmen, weil sie so gerührt ist? Oder wird sie rot werden und sich schämen? Oder vielleicht wird sie erkennen, wie wunderschön ich bin und stimmt einem Date mit mir zu. Haha. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich gab dem Fahrer Anweisungen und kam pünktlich um 9 Uhr beim Restaurant an. Ich sah Blumen in der Nähe und pflückte eine heimlich. Schau, ich kann auch sparsam sein!

Ich betrat das Restaurant und setzte mich an einen Tisch bei den Fenstern. Eine Bedienung kam zu mir und gab mir die Speisekarte. Ich tat so, als würde ich die Karte lesen, durchsuchte das Restaurant aber eigentlich mit meinen Blicken auf der Suche nach _ihr_. Dann hörte ich ihre Stimme – bingo! Meine zukünftige Freundin war hier! Die Bedienung kam wieder zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich bereit zum Bestellen wäre. Ich antwortete ihr mit einem „Ja, aber nur wenn Alice Brandon zu mir kommt und mich bedient". Sie sah anfangs etwas verwirrt aus, aber nickte dann und sagte, dass sie nach Alice rufen wird. Nachdem ich einige Minuten gewartet habe, kam Alice heraus und ging direkt auf mich zu. Sie sah wirklich gut aus in ihrer Bekleidung – ich glaube, dass alles, was sie trägt, gut an ihr aussieht. Ich starrte sie an, bis sie meinen Tisch erreichte. Sie lächelte mich an und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen. Ich lächelte zurück, starrte sie aber weiterhin an. Irgendwie hatte ich meine Zunge verloren.

„Kann ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen, Sir?", fragte sie. Ich nickte und grinste sie weiter an.

„Ähm, Sir, Ihre Bestellung bitte? Sie sehen hungrig aus, also wäre es besser, wenn Sie mir jetzt Ihre Bestellung mitteilen würden", sagte sie, wobei sie sich wie ein Engel anhörte. _Ich bin so verliebt._

„Oh, ja, lassen Sie mich mal sehen", murmelte ich, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte das Menü zu lesen.

„Sir, Sie halten Ihre Karte falsch herum", meinte sie, als sie das Menü nahm und mir wieder richtig herum zurückgab. Bei dem ganzen Prozess berührte sie aus Versehen meine Hand. Ihre Hände waren sehr weich.

„Oh, entschuldige, geben Sie mir einfach die Spezialität des Hauses."

„Ok, das wäre unser berühmtes Steak und Suppe. Zu trinken?"

„Eistee, meine Schöne."

„Moment, wie haben Sie mich gerade genannt?", fragte sie.

„Hä? Schöne. Wieso?"

„Das kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor", meinte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Sie sehen aus, wie jemand, den ich kenne, nur… anders."

„Du hast das bemerkt? Ich hab mein Haar braun gefärbt und habe jetzt auch braune Kontaktlinsen…"

„WAS? Sie sind… _du_ bist Jasper?"

„Ja! Na, wie gefällt dir mein neues Aussehen? Wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, bitte, du bist einfach viel zu sehr von dir selbst eingenommen!", sie sah mich mit einem Blick voller Empörung an.

_Das war nicht die Reaktion, die ich erhofft hatte._

„Wieso bist du hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich wollte hier essen und ich wollte dich außerdem noch einmal sehen. Ich hab sehr viel Mühe in diese Aktion gesteckt."

„Jasper, bitte", bat Alice. „Ich arbeite."

„Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst, vielleicht nächste Woche oder an einem deiner freien Tage…"

„Ich bin beschäftigt. Ich kann nicht mit dir reden. Deine Bestellung wird in 10 Minuten fertig sein. Danke."

„Ich werde auf dich warten", sagte ich, aber sie winkte nur ab. _Hm, du denkst also, dass ich so schnell aufgebe? _Sie hat noch nicht einmal mein neues Aussehen kommentiert und ich konnte ihr auch noch nicht die Blume überreichen. Ich war enttäuscht, aber ich schüttelte das Gefühl ab – ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Eine andere Bedienung brachte mir mein Essen. Ich aß es, während ich gleichzeitig zusah, wie Alice anmutig durch das Restaurant ging. Das Traurige an der Sache war, dass sie nicht einmal zu mir blickte. Ich war fertig mit meinem Essen und bezahlte die Rechnung, aber ich blieb weiterhin sitzen in der Hoffnung, dass Alice bemerken würde, dass ich auf sie warte…

Es wurde Nachmittag und es kamen mehr Leute herein. Ich entschied mich nach draußen zu gehen und überließ meinen Tisch für andere Gäste. Ich schaute zu Alice bevor ich das Restaurant verließ, aber wie immer hatte sie mir ihren Rücken zugedreht. Ich sah eine Parkbank in der Nähe und setzte mich dorthin. War das Karma? Das passiert also, wenn man mit den Frauen spielt. _Das erste Mädchen, an dem ich ernsthaft Interesse habe, ignoriert mich. Sie schaut nicht einmal in meine Richtung. So viel zu meinen Bemühungen. _Ich blickte niedergeschlagen auf meine Blume – sie war nicht mehr schön. Sie war bereits ganz welk. Die Sonne ging unter, aber ich hab immer noch nichts von Alice gehört. Ich war so niedergeschlagen, wahrscheinlich lag das an Alices Abweisung. Ich schloss meine Augen, als ich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Du hättest in deinem Auto warten oder einfach nach Hause fahren können. Es ist so heiß hier draußen."

„Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto gekommen. Ich hab ein Taxi genommen", sagte ich, als sie sich neben mich setzte.

„Hey Alice, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich immer belästige", entschuldigte ich mich, wobei ich die Blume hinter meinem Rücken versteckte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die immer nerve. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das war das letzte Mal. Ich hab nur auf dich gewartet, um zu prüfen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Ah, danke. Mir geht es gut, meine Schicht ist zu Ende, also werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen."

„Ok, ich werde dich dann sehen", meinte ich, als ich versuchte wegzugehen – ich wollte mich nicht mehr länger vor ihr blamieren, aber plötzlich nahm Alice die welke Blume, die ich hinter meinem Rücken versteckt hielt.

„Ist die für mich?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab sie abgepflückt", gab ich zu. „Aber ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit sie dir zu geben. Es tut mir Leid, aber sie ist bereits verwelkt."

„Das ist ok. Ich kann immer noch die Blüten pressen und als Dekoration nutzen. Danke." Alice sah mich mit einem neugierigen Blick an. „Ähm, du bist so ruhig. Daran bin ich gar nicht gewöhnt." Ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich etwas nach oben.

„Ich bin müde und mein Herz schmerzt…"

„Hast du Brustbeschwerden?", fragte sie mit einer besorgten Miene.

„Nein, es ist weil das Mädchen, das ich mag, mich nicht mag."

„Ha! Also hat der Frauenaufreißer endlich jemanden kennen gelernt, die ihn nicht mag?"

„Yeah", antwortete ich mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ach, komm schon, Jasper. Hör mit diesem ganzen Drama auf", sie seufzte und redete dann weiter.

„Gut, du siehst ok aus mit den braunen Haaren und den Augen, aber ich finde, dass du mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen besser aussiehst", sagte sie, als ich sie anschaute.

„Aber du magst doch keine Jungs mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, oder?" Mann, jetzt war ich echt verwirrt.

„Tja, ich hab halt meine Meinung geändert. Mach es wieder normal. Und… GUT!", erklärte Alice mit einer vernichteten Stimme.

„Gut?"

„GUT! Ich werde gehen!"

„Wohin gehen?", fragte ich. Ich war verwirrt. Alice seufzte, dann starrt sie mich genervt an.

„Ich, Alice Brandon, werde mit dir ausgehen."

„WAS? Ist das dein Ernst?" Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt vor Aufregung!

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich das noch einmal wiederholen muss, dann ändere ich meine Entscheidung", sagte Alice mit einem geschäftlichen Ton. „Nächste Woche, Sonntag, triff mich an dem Uni Tor um Punkt 10 Uhr. Wenn du zu spät bist, werde ich sofort nach Hause gehen. Ich will keinen Filme sehen, weil es erst unser erstes Date ist – lass uns einfach auf den Rummel gehen und dann etwas zusammen essen. Ich will nicht, dass du zu viel Geld ausgibst, wir werden uns beide die Kosten teilen. Färbe deine Haare wieder zurück in deine Naturfarbe und trage _nicht _diese Kontaktlinsen. Die sind gruselig."

„WOW! Das ist großartig! Vielen, vielen Dank! Ich verspreche dir, dass du das nicht bereuen wirst, Alice", schwor ich, als ich ihre Hände in meinen hielt.

„Ok… ok… du kannst jetzt meine Hände loslassen."

„JUHU! Ich hab es geschafft. Sie hat ja gesagt!", rief ich, als Leute auf der Straße lachten und mir gratulierten. Alice bat mich leise zu sein, aber ich war einfach _so_ glücklich, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als vor Freude zu jubeln. Ich riskierte einen Blick zu Alice und sah, dass auch sie lachte. Ich wurde müde und setzte mich wieder hin. _Das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens? Derjenige der am längsten wartet, erntet am Ende den größten Preis!_

„Ok, ich geh jetzt nach Hause. _Vielen, vielen _Dank für die Blumen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich warten hab lassen."

„Ich könnte dich nach Hause bringen", bot ich ihr an.

„Nein. Vielleicht kannst du das ja am Samstag machen", sagte sie. Ich grinstesie vor Freude an.

„Ähm, Alice, könnte ich deine Handynummer haben? Ich meine, keine Sorge, wenn du meine Anrufe nicht annehmen willst oder meine SMS nicht beantworten willst, das ist ok, aber nur für den Fall, dass ich dich kontaktieren muss. Du weißt schon…", fragte ich, während sie es sich überlegte.

„Gib mir dein Handy." Ich kam ihrer Aufforderung auf der Stelle nach.

„Hier, ich hab meine Nummer in dein Handy gespeichert. Keine Anrufe oder SMS nach 22 Uhr. Mein Schönheitsschlaf ist mir heilig."

„Sicher. Kein Problem." Ich nickte zur Bestätigung des Gesagten.

„Ok. Tschüss." Zum Abschied winkte sie noch kurz mit ihrer Hand.

Ich betrachtete sie, als sie davon ging. Wir haben ein Date am Sonntag _und_ ich habe ihre Handynummer. _Kann mein Leben noch besser werden?_

„Alice!", rief ich. Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Eine ihrer Augenbrauen ging nach oben.

„Danke, dass du mich so glücklich machst! Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern!", rief ich.

Sie lächelte mich an, dann streckte sie mir ihre Zunge heraus. „Schrei hier nicht so rum! Geh jetzt nach Hause. Tschüss."

„Pass auf dich auf, Schöne! Ich werde dich in meinen Träumen sehen!"

„Ihhhh, ist das KITSCHIG!", sie lachte und ging weiter ihren Nachhauseweg. Ich rief ein Taxi und summte zu mir selbst. Sogar der Fahrer meinte, dass ich glückliche aussähe. _Natürlich bin ich das!_ Ich ging vom Taxi zu meinem Auto und fuhr direkt zu Edwards Haus. Ich muss Bella davon erzählen!

Ich betrat das Haus und sah Emmett.

„Ähm, entschuldige mich, bist du ein Einbrecher?", fragte er.

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Aber du lebst hier nicht."

„Emmett, sind Edward und Bella schon wieder hier?"

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Woher weißt du, dass sie gar nicht da sind? Ich _wusste_ es! Du bist ein Einbrecher! Du hast das alles geplant, nur leider hast du mich dabei vergessen! Ich sag dir, ich werde dich so hart schlagen, dass –"

„Emmett, ich bin´s."

„Ich kenne dich nicht", schrie Emmett. „Hör auf so zu tun, als würdest du mich kennen!"

„Ich bin es, Jasper, du Idiot! Ich hab nur mein Haar gefärbt und ich trage Kontaktlinsen."

„Nein! Lügner!"

„Du willsteinen Beweis? Als wir 12 Jahre alt waren, sahen wir zusammen in deinem Zimmer einen Horrorfilm. Du hattest so Angst, dass am nächsten Tag dein Bett nass war, weil du hineingepinkelt hast. Als wir 14 Jahre alt waren, da gab es dieses Mädchen, auf das du ein Auge geworfen hattest. Allerdings stand sie auf Edward. Du hast sie ausgefragt, aber sie sagte nein und du hast dich im Jungsklo im 5. Stock ausgeheult, weil du dachtest, dass nie jemand dieses Klo benutzt. Willst du mehr? Lass mich überlegen, ich weiß, wo du…"

„Gut! Ich glaube dir, Jasper. Hör auf darüber zu reden. Die Vergangenheit ist vergangen, also vergessen wir diese Erinnerungen und kreieren neue."

„Nö, wieso sollte ich denn diese Geschehnisse vergessen, Em? Es ist immer gut etwas zu haben, das ich benutzen kann, wenn es die Situation benötigt", meinte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du bist es wirklich, Jasper! Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst wie ein Außerirdischer aus."

„Ja, richtig, ich bin immer noch genauso gutaussehend und du kannst es bloß nicht zugeben. Keine Sorge, ich werde morgen wieder normal aussehen."

„Wieso glänzen denn deine Augen so und was ist mit dem Lächeln in deinem Gesicht los?"

„Oh, ich bin _verliebt_."

„Igitt!", sagte Emmett angewidert, als ich ihn umarmte, dann fing ich an ein Liebeslied zu singen, als ich meinen Weg zu meinem Zimmer machte.


	30. Sie ist immer noch Nummer 2

Hallo alle zusammen!

Ich habe hier ein neues Kapitel für euch :)

Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es euch gefällt und dass ihr mir ein Kommentar hinterlasst!

LG,

-Cananas-

**Sie ist immer noch Nummer 2**

Ich betrat das Zimmer zwar müde, aber zur selben Zeit auch zufrieden und glücklich. Ich liebte die Kinder im Waisenhaus, sie waren wirklich süß. Ich habe gemerkt, dass auch Edward die Zeit mit den Kindern genossen hat. Das Glück in den Augen der Kinder und ihr Lachen waren wunderbare Geschenke, die ich für immer in meinem Kopf aufbewahren werde. Ich habe mich auch bereits dazu entschlossen die Waisenkinder wieder zu besuchen.

Mit Edward und Jacob gleichzeitig Zeit zu verbringen ist ziemlich stressig, gleichzeitig aber auch amüsant. Mit ihrem konstanten Gezanke und ihren Sticheleien bin ich froh, dass ich den Tag heil überstanden habe. Beide haben sich wie unreife Jungs verhalten, sodass ich fast mehrmals meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Fast.

Edward ist ziemlich genervt von Jacob und es hat den Anschein, als würde Jacob das Gleiche gegenüber Edward empfinden. Ich war überrascht, dass Jacob heute Edward neckte. Ich dachte immer, dass er eher ein seriöser Typ sei, aber wie sich heute herausstellte konnte er auch frech sein. Ich war nicht von Edwards Verhalten verwundert. Was mich neugierig machte war, wie Edward darauf reagierte, wenn Jacob mit mir redete oder meine Hand hielt. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre er eifersüchtig. Ich bin mir natürlich nicht sicher, aber so hat es ausgesehen. Falls er wirklich eifersüchtig war, würde das bedeuten, dass ich einen Platz in seinem Herz hatte? Wieso wäre er eifersüchtig sein, wenn er mich überhaupt nicht mögen würde?

Ich quietschte und lachte dann über mich selbst. Ich verhielt mich wie ein 12-jähriges verliebtes Schulmädchen. Was war falsch daran zu hoffen? Vielleicht kommt er langsam über Tanja hinweg und nimmt mich stattdessen wahr.

Ich schlief tief und fest diese Nacht. Edward war ziemlich beschäftigt in den nächsten Tagen – wir sahen uns kaum. Er machte Werbung für seinen neuen Film, drehte einen Werbespot und trat in verschiedenen TV Shows als Gast auf.

Während dem Essen am Dienstagabend fragte Edward plötzlich, ob ich morgen nach meinem Unterricht Zeit hatte. Ich dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Er meinte, dass wir ein bisschen shoppen gehen könnten und dann vielleicht noch einen Film anschauen. Zum Schluss könnten wir ja noch zusammen essen gehen. Jasper jubelte und Emmett fing sogleich mit dem Necken an.

„Er will ein _Date_ mit dir haben, Bella!", betonte Emmett. „Edward, ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Emmett tätschelte Edwards Kopf. Edward schüttelte seine Hand weg und wartete auf meine Antwort. Ich stimmte dem Date zu, woraufhin Jasper und Emmett noch lauter jubelten. Ich kann das nicht glauben. Edward hat mich wirklich nach einem Date gefragt! Nach dem Essen ging ich in mein Zimmer schrieb sofort in mein Tagebuch:

_Er will mit mir ein Date haben! Ich bin so glücklich! Ich hoffe, dass morgen alles gut geht._

Ich wachte gut gelaunt auf. _Heute ist mein Date mit Edward! Es wird super! _Ich traf Alice in meiner Klasse und diese fragte mich, wieso ich glücklicher als sonst war. Ich sagte nur, dass etwas wirklich Gutes passiert ist. Sie fragte mich weiter, aber ich lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Es war endlich 16 Uhr, nur eine Stunde bevor der Unterricht enden würde. Ich konnte es nicht lassen nicht auf die Uhr zu schauen. Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal darauf konzentrieren, was der Professor erzählte.

Endlich klingelte es! Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und gab Alice noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich nicht auf sie warten würde, da ich es eilig hatte. Ich rannte zu dem Tor der Uni. _Was wenn er wieder nicht kommt? Was ist, wenn etwas dazwischen kam und er unser jetzt absagt? _Ich freu mich so darauf ihn zu sehen. Sobald ich die Uni hinter mir ließ, sah ich auch sofort Edwards Auto. _Oh Gott, er ist da. _Ich stieg in das Auto ein und wir fuhren los in Richtung Einkaufszentrum.

„Du siehst aus, als wärst du gerannt – du bist ganz rot im Gesicht", meinte Edward mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Jemand ist wohl aufgeregt mich zu sehen."

„Nein, ich bin nicht gelaufen. Und wieso sollte ich aufgeregt sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Edward mit einem Schulterzucken.

Er griff nach einem Päckchen auf dem Rücksitz und gab es mir. Er sagte mir, dass er es vorhin gekauft hatte. Ich fand ein Käppi und eine Sonnenbrille.

„Trag das, damit die Leute uns nicht erkennen."

„Du denkst wirklich, dass das helfen wird?", ich betrachtete das Käppi. Es war ganz schlicht in schwarz gehalten, ebenso wie die Brille.

„Naja, es ist trotzdem besser die zu haben, als gar nichts. Zieh sie bitte einfach an." Ich nickte.

Edward fragte mich, welchen Film ich mir anschauen möchte. Meine Antwort lautete _X-Men Origins_.

„Stehst du wirklich auf Superhelden?", fragte Edward mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„So in etwa. Wieso, woran denkst du?"

„Ich hab eher an einen Zeichentrickfilm gedacht. Du weißt schon, etwas Leichtes und Lustiges."

„Nein, ich will X-Men", betonte ich noch einmal.

„Ok, du gewinnst", antwortete Edward. Ich lächelte triumphierend, als gerade mal nicht in meine Richtung blickte.

Wir kamen am Kino an und kauften die Karten. Leute starrten uns an. Ich wusste, dass die Käppi und die Sonnenbrille nicht helfen würde. Edward kaufte Popcorn mit Käsegeschmack und zwei Becher Cola. Ich bot an beim Tragen zu helfen, aber er erklärte mir, dass er es alleine schaffen würde. Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen in Richtung des Kinosaals. Sein Handy klingelte plötzlich.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich geh da nur kurz dran." Er gab mir das Essen. Ich stand neben ihn und fing an von dem Popcorn zu naschen.

„Hallo? Ja? Was? Ich dachte… ok. Ich werde kommen. Ya, wartet auch mich", hörte ich ihn sagen.

„Bella, es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Tanja ist krank und kann nicht Auto fahren. Sie rief mich eben an und fragte mich, ob ich sie nach Hause fahren könnte." _Bäm! Das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt krank zu werden. Mein Date mit Edward ist soeben ins Wasser gefallen. _Ich räusperte mich und sammelte meine ganzen Kräfte, um ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Ok", sagte ich mit dem gezwungenen Lächeln immer noch im Gesicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich fahr sie nur schnell nach Hause, dann komme ich sofort wieder zurück zu dir", versprach Edward.

„Ok." Ich war wohl eine bessere Schauspielerin, als ich dachte. Meine Lippen waren immer noch zu einem Lächeln geformt.

„Schau dir den Film an und wenn du danach hungrig bist, kannst du in einem Restaurant was essen gehen."

„Ok, gut."

„Du hast deine Kreditkarte dabei, richtig?", fragte er. Ich nickte.

„Warte auf mich, ich komme wieder zu dir zurück."

„Ok, bis dann."

Er drehte sich um und ging davon. Ich starrte ihm hinterher und seufzte laut. _Das Mädchen ist krank und es komplett normal, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht. Ich habe nicht das Recht verletzt zu sein. Ich sollte nicht verletzt sein. _Ich lächelte und betrat den Kinosaal.

Als der Film zu Ende war, war Edward immer noch nicht zurück. Ich entschied mich vor dem Einkaufszentrum auf ihn zu warten – ich hatte bereits zu viel Aufmerksamkeit im Inneren auf mich gezogen. Ich fand eine Sitzbank in der Nähe des Parkplatzes und machte es mir dort gemütlich.

Nach 3 langen Stunden hatte er sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen. Ich lächelte. _War das etwas Neues? _Das war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich einfach so stehen ließ. Ich ging wieder zurück ins Innere des Einkaufszentrums und entschied mich in der Schlemmermeile für das teuerste Restaurant. Dort bestellte ich dann auch das teuerste Essen auf der Karte. Nach dem Essen ging ich in den Buchladen und kaufte mir Bücher, obwohl ich diese eigentlich gar nicht brauchte. Ich kaufte auch Kleidung, Schuhe, Schmuck und Handtaschen. Das war gar nicht einmal so schlecht. Das Limit mit dieser Karte ist in der Unendlichkeit. Leider würden die Geschäfte jetzt gleich geschlossen werden – es war schließlich schon fast 11 Uhr nachts.

Ich schaute ein weiteres Mal auf mein Handy, kein Anruf, keine hinterlassene Nachricht, keine SMS. Noch einmal die Frage, war das etwas Neues? Ich nahm mir ein Taxi und gab dem Fahrer die Wegbeschreibung. In meinem ganzen Leben hab ich noch nie so viele Sachen auf einmal gekauft. Ganz zu schweigen, solch teure Sachen! Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Hm, anscheinend stimmt es nicht, wie man sagt, dass Geld alles kaufen kann, inklusive Freude.

Ich kam zu Hause an und stellte fest, dass Jasper und Emmett in ihren eigenen Wohnungen waren und planten dort auch einige Tage zu bleiben. Mr. Johnson fragte mich, wo Edward. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich fühlte mich taub.

„Sie waren doch zusammen unterwegs, richtig, Ms. Bella?"

„Nein, ich war nicht mit ihm weg. Bitte sagen Sie ihm nicht, dass ich so spät nach Haus gekommen bin."

Mr. Johnson betrachtete kurz meinen Gesichtsausdruck und nickte dann. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schmiss die Sachen, die ich gekauft habe in eine leere Stelle von meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und schloss meine Augen.

_Ich bin so glücklich! Das ist das Leben! Ich hab heute so viele teure Sachen gekauft! Ich brauch keine Begleitung! ICH BIN NICHT VERLETZT! _Ich werde wegen diesem Vorfall nicht weinen. Nein. Ich duschte mich, schaltete das Licht aus und fiel in einem tiefen und festen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen zog ich mich an und ging nach unten zum Frühstücken. Ich sah Edward – er sah so aus, als wäre er gerade eben erst zurückgekommen. Ich wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen und suchte mir dann etwas zu essen vom Tisch aus. Die Zeitung war eine Trennung zwischen uns beiden.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid."

„Braucht es nicht. Es geht mir gut."

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?", fragte er. Ich legte die Zeitung nieder und schaute ihn an.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Natürlich nicht." Als er das hörte, lächelte er und fing an zu essen.

„Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du auf mich wartest. Ich konnte dich nicht anrufen oder dir schreiben, weil bei meinem Handy der Akku leer war."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hatte Spaß – ich habe ganz viele tolle Sachen gekauft."

„Das klingt gut. Tanja war wirklich krank. Ich habe sie heimgefahren, aber sie hat mich gebeten bei ihr zu bleiben. Ich konnte sie unter diesen Umständen nicht allein lassen."

„Ok", antwortete ich. Ich war fertig mit essen und stand auf. Ich konnte mir seine Ausreden nicht mehr länger anhören.

„Ich werde dich zur Schule begleiten", bot Edward an.

„Nein, du musst dich ausruhen – du bist doch gerade erst heimgekommen. Ich werde schon allein in die Schule finden", sagte ich in einem sarkastischen Ton.

Erklärungen, Erklärungen und noch mehr Erklärungen. Ich sollte es wirklich endlich mal lernen: _Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen! _Ich ging zum Unterricht und Alice fragte mich andauernd, wie unser Date gestern lief. Ich erzählte ihr alles und versuchte dabei möglichst gelassen zu wirken.

„Er ging um sich um seine _Ex_ zu kümmern? _Und_ ließ dich da ganz allein?"

„Ja, Tanja ist krank. Es war nicht so schlimm", meinte ich gelassen.

„Machst du Witze? Es ist schlimm! Du hättest es ihm verbieten sollen!"

„Alice, Tanja ist krank. Sie brauchte jemanden, der sie heimbringt."

„Wieso sollte _Edward_ derjenige sein, der das tut? Sie hätte ja auch jemand anders anrufen können."

„Alice, das ist wirklich keine große Sache. Ich finde das alles wirklich ok, _wirklich_."

„Himmel, ich weiß ja, dass du nett, höflich und verständnisvoll bist, aber bist du nicht ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig? Dein Verlobter ging zu seiner Ex-Freundin und hat dort _übernachtet_ und du findest das völlig ok!"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich was dagegen tun könnte, Alice", sagte ich mit einer lauteren Stimme als zuvor. Sie versteht es einfach nicht!

„Doch, du kannst, Bella! Du kannst definitiv etwas dagegen tun! Sei kein Märtyrer."

„Alice, lass _diese_ Geschichte einfach in Ruhe!" Sie seufzte, hörte aber trotzdem mit ihrer Fragerei auf.

„Tu, was dir gefällt. Oh, hast du gehört, dass in unserer Uni ein Theaterstück aufgeführt wird?"

„Nein. Ist es eine Aufführung von unserer Theatergruppe?"

„Nein. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, spielt Daniel Radcliffe mit. Sie führen _Das Phantom der Oper _auf. Er spielt das Phantom."

„Wirklich? Das wird super werden! Ich liebe _Das Phantom der Oper_!"

„Es wird an zwei Tagen aufgeführt. Jeder ist so aufgeregt! Die Show fängt morgen, also am Freitag, um 2 Uhr nachmittags. Dann ist noch eine um 6 Uhr abends und am Samstag sind auch noch einmal Aufführungen zu denselben Zeiten."

„Wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?"

„Weil du so mit deinem Edward beschäftigt warst. Es wurde bereits letzten Monat angekündigt!"

„Hm, ich versuche trotzdem eine Karte zu ergattern."

„Viel Glück dabei."

Ich entschied mich eine Karte zu reservieren, aber die Kartenverkäuferin teilte mir mit, dass es keine Reservierungsmöglichkeiten gäbe. _Ich sollte mich einfach mit dem Rest der Schüler für die 50 letzten Karten anstellen. Die Karten sind für die Show am Samstagabend und der Verkauf beginnt morgen. Hm, hätte ich das doch eher gewusst._

Ich schrieb Edward eine SMS und bat ihn mich nicht an der Schule abzuholen. Er rief mich an und argumentierte mit mir, aber ich log – ich behauptete, dass ich bereits in einem Taxi saß, obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit noch in Richtung Schultor ging. Als ich schließlich zuhause ankam, fragte ich Mr. Johnson, ob ich bereits früher mein Abendessen haben könnte.

„Werden Sie nicht auf Edward warten?", fragte er.

„Nein, ich hab jetzt schon ziemlich Hunger."

„Oh, ok, Ms. Bella. Wir werden Ihnen gleich das Essen servieren."

Ich war bereits zur Hälfte mit dem Essen fertig, als Edward ankam.

„Hi", begrüßte er mich.

„Hey."

„Wow, du isst ja schon ganz schön früh zu Abend", kommentierte er, als er sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches setzte.

„Ja, wieso, ist das verboten?", fragte ich in einem kalten Ton.

„Nein. Normalerweise essen wir aber immer zusammen."

„Naja, ich hatte Hunger, deshalb habe ich schon früher zu essen angefangen."

„Ach so. Ähm… wegen unseres Dates…" Edward spielte mit nervös mit seinen Daumen. „Ich mach es wieder gut. Ich habe am Samstag Zeit. Wir können alles machen, was du möchtest."

„Ich habe am Samstag keine Zeit."

„Du hast etwas geplant?"

„Ja, ich werde mir eine Aufführung in der Uni anschauen, wenn ich noch Karten dafür bekomme."

„Cool, worum geht es?", fragte er. _Als ob ihn das wirklich interessieren würde._

„Sie führen _Das Phantom der Oper auf_. Daniel Radcliffe spielt das Phantom."

„Hm, kann ich mitkommen und es mir mit dir anschauen?", wollte er wissen.

„Edward, ich weiß, dass du eine sehr beschäftigte Person bist. Wieso entspannst du nicht einfach zuhause oder tust etwas, worauf du wirklich Lust hast?"

„Ich will mir das aber anschauen. Ich will dich begleiten, Bella", sagte er. Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und war wie magisch von seinen grünen Augen angezogen. Ich nickte _Ich hätte nicht aufsehen sollen._

„Danke", sagte er und bat Mr. Johnson ihm sein Essen zu bringen.

Ich stand auf und ging in mein Zimmer. _Ich sollte wohl so tun, als wäre ich stark, oder? Vielleicht schafft er es ja dieses Mal alles richtig zu machen. Ich werde ihm einfach noch eine neue Chance geben… _

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich früh auf. Jetzt musste ich nur noch zwei Karten kaufen. Ich hinterließ Edward eine Nachricht auf dem Küchentisch. Ich kam um 6 Uhr morgens an der Uni an, wo ich dann gleich zu dem Verkaufsstand für die Karten eilte. Es waren schon 30 Leute vor mir in der Schlange. Zum Glück fängt mein Unterricht erst um 11 Uhr an, sodass ich genügend Zeit habe darauf zu warten, bis dieser Verkauf anfängt.

Der Verkaufsstand wurde um 9 Uhr geöffnet. Nach vier Stunden hielt ich endlich die zwei kostbaren Karten in meiner Hand. Ich musste lächeln. _Was für ein ERFOLG!_ Ich ging zum Unterricht und prahlte mit meinen Karten vor Alice. Edward holte mich nach dem Unterricht ab und ich zeigte ihm die Karten.

„Schau, hier, Edward. Ich bin extra früh aufgestanden um diese wundervollen Karten zu kaufen! Die sind für die 6 Uhr Aufführung morgen Abend. Ist das nicht großartig?", ich lachte glücklich.

„Ähm, Bella…"

„Ja?", antwortete ich ihm. Er sah nervös aus.

„Kann ich … kann ich deine Karten kaufen?"

„Hä? Wieso? Die gehen auf mich", ich runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst dafür nicht zahlen."

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Es ist nur so, dass sich Tanja unbedingt diese Show ansehen möchte und mich fragte, ob wir sie zusammen sehen wollen. Ich konnte nicht nein zu ihr sagen, Bella. Wir können es doch auch ein anderes Mal zusammen anschauen, richtig?", fragte er, als er mich aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete.

Ich fühlte mich wie der größte Idiot auf der Welt. _Es gibt kein nächstes Mal…_

„Ich werde den doppelten Preis für die Karten bezahlen…"

Ich antwortete nicht. Das Einzige was ich tun konnte, war auf meine gefalteten Hände zu starren.

„Du kannst die Karten für den dreifachen Preis haben!", rief ich. Edward lachte ein bisschen.

„Und ich dachte schon, dass du wütend auf mich bist. Ok, der dreifache Preis also. Wir können uns die Aufführung ja auch am Montag oder Dienstag anschauen, ok?"

„Ok", antwortete ich leise.

Wir kamen zuhause an und ich ging direkt in das Wohnzimmer. Ich nahm die Karten aus meiner Tasche und schmiss sie auf den Tisch. Als ich sicher in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, umarmte ich mein Lieblingskissen und fing an zu weinen. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich weinte mein Herz aus – den ganzen Frust, den Schmerz, die Traurigkeit und die Wut. Ich nahm mein Tagebuch und schrieb:

„_Ich wünschte ich wäre wie Alice, geradeheraus und mutig. Ich wünschte es gäbe keine Tanja. Ich wünschte ich hätte diesen Job nicht angenommen. Ich wünschte ich hätte Edward Cullen nie kennen gelernt. Ich wünschte ich hätte mich nicht in ihn verliebt. In meinem Leben ist er die Nummer 1. Wenn er mich um einen Gefallen bittet sage ich ohne nachzudenken „Ja". Wenn es ihm nicht gut geht, bin ich krank voll Sorge. Wenn er mir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt oder mich anlächelt, bin ich wie ein kleiner dummer Hund, der mit dem Schwanz wedelt und ihm hinterher läuft. _

_Die Wirklichkeit tut wirklich weh. Egal was ich tue, ich werde nie seine Nummer 1 sein. __**Ich bin einfach seine Nummer**__ 2…"_


	31. Sie liebt ihn tatsächlich

Hallo meine lieben Leserinnen!  
Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass dieses Kapitel schon wieder so lange gedauert hat!  
Ich hoffe dennoch, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat :)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
LG  
-Cananas-  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charaktere von Twilight nicht. Die Geschichte stammt von Selene11.

Kapitel 31

**Sie liebt ihn tatsächlich**

Ich wachte am nächsten Tag auf und fühlte sogleich wieder die Demütigung von dem gestrigen Vorfall. Es war Samstag, deshalb entschied ich mich im Bett zu bleiben – ich lag einfach auf meinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Ich war zu faul aufzustehen und mich zu baden. Ich wollte außerdem nicht mit _ihm_ frühstücken. Stunden vergingen und es war bereits 10 Uhr vormittags. Viktore und Hugo betraten mein Zimmer und zwangen mich zu duschen. Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten. Ich wusste, dass Edward jetzt mit dem Frühstücken fertig sein sollte. Als ich allerdings das Esszimmer betrat, sah ich in am Tisch sitzen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er mich. Ich konnte nichts sagen, also versuchte ich wenigstens zu lächeln.

„Du hast heute ziemlich lang geschlafen. Lass uns frühstücken."

„Hast du noch nicht gegessen?", fragte ich.

„Nein, ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Du hättest das nicht tun brauchen."

„Bella, bist du wütend wegen dem Gefallen, um den ich dich gestern gebeten habe?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht."

„Als wir heim gekommen sind, bist du direkt in dein Zimmer gegangen. Du hast noch nicht einmal zu Abend gegessen. Du hast dich wirklich abweisend verhalten. Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich in die Schule bringe. Was ist los?"

„Du denkst zu viel nach, Edward. Ich bin schon satt. Ich werde wieder nach oben gehen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei der Aufführung später", antwortete ich, während ich aufstand und in Richtung Treppe ging. Edward war so schnell wie ein Blitz an meiner Seite, nahm mein Handgelenk und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Wir müssen reden…"

„Nein, es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssen. Edward, mach keine große Sache daraus." Ich zog meine Hand sanft weg. Er ließ mich los.

„Ich bin jetzt einfach nicht in der Stimmung, aber es ist alles ok", erklärte ich, als ich ihm das erste Mal heute in die Augen schaute. Er sagte danach nichts mehr, deshalb ging ich diesmal endgültig nach oben. Ich blieb den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer. Ich merkte noch nicht einmal, wie er das Haus verließ. Ich las Romane und schrieb Gedichte. _Ich hätte mir die Aufführung wirklich gerne angesehen._

Edward kam zurück nach Hause gegen 23 Uhr. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie die Show war. Wie lief es, war es gut, haben die Schauspieler gut gespielt, sieht Daniel gut aus? Obwohl ich Edward überhaupt nicht sehen wollte, wollte ich trotzdem alles wissen und ging deshalb ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich ihn auf dem Sofa sitzen sah.

„Hi", sagte ich.

„Hey, es ist schon spät. Wieso bist du noch auf?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie die Show war. Hat es dir gefallen? War es gut?"

„Ähm…"

„Wie war es? Jetzt komm schon, sag es mir!"

„Bella, wir haben uns die Aufführung nicht angesehen."

„Hä?"

„Tanja wollte sie sich plötzlich doch nicht mehr ansehen…" Als ich das hörte konnte ich meine Emotionen nicht länger unterdrücken. Mein Gesicht wurde ganz heiß und meine Hände wurden zu Fäusten.

„Du hättest sie überzeugen sollen!", schrie ich.

„Was ist mit dir los? Sie wollte sich die Show nicht ansehen. Ich wollte sie nicht dazu zwingen."

„Du hättest sie aber zwingen sollen! Wie konntest du einfach so die Karten verschwenden?"  
„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, Bella. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du jetzt so sauer bist. Ich meine, ich hab die Karten ja schließlich für den dreifachen Preis gekauft." Ich starrte ihn wütend an und konnte die Tränen dabei nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Es geht nicht um das Geld."

„Was ist dann dein Punkt? Wieso geht dir das denn jetzt so nahe? Wir können es uns ja ein anderes Mal ansehen…"

„Ich habe so hart für diese Karten gearbeitet! Ich wollte es mir anschauen, aber ich überließ dir die Karten, weil Tanja mit dir zu der Aufführung gehen wollte. Jetzt sagst du mir, dass ihr es euch gar nicht angeschaut habt?", schrie ich. Ich lief in mein Zimmer. Ich holte das Geld, das er mir für die Karten gab und ging wieder nach unten. Ich schmiss ihm das Geld entgegen und es verteilte sich dabei auf dem ganzen Boden.

„Da ist dein Geld. Ich brauche es nicht. Weißt du Edward, du schaffst es immer wieder aufs Neue mich zu verletzen."

Er stand einfach nur da. Er sagte nichts. Ich ging wieder zurück in mein Zimmer und zwang mich dazu einzuschlafen. Am Sonntag frühstücken wir nicht gemeinsam. Ich glaube, dass er gar nicht zuhause war. Ich vermisste Emmett und Jasper. Ich wünschte sie wären hier. Sie wissen immer, wie sie mich aufheitern können. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich meine Eltern schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr angerufen hatte. Ich wählte unsere Haustelefonnummer. Mein Vater nahm ab.

„Hi, Dad, ich bin es."

„Bella! Wie geht es dir, Kind?"

„Mir geht es gut. Wie geht es dir und Mom?"

„Uns geht es auch gut. Behandelt dich dieser Typ auch gut?", wollte er wissen. Ich hielt die Tränen zurück, als ich versuchte mit einer ruhigen Stimme zu antworten.

„Natürlich tut er das."

„Weinst du?"

„Nein. Ich habe nur eine Erkältung, aber ich bin schon auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ich habe nur angerufen, um zu sehen, wie es euch geht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen über uns. Denk nur immer daran, Bella, wenn du es irgendwann nicht mehr bei diesem Typ aushältst und wieder nach Hause kommen willst, dann ruf mich an und ich hole dich ab."

„Was, wenn ich in einem anderen Land bin?"

„Gut… dann hole ich dich eben vom Flughafen ab. Du weißt, ich flieg nicht gerne." Wir lachten beide.

„Ich vermisse dich Dad…"

„Wir vermissen dich auch, Bella. Pass gut auf dich auf."

„Ok. Ich liebe dich. Sag bitte Mom, dass ich sie vermisse und dass ich sie liebe."

„Werde ich. Tschüss, Bells."

„Tschüss, Dad."

Ich vermisse meine Eltern. Ich vermisse mein Leben vor Edward. Einfach und glücklich. Keine Probleme… naja… außer dem Geld natürlich. Ich ging nach draußen und machte einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich in der Nachbarschaft umschaute. Ich war mir sicher, dass all die Leute, die hier wohnen ziemlich reich sein müssten, zumindest sahen ihre Autos danach aus. Ich kam an einem Park im Stadtzentrum vorbei. Es gab einen Spielplatz für Kinder und einen Bereich voller bunter Blumen. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Schaukeln. _Dieser Park ist wirklich wunderschön ._Ich blieb einfach nur da sitzen und dachte nach, bis ich plötzlich merkte, wie jemand meiner Schaukel einen Schwung gab.

„Du solltest nicht einfach nur auf einer Schaukel sitzen…", sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah, wie ein Freund mich anlächelte.

„Du hast mich überrascht, Jacob!"

„Entschuldige, willst du, dass ich dich anschiebe?", fragte er.

„Ok, aber nur leicht."

„Aye, aye, Ma´am!"

Jacob schob mich zuerst wirklich nur sehr sanft an, doch dann fing er an immer stärker zu schieben, sodass ich wirklich Angst bekam. Ich sagte ihm, dass er aufhören soll. Er lachte über meinen ängstlichen Gesichtseindruck. Es war nicht lustig.

„Ok, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gelacht habe. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Edward nicht dabei ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh je, habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Jacob gespannt. Ich lächelte nur, antwortete ihm aber nicht.

„Ist das das grüne Licht, auf das ich gewartet habe? Rieche ich hier schon den Geruch einer Trennung?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen. Ich musste lachen.

„Du bist lustig, Jacob. Wir haben nur ein Missverständnis."

„Oh… und ich dachte schon es wäre etwas Schlimmeres." Ich schaute den Boden an und fühlte, wie Jacob mich anstarrte.

„Bist du… bist du ok?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Sei stark, Bella. Lass diesen Streit mit dem Deppen nicht so nah an dich gehen. Sag mir einfach, wenn ich ihn bestrafen soll – ich stellen dann ein paar Männer und wir entführen ihn dann gemeinsam. Anschließend hängen wir ihn dann kopfüber auf und kitzeln ihn zu Tode…"

„Wirklich?" _Interessante Idee…_

„Ja, ich werde mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht schuldig fühlen…", wir fingen an hysterisch zu lachen. Ich bin so glücklich, dass Jacob hier bei mir ist.

„Aber jetzt ernsthaft Bella. Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei es schafft eure Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Edward ist zwar etwas dumm und arrogant, aber ich weiß, dass du ihm wichtig bist. Ich weiß auch, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast; falls du ihn trotzdem irgendwann nicht mehr aushältst…" Jacob räusperte sich. „…kannst du Ausschau halten und vielleicht findest du dann ja einen gut aussehenden, netten, verständnisvollen, klugen Typen…" Er zwinkerte mit seinem rechten Auge.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja verständnisvoll und nett… und ein kleines bisschen gut aussehend sein… aber ich wusste nicht, dass du klug bist…"

„Ha! Natürlich bin ich das, aber ich erzähle nicht gleich allen, wie intelligent ich bin. Wusstest du etwa nicht, dass ich den dritten Platz bei einem Mathequiz in der High School belegt habe? Außerdem bekam ich noch die Auszeichnungen _Schönste Schönschrift, Nettester Schüler, Schüler mit dem besten Benehmen _und die Auszeichnung _Schüler mit dem größten Künstlerpotential_ in der Grundschule. Du siehst also ich habe soo viele Erfolge in meinem bisherigen Leben gehabt. Ich bin eine großartige Person!"

„Wow", kommentierte ich lachend. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich so wie gerade seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich glücklich machen kann."

„Danke, Jacob."

„Keine Ursache. Versuche die Dinge wieder gerade zu biegen…"

„Ich werde es versuchen… Halt, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du hier bist?"

„Oh, mein Dad wollte, dass ich ein Grundstück, das uns hier gehört, anzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir hier ein Haus haben, aber ich werde nie in derselben Nachbarschaft wie Edward leben wollen. Weißt du was, ich könnte einfach sein Haus abbrennen oder Steine werfen und so seine Fenster kaputt machen…"

„Jacob!"

„War ja nur ein Witz… Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast…"

„Ich gehe jetzt. Danke noch einmal, fahr vorsichtig."

„Tschüss, Bella."

Ich winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg ging es mir deutlich besser als zuvor. _Ich werde mit Edward reden und wir kriegen das alles wieder hin._ Ich betrat das Haus und wurde von einer Emmett-Bär-Umarmung begrüßt.

„Hi Bella! Ich bin ja so froh, dass du endlich hier bist."

„Hey, du bist ja zurück!"

Jasper schob Emmett weg, nahm meine Hand und zog mich ins Wohnzimmer. Er hielt mich an der Hüfte fest und fing an mich in einen Tanz zu führen. Jason Mraz´s _I´m Yours_ spielte im Hintergrund. Jasper strahlte mich an und drückte mich noch enger an sich.

„Ähm, Jasper… was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

„Er ist verrückt geworden", unterbrach Emmett.

„Ich bin so glücklich!" Jasper drehte mich im Kreis.

„Das ist toll, aber wieso tanzen wir?"

„Bella, Jasper spinnt! Er hat diesen Song schon mehr als hundert Mal gesungen! Er hat außerdem die ganze Zeit Löcher in die Luft gestarrt, dann gelächelt und Dinge gesagt, die richtig _eklig_ waren… Ich glaube ich habe meinen Freund verloren", seufzte Emmett.

„Emmett, mir geht es gut. Es ist nur-"

„Sag das nicht noch einmal! Als ob mich das verdammt noch mal interessieren würde! Verhalte dich normal", kommandierte Emmett.

„Emmett, ich bin _verliebt_! Ich liebe die! Sie ist die Frau, die ich heiraten möchte!"

„IIIIIGITTT! Ich kann dich gar nicht ansehen, wenn du verliebt bist, das ist richtig _EKLIG_!"

Ich lachte und entzog mich dann Jaspers Griff.

„Ok, hör auf zum Tanzen, Jazz… und bitte hör auf Löcher in die Luft zu schauen und dabei zu lächeln… das ist nämlich echt gruselig!"

„Entschuldige, Bella. Ich werde einfach in mein Zimmer gehen und wenn du mich brauchst, dann klopf einfach." Ich nickte und Jasper ging singend Richtung Treppe. „Ohhh I won´t hesitate no more… no more…"

„HALT DEINE KLAPPE, JASPER!", rief Emmett, aber Jasper lachte nur und sang weiter.

„Emmett, lass ihn in Ruhe. Er ist einfach nur glücklich."

„Na und, trotzdem soll er aufhören sich so zu verhalten. Ach ja, wo ist eigentlich Edward?"

„Er ist heute früh aus dem Haus gegangen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wohin er gegangen ist."

„Und du? Wo warst du?", fragte Emmett mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich war im Park, direkt im Stadtzentrum."

„Wirklich? Da gibt es einen?"

„Ja, er ist wirklich ganz nett."

„Wie war dein Date mit Edward?" _Bitte nicht dieses Thema…_

„Hm, wir hatten eigentlich keines. Wir wollten einen Film anschauen, aber Tanja rief an. Sie war krank und brauchte jemanden, der sie heimfuhr, also holte Edward sie ab." Emmetts Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Wieso Edward? Wenn es niemanden gegeben hätte, der sie fahren kann, dann hätte sie ein Taxi rufen sollen. Wieso ruft sie Edward an? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wieso hat Edward zugestimmt, dass er sie abholt?"

„Emmett, es ist ok. Vergiss die ganze Sache einfach bitte."

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich geh jetzt besser nach oben."

„Gute Nacht."

Ich aß zu Abend und wartete dann darauf, dass Edward nach Hause kam. Es war nach Mitternacht und er war immer noch nicht zurück. _Denn werde ich eben morgen mit ihm reden._ Ich ging in meine Zimmer und schlief ein. Es war etwa gegen 3 Uhr morgens, als ich Edward im Flur schreien hörte, während er mit seinen Fäusten gegen meine Tür trommelte.

„BELLA! Mach die Tür auf! Ich muss mit dir reden… Bitte… Ich flehe dich an…"

Ich schaltete meine Nachtischlampe an und suchte nach meinen Hausschuhen, dann lief ich schnell zur Tür. Sobald ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, umarmte mich Edward. Das wäre prinzipiell wirklich ein tolles Gefühl gewesen, hätte er nicht extrem nach Alkohol gestunken.

„Edward, wieso hast du getrunken?"

„Bella… Lass uns reden…", wisperte er, während er mich immer noch umarmte.

„Wir reden später. Ich denke, dass du jetzt schlafen gehen solltest. Du bist betrunken!", sagte ich. Edward war wirklich schwer in meinen Armen. Es war, als würde er sein ganzes Gewicht an mich lehnen.

„Edward, bitte. Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer. Wir können nicht so stehen bleiben. Du bist mir zu schwer." Edward ließ mich los und ging leicht schwankend in mein Zimmer.

„Edward, das ist _mein_ Zimmer, nicht deins." Er ignorierte mich und fiel auf mein Bett. Er streckte seine Arme aus und schloss seine Augen.

„EDWARD! Du kannst hier nicht schlafen! Das ist _mein_ Zimmer und das Bett auf dem liegst ist _mein_ Bett! MEINS! MEINS! MEINS!", protestierte ich. Zur Unterstützung stampfte ich mit meinem Fuß auf.

„Shh… Du bist zu laut."

„Aber… es ist _mein_ Zimmer…" Ich hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen und versuchte ihn hart vom Bett herunter zu ziehen. Er bewegte sich kein bisschen. Ich wurde müde uns setzte mich enttäuscht auf den Boden. Ich schaute zu ihm. Er hatte seinen Arm gegen seine Stirn gelegt. Dadurch konnte ich seine Augen nicht mehr sehen.

„Bella, es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Edward…"

„Unterbrich mich bitte nicht. Ich habe so viel getrunken, damit ich mutiger bin und dir sagen kann, was ich fühle. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte, dass du dich besonders fühlst – deshalb habe ich dich ausgefragt, aber es ist doch nicht so gelaufen, wie ich es wollte. Anstatt dass ich dich glücklich gemacht habe, habe ich dich zum Weinen gebracht." Ich hörte ihm zu und Tränen fielen von meinen Augen.

„Du bist sehr nett und unglaublich schön, manchmal denke ich, dass ich jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite gar nicht verdiene. Ich war eifersüchtig auf Jacob. Du weckst meinen Beschützerinstinkt. Ich dachte, dass ich mich vielleicht bereits in dich verknallt hätte. Aber dann als Tanja anrief und sagte, dass sie krank sei, war ich sehr besorgt. Ich konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Es war wie die Gefühle, die ich hatte, bevor ich zurückkam… ich weiß nicht… ich verstehe nicht, was gerade passiert. Als ich dich weinen sah war das ein direkter Stich in mein Herz. Ich bin jetzt so verwirrt… Bella. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Entschuldige bitte für den Schmerz, den ich bei dir ausgelöst habe. Entschuldige…", murmelte er, als eine Träne seine Wange herunter ran. Ich wischte die Träne weg und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich vergebe dir. Ich möchte mich auch für die Dinge, die ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe, entschuldigen. Wir wissen alle, dass du Tanja liebst – deshalb hast du mich ja eingestellt, richtig? Es tut mir leid, dass ich bei dir ein Gefühlschaos ausgelöst habe, Edward. Eigentlich… ich mag dich…", gestand ich. „…aber du musst mich nicht zurückmögen. Ich werde dir trotzdem mit Tanja helfen." Edward umarmte mich plötzlich. Er weinte noch stärker.

„Edward, hör zu, ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich dich mag. Mögen ist etwas anders als Lieben, ok? Du musst dich nicht zwischen uns entscheiden. Mach dir keine _Sorgen_ um mich. Du liebst sie. Du bist nur verwirrt, weil du zu viel Zeit mit mir verbringst. Wenn du vielleicht mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen würdest, dann würdest du vielleicht deine Gefühle besser verstehen", sagte ich weinend. Ich wollte nicht, dass er leidet. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wegen seinen Gefühlen verwirrt war. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie er verletzt war… Am liebsten würde ich seinen Schmerz nehmen. Ich wischte meine Tränen weg und hielt sein Gesicht zwischen meinen Händen.

„Jetzt ist alles klar zwischen uns. Geh dich waschen und schlaf dann."

„Bella…ich bin…"

Ich deutete ihm an, leise zu sein. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus.

„Ich will nie wieder eine Entschuldigung von dir hören. Dieses Wort tut meinen Ohren weh."

„Danke."

Ich nickte und er verließ das Zimmer. Vielleicht gibt es ja einen Preis für den _Besten Märtyrer unter Märtyrern_, den hätte ich bestimmt gewonnen. Ich nahm mein Tagebuch und schrieb:

„_Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn mag, aber in Wirklichkeit stimmt das nicht. Im Innersten meines Herzens weiß ich, dass ich ihn liebe."_


	32. Sie braucht Hilfe

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

Stephenie Meyer gehört Twilight.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-Cananas-

**Sie braucht Hilfe**

Ich wachte spät auf. Ich öffnete meine Augen und streckte mich genüsslich, erinnert mich dann jedoch plötzlich an die letzte Nacht. _Denk daran Bella, Edward soll dich nicht verletzt sehen. Du willst nicht, dass er sich schuldig fühlt. Er liebt Tanja und deine Aufgabe ist es ihm zu helfen wieder mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Du schaffst das!_ Ich badete mich und zog mich dann an. Ich würde mich so verhalten, als wäre ich glücklich. Tue so, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich ging nach unten und frühstückte mit den drei Jungs. Jasper redete schon wieder über sein Date mit Alice, woraufhin Emmett jammerte und sich beschwerte.

„Wisst ihr, es war das beste Date, das ich jemals hatte. Ich gab ihr Blumen und sie nahm sie an und lächelte mich an. Wir gingen zu einem Rummelplatz und fuhren Achterbahn. Ich wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber Alice wollte unbedingt, deshalb hatte ich keine Wahl als ihr zuzusagen. Dann umarmte sie mich und während der Fahrt kreischten wir zusammen. Später drehten wir dann eine Runde mit dem Riesenrad und ich bemerkte, dass die Sonne langsam unterging. Alice sah lächelnd aus der Kabine auf den Rummelplatz und ich sah, wie die Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht streiften… Mann, dieser Moment war atemberaubend schön! Natürlich habe ich das sofort mit meiner Kamera fotografiert! Danach hatten wir ein schönes Abendessen und es war richtig lecker. Ich fuhr sie nach Hause und fragte sie, ob wir uns noch einmal treffen könnten. Und jetzt ratet, was passiert ist? Sie hat genickt! Super, oder?"

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Emmett kommentierte zum nur mit einem „Igitt, ist das kitschig!". Edward blieb leise. Nach dem Frühstück verließen Jasper und Emmett uns. Ich ging zu Edward und fragte ihn, ob er mit mir in die Kirche gehen würde. Er erklärte sich bereit mit mir mit zu gehen. Eine Stunde später fuhren wir zu der Kirche. Es war Sonntag, deshalb fand ein regulärer Gottesdienst statt.

Nach der Messe setzten wir uns auf eine Bank vor der Kirche. Edward sah jedoch etwas bedrückt aus. Ich wedelte mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht.

„Edward Cullen, kannst du mal aufhören Trübsal zu blasen? Du bist normalerweise gar nicht so. … Ich habe eine brillante Idee." Er schaute auf und lächelte mich vorsichtig an.

„Von jetzt an solltest du so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Tanja verbringen. Du arbeitest mit ihr, ergreif also deine Chance und rede mal mit ihr. Verbringe Zeit mit ihr und weniger mit mir. Bring mich nicht in die Schule. Begleite mich nicht, wenn ich irgendwohin gehe. Wir sollten nur zusammen sein, wenn wir an einer Veranstaltung teilnehmen und wenn du mich brauchst, damit ich als deine Verlobte auftreten kann. Tu dein Bestes, damit sie wieder zu dir zurückkommt, damit unsere Vereinbarung beendet werden kann. Anstatt sie eifersüchtig zu machen, solltest du ihr lieber zeigen, wie sehr du sie liebst."

„Was ist mit der Presse? Wenn sie Tanja und mich zusammen sehen, wir das Probleme mit sich bringen."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, dass es nicht wahr ist. Wenn du mit ihr ausgehst, könnt ihr euch ja ein bisschen tarnen…aber nicht so wie wir das letzte Mal. Das war zu offensichtlich."

„Danke, Bella."

„Keine Ursache. Du solltest mir dafür eine Gehaltserhöhung geben", meinte ich grinsend. Er lachte und steckte mich damit an. _Vielleicht ist das das letzte Mal, dass wir zusammen etwas unternehmen…_

Wir gingen nach Hause und aßen etwas. Danach ging ich in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf mein Bett zum Nachdenken. _Das ist besser. Wenn er weniger Zeit mit mir verbringt, kann ich mich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Es wird mir außerdem helfen alle Gefühle, die ich für ihn hab zu vergessen. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe – er bekommt Tanja, während ich, auf der anderen Seite, akzeptieren kann, dass wir nicht zusammengehören. Ja, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen._

Am Montagmorgen frühstückten Edward und ich gemeinsam. Danach ging alleine zur Uni. Bevor ich ihn kennen gelernt habe, bin ich auch immer allein zur Uni gegangen. Es ist, wie wenn ich wieder zu meinen ursprünglichen Gewohnheiten zurückkomme. Ich ging in den Unterricht und quatschte ein bisschen mit Alice. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte auch sie das Date mit Jasper genossen. _Immerhin werden die beiden ihr Happy End haben. _Alice fragte, wieso mich Edward heut nicht zur Schule gebracht hatte. Ich sagte daraufhin, dass er sehr beschäftigt sei und ich ihm nicht zur Last fallen möchte. Also würde ich ab jetzt immer allein zur Schule gehen. Zum Glück ließ das Thema ohne weitere Fragen fallen.

Edward und ich verhielten uns gegenseitig, wie früher auch. Obwohl ich sagen kann, dass sich etwas geändert hat – die Nähe, die wir zuvor hatten, war eher zu einer distanzierten Nähe geworden. Eines Abends erzählte mir Edward, dass Tanja von unserer _Situation_ wusste. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich nur so tue und dass er mich dazu eingestellt hatte.

„Das… ist nett…", sagte ich dazu.

„Ja, es besser, wenn sie es weiß. Wir haben uns dazu entschieden noch einmal von vorne anzufangen. Ich versprach ihr, dass sobald wir unsere Probleme aus dem Weg geschafft haben, unsere Vereinbarung vorbei sein würde. Sie versteht das."

„Großartig", ich lächelte ihn an.

Edward und Tanja gingen auf viele Dates. Ich coverte für sie. Zum Beispiel gingen wir letzte Nacht ins Einkaufszentrum. Tanja traf uns dort und sie schauten sich einen Film zusammen an. Ich schaute mich auch einen an, aber einen anderen. Ich versuchte mir wirklich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer mir das fiel – das ich ein Problem damit hatte. Tanja war jetzt freundlicher zu mir. Ich beantwortete außerdem Fragen von The Press, wegen den Anschuldigungen eines Liebesdreiecks zwischen Edward, Tanja und mir. Ich stritt die Anschuldigungen an – sagte, dass es nicht wahr ist.

„Tanja ist eine Freundin von Edward. Ich vertraue Edward von ganzem Herzen und ich denke, dass auch ihr ihm vertrauen solltet. Ich hoffe, dass diese Anschuldigungen aufhören, weil sie nämlich nicht wahr sind", sagte ich, um die Dinge aufzuklären.

Tage vergingen. Ich wurde immun gegenüber der Beziehung zwischen den beiden. Ich weiß nicht, ich war es gewohnt den Schmerz und die Eifersucht zu fühlen, deshalb berührte mich das kaum mehr. Dann kam die Premiere zu Edwards Film. Wir mussten darüber reden.

„Ich denke, dass du mitkommen sollst, Bella. Weißt du, um allen zu beweisen, dass es keine Probleme zwischen uns gibt."

„Ist Tanja damit einverstanden?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Ok, ich werde dich begleiten."

Es war der Abend der Premiere. Viktore und Hugo halfen mir mit dem Anziehen. Als wir beim roten Teppich ankamen wurden wir von hundert von schreienden Fans begrüßt und natürlich auch von der Presse. Es war wie am Flughafen, nur viel schlimmer. Ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin ich ging – gut, dass Edward meine Hand hielt. Wir antworteten auf einige Fragen und die Schauspieler begrüßten die Fans. Danach gingen wir ins Theater.

Der Film war gut. Es war eine Geschichte von zwei Einzelgängern, die sich verliebt haben und getrennt wurden, aber nach vielen Jahren fanden sie wieder zusammen. Kurz gesagt, es war ein Liebesfilm. Genau das, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe, denn gerade jetzt saß ich links neben Edward. Tanja, die zu seiner Rechten saß, hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter. _Was für ein süßes Pärchen. _Der Film endete und die Reporter fingen an den Schauspielern und dem Regisseur Fragen zu stellen. Der Film bekam viel Zuspruch und Lob von den Fans.

Danach fingen die Leute an nach Hause zu gehen. Zurück blieben nur Tanja, Edward, der Regisseur und ich. Der Regisseur war wirklich glücklich – er gratulierte beiden Schauspielern und wünschte uns dann eine gute Nacht. Somit waren wir nur noch zu dritt. Tanja umklammerte Edwards Arm und ich schaute nur auf meine Hände.

„Edward, lass uns erst Essen gehen. Ich bin hungrig", sagte sie.

„Ich fahr nur noch kurz Bella nach Hause…"

„Sie kann mit uns mitkommen. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch Hunger…", kommentierte Tanja.

„Nein, es ist ok. Ich werde einfach nach Hause gehen."

„Dann lass mich dich noch schnell nach Hause bringen…"

„Nein, Edward. Geh du mit Tanja essen. Ich nehme mir einfach ein Taxi. Ich denke es sind jetzt weniger Leute unterwegs, also denke ich mal, dass ich nicht erkannt werde. Guter Film, ich bin mir sicher, dass er ein echter Erfolg werden wird", sagte ich, als ich aufstand.

„Danke, Bella. Es war nett, dass du heute dabei warst", Tanja lächelte süß. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Lächeln echt war. Ich kann nicht vergessen, was sie gesagt hat, als wir in London waren. Für sie war Edward ein Teddybär, den sie wegwerfen konnte, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr will. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn diesmal wirklich liebt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du allein klar kommst?", fragte Edward mit einer gerunzelten Stirn. _Machte er sich etwa Sorgen? Ich will das nicht…_

„Ja, ich geh dann jetzt. Tschüss!", ich winkte noch kurz zum Abschied und ging dann. Vor dem Gebäude hielt ich dann Ausschau nach einem Taxi. Ich wartete fast eine halbe Stunde, bevor ich mich entschied etwas weiter zu gehen. Ich dachte daran Emmett oder Jasper anzurufen, aber ich dachte, dass die zwei sicher noch auf irgendeine Party waren. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Weg zu Edwards Haus zurücklaufen – ich trage ein Kleid und dazu passende High Heels. Ich ging weiter, bis ich das Geräusch eines Motorrads hinter mir hörte. Ich sah mich um und sah eine Gruppe von Jungs auf ihren Motorrädern. Sie waren etwa zu fünft. Ich war nervös, so ganz allein in der Dunkelheit. Ich versuchte schneller zu gehen, doch einer von den Jungs überholte mich und blockierte meinen Weg mit seinem Motorrad.

„Hey du Schöne", grüßte er mich schroff, während er Rauch in mein Gesicht blies.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich gehe nach Hause", sagte ich schnell, aber meine Stimme hatte keine Kraft. Ich versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen, aber er hielt mich an meinem Arm fest. Ich schob seine Hand weg und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde zuhause erwartet. Also bitte, lassen Sie mich jetzt durch."

„Du gefällst mir. Du bist schön und kratzbürstig", antwortete er. Bevor ich wusste, was mir geschah, umkreisten mich alle fünf mit ihren Motorrädern. Ich konnte nichts tun, außer ängstlich dazu stehen. Ich war allein und sie waren zu fünft. Ich hätte keine Chance, wenn ich gegen sie kämpfen würde.

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mit uns mitkommst? Wir werden dich nach Hause begleiten", sagte ein anderer.

„Lasst mich allein! Lasst mich bitte in Ruhe!", schrie ich in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand hören würde.

Sie hörten auf mich zu umkreisen und stiegen von ihren Motorrädern ab. Einer von den Jungs legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte – ich schlug seine Hand automatisch weg. Er lachte nur, nahm dann ein Messer aus seiner Tasche. _Wird er mich umbringen? Wird das das Ende meines Lebens sein? _Ich ging einen Schritt rückwärts, aber ein weiterer hielt meine Arme fest. Der mit dem Messer schwang sein Messer. Für eine Sekunde dachte ich, dass er mich jetzt ersticht, aber stattdessen schnitt er einen Teil meines Kleides weg – es war jetzt viel zu kurz. Ein kleine falsche Bewegung und man würde sehen können, was ich unter meinem Kleid trage.

„Lasst mich los! HILFE! HELFT MIR BITTE!"

„Wow, _geile_ Beine. Vielleicht können wir auch was mit deinem Oberteil machen…"

„NEIN! Hört auf!", flehte ich, während mir Tränen die Wange herunter liefen. Ich bemühte mich loszubrechen, aber derjenige, der meine Arme festhielt, war zu stark für mich. Der Typ mit dem Messer schnitt dieses Mal die Ärmel meines Kleides weg. Es sah jetzt wie ein Rohr aus. Ich schrie weiter und versuchte auch weiterhin zu kämpfen, aber es half nichts. Die anderen drei nahmen mein Handy und meinen Geldbeutel. Einer küsste meine Wange und meine Schulter.

„Lasst mich…bitte…tut mir das nicht an…", flehte ich, aber sie lachten alle nur.

_Ist das wirklich mein Schicksal? Ich wollte nur nach Hause gehen und finde mich jetzt in dieser Situation. Ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal von meinen Eltern und meinen Freunden verabschieden. Ich habe noch nicht einmal die Uni beendet. Ich habe Edward noch nicht richtig glücklich gesehen. Ich habe ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. _Ich weinte noch mehr, doch plötzlich hörte ich, wie ein Auto gegen eines der Motorräder schlug. Ich sah auf und erkannte das Auto. Es war…


	33. Bellas Jungs

Disclaimer: Mir gehören die Charaktere von Twilight nicht. Die Geschichte stammt von Selene11.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
LG  
-Cananas-

**Bellas Jungs**

_Es ist JACOBS Auto! Gott sei Dank! _Er stieg aus seinem Auto aus und schaute mich besorgt an.

„Was denkt ihr Jungs denn, was ihr tut?", fragte er drohend. Ich schwöre, wenn er Fell hätte würde jedes einzelne Haar in die Luft stehen.

„Wir haben hier ein bisschen Spaß mit einer wunderschönen Lady", antwortete einer der Jungs selbstgefällig.

„Ok, ich kenne allerdings diese wunderschöne Lady, die ihr da habt. Lasst sie gehen!", kommandierte Jacob.

„Oho, du siehst ja ganz schön kräftig aus. Lasst das Mädchen gehen."

Der Typ, der mich festhielt ließ meine Arme los und rannte zu Jacob. Ich umarmte ihn und dankte ihm immer wieder. Er legte seine Jacke über meine Schulter und gab mir sein Handy.

„Bella, hör zu, ruf jemanden zur Verstärkung an. Ich werde versuchen mit ihnen allein zu Recht zu kommen, aber ich bin kein guter Kämpfer. Du musst mir nachher eine Erklärung abliefern! Steig ins Auto ein und verriegle die Türen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Jacob, du kannst sie nicht besiegen. Sie sind zu fünft und du bist allein! Lass uns einfach abhauen."

„Das können wir nicht. Sie werden uns verfolgen. Steig ins Auto und hol Verstärkung."

„Hey ihr zwei, hört auf euch wie Turteltauben zu benehmen! Wir wollen ein bisschen Action sehen! Derjenige, der gewinnt, bekommt das Mädchen als Belohnung!"

„Haltet die Klappe! Als würdest ihr gegen mich gewinnen!", gab Jacob zurück. Ich ließ Jacob los und stieg ins Auto. Ich verriegelte die Türen und überlegte, wen ich anrufen könnte. _Ich kann nicht die Polizei anrufen – das würde ein zu großes Aufsehen erregen. Ich kann Edward nicht anrufen. Ich kann meine Eltern nicht anrufen. Ich kann Alice nicht anrufen. Wen sollte ich anrufen… Ich sah nach draußen und sah Jacob, wie er von den Kerlen eingekreist wurde. Wenn ich nicht sofort etwas tun würde, hätten wir ziemlich bald große Probleme._

Ein Typ zielte mit seiner Faust auf Jacob – zum Glück duckte sich Jacob noch rechtzeitig. Ich sah hilflos zu, wie die Jungs begannen ihn anzugreifen. Jacob fing sich einige Schläge ein, aber trotzdem kämpfte er gut zurück. Ok, jetzt weiß ich, wen ich anrufen kann. Ich wählte Emmetts Nummer. Nach kurzer Zeit ging er dran.

„Hallo, wer ist da?", fragte er.

„Emmett! Hilfe! Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich bin´s Bella."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Fünf Kerle haben mich angegriffen; sie haben mein Kleid zerrissen. Ich wollte gerade aufgeben, da niemand in der Nähe war, der mir helfen könnte, als Jacob kam. Im Moment kämpft er gerade, aber er ist in der Unterzahl. Jetzt wird er gerade geschlagen und – oh Gott – er blutet! Bitte hilf uns!"

„Wo seid ihr?"

Ich beschrieb ihm den Weg hierher und er sagte, dass er und Jazz in ein paar Minuten da sein würden. Nach dem Anruf schaute ich wieder zu dem Kampf. Anfangs ging es ihm gar nicht so schlimm, aber jetzt verprügelten ihn die Kerle regelrecht. Ich hielt es nicht aus mit anzusehen, wie Jacob von diesen herzlosen Kriminellen geschlagen wurde. Ich sprang aus dem Auto.

„HÖRT AUF! HÖRT AUF IHN ZU SCHLAGEN!"

„Bella, geh zurück ins Auto!" sagte Jacob schwach.

„Nein! Es ist jetzt genug. Lasst ihn in Ruhe und kämpft gegen mich." Die Typen lachten mich aus.

„Ach komm schon, Schätzchen, du bist viel zu hübsch um gegen uns zu kämpfen." Sie ließen Jacob fallen und er blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Er hatte Verletzungen und eine blutende Lippe. Die Kerle kamen auf mich zu und ich nahm eine Kampfposition ein. _Konzentrier dich, du musst das schaffen. _Ich schloss meine Augen und bereitete mich darauf vor zuzuschlagen, als ein anderes Auto kam und eines der Motorräder umstieß.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE! Können diese Deppen denn nicht sehen, dass da ein Motorrad geparkt ist?", rief einer der Jungs. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, wie Emmett und Jasper aus dem Auto stiegen.

„He, wieso hast du mein Motorrad umgefahren?"

„Ups… tut mir schrecklich Leid", antwortete Emmett mit harter Stimme. Die Kerle sahen ziemlich genervt und vor allem verärgert aus.

„Ihr wisst nicht, mit wem ihr es hier zu tun habt, ihr verwöhnten Schnösel. Schaut euch dieses Stinktier da drüben an", sagte der Typ von dem ich ausging, dass er der Anführer war. Er zeigte auf Jacob.

„Momentan lebt er noch, aber ich denke, dass er behindert sein wird."

„Uns ist dieses „Stinktier" egal. Wir sind wegen Bella hier", sagte Jasper, als er seine Knöchel knacken ließ.

„Ich werde nicht behindert sein! Ich bin nur müde geworden!", protestierte Jacob.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich jemand geschlagen, bzw. so richtig verprügelt habe. Das wird eine gute Übung sein", sagte Emmett, als er den Ärmel seines Shirts zurückrollte.

„Hört auf zu labern! Los, Jungs, ATTACKE!" Die Kerle liefen zu Jasper und Emmett. Ich hatte solche Angst, merkte aber nach kurzer Zeit, dass diese total unbegründet war. Ich muss zugeben, die zwei sind ziemlich gute Kämpfer. Sie lachten sogar, als sie den Schlägen der anderen auswichen. Ich lief zu Jacob und half ihm aufzustehen. Ich nahm mein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wischte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht.

„Jacob, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid…"

„Es geht mir gut. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht der beste Kämpfer bin", sagte er lächelnd. Nach einigen Minuten war der Kampf vorbei. Die bösen Jungs krochen alle voller Schmerzen auf dem Boden herum.

„Das war´s schon? Das war ja echt langweilig! Ich habe keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen…", beschwerte sich Emmett, als er mit seiner Faust ein paar Mal in die Luft schlug.

„Yeah, also diese Typen sind echt ein bisschen zu schwach für uns, Em. Schau dir mal meine Muskeln an…", fügte Jasper hinzu, als auch er in die Luft schlug. Jacob und ich lachten mit ihnen. Emmett stieß leicht gegen den Kopf des Führers.

„Hey, Loser, lebst du noch?" Der Typ nickte.

„Erzähl niemanden von diesem Vorfall. Falls du es doch tun solltest, dann werde ich und deine Familie…"

„Nein, den ganzen Klan, Emmett! Das hört sich viel cooler an!", fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Ok, ich werde also dich und deinen ganzen Klan suchen und finden. Deine Blutlinie wird vernichtet werden! Hast du das verstanden, Loser?"

Der Führer nickte wieder und. Jasper und Emmett kamen zu uns und ich umarmte die beiden dankbar.

„Vielen Dank! Meine Helden!"

„Oh, das war doch gar nichts, Bella. Geht es dir gut", fragte Emmett.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Zum Glück kam Jacob vorbei."

„Sag uns, wenn dir etwas weh tut. Wir können dich ins Krankenhaus bringen", sagte Jasper.

„Mir geht es wirklich gut, aber Jacob ist verletzt."

„Hey, Jacob, atmest du noch?", fragte Jasper, während ich ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwerfe.

„Idiot", antwortete Jacob.

Emmett kam zu ihm herüber und betrachtete seine Verletzungen.

„Er wird es überleben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Jacob Black so ein Schwächling ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch wie ein Mädchen geschlagen, oder?", neckte Emmett ihn.

Ich unterbrach ihn und sagte, dass wir Jacob am besten ins Krankenhaus bringen sollten. Jacob war dagegen und meinte, dass es ihm gut gehe. Jasper und Emmett halfen Jacob in Emmetts Auto, während Jasper zustimmte Jacobs Auto zu fahren. Jacob gab Emmett während der Fahrt die Wegweisung zu seinem Haus.

„Du hättest zusammen mit Edward sein sollen, oder Bella? Wie kommt es, dass du allein warst? Er hätte bei dir sein sollen. Wäre er bei dir gewesen, dann wäre das hier alles nicht passiert…", fing Emmett an.

„Absolut richtig. Wo ist Edward? Wie konnte er dich so allein lassen?", fügte Jacob hinzu.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete ich.

„Es ist uns egal, wie lang deine Geschichte ist. Du wurdest beinahe verletzt, Bella, und ich kann das nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Du musst Jasper und mir alles sagen", kommandierte Emmett. „Edward und du, ihr habt euch in der letzten Zeit echt komisch verhalten. Du hast sehr distanziert gewirkt."

„Hey…hey…hey…", unterbrach Jacob. "Ich bin hier drüben. Ich will auch die Geschichte wissen."

Emmetts und meine Blicke kreuzten sich kurz.

„Naja, der Typ hat´s abgekriegt. Bella, ich denke es ist nur fair, wenn er es auch weiß."

„Ja, verdammt!", stimmte Jacob zu.

„Gut, ich werde es euch erzählen, wenn wir in Jacobs Haus sind."

_Ich hoffe sie werden meine Entscheidung verstehen. Ich kann nur darauf hoffen. _Wir kamen bei Jacob zuhause an und kümmerten uns um seine Wunden. Seine Angestellten servierten uns Essen und Jazz und Emmett aßen begeistert. Sie tauschten sich über ihre Schläge und den Kampf generell aus und diskutierten darüber, wie sie die bösen Jungs besiegten. Jacob kam zu uns und meinte, dass die beiden etwas zu angeberisch wären.

„HA! Weißt du, eigentlich solltest du uns ja danken – wir haben schließlich dein hübsches Gesicht gerettet. Wir sind deine HELDEN!", rief Emmett.

„Na dann, _danke. _Zufrieden?"

„Wie auch immer, Jacob. Ich hätte nur die gedacht, dass du von diesen Kerlen besiegt werden würdest", kommentierte Jasper.

„Ich war ja nicht derjenige, der unbedingt kämpfen wollte. Das war heute eigentlich mein erster Kampf überhaupt. Ich war eher nett und ruhig als Kind."

„Du solltest wirklich lernen, wie man kämpft. _Tolle Jungs können immer super kämpfen!_", meinte Emmett lachend.

„Jetzt lasst uns mal das Thema wechseln und zu dem Wichtigsten kommen. Bella, wieso warst du allein? Wo war dieser Esel?", fing Jasper an.

Ich seufzte und fing an zu reden. „Edward ist bei Tanja."

„WAS?", rief Jacob.

„Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Premiere von seinem Film und danach entschieden sie gemeinsam essen zu gehen."

„WAS?" Jacob sah so aus, als würde er gleich vor Wut platzen.

„Edward bestand darauf mich erst nach Hause zu bringen, aber ich lehnte ab und sagte, dass ich allein nach Hause kommen würde.

„WAS?", rief Jacob wieder.

„Ich wartete auf ein Taxi, aber es kam keines und ich entschloss mich zu Fuß zu gehen. Das war, als die Jungs mit den Motorrädern kamen."

„WAS?"

„JUNGE! Ernsthaft, hör auf immer ´WAS?´ zu sagen! Das ist echt nervig! Du unterbrichst sie nur!", rief Emmett.

„Also _entschuldige_, aber das ist einfach verrückt! Bella hat einfach ihren Verlobten bei seiner Ex-Freundin gelassen!"

„Halt die Klappe, Jacob. Lass sie endlich weiterreden!", sagte Jasper. Ich lächelte traurig und erzählte weiter.

„Ich habe ihn aufgegeben."

„WAS?", riefen Emmett und Jasper gleichzeitig.

„Na, wer unterbricht jetzt Bella mit ´WAS´…", murmelte Jacob.

„Du hast ihn aufgegeben? Wieso Bella?", wollte Jasper wissen.

„Ich habe mich entschieden ihm einfach zu helfen Tanja wieder zurück zu gewinnen. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, weil er sie noch immer liebt. Je eher sie wieder zusammen kommen, desto besser."

„Nein! Komm schon, Bella. Du kannst nicht einfach so aufgeben. Wir sehen doch wie sehr du ihn liebst und dass du auch wichtig für Edward bist. Er kann nicht wieder mit Tanja zusammen kommen."

„Ich bin so verwirrt…", sagte Jacob.

„Edward und ich haben bereits geredet. Er ist verwirrt wegen seiner Gefühle, also habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen mehr Zeit mit Tanja und weniger mit mir zu verbringen. Ich gebe mein Bestes für die beiden. Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Entscheidung verstehen könnt."

„Aber Bella…du versuchst ihm zu helfen, aber dabei tust du dir doch nur selbst weh. Das kann doch nicht richtig sein…", beschwerte sich Emmett.

„Ich verstehe das alles wirklich nicht… Bitte erklärt es mir…", sagte Jacob.

„Es wird mir gut gehen, Emmett."

„Bella, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Du kannst die beiden doch nicht so decken! Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du das tust!", sagte Jasper.

„Manchmal frage ich mich selbst, wieso ich so viel für ihn aufgebe. Aber letzten Endes weiß ich die Antwort. Es ist mein Herz. Es ist meine Liebe zu ihm und aufgrund dieser Liebe möchte ich, dass er glücklich ist. Es ist mir egal, mit wem er zusammen ist", murmelte ich. Emmett und Jasper umarmten mich, während ich leise zu weinen anfing.

„Ok, jetzt umarmt ihr euch alle und ich verstehe immer noch kein bisschen von der ganzen Geschichte. Bella sagte, dass sie nicht zusammen sein können, aber sie sind doch schon zusammen. Sie entschied sich ihm mit Tanja zu helfen, WIESO? Edward liebt doch nicht Tanja!"

„Du bist so dumm!", sagte Emmett.

„Bin ich nicht. Es ist alles einfach so kompliziert und unlogisch! Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen das Ganze zu verstehen…"

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und drehte mich, sodass ich Jacob direkt anschaute.

„Jacob, Edward bezahlt mich dafür, dass ich so tue als wäre ich seine Verlobte und ihm dabei helfe seine Ex-Freundin zurückzugewinnen. Er liebt mich nicht. Es gibt kein _uns_."

„Das Ganze war nur gespielt?"

„Ja."

„Ich kann das gar nicht glauben." Jacob musste sich vor Schock hinsetzen.

„Krieg es einfach in dein kleines Gehirn rein", sagte Emmett.

„Wie konntet ihr das passieren lassen? Bella wird durch euren Freund verletzt und ihr tut nichts dagegen?", rief Jacob mit schriller Stimme.

„Glaubst du, dass wir sie gerne verletzt sehen? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen ist sie uns wichtiger als Edward!", verkündete Jasper.

„Du hast weder das Recht uns für das Geschehene zu beschuldigen, noch deine Stimme so gegen uns zu erheben", sagte Emmett.

„Bitte hört auf zu streiten. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Weder Emmett, noch Jasper, Tanja oder Edward sind Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Ich habe zugestimmt, dass ich so tun würde, als wäre ich Edwards Verlobte und habe mich dabei in ihn verliebt, obwohl ich wusste, dass er jemand anderen liebt."

Wir saßen am Tisch und niemand sagte ein Wort. Jacob starrte aus dem Fenster, Emmett schüttelte immer wieder seinen Kopf und seufzte dabei und Jasper ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Ich räusperte mich und fing wieder zu reden an. „Kopf hoch?"

Die Jungs schauten mich alle an und ich lächelte zurück.

„Was planst du jetzt eigentlich zu machen?", fragte Jacob.

„Ich werde Edward nichts von der ganzen Sache erzählen."

„NEIN!", protestierte Emmett.

„Emmett, hör zu. Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Bitte, ich flehe dich an – sag ihm nicht was heute passiert ist. Tu so, als würdest du nichts wissen."

„Bella, du verlangst wirklich viel von uns", sagte Jasper.

„Bitte, ich flehe euch an. Tut es für mich?"

Sie antworteten nicht mit Worten, nickten aber dafür nach kurzer Zeit. Ich dankte ihnen.

„Wenn die beiden also wieder zusammenkommen, was passiert dann mit dir?", wollte Jacob wissen.

„Dann ist meine Arbeit beendet. Ich führe dann wieder mein normales Leben. Edward und ich werden uns eine Erklärung, wieso wir die Verlobung und unsere Beziehung beenden, überlegen." Ich versuchte möglichst überzeugen zu lächeln.

„Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass er dich liebt. Ich hab ihm sogar Beziehungsratschläge gegeben und jetzt finde ich heraus, dass er dich nur benutzt hat…"

„Jacob…" Mein Lächeln verschwand. Mein Ton wurde warnend.

„Ich werde ihm nichts von dem Vorfall erzählen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest. Ich werde dir auf jede erdenkliche Weise helfen. Ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst." Ich umarmte ihn und wir grinsten uns gegenseitig an.

„Weißt du, Jacob, eigentlich könntest du ja jetzt Edward ersetzen. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob wir ihn überhaupt noch in unserer Gruppe haben wollen. Wir könnten ein neues Trio gründen", sagte Emmett.

„Ich bin sehr wählerisch, was Freunde angeht…", sagte Jacob neckend.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass wir dir das Angebot machen in unserer super-berühmten Gruppe dabei zu sein", sagte Jasper selbstgefällig.

„Was wäre dann unser Gruppenname?", fragte Jacob.

„Ähm, wie wäre es mit BELLAS JUNGS?", schlug Emmett vor.

„Mir gefällt es nicht – schlechter Vorschlag", kommentierte ich.

„BELLAS KRIEGER?", war Jaspers Idee.

„Wie wäre es mit BELLAS FREUNDE?" sagte Jacob.

„Bitte lasst meinen Namen aus eurem Gruppennamen…", sagte ich.

„Aber Bella, wir sind hier um dich zu beschützen, also sollten wir auch deinen Namen verwenden", klagte Emmett.

„Wie wär´s mit EJ2? Emmett, Jasper, Jacob?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ähm, nein", lehnte Jacob kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Der ist schlecht, Bella", sagte Jasper.

„Ok, um es fair zu machen, stimmen wir ab. Wer ist für EJ2?", fragte Emmett. Ich hob beide meiner Arme, aber Emmett entschied, dass es trotzdem nur als eine Stimme zählte.

„Ok, nächster. Wer ist für Bellas Jungs?", fragte Emmett, während er gleichzeitig seinen Arm hob. Jacob und Jasper ließen ihre Hände dort wo sie waren, aber als Emmett ihnen den bösen Blick gab, gehorchten sie sofort und hoben auch ihre Hände.

„Ok, es ist also entschieden. Unser Gruppenname ist Bellas Jungs!"

„Betrüger!", rief ich. Emmett gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seine Arme um Jacob und Jasper.

„Ich verkünde offiziell die erste Gruppenumarmung von Bellas Jungs!" Obwohl mir der Name immer noch nicht gefiel, lief ich zu ihnen und schloss mich ihrer Umarmung an.

Es ist gut, dass ich Freunde habe, die mir immer zur Seite stehen werden. Ich weiß, dass sie sich um mich kümmern und dass sie mich lieb haben. Sie sind ja schließlich meine Jungs…


	34. Bellas Geburtstag

Hallo meine Lieben,

hier ist das nächste Kapitel für euch!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Die Geschichte gehört Selene11.

Kapitel 34

**Bellas Geburtstag**

Jacob gab mir einen Pulli und eine Jeans von seinem Kleiderschrank. Ich dankte ihm und tauschte die neuen Klamotten mit den zerrissenen aus. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass Emmett meinen Geldbeutel und mein Handy den Kerlen wieder weggenommen hat. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich zu den Jungs.

„Jacob, wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?", fragte ich.

„Mein Film hatte heute Abend seine Premiere – ich kam gerade von der Veranstaltung zurück. Es war Zufall, dass ich mich für genau diese Route entschied – du hattest Glück. Ich sah die Motorräder auf der Straße geparkt und dann bemerkte ich dich, wie du weinend von den Kerlen umzingelt wurdest."

„Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen… Vielen, vielen Dank!" Ich umarmte Jacob um die Hüfte. Es hatte den Anschein als würde er jede Woche ein Stückchen wachsen.

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Jacob, während er mir dir in die Augen blickte. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir jetzt mal so langsam nach Hause fahren würden. Es ist schließlich schon 3 Uhr morgens", stellte Jasper mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr fest.

„Natürlich", antwortete Jacob.

Er begleitete uns zu Emmetts Auto. Dort angekommen stiegen wir ein und winkten Jacob noch kurz zum Abschied. Emmett öffnete sein Fenster.

„Hey Jacob", rief er. „Wenn du mal nichts zu tun hast oder einen Platz zum Rumhängen suchst, dann komm einfach zu Edwards Haus. Jasper und ich werden da sein. Wir können auch mal in eine Bar oder so gehen."

„Okay", sagte Jacob nickend.

Wir kamen bei Edwards Haus an und sahen Edward auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er eilte sofort zu uns um uns zu empfangen.

„Bella!", rief er, während er mich umarmte. Ich umarmte ihn nicht zurück und ließ meine Arme an meiner Seite. Jasper schubste Edward aus dem Weg und ging mit mir nach oben.

„Was ist passiert? Es ist 4 Uhr morgens!", rief Edward uns hinterher. „Wie kommt es, dass Bella erst jetzt ankommt und wieso seid ihr bei ihr? Wieso trägt sie andere Klamotten?"

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete ich, während ich die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Weißt du, eigentlich wurde sie beinahe verletzt!", schrie Emmett Edward an. Ich blieb auf der Stelle wie eingefroren stehen.

_Ich habe ihn doch gebeten es nicht Edward zu sagen! _Edward sah schockiert aus, während Emmett seine Augenbraue hob.

„War nur ein Witz…", scherzte Emmett. Ich seufzte vor Erleichterung. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich in dem Moment die Luft anhielt.

„Jetzt hab ich mir gerade echt Sorgen gemacht!", meinte Edward.

„Ach komm schon, Edward, als ob du dich dafür interessieren würdest", gab Emmett zurück. Emmett lief schnell die Treppe hinauf und tat so als wäre er mein Bodyguard für den Rest des Weges bis zu meinem Zimmer. Wir kamen bei meiner Tür an und ich drehte mich zu den beiden um.

„Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass du es ihm sagen würdest, Emmett."

„Ich wollte es auch _wirklich_ tun…" Emmett ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Danke Jasper, Emmett. Für alles…", sagte ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Wir stehen hinter dir, Bella. Denk immer daran, wir sind immer für dich da", versprach Jasper. „Jetzt geh schlafen, es war ein langer Tag." Jasper gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Emmett tat das Gleiche und wuschelte mir dabei mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. Ich trat in mein Zimmer, sperrte die Tür zu und duschte mich dann, um mich wieder frisch zu machen. Ich musste heute noch in die Uni, da ich Unterricht hatte. Bevor ich schlafen ging, schrieb ich noch in mein Tagebuch:

„_Ich dachte, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte, aber sie haben mich gerettet. Sie retten mich immer – egal ob von Menschen, von der Traurigkeit oder von Schmerz. Ich kann nicht mit dem Mann, den ich liebe, zusammen sein, aber es gibt noch andere Männer auf der Welt, mit denen ich sein kann. Sie sind wie meine Brüder, meine besten männlichen Freunde, naja, manchmal sind sie auch sowas wie Haustiere. Obwohl mir der Name, den sie sich selbst gegeben haben, nicht gefällt, bin ich trotzdem dankbar, dass es sie gibt und dass sie hinter mir stehen. Ich liebe Em, Jazz und Jacob (aber nur als Freunde)."_

Ich legte mein Tagebuch unter mein Kissen und schlief ein. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich meine Augen nur für ein paar Minuten geschlossen, als mein Wecker klingelte. Ich war noch sehr müde, konnte es mir aber nicht leisten den Unterricht zu verpassen. Ich zog mich an und ging nach unten. Wir frühstückten alle gemeinsam.

„Hey Bella", grüßte mich Jasper. „Ich werde dich ab jetzt jeden Morgen zur Schule begleiten und Emmett wird dich dann dort jeden Nachmittag abholen."

„Das müsst ihr nicht machen…" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um meinen Missfallen deutlich zu machen.

„Machen wir aber gerne", sagte Jasper lächeln. „Außerdem plane ich auch jeden Morgen Alice mitzunehmen…" Er zwinkerte.

„Oh, also _sie_ ist der eigentliche Grund!"

„Hey, ich wollte dich auch aus dem Grund zur Schule bringen, da _Edward_ dich ja alleine stehen lässt", gab Jasper zurück.

Edward aß sein Frühstück nicht auf – er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Entschuldige…", wisperte Jasper mir zu.

„Tsk…Jasper!", schimpfte ich ihn. Dazu gab ich ihm einen Klaps auf sein Knie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Es kam einfach so raus."

„Ich fand, dass es brillant war!", unterbrach Emmett und klopfte Jasper auf die Schulter.

Ich fuhr zur Schule mit Jasper und Alice. Die zwei kamen sich in der letzten Zeit sogar näher, obwohl Alice immer noch genervt von Jaspers Verhalten ist. Ich wusste aber, dass Jasper langsam aber sicher einen Weg in ihr Herz fand.

Es waren jetzt einige Wochen vergangen. Edward war so distanziert wie noch nie. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht nachzufragen, was wirklich geschah – an dem Tag, an dem ich mit fremden Klamotten nach Hause kam. Ich decke ihn und Tanja immer noch. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich jetzt schon seit 11 Monaten seine Verlobte spielte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Heute ist Samstag. Emmett, Jasper und ich sitzen zusammen im Wohnzimmer und warten auf Jacob. Jacob verbrachte mittlerweile einige seiner Wochenenden mit uns. Edward stört es anscheinend nicht wirklich, dass wir Jacob treffen. Gerade kam er herein und versuchte mit uns ein Gespräch zu führen.

„Wartet ihr auf Jacob?"

Jasper nickte.

„Oh, okay. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch so gut versteht", kommentierte Edward.

„Jacob ist lustig und ein guter Kumpel. Wir finden ihn cool", fügte Emmett hinzu, während seine Augen auf seiner PSP fixiert waren.

Seit Emmett und Jasper herausgefunden haben, was zwischen mir und Edward passiert ist, verhielten die beiden sich kühler gegenüber Edward. Ich redete mit ihnen darüber. Ich sagte, dass das, was passiert ist, nicht ihre Freundschaft zu Edward gefährden soll. Sie sagten, dass das nicht möglich sei, aber ich flehte sie an.

„_Wir werden es versuchen, Bells, aber wir können nichts versprechen", meinte Jasper._

„Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht", sagte Edward.

Jasper blickte zu Edward, der lässig gegen die Wand lehnte.

„Ja, du warst ja auch beschäftigt, Mann. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Emmett und ich haben immer Zeit – du musst uns nur Bescheid geben", sagte Jasper lächelnd. Ich nickte zufrieden und Jasper zwinkerte mir zu. Ich bin froh, dass er sich Edward wieder mehr öffnet.

„Ich habe nicht immer Zeit. Du musst erst einen Termin mit mir ausmachen", unterbrach Emmett, als er kurzzeitig seinen Blick von der PSP abwand. Ich starrte ihn wütend an, doch er zuckte nur seine Schultern.

„Was?", fragte er mich.

„Hä, was soll sein?" Ich tat so, als würde ich nicht verstehen, was er meint.

„Du hast mich gerade so wütend angeschaut, Bella."

„Hab ich gar nicht."

Unser Streit wurde durch das Klingeln der Tür unterbrochen. Die zwei Jungs erhoben sich sofort von ihren Plätzen und gingen aus dem Zimmer, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich vermutete, dass es Jacob sein würde – die beiden hatten sich schon sehr gefreut ihn zu sehen. Ich habe gehört, dass er ein paar neue Spiele mitbringen wollte. _Kinder bleiben Kinder._ Ich bemerkte, dass ich allein mit Edward war.

„So…wie geht es dir?", fragte er. Ich war so überrascht, dass er mit mir redete, sodass ich ihn erst nur mit weiten Augen anstarrte.

„Mir geht es gut", antwortete ich.

„Wir haben uns jetzt schon länger nicht mehr unterhalten", fuhr er fort.

„Ja." _Wieso habe ich diese Unterhaltung schon wieder so gut wie beendet? Ich gebe ihm immer nur einsilbige Antworten. Das ist eine sehr unangenehme Situation. Ich werde nicht mehr so oft diese Chance bekommen, also mache ich am besten das Beste daraus._

„Ich war übrigens wieder im Waisenhaus", sagte ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, um die Unterhaltung weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. _Entspann dich…_

„Wirklich? Wie geht es den Kindern?", fragte er eifrig. Ich deutete ihm an sich neben mich zu setzen. Er gehorchte sofort und lehnte sich in zu mir. Ich begegnete ihm etwas mehr verhalten mit meinen Beinen unter mir gekreuzt. Meiner Meinung nach war er etwas zu nah.

„Es geht ihnen immer noch gut; allerdings glaube ich, dass sie alle gewachsen sind. Mary und Kyle haben nach dir gefragt."

„Ich habe sie nicht mehr besucht. Wenn du mal wieder zum Waisenhaus fährst, sag mir Bescheid. Wir könnten dann zusammen fahren."

„Okay", antwortete. Dieses Mal verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem echten Lächeln.

„Hey, ich hab diesen wunderschönen Ort gefunden, als ich ein bisschen im Internet gesurft habe, Es war ein Strand in Asien. Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr welches Land genau, aber der Ort ist richtig cool. Ich habe ein paar Bilder auf meinem Laptop. Ich kann sie dir gleich zeigen." Er griff nach seinem Laptop und schaltete ihn an. Ich wartete neben ihm geduldig auf die Bilder. Er gab sein Passwort ein, doch was ich als nächstes sah, schockierte mich. Sein Hintergrundbild war immer noch mein Bild. Er hatte es noch nicht geändert.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich habe es noch nicht geändert", murmelte er nervös.

„Ist schon ok", meinte ich schulterzuckend.

Er zeigte mir die Bilder. Der Ort war wirklich traumhaft schön. Wir betrachteten jedes einzelne Foto und kommentierten die Schönheit dieser Plätze. Wir redeten, als wäre zwischen uns nichts passiert. _Manchmal ist es wirklich einfach nur ich selbst zu sein und mit Edward zu lachen. Ich vermisse ihn. _Er zeigte mir immer noch einige Bilder, als Emmett, Japser und Jacob hereinkamen. Emmett räusperte sich lauthals. Ich stand auf und begrüßte Jacob herzlich. Er hob seine Augenbraue, als ich ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange gab.

„Genießt du deine Zeit mit ihm?", flüsterte er.

„Jacob…", warnte ich ihn leise.

Edward klappte seinen Laptop zu und schüttelte Jacobs Hand. Er sagte, dass er nach oben in sein Zimmer gehen würde. Sobald sie hörten, wie seine Zimmertür zufiel, richteten sich die Blicke der Jungs auf mich.

„Bella, willst du wirklich über Edward hinweg kommen?", fragte Jasper.

„Natürlich."

„Dann muss das hier aufhören. Du musst dich von Edward fernhalten", befahl mir Jasper.

„Hey Jungs, wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Wir haben schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr mit einander geredet."

„Tu was du willst, Bella. Wir wollten dir eigentlich nur helfen noch mehr Schmerzen zu erleiden", sagte Jacob.

„Danke, aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Wirklich."

Da diese Unterhaltung beendet war, begannen die Jungs ihr Männergespräch. Ihr wisst schon – diese Unterhaltungen, die Autos, Sport, Weiber, ein bisschen Arbeit und Leute, die sich nicht ausstehen können, beinhalten. Nachdem ich eine ganze Weile schon ihrer Unterhaltung zugehört hatte, schaute Jasper auf einmal auf und sprach mich an.

„Hey Bella, Alice hat mir gesagt, dass du am Samstag Geburtstag hast."

„Ich? Geburtstag?" Ich überlegte kurz und nickte dann. _Ich hätte beinahe meinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen!_

„Das müssen wir unbedingt feiern!", rief Emmett.

„Emmett, wir können ja alle zusammen essen gehen und dann besuche ich noch meine Eltern. Mehr möchte ich gar nicht."

„Wo bleibt denn da dann der ganze Spaß?"

„Ich will meinen Geburtstag einfach nur in Ruhe mit denjenigen, die ich liebe, feiern."

„Heißt das, dass du deinen Geburtstag mit _Edward _feiern willst?", neckte mich Jacob.

„_Lustig_", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Er lachte kurz und zeigte mit zwei seiner Finger das Peace-Zeichen.

„So… Was wünschst du dir denn zu deinem Geburtstag? Als Geschenk?", wollte Jasper wissen.

„Nichts."

„Ach, komm schon, Bells ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas gibt, das du dir wünschst. Sag es uns und wir besorgen es dir", meinte Emmett.

„Was ist… wenn ich gar nicht etwas will. Ich will _jemanden_?", sagte ich langsam. Alle drei seufzten. Ich konnte bei dem Anblick nur lachen.

„Beruhigt euch Jungs. Ich hab bloß einen Scherz gemacht."

„Ok, genug geredet. Ich werde Alice anrufen – sie wird uns helfen Bellas Geburtstag zu planen."

„Wem willst du hier was weismachen, Jasper, du willst sie doch nur anrufen, um ihre _süße Stimme_ zu hören, oder du vermisst sie gerade wie verrückt." Emmett tat so, als würde er sich übergeben müssen.

„Du bist doch bloß neidisch, weil du niemanden hast den du anrufen kannst!", gab Jasper zurück, während Jacob sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte.

„Entschuldige bitte! Ich habe _tausende_ von Nummern von verschiedenen Frauen hier in meinem Handy", gab Emmett zurück.

„Ja, das sind die Nummer von deiner Mom, deinen Tanten, deinen Schwestern und deinen Omas!", kommentierte Jacob.

Ich seufzte und konnte nicht anders als über das Ganze zu lachen. Wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, werden Kinder wohl immer Kinder bleiben.

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr chaotisch. Meine Freunde planten auf verrückte Art und Weise meinen Geburtstag. Jacob wollte sogar eine große Party schmeißen! Natürlich war ich gegen diese Idee und überzeugte ihn das Ganze etwas einfacher zu halten. Alice freundete sich auch immer mehr mit den Jungs an, vor allem da auch sie Teil des Planungskomitees war. Ok, halt, das streichen wir durch. Eigentlich war sie die Anführerin über die gesamte Planung. Es ist Mittwoch und wir sind bei Jacob zuhause. Edward hat keinen blassen Schimmer, dass die anderen etwas geplant haben und ich bin darüber auch ganz froh. Ok, vielleicht hoffe ich doch insgeheim, dass er mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert, aber das reicht dann auch schon. Das würde mich sehr glücklich machen.

„Wisst ihr, ich finde, dass dieses Restaurant sehr gut aussieht. Es sieht elegant aus. _Perfekt _für Bellas Party", sagte Jacob, als er mit seinem Finger auf eine Broschüre deutete. Ich sitze eben ihm und von dem, was ich sehen kann, erkenne ich, dass das Restaurant teuer ist.

„Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Geld. Wir laden dich ein!", argumentierte Jacob. „Es ist dein Geburtstag und du sollst ihn genießen."

„Hey, ich finde, dass dieses hier cool aussieht", kommentierte Emmett. Er zeigte uns den Werbeflyer eines anderen Restaurants. Das Restaurant war ziemlich bunt eingerichtet.

„Es heißt hier sogar, dass sie Maskottchen und Gratisgeschenke für das Geburtstagskind haben!", rief Emmett voller Freude.

„Emmett, nur damit das klar ist, wir feiern _nicht_ Bellas _7._ Geburtstag. Sie wird 19!", verkündete Alice, während sie gleichzeitig die Broschüre aus Emmetts Hand riss.

„Hey! Dieses Restaurant ist das absolut Beste, Alice! Es ist süß, bunt und es gibt Maskottchen!"

„Halt die Klappe, Emmett. Ich habe den perfekten Ort gefunden. Es sieht aus wie ein Garten und ist umrandet von Bäumen und frischen Blumen. Bella wird das ganz sicher gefallen. Sie bieten auch Essen zu erschwinglichen Preisen an. Hört sich doch gut an, oder?", meinte Alice. Niemand antwortete und sie schaute wütend zu Jasper.

„JA, RICHTIG!", rief Jasper.

„Danke." Alice sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

„Ich bin dagegen! Ich bin immer noch für dieses Restaurant!", meinte Emmett, während er zum wiederholten Male auf den Flyer seines Restaurants deutete.

„Nein, das hier ist das Beste", sagte Jacob, während er die Broschüre seines Favoriten in der Luft schwenkte.

Jeder fing nun von vorne an seinen Vorschlag anzupreisen. Es wurde ziemlich laut, da alle gewinnen wollten. Ich saß einfach nur da und seufzte. Wir hatten diese Diskussion nun schon seit drei Tagen. Jeder Tag fing damit an, dass jeder optimistisch, aber auch gleichzeitig kooperativ gewillt war, aber nach nur einer kurzen Weile fingen sie immer alle an sich zu streiten und gingen irgendwann nach Hause. Das ist der Grund, weshalb es zum bisherigen Zeitpunkt immer noch keine Einigung gibt.

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Alice so laut wie sie nur konnte. Die Jungs hörten sofort auf zu streiten und setzten sich wieder an den Esstisch.

„Ich will keinen einzigen Ton von euch hören. Schluss mit den ganzen Streitereien. Wir fragen jetzt ganz einfach Bella, wo sie hingehen möchte. So, Bella, welches von den drei Restaurants gefällt dir am besten?", fragte Alice. Ich schaute um mich herum. Emmett bettelte mich stumm an sein Restaurant auszuwählen. Jacob versuchte es mit seinem Dackelblick und Alice schaute mich einfach nur drohend an.

„Mir gefällt, was Alice vorgeschlagen hat", antwortete ich. Alice umarmte mich und gab Jasper ein High-Five. Emmett und Jacob protestierten lautstark, aber sie waren sofort leise, als Alice sie mit ihrem Blick anstarrte. Manchmal ist sie wirklich beängstigend.

„Wir werden einige unserer Mitstudenten und deine Eltern einladen. Wir essen dann zu Mittag in dem Restaurant. Ich werde mit dem Manager reden. Wir sollten einen sommerlichen Dress-Code haben", sagte Alice in einem Satz, so als ob sie dazwischen nie Luft holen müsste.

„Hat noch jemand fragen?", fragte sie. Alle blieben still.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass es keine Fragen mehr gibt. Es ist somit alles geklärt", stellte Alice fest. „Da ihr keine Fragen habt, werde ich eine stellen. Wo ist Edward?"

„Er dreht gerade einen neuen Film", antwortete Emmett.

„Er ist in Deutschland mit seinen Eltern", antwortete Jacob zeitgleich.

„Weiß ich nicht", meinte Jasper ebenso im gleichen Moment.

Da alle drei eine andere Antwort gegeben haben, hob Alice argwöhnisch ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ihr lügt alle. Er sollte hier sein. Bella feiert doch bald ihren Geburtstag", sagte Alice.

„Alice, er ist im Moment wirklich beschäftigt, also lassen wir ihn am besten in Ruhe", meinte ich.

„Er sollte _niemals _zu beschäftigt für dich sein. Ich finde, dass du seine Nummer 1 seins solltest."

„Alice, es ist ok. Wir haben alles geplant, also denke ich, dass wir jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen können." Alice wollte mich eigentlich weiter bezügliche Edwards Aufenthaltsort, aber Jasper schaffte es sie mit einem anderen Gesprächsthema abzulenken. Ich stieg in Emmetts Auto und wir fuhren nach Hause. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, da ich Alice nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie ist meine beste Freundin.

Ich habe Edward schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr im Haus gesehen. Wahrscheinlich kommt er immer sehr spät heim und verlässt das Haus dann wieder sehr früh. Samstag kam – es war mein Geburtstag. Ich wurde von Emmett, der mich zu Tode zerquetschte, und Jasper, der mich kitzelte, aufgeweckt.

„Ok, Jungs, ich bin wach!", schrie ich, während ich versuchte Luft zu holen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", beglückwünschten mich die Beiden.

„Danke", sagte ich mit einem großen Grinsen. Ich schaute mich um.

Viktore, Hugo, Jean und Mr. Johnson waren auch in meinem Zimmer. Auch sie beglückwünschten mich.

„Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich plötzlich.

„Oh, er ist nicht hier. Er hat das Haus früh verlassen", antwortete Mr. Johnson. Ich lächelte traurig.

„Vergessen wir das. Hier, iss dein Frühstück, zieh dich an und dann können wir los. Mr. Johnson, Viktore, Hugo und Jean kommen mit uns mit. Das Geburtstagskind soll ihren Tag genießen", wisperte Jasper, als er mir das Essen reichte.

„Danke, Jungs", sagte ich den Tränen nahe. Sie waren alle sehr nett zu mir.

Ich genoss mein Frühstück und machte mich dann fertig. Wir verließen das Haus gegen halb zehn. Als wir zum Restaurant kamen, waren einige meiner Freunde bereits da. Ich sah auch meine Eltern. Ich umarmte sie und wir unterhielten uns kurz.

„Entschuldigt bitte! Guten Morgen alle miteinander. Wir wissen alle, wieso wir heute hier sind. Wir wollen heute Bellas 19. Geburtstag feiern. Wir haben ein paar spezielle Überraschungen später für euch alle. Das Essen wird bald serviert werden", verkündete Alice. Sie hörte sich an wie eine professionelle Stewardess.

Nach dem Essen nahm Alice das Mikro wieder an sich.

„Bella, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Du weißt wir kennen uns jetzt schon sehr lang und ich bin so glücklich, dass ich ein Teil deines Lebens bin. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, ganz egal was ist; ob jemand schlechte Dinge über dich sagt oder ob dich jemand verletzt, lass es mich wissen. Ich werde dann denjenigen auf jeden Fall _bestrafen_. Ich weiß, dass du ein Problem hast, obwohl du es immer hinter einem Lächeln versteckst. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du mit deinen Problemen immer zu mir kommen kannst. Ich hab dich lieb, Bells", damit endete Alice ihre Rede und umarmte mich. Ich hatte dank Alice Tränen in den Augen, aber dankte ihr trotzdem herzlich. Nach Alice, sprachen auch Jacob, Emmett und Jasper.

„_Du bist so nett, süß und schön_

_Ein edler Juwel, den wir seh´n _

_Obwohl verletzt, weißt du noch zu lachen_

_Verstehst es uns zu beruhigen_

_Du, Bella, bist das kostbarste Mädchen für uns_

_Zur Hölle mit dem Depp, der dich traurig macht_

_Dies ist dein besonderer Tag und wir sind glücklich hier zu sein_

_Denk immer daran: wir haben dich lieb, immer und ewig."_

„Peace out, yo!", rief Emmett, als alle applaudierten. Das ist so verrückt jetzt musste ich sogar richtig weinen.

„War das nicht süß? Wir haben das extra für dich geschrieben, Bella", fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Warte – da ist noch mehr! Wir haben auch eine Tanzeinlage vorbereitet!", verkündete Jacob und alle jubelten. _Right Round_ von Flo Rida wurde abgespielt und die Jungs fingen an wie verrückt zu tanzen. Ihre Tanzschritte waren überhaupt nicht aufeinander abgestimmt. Nach der Tanznummer hatten einige der Zuschauer Tränen in den Augen von dem vielen Lachen.

„Wir hoffen, dass euch unsere Show gefallen hat. Happy Birthday, BELLA!", riefen die Jungs am Ende. Sie kamen zu mir und umarmten mich. Meine Eltern benutzten auch das Mikro um mir zu gratulieren. Schließlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich mich bei allen bedanken wollte.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich kann behaupten, dass dies der beste Geburtstag ist, den ich je hatte. An meine Eltern, ich habe euch so vermisst. Danke für alles, das ihr für mich getan habt. Ich will auch meinen Freunden und Mitstudenten danken, dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid. Mr. Johnson, Viktore, Hugo und Jean – danke, dass ihr euch immer so um mich kümmert. Meine beste Freundin, Alice, ich bin so glücklich, dass es dich gibt. Zuletzt, Emmett, Jasper und Jacob. Danke, dass ihr mich alle so glücklich macht. Ihr seid die Besten! Ich liebe euch alle und ich danke euch, dass ihr mit mir diesen Tag verbracht habt."

„Warte…Moment…. Können wir uns ein Lied von dem Geburtstagskind wünschen?", fragte Alice plötzlich.

„Alice! Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht singe!" Mein Gesicht war schon knallrot.

„Tust du wohl! Ach komm schon, sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Nur ein Song."

„Nein…"

„Sing einfach das erste, das dir in den Kopf kommt." Emmett und die anderen fingen an für mich zu jubeln und feuerten mich an zu singen. Ich singe gern, aber nicht vor anderen Leuten.

„Ok. Aber nur ein Lied." Ich schloss meine Augen und fing an zu singen.

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_Well I never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you want the same for me_

_Good bye my almost lover_

_Good bye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heart ache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Ich sang weiter, Bilder tauchten vor meinem inneren Auge auf – Bilder von Edward und mir. Dieses Lied spiegelt genau meine Gefühle für ihn wieder. Er ist mein hoffnungsloser Traum. Ich beendete den Song und die Gäste applaudierten. Sie sangen „Happy Birthday" für mich und befahlen mir die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen auszublasen und mir dabei was zu wünschen.

Die Feier war ein voller Erfolg. Ich bin so glücklich. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Eltern und Freunden. Jacob kam zu mir und umarmte mich noch einmal.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst."

„Ach, hör auf, Jacob."

„Ich mach keine Witze, Bella", wiederholte Jacob wahrheitsgemäß. „Noch einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, jemand zu vergessen, den man wirklich liebt, aber ich hoffe, dass du ihn mit der Zeit vergessen kannst."

„Ich hoffe für das Gleiche, Jake."

„Dann sag mir Bescheid, wenn du erfolgreich warst. Wir könnten dann ein Date haben", scherzte er.

„Ich, mit dir ausgehen?!"

„Yeah. Wir wären das perfekte Promi-Pärchen. Jacob und Bella für immer! Ich wette wir hätten dann sogar einen Fan-Club."

Ich lachte und auch er fiel kurze Zeit später mit ein.

„Ich mach doch nur Witze, Bells. Du weißt, dass du das erste Mädchen bist, das ich mochte, meine erste Liebe, aber ich verstehe dich. Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich warte, weil, du weißt, es ist wirklich schwer, wenn du so gut aussiehst wie ich und die Mädels dich alle wollen – aber ich werde einfach hier sein. In der Ecke."

„Danke, Jacob."

Ich stieg in Emmetts Auto. Jasper fährt Alice heim und Jacob hat noch einen Werbedreh.

„_Good bye my almost lover…_", fing Emmett an mich dramatisch zu imitieren. Ich schaute ihn wütend an, aber er lachte nur.

„Kein Zweifel, dieses Lied war für Edward", sagte er.

„Vielleicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella – du wirst jemanden finden, der dich wirklich und richtig zu schätzen weiß. Er wird dein wahrer Lover sein und du musst dann nicht mehr singen…_ good bye my almost lover…good bye my hopeless dream…_"

„Lass es, Em."

Wir kamen bei Edwards Haus an und sahen sein Auto. Wir gingen nach drinnen und er begrüßte uns.

„Hey, wo wart ihr denn?", fragte er.

„Wir waren feiern", antwortete Emmett.

„Feiern?"

„Ja, ich wird jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen", meinte Emmett.

„Bella, kannst du mich begleiten?"

„Wohin?"

„Ich will nur etwas kaufen."

„Was willst du denn kaufen?"

„Ein Geschenk."


	35. Vielschichtigkeiten

Hallo, ihr Lieben!

Hier habe ich das 35. Kapitel für euch! Wir nähern uns dem Ende :)

Ich würde mich über eure Meinugn freuen!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und die Idee gehört Selene11.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

-Cananas-

Kapitel 35

**Vielschichtigkeiten**

Ich war überrascht. _Er will ein Geschenk kaufen. Ist es für mich? Nein, das ist unmöglich… Er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist… _Wir stiegen in sein Auto ein und fuhren los. Während der Fahrt redeten wir kein Wort miteinander. Wir hielten vor einem Schmuckladen an und gingen hinein. Beim Betreten des Ladens begrüßten uns die Angestellten.

„Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welches Geschenk ich kaufen soll, also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dich frage, Bella."

„Du musst mir kein Geschenk geben…", fing ich langsam an, als er mich unterbrach. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mir überhaupt zugehört hat.

„Heute ist Tanjas Geburtstag. Ich will ihr etwas schenken. Du bist eine Frau, also dachte ich, dass du mir helfen kannst." Ich lächelte und nickte. _Natürlich, das Geschenk war für Tanja. Welch Zufall – wir haben beide am selben Tag Geburtstag. Super…_

„Ok, ich werde dir helfen. Hast du an etwas Bestimmtes gedacht?"

„Ich möchte ihr gern ein Armband schenken."

„Dann lass uns mal sehen, was sie hier haben."

Wir gingen zu den Auslagen, in denen Armbänder gezeigt wurden. Es gab Armbänder aus Gold, Silber, Weißgold und Perlenarmbänder. Ich betrachtete die verschiedenen Schmuckstücke, bis mir ein leicht rosa Perlenarmband ins Auge fiel. Es war einfach, aber trotzdem wunderschön und elegant.

„Edward, ich glaube ich habe das perfekte Geschenk für sie gefunden."

„Wo ist es?", fragte er begierig. Ich deutete auf das Perlenarmband und er fragte eine Angestellte, ob sie es ihm näher zeigen könnte.

„Das ist wirklich wunderschön." Das Licht von oben fiel so auf das Armband, sodass es glänzte und funkelte.

„Ich glaube, dass es ihr gefallen wird. Es passt zu ihrem Haar."

„Dann nehme ich dieses hier", sagte Edward der Angestellten hinter der Auslage. „Bella…" Edward drehte sich zu mir; in seinen Augen konnte ich Dankbarkeit lesen. „Vielen, _vielen_ Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich kenn mich nicht wirklich mit Schmuck aus." Seine Dankbarkeit machte mich unbehaglich…

„Schreib ihr einen kurzen Text dazu", schlug ich vor. Ich versuchte ihn abzulenken, damit er mich nicht mehr so anstarren würde.

„Werde ich. Ich werde aber erst einmal das hier bezahlen."

„Ich schlenderte durch den Laden, als ich auf Edward wartete. Ich betrachtete die Ringe, als ich einen ganz besonderen sah. Der Ring war anders als die anderen Ringe, die in der Auslage waren. Er befand sich in der hintersten Ecke, etwas abseits von den anderen Ringen. Zuerst dachte ich, dass es ein Kunstwerk wäre. Der Ring hat einen Namen – er hieß „LOVE". Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Ringe Namen hatten. Es sah aus, als wäre es aus Weißgold. Ein herzförmiger rosafarbener Diamant befand sich in dem Zentrum des Rings. Ich konnte sogar einen Blick auf die Innenseite des Rings werfen – er hatte eine Inschrift. Ich las sie laut vor.

„_Danke. Ich liebe dich."_

„Ist er nicht schön?", fragte eine ältere Stimme. Ich fuhr zusammen und drehte mich um.

Ein alter Mann hatte sich hinter mich gestellt, als ich die Ringe betrachtete.

„Ja, Sir, er ist wirklich sehr schön", antwortete ich. „Ich bin nur neugierig, wie es kommt, dass der Ring einen Namen hat?"

„Es war einmal ein Mann, der in eine Frau seit langer Zeit verliebt war. Die Frau ging jeden Tag an seinem Laden vorbei und er blickte immer aus dem Fenster und wartete auf sie. Schließlich nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach sie eines Tages an. Von dem Tag an waren die beiden Freunde – er machte ihr den Hof und nach einiger Zeit sagte sie „Ja" zu ihm. Später entdeckte der Mann, dass die Frau einen anderen Mann liebte. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz. Er war wütend, aber die Liebe für die Frau war stärker als seine Wut. Er ließ die Frau gehen und sagte ihr, dass sie ihrem Herz folgen soll. Im Hohelied der Korinther steht in der Bibel:

_Die Liebe ist langmütig, / die Liebe ist gütig. / Sie ereifert sich nicht, / sie prahlt nicht, / sie bläht sich nicht auf. Sie handelt nicht ungehörig, / sucht nicht ihren Vorteil, / lässt sich nicht zum Zorn reizen, / trägt das Böse nicht nach. Sie freut sich nicht über das Unrecht, / sondern freut sich an der Wahrheit. Sie erträgt alles, / glaubt alles, / hofft alles, / hält allem stand._

_Die Liebe hört niemals auf._

Als der Mann diesen Vers las, inspirierte ihn dieser zu dem Design des Ringes."

„Wieso hat der Mann den Ring nicht der Frau gegeben?", fragte ich.

„Der Ring ist nur ein Gedenken an eine ewige Liebe. Er hat den Ring nicht gemacht um ihn ihr zu geben. Wahre Liebe ist, wenn sie jemand anderen findet und er trotzdem zu ihr gehen und ihr eine glückliche Zukunft zu zweit wünschen kann. Das ist cool, oder, Ms. Swan?", fragte der alte Mann lächelnd.

„Ja, das ist wirklich cool", antwortete ich.

Ich starrte den Ring wieder an, als es mir plötzlich klar wurde.

„Sie sind dieser Mann. Hab ich Recht?"

„Ja", antwortete er. Ich hörte, wie Edward nach mir rief. Er hatte das Armband bezahlt und war bereit zu gehen.

„Vielen Dank für diese anregende und romantische Geschichte", flüsterte ich dem Mann zu.

„Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben einem alten Mann zuzuhören, Ms. Swan."

Ich lächelte ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu und ging dann weg. Ich drehte mich noch einmal kurz um und schaute zu ihm zurück.

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Ach so, ja, ich kennen Sie. Ich habe Sie im Fernsehen gesehen. Sie sind wunderschön, muss ich sagen – sowohl innen, als auch außen."

„Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, dass ich Sie mal wieder sehen werde."

„Das hoffe ich auch." Er winkte mir zu, als ich aus dem Laden ging.

Ich fand Edward draußen auf mich warten und stieg in sein Auto. Ich musste über vieles nachdenken. Edward fragte mich, wohin ich gegangen sei – ich sagte, dass ich nur durch den Laden geschlendert wäre. Er brachte mich nach Hause und fuhr dann weiter zu Tanja. Emmett und Jasper schliefen bereits, als ich an ihren Zimmern vorbeiging. Sie waren wahrscheinlich ganz k.o. von der Party zuvor. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schrieb in mein Tagebuch:

„_Happy Birthday to me! Heute hatte ich einen sehr guten Tag. Meine Freunde und meine Familie haben ihn sehr speziell für mich gemacht. Die Party war ein voller Erfolg. Ich bin so gerührt, dass sie so etwas für mich organisiert haben. Was diesen Tag ganz außergewöhnlich für mich gemacht hat, war die Begegnung mit einem besonderen, alten Mann, der mir seine Geschichte erzählte. Er war wundervoll. Seiner Meinung nach ist wahre Liebe, wenn die Geliebte jemand anderen findet, aber man ihr trotzdem noch eine glückliche Zukunft wünscht. Ich verspreche, dass ich eines Tages diese Worte zu Edward sagen kann. Ich werde glücklich für ihn sein. Bald."_

**Edwards Sicht**

Heute ist Sonntag. Letzte Nacht habe ich mit Tanja verbracht – es war ihr Geburtstag. Bella half mir ein Geschenk für sie auszusuchen. Wir aßen in einem schicken Restaurant und ich habe sogar jemanden bestellt, der uns ein Ständchen singt. Sie sah zufrieden aus mit meinen Bemühungen. Bevor der Abend zu Ende war, gab ich ihr das Armband. Ich hatte ihr einen kleinen Brief dazu geschrieben und ihn zu dem Armband in die Schachtel gelegt. Sie nahm das Geschenk an, lies aber den Brief ungeöffnet liegen. Als sie das Armband sah, hörte ich sie seufzen.

„Wie findest du es?", fragte ich sie.

„Es sieht… einfach aus."

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist ok", antwortete sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Hier, lass mich dir helfen es anzulegen."

„NEIN! Ich meine, es passt jetzt heute nicht zu meinem Outfit. Aber trotzdem danke."

„Keine Ursache." Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich über die Worte stolpern. Es war eine unangenehme Situation.

Tanja musste wohl dasselbe Gefühl haben.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie ohne mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich bin wirklich müde. Ich will einfach nur noch nach Hause."

Ich fuhr sie nach Hause und stieg aus meinem Auto aus. Sie sagte kein Wort, verabschiedete sich noch nicht einmal von mir. Sie ging direkt in ihr Haus. Tanja ist wirklich anders. Sie ist nicht wie Bella. Bella schätzt wirklich jede kleine Sache. Sie ist aufrichtig und sie bedankt von tiefstem Herzen.

Am nächsten Morgen stieg ich nach dem Aufstehen in die Badewanne und nahm ein Bad. Ich habe zu viel Zeit mit Tanja verbracht. Ich habe kaum mehr Zeit für meine Freunde, geschweige denn Bella. Bella hat gesagt, dass ich Tanja liebe und im Moment nur verwirrt bin, weil ich viel zu viel Zeit mit Tanja verbringe. Es scheint, wie wenn es ihr nichts ausmacht, dass ich mit Tanja zusammen bin. Sie ist genauso glücklich, wie bevor wir uns getroffen haben. Emmett, Jasper und Jacob sind immer für sie da.

Was mich angeht, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht bin ich auch glücklich mit Tanja, aber es fehlt trotzdem noch etwas… Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.

„Ich werde verrückt." _Ich muss verrückt sein. Ich rede schließlich schon mit mir selbst._

Ich schüttelte kurz einmal mental meinen Kopf und ging dann nach unten zum Frühstück. Bella schlief noch, also waren es nur Emmett, Jasper und ich. Ich grüßte die beiden und sie grüßten zurück.

„Also, was hast du ihr geschenkt?", fragte Emmett, sobald ich mich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Tanja?"

„Nein! Nicht _ihr_. Ich rede von Bella", sagte er.

„Ja, Edward, du hast sie doch gestern gebeten mit dir auszugehen. Seid ihr Essen gegangen? Was war dein Geschenk?"

„Wir sind nicht essen gegangen, und wieso sollte ich Bella ein Geschenk geben?"

„Ach, jetzt komm schon. Wir sind hier unter uns, du musst nicht schüchtern sein", meinte Emmett lachend.

„Sag schon, Edward", drängte mich nun auch noch Jasper.

„Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. _Wovon redeten die beiden?_

„Okay, gestern war doch Bellas Geburtstag, oder?", erklärte Emmett.

„Du wusstest es, darum hast du sie ja gebeten mit dir auszugehen", erklärte Jasper weiter. „Wir wollten einfach nur wissen, was du ihr geschenkt hast."

„Sie hatte gestern Geburtstag?"

„Yeah… das weißt du doch bereits… oder etwa nicht?" Emmett sah verwirrt aus.

Endlich verstand ich, was die beiden sagten und ich war _nicht_ glücklich darüber.

„_Deshalb_ habt ihr gestern also eine Party gefeiert! Niemand hat auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet mir zu sagen, dass es Bellas Geburtstag war!", schrie ich. _Wieso war ich plötzlich so genervt, irritiert und wütend gleichzeitig?_

„Oh oh… Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt zu Alice", meinte Jasper.

„Ich haue jetzt auch ab. Bis später, Edward", sagte Emmett und ging.

Die Jungs entflohen meinem Zorn und ich blieb allein am Tisch zurück. Ich aß nicht, sondern saß einfach nur da. Bella wünschte mir einen guten Morgen, als sie mit frisch gewaschenen Haaren in das Esszimmer kam. Sie kämmte sich gerade mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte. Vor ihr war bereits eine Schüssel mit Müsli und Milch.

„Guten Morgen, Edward. Wieso isst du denn nichts?"

„Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte ich sie. Ich musste mich anstrengen nicht zu schreien – ich war so wütend und ich wusste noch nicht einmal wieso.

„Was gesagt?", fragte sie, während sie mit einem Löffel in ihrem Müsli gedankenlos rührte.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass gestern DEIN GEBURTSTAG war?"

Sie ließ ihren Löffel fallen und schaute mich an.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist nicht wichtig! Wir sind gestern zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Ich habe ein Geschenk für Tanja gekauft. Du hattest so viele Möglichkeiten mir zu sagen, dass du auch Geburtstag hast!", schrie ich. Ich musste es einfach loswerden.

„Edward, das ist doch keine große Sache", antwortete Bella. Sie rührte wieder in ihrem Müsli. „Iss einfach dein Frühstück."

„Wie meinst du das – es ist _keine_ große Sache?!"

„Es war ok! Ich habe meinen Geburtstag mit meinen Freunden und mit meiner Familie gefeiert. Ich war glücklich. Ich bin zufrieden, Edward, und selbst wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„Was?" _Der Gedankengang dieses Mädchens ist unergründlich. Nichts davon hat Sinn gemacht._

„Du hättest trotzdem Tanjas Geburtstag mit ihr gefeiert! _Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht! _Also war es keine große Sache. Ich war glücklich. Du warst glücklich. Ich denke, dass auch Tanja glücklich war. Also gibt es kein Problem!"

Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ich zog sie in eine stehende Position.

„Lass mich los, Edward!", beschwerte sie sich, während sie versuchte ihre Hand weg zuziehen. „Du tust mir weh!"

Ich hörte ihr nicht zu und zog sie nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür ab und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Sie atmete stoßweise und schaute mir wütend in die Augen.

„Lass mich los", kommandierte sie. Ich ließ sie nicht los.

„_Jetzt_ verstehe ich. Natürlich warst du glücklich – _Jacob _war ja schließlich da."

„Oh, bitte, Edward, wir sind durch mit diesem Gespräch." Sie schaute sich verzweifelt im Zimmer um, als wolle sie versuchen zu entkommen.

„Deshalb wolltest du also, dass ich mehr Zeit mit Tanja verbringe – damit du auch mehr Zeit _mit ihm_ verbringen kannst. Gut ausgedacht, Bella! Bravo!", ich applaudierte wütend.

„Lass mich einfach lass", befahl sie mir, als sie wieder versuchte meinem Griff zu entkommen. Ich war stärker als sie, weshalb sie es nicht schaffte sich loszumachen. Ich dachte nicht nach. Mir war es egal, was passieren würde. Ich tat einfach nur, was ich tun wollte. Ich ließ ihre Handgelenke los und legte stattdessen meine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Dann küsste ich sie energisch und mit Nachdruck. Sie kämpfte weiterhin gegen mich. Sie drückte gegen mich, aber ich hielt sie fest und drückte sie noch mehr gegen die Wand. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie sie anfing den Kuss zu erwidern. Ich lockerte meinen Halt um ihre Hüfte, doch in dem Moment drückte sie mich von sich weg, sodass ich fast meine Balance verlor.

Tränen strömten aus ihren Augen und nach einem kurzen wütenden Blick gab sie mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. Es tat weh. Sehr. Ich bekam bereits mehrere Ohrfeigen während Dreharbeiten, aber nichts war so schlimm, wie die von Bella. Ich war geschockt von ihrem Verhalten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was in mir vorgeht! Du weißt gar nichts!", schrie sie schluchzend. „Jacob ist außer Frage. Ich versuche _so hart_ einfach nur ok zu sein, also lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich hab das Recht glücklich zu sein! Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich!" Sie ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Tür, aber ich holte sie ein.

„Bella, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich war einfach so wütend… Ich weiß gar nicht wieso…", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Lass uns einfach die ganze Sache vergessen. Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer." Sie schaute durch mich hindurch.

Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. _Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich gerade getan habe. Was passiert gerade? Ich habe sie schon wieder zum Weinen gebracht. Ich habe sie wieder verletzt._

Wir aßen zusammen zu Mittag, aber sie schaute mich kein einziges Mal an. Nach dem Essen ging sie sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Ich ging auch in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett. _Nie mache ich etwas richtig. Sie hat Recht, ich verstehe nichts. Ich kann noch nicht einmal meine eigenen Gefühle beschreiben. Was bin ich nur für ein Loser. _Ich war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als meine Zimmertür aufgestoßen wurde.

„Hola, Edward! Hast du uns vermisst?", fragte mich mein Vater. Meine Mutter kam und drückte mich fest an sich. Zuletzt gab sie mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ihr seid schon wieder hier?"

„Es hört sich ja fast so an, als würdest du dich gar nicht freuen, dass wir da sind", meinte meine Mutter verletzt. Ihre Hand war in mein Haar gewandert und versuchte dort etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht…" Bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, eilte mein Dad aus meinem Zimmer und rief nach Bella. Ich stand auf und folgte ihm in den Gang. _Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt zurückkommen?! Bella und ich haben uns gerade gestritten! _Mein Dad ging in Bellas Zimmer und umarmte sie. Meine Mutter folgte seinem Beispiel und nahm Bella auch in ihre Arme. Bella sah überrascht aus, aber sie erholte sich schnell wieder und lächelte die beiden an.

„Willkommen zurück, Carlisle und Esme", sagte sie.

„Wir haben dich so vermisst, meine Liebe", sagte meine Mom zu ihr.

„Ist alles ok zwischen dir und unserem Sohn?", wollte mein Dad wissen, als er sich auf Bellas Bett setzte. Bella und ich schauten uns kurz an. Dann lächelte sie gequält.

„Zwischen uns ist alles ok."

„Das ist wirklich gut zu hören. Oh ja, vielleicht wundert ihr euch, weshalb Esme und ich hier sind. Wir sind hergekommen um bei der Planung von Edwards Geburtstag zu helfen. „

„Mein Geburtstag?" Ich hatte ihn komplett vergessen.

„Ja, mein Liebling", rief meine Mom aus. „Wir haben nur noch eine Woche und drei Tage, um deinen Geburtstag zu planen. Dieses Jahr wird er ganz besonders werden, weil Bella mit dabei ist."

„Mom, Dad, ich will nichts Großes."

„Ja, das wissen wir – du willst bestimmt nur einen schönen Abend mit Bella verbringen, aber das kannst du ja auch danach noch machen. Wir müssen alle unsere Freunde, unsere Verwandte und unsere Businesspartner einladen", beharrte Dad.

„So, ich will, dass ihr zwei ins Wohnzimmer kommt, damit wir anfangen können deinen Geburtstag zu planen", ordnete meine Mom an. Meine Eltern gingen aus Bellas Zimmer und wir blieben allein zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte ich.

„Hör auf dich andauernd zu entschuldigen", sagte Bella. „Ich glaube das Beste wäre, wenn wir auch nach unten gehen würden. Ich will helfen deinen Geburtstag zu planen."

Wir gingen nach unten und fingen mit der Planung an. Meine Eltern hatten einen professionellen Planer angeheuert und dieser war auch schon da. Bella setzte sich neben mich. Wie immer wollten meine Eltern, dass mein Geburtstag das Gespräch der Stadt werden soll. Ich seufzte immer wieder und Bella schaute dann jedes Mal zu mir herüber und lachte. Es hatte den Anschein als hätte sie mir bereits vergeben. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, weshalb wir überhaupt da waren – meine Eltern entschieden alles, ohne uns wirklich in die Planung mit einzubeziehen. Sie hören manchmal ein bisschen auf das, was Bella sagt, aber meine Meinung wird komplett ignoriert. Unbemerkt hielt ich Bellas Hüfte fest und hatte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Ich merkte, dass niemand mehr sprach, also blickte ich auf. Meine Eltern und sogar der Planer starrten uns an. Ich setzte mich sofort wieder normal hin und nahm meinen Arm von Bellas Hüfte.

„Sind die Beiden nicht süß?", meinte meine Mom, als mein Dad imitierte was ich gerade getan hatte. Bella lachte und auch ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. _Ach, die Vielschichtigkeiten des Lebens…_


	36. Ist es zu spät?

Hallo meine Lieben,  
hier habe ich ein neues Kapitel für euch :)  
Wir befinden uns im Endspurt, nur noch 3 Kapitel bis zum Schluss!  
Vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben :)  
Liebe Grüße,  
-Cananas-

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. 

Kapitel 36

**Ist es zu spät?**

_Edwards Sichtweise_

Ich wachte um Punkt 7 Uhr auf. Gestern war mein Geburtstag – es war ein wundervoller Tag. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Eine kühle, angenehme Brise begrüßte mich und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten meine Haut. Über die letzten Tage hinweg habe ich sehr viel Zeit mit Bella und meinen Freunden verbracht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie alle sehr vermisst habe. Ich habe _sie_ sehr vermisst. Ich erinnere mich an die Momente, an denen ich die Möglichkeit hatte Bella zu küssen – wir hatten bereits zwei davon. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein. Es war wirklich ein super Geburtstag für mich.

Ich setzte mich auf das Bett und sah Bellas Geschenk. Ich öffnete die Schleife und öffnete die Schachtel. Ich fand ein Notizbuch mit einem Blumendeckblatt. Ich öffnete das Buch eifrig um herauszufinden, was sie geschrieben hatte. Auf der ersten Seite stand in Großbuchstaben „Hi Edward!" geschrieben. Auf der zweiten Seite stand:

**5 Dinge, die Edward Cullens Freundin tun sein sollte**

**Sei verständnisvoll. **Mit Edward zusammen zu sein benötigt jede Menge Geduld. Ich sage dir, Mädchen, wenn ich sage jede Menge, dann meine ich auch _jede Menge._ Er kommt normalerweise zu spät zu Dates, weil er immerzu beschäftigt ist. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, er weiß, wie er es wieder gut machen kann. Manchmal, oder sollte ich besser sagen _die meiste Zeit_, benimmt er sich wie ein Kind.

**Verstehe dich gut mit seinen Freunden. **Emmett und Jasper sind seine besten Freunde. Was kannst du von ihnen erwarten? Sie sind wahnsinnig lustig, fürsorglich, frech und kindisch. Wenn du sie einmal besser kennen lernst, wirst du feststellen, dass das Sprichwort „gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern" stimmt. Du wirst auch verstehen, weshalb Edward mit ihnen befreundet ist. Finde einen Weg ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sei einfach du selbst und mache Späße mit ihnen. Sei nicht zu ernst, sonst machen sie sich lustig über dich. Sie mögen keine Mädchen, die zu viel von sich selbst halten und kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen können. Ich hoffe, dass du sie wertschätzen wirst, denn Edward schätzt sie sehr. Glaub mir, es ist besser sie auf deiner Seite zu haben.

**Sei respektvoll zu seinen Eltern. **Du wirst von ihrer Herzlichkeit überwältigt werden. Carlisle und Esme sind sehr süß, aber sie machen viel zu gerne Überraschungsbesuche. Sie werden dich auch mit Geschenken eindecken, also sei immer dankbar. Ich muss dich auch warnen – sie lieben es Partys und andere Events zu organisieren.

**Sei bereit für Intrigen. **Das ist _Edward Cullen _von dem wir hier reden. Intrigen sind unvermeidbar. Habt einfach Vertrauen ineinander. Er mag vielleicht ein Player sein und sich manchmal auch wie einer benehmen, aber in Wahrheit hat er nur eine in seinem Herzen. Diese eine bist DU.

**Liebe ihn mit deinem ganzen Herzen. **Edward hat Probleme seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Du musst herausfinden, wie er dir seine Liebe zeigt. Er hat außerdem ein krasses Temperament und wird vielleicht auch mal seine Stimme gegenüber dir heben. Wenn er wirklich wütend ist, würde ich dir raten ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Bekämpfe Feuer nicht mit Feuer. Er gibt auch gerne viel Geld aus, versuche ihm zu helfen ein bisschen sparsamer mit dem Geld umzugehen. Arroganz ist ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Edward gibt gerne mit seinen Erfolgen und seinem Besitz (besonders sein geliebtes Auto) an. Er ist auch ein Typ, der schnell eifersüchtig wird, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde. Wenn er krank ist gib ihm bitte SLP (sanfte, liebende Pflege), weil er sonst etwas komisch wird (er wird _glücklich_, wenn er krank ist; es ist total komisch). Edward hat viele Fehler, die ich nicht alle einzeln aufzählen kann, weil dieses Buch nicht genügend Seiten hat. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass du ihn so akzeptierst, wie er ist. Versuche nicht ihn zu ändern, zwinge ihn nicht Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun will und trenne ihn nicht von seinen Freunden. Liebe ihn einfach. Liebe ihn mit deinem ganzen Herzen und mach ihn glücklich. Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass du ihn hast.

Als ich fertig mit lesen war, konnte ich mir ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. _Was ist denn in sie gefahren? _Ich war gerührt, aber gleichzeitig war ich auch nervös und verängstigt. Es war, als würde sie sich verabschieden. Letzte Nacht hatte sie sich komisch verhalten.

_Nein, sie würde mich nicht einfach so verlassen… _Ich versuchte das Gefühl der inneren Unruhe zu verdrängen. Ich blätterte um und las auf der nächsten Seite weiter:

**Was Bella Edward sagen möchte:**

Ich möchte dir danken, Edward. Für alles. Danke, dass du so nett zu mir warst. Danke für die tollen Klamotten, Schuhen, Taschen und für den Schmuck. Danke für Viktore, Hugo und Jean. Danke, dass du mir ein Zimmer in deinem Haus gegeben hast. Danke, dass du mir London gezeigt hast. Danke für Emmett und Jasper. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast mich zur Uni zu bringen. Danke, dass du mein Freund warst. Danke, dass du mich in dein Leben gelassen hast.

Ich entschuldige mich für all das, was ich getan habe und das dir Schmerzen bereitet hat oder dich geärgert hat. Seit dem Tag an dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, habe ich dich irritiert. Es hat alles damit angefangen, als ich deine Bestellung aufnehmen wollte. Du fragtest mich, wieso ich denn an den Tisch gekommen bin, obwohl du nicht nach mir gerufen hattest. Ich mag es dich zu reizen, weil es lustig und auch süß ist, wenn du wütend bist.

Es war wirklich schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals die Verlobte eines berühmten Schauspielers sein würde. Die Erfahrung war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie uns die Paparazzi belästigten. Du hast mir geholfen zu begreifen, dass Träume wahr werden können. Du hast meinem Selbstvertrauen erhöht, als du mich gegenüber Lauren verteidigt hast; Lauren ist jetzt übrigens viel netter zu mir, als damals. Bitte sag deinen Eltern, dass es mir Leid tut sie angelogen zu haben. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir eines Tages verzeihen können. Weißt du was? Es ist jetzt ein ganzes Jahr her, dass ich zugestimmt habe deine Verlobte zu spielen! Zeit vergeht so schnell. Gefällt dir mein Geschenk? Berührt es dich? Ach komm schon, nicht weinen, ok? Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Viel Glück mit deiner Karriere, ich verspreche dir, dass ich jeden deiner Filme anschauen werde. Ich werde dich immer unterstützen, aber bitte erwarte nicht, dass ich mich einem Fanclub anschließe mit diesen verrückten, kreischenden Mädchen. Denk immer daran zu beten! Pass auf dich auf. Ich habe übrigens noch eine Nachricht für die Medien aufgenommen. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir uns einvernehmlich entschieden haben unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Es war niemand sonst involviert. Wir haben einfach gemerkt, dass wir nicht füreinander gemacht sind und haben uns deshalb entschieden freundschaftlich auseinander zu gehen. Die Aufnahme kannst du in der Schublade vom Nachttisch in meinem Zimmer finden. Tschüss.

Ich riss meine Augen von ihrem Geschenk weg. Ein Wort kam immer wieder in meinen Kopf zurück. _Tschüss._ Sie hat sich verabschiedet. Es ist ein ganzes Jahr vergangen und ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt. Ich versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals Brust.

_Sie hat sich auch gestern Nacht von mir verabschiedet…_

Ich legte das Notizbuch auf das Bett, als ich eine Schachtel auf meinem Nachttisch liegen sah. Ich las die Notiz und öffnete die Schachtel. Bella hat mir einen Kuchen gebacken, aber statt den Worten _Happy Birthday _standen mit Zuckerschrift die Worte _Ich Bin Glücklich Für Dich _geschrieben. Ich strich mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare. _Sie ist glücklich für mich? Ich verstehe das nicht. Sollte das ein schlechter Scherz sein? _Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging eilig zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Du kannst mich nicht verlassen… Nein…", flüsterte ich immer und immer wieder zu mir selbst. Ich stürzte voller Hast in ihr Zimmer. Bellas Bett war leer. _Wahrscheinlich ist sie gerade im Badezimmer und duscht sich. Ja, ganz bestimmt duscht sie gerade. _Ich klopfte an die Tür, aber niemand antwortete. Ich klopfte noch einmal und rief ihren Namen, aber immer noch keine Antwort. Ich öffnete die Tür und musste feststellen, dass das Bad wie auch ihr Zimmer leer war. Ich durchsuchte das Zimmer nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen – ihre Kleidung war noch im Schrank. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett. _Beruhig dich, Edward. Ihre Klamotten sind noch hier, also ist sie wahrscheinlich unten. _Plötzlich erblickte ich etwas. Bellas Halsband und ihr Verlobungsring lagen auf ihrem Nachttisch – der Schmuck, den ich ihr gegeben habe. Daneben lag auch eine weitere Nachricht von Bella.

_Es wird Zeit, dass du den Ring der Richtigen gibst. Du hast bereits dein Glück gefunden – du warst nur zu betrunken um es gestern Nacht zuzugeben. Jetzt wird es Zeit, dass ich mein eigenes Glück finde._

_Bella_

Ich blickte mit starrem Blick auf das Geschriebene. Meine Knie zitterten und ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett. Ich las ihren Brief noch einmal und dann noch einmal.

„Bella… Nein… Nein…" Tränen liefen mir über die Wange, aber ich konnte sie nicht stoppen.

Ich wischte mir mit der Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als ich zu Emmetts Zimmer lief. _Sie werden wissen, wohin sie gegangen ist. Ja, sie wird es ihnen sicher gesagt haben… Ich muss nur Emmett, Jasper oder Jacob fragen und dann kann ich sie finden. _Ich schüttelte Emmett, um ihn aufzuwecken. Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, da Emmett immer sehr tief schläft.

„Emmett! Wo ist Bella?", rief ich.

„Hmmmm?", antwortete Emmett mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich griff nach seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn noch stärker.

„Ahhhh! Edward… Ich schlafe noch", beschwerte sich Emmett. „Lass mich in Ruhe…"

„NEIN! ANTWORTE MIR! WO IST BELLA?!", schrie ich. Emmett drehte sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du vergessen hast, wo ihr Zimmer ist? MANN!"

„Emmett, ich meine es ernst. SAG MIR WOHIN SIE GEGANGEN IST!"

„Edward, ich meine es auch ernst. Schau doch einfach in Bellas Zimmer nach –wenn sie nicht da ist, ist sie vielleicht schon zur Uni gefahren." Emmett drehte sich wieder weg von mir.

„Gut", gab ich genervt zurück. „Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann frage ich eben Jasper."

Ich lief zu Jaspers Zimmer. Er saß auf seinem Bett mit dem Rücken an die Wand und las ein Buch. Er sah überrascht aus mich so früh am Morgen zu sehen.

„Wie geht's, Edward?"

„Wo ist Bella?", fragte ich ihn direkt. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Ähm… In ihrem Zimmer?" Jasper schien verwirrt zu sein.

„Spiel jetzt nicht den VERWIRRTEN!", schrie ich ihn an. „WO IST SIE?"

„Hä? In ihrem Zimmer! Oder vielleicht frühstückt sie oder ist schon in der Uni."

Ich griff nach seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig.

„SAG MIR WO SIE IST! SAG ES MIR!"

Emmett war mir in Jaspers Zimmer gefolgt und löste vorsichtig meine Hände von Jaspers Schultern. Ich schlug mit meiner Faust gegen die Wand. Mann, jetzt kamen mir auch schon wieder die Tränen.

„Wir sind wirklich verwirrt, Edward. Wieso benimmst du dich denn so komisch?", wollte Emmett wissen.

„SIE IST NICHT MEHR HIER! SIE HAT MICH VERLASSEN! Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist…"

„Bella ist gegangen? Nein, davon hat sie uns nicht erzählt…", meinte Jasper.

Ich hätte wieder meine Faust gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber Emmett hielt sie fest.

„Selbst wenn du die Wand noch ein paar Mal schlägst, wird das Bella nicht zu uns zurückbringen", sagte Emmett. „Du wirst nur dich und die Wand verletzen. Die arme Wand."

„Ich glaube, dass Bella uns wirklich verlassen hat", meinte Jasper plötzlich. In der Hand hielt er einen Brief.

„Was ist das?", wollte Emmett wissen.

„Es ist ein Brief von ihr. Ich wette, dass du auch so einen hast. Ein Brief für Alice hat sie hier auch noch dazugelegt."

„Scheiße", rief Emmett, als er zu seinem Zimmer lief. Er kam zurück mit zwei Briefen in seiner Hand – einer davon für Jacob.

„Wie konnte sie das nur tun?! Sie ist einfach gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden!", klagte ich. Ich ging nach unten und sah sofort Mr. Johnsons trauriges Gesicht. Bella hatte auch Briefe für die Angestellten geschrieben. _Sie hätte es mir zumindest sagen sollen. _Mit einem großen Seufzer setzte ich mich auf den Lounge Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich im Moment fühle? Wut? Trauer? Schmerz? Abneigung? Emmett und Jasper setzten sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von mir. Emmett erwähnte, dass er Jacob angerufen hatte und dieser sofort zu uns kommen würde. Jasper hatte bereits auch Alice angerufen. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Jacob und Alice. Sie haben auch gelesen, was Bella geschrieben hat. Im Moment weinte sich Alice an Jaspers Schulter aus. Jacob sagte nichts. Seit er den Brief gelesen hatte, war er still.

„Wie konnte Bella uns das antun? Sie hat uns alle verlassen!", meinte Alice heulend. „Am allerwichtigsten ist, dass sie dich, _Edward_, verlassen hat, obwohl ihr verlobt seid! Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?!" Alice versuchte ihre Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Warum hat sie es _mir_ nicht gesagt... Wir sind doch beste Freunde…", meinte Alice traurig.

„Ich glaube, dass sie genug von dieser ganzen Scheiße hatte, und außerdem ist _ihre_ Vereinbarung schon längst abgelaufen", sagte Jacob plötzlich mit einem bösen Blick in meine Richtung. In seiner Stimme hörte man unterdrückte Wut.

„Was meinst du mit _dieser Scheiße_?!", gab ich zurück.

„Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, oder Edward? Du hast ihr bereits genug Schmerzen zugefügt!" Jacob starrte mich weiterhin mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Das Jahr, das Bella mit dir verbracht hat, war eine komplette Verschwendung, weil alles, was du getan hast, sie zum Weinen gebracht hat." Jacob betrachtete mich mit Verachtung. „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass Bella gegangen ist, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass sie auch _uns_ verlassen hat."

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest", warnte ich ihn drohend. _Woher wusste er von meiner Vereinbarung mit Bella?_

Alice unterbrach uns. „Bevor ihr zwei euch jetzt gleich an die Gurgel geht, möchte ich etwas klären. Jacob, du hast gesagt, dass ihre _Vereinbarung _abgelaufen ist? Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Alice unschuldig. Emmett und Jasper tauschten vorsichtige Blicke und drehten sich dann beide in Richtung Jacob. Viktore, Hugo, Jean und Mr. Johnson waren ins Wohnzimmer gekommen ohne dass wir es bemerkt hatten und warteten nun auch gespannt auf das, was Jacob zu sagen hatte.

„Es macht keinen Sinn das alles noch länger zu verheimlichen", begann Jacob. „Ich glaub, dass es Zeit wird, dass jeder von euch darüber Bescheid weiß –" Ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe Bella dafür bezahlt, dass sie sich ein Jahr lang als meine Verlobte ausgibt", erklärte ich. „Ich wollte Tanja zurückgewinnen und dem ganzen Gerede ein Ende setzen." Alice, Viktore, Hugo, Jean und Mr. Johnson waren geschockt. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mr. Johnson seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Also war alles nur gespielt? Nichts davon war echt?", fragte Alice. Ihre Augen suchten nach Antworten in meinem Gesicht. Ihr eigener Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu lesen. Ich sah, wie Jasper sie zu beruhigen versuchte, indem er ihr über den Rücken streichelte.

„Ja, nichts davon war echt…", sagte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß. Alice lachte kurz bitter und kam dann zu mir herüber. Sie holte mit ihrer Hand aus und gab mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ich war schockiert von ihrem Verhalten.

„Du liegst falsch, Edward. Da war etwas Echtes zwischen euch. Bella hat dir ihre _wirklichen_ Gefühle gezeigt. Ich kenne sie – wenn sie über dich redet wird sie plötzlich ganz schüchtern und sie wird ganz rot. Ihr Lächeln reicht bis zu ihren Augen. Sie kichert, wenn ich sie wegen dir necke. Wusstest du, dass sie mir sogar erzählt hat, wie du ihr den Antrag gemacht hast? Sie hat gesagt, dass es in einem Park war und dass es ein Feuerwerk gab und dass du sogar für sie _gesungen_ hast! Ich habe Bella glücklich gesehen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das alles nur gespielt war!" Ich hörte Alice zu, konnte ihr aber währenddessen nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ich hatte nicht genug Mut um das zu tun. Mr. Johnson kam zu mir.

„Sir, ich denke, dass Sie das wissen sollten. Eines Nachts kam Ms. Bella sehr spät nach Hause, allein. Sie zwei hätten an dem Abend angeblich ein Date haben sollen. Sie hat mich gebeten Ihnen davon nichts zu sagen. Sie kamen am nächsten Tag nach Hause und fragten Ms. Bella, ob sie auf Sie gewartet hat. Ms. Bella hat es einfach nur weggelacht. Ich glaube aber trotzdem, dass sie an dem Abend auf Sie gewartet hat", meinte Mr. Johnson.

„Nein, sie hat nicht auf mich gewartet…" Ich konnte mich sehr gut an die Szene erinnern. Ich hatte sie um ein Date gebeten, aber Tanja wurde krank und ich ließ Bella allein im Einkaufszentrum. Ich konnte sie nicht anrufen oder ihr schreiben. An dem Abend hatte ich mich für Tanja entschieden."

„Sir, sie hat doch auf Sie gewartet."

„Ich erinnere mich an etwas", meinte Alice plötzlich. „Bella hat ihr Bestes getan, um Karten für das Phantom der Oper zu bekommen. Habt ihr es euch gemeinsam angeschaut?", wollte Alice von mir wissen.

„Nein. Ich habe ihr die Tickets für den dreifachen Preis abgekauft, weil Tanja es sich anschauen wollte. Ich habe Bella zwar versprochen, dass wir es uns ein anderes Mal ansehen werden, allerdings wurde alles immer komplizierter und letztendlich hatten wir doch nicht mehr die Chance es gemeinsam zu sehen."

„Die Karten, die Bella gekauft hatten, waren für _die allerletzte Aufführung_", gab Alice wütend zurück. „Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr die Show anzusehen. Sie ist _extra _früh aufgestanden um die Tickets zu bekommen. Sie wollte es sich wirklich ansehen…" Alice starrte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich musste schwer schlucken, als mir alles klar wurde. Geschockt musste ich mich wieder hinsetzen. Erinnerungen schossen in meinen Kopf. Bellas Gesichtsausdruck in meinem Auto, als ich sie fragte, ob ich ihr die Karten abkaufen konnte. Ich wusste, dass sie verletzt war. Ich wusste, dass sie wütend war, aber damals war mir das ziemlich egal. Ich strich mir meiner Hand durchs Haar und blickte beschämt auf den Boden.

„Edward, erinnerst du dich an den Abend deiner Filmpremiere?", find Emmett an. „Bella war dort mit dir, dennoch bist du dann mit Tanja essen gegangen und hast Bella allein nach Hause gehen lassen. Sie wurde dabei fast vergewaltigt." Ich drehte mich geschockt zu Emmett.

„Was?", fragte ich. Das war unglaublich.

„Sie wurde von fünf Typen verfolgt", erzählte Jasper. „Sie haben ihr Kleid zerstört und waren gerade dabei noch Schlimmeres zu tun – zum Glück kam Jacob um ihr zu helfen, dann Emmett und zum Schluss ich."

Ich bedeckte meine Augen mit meinen Händen. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass sie zusammen mit Emmett und Jasper nach Hause kam – mit anderer Kleidung als zuvor bei der Premiere. Ich fragte, wie es ihr ginge und sie antwortete, dass alles ok wäre. Ich _wusste_ nicht, dass sie beinahe verletzt worden wäre. Ich bemühte mich meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, als ich Bellas Stimme hörte – singend. Ich schaute mich hektisch um und sah, dass Jacob sein Handy in der Hand hielt. Bellas Stimme kam von dort. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, was sie sang. Es war _Almost Lover_. Dieses Mal lief mir eine verräterische Träne die Wange hinunter. Ich senkte meinen Kopf und weinte weiter, als ich ihre Stimme hörte. Das war auch der Moment, an dem ich mich an das, was sie gestern zu mir gesagt hatte, erinnerte.

„_Wusstest du, dass ich jemanden getroffen habe, der mir gezeigt hat, was wahre Liebe ist? Er sagte, dass wenn der Geliebte jemand anderen findet, aber man trotzdem lächeln und ihnen eine glückliche Zukunft miteinander wünschen kann, dann ist es wahre Liebe."_

Deshalb waren auch die Worte _Ich bin glücklich für dich_ auf dem Kuchen geschrieben, den sie für mich gebacken hat. Sie hat alles für mich getan, auch wenn sie dabei ihr eigenes Glück an zweite Stelle setzte. Sie hat all das vor mir geheim gehalten, weil sie mich nicht verletzen wollte. Sie hat mich _geliebt. _Das Lied endete, aber ich weinte weiter.

„Ich wusste nichts von all dem. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr… sie… mich… geliebt hat…", stotterte ich zwischen Schluchzern. Was am meisten weh tat war, dass ich bis jetzt nicht wusste, wie sehr ich sie liebe…

_Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?! Wie konnte ich ihr all diese schrecklichen Dinge antun?!_ Ich schlug mit meiner Faust fest auf den Tisch.

„Edward, hör sofort damit auf!", kommandierte Alice. Ich schaute zu ihr. „Sei ehrlich: Liebst du Bella?", fragte sie.

„Es ist jetzt egal, weil sie mich bereits verlassen hat. Es ist zu spät." Alice gab mir noch einmal eine Ohrfeige – dieses Mal sogar noch stärker. Ich fühlte es gar nicht mehr, ich war taub. Sie stieß mich grob und ich verlor meine Balance. Ich fand mich wieder mit meinem Hinterteil auf dem Boden.

„Wirst du jetzt einfach so aufgeben, Edward?! Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann wirst du sie suchen. Du wirst auf deine Knie gehen und du wirst mutig genug sein und sie um Vergebung bitten. Du wirst sie nicht gehen lassen!", schrie mich Alice an.

„Alice hat Recht", stimmte Jacob zu. „Sei ein Mann, Edward. Das Mädchen liebt dich und wenn du sie liebst, dann wirst du auch einen Weg finden sie zurück zu gewinnen. Bella hat ihren Teil bereits geleistet, jetzt bist du am Zug." Jacob streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich nahm sie und er half mir wieder auf die Füße.

„Ich liebe sie", gab ich offen zu. „Ich denke, dass ihr beide Recht habt. Ich werde nach ihr suchen." Alle im Raum nickten mir aufmunternd zu.

„Ich werde aber eure Hilfe brauchen."

„Wir werden alles tun um dich zu unterstützen…", meinte Alice mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Danke. Dieses Mal werde ich alles richtig machen." Ich war mir sicher.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass du es endlich gecheckt hast, Mann", sagte Emmett, als er und Jasper mich in eine Gruppenumarmung zogen.

„Hey, Alice, danke. Vielen Dank", sagte ich. Sie lächelte vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja eines Tages wieder mit mir reden ohne mir dabei gleich eine zu klatschen…", witzelte ich.

„Nein", widersprach mir Alice. „Ich habe es viel zu sehr genossen. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht _Edward Cullen _eine Ohrfeige zu geben."

Wir setzten uns alle wieder hin und ich fing an Anweisungen zu geben.

„Mr. Johnson, Sie zusammen mit Viktore, Hugo und Jean bleiben bitte hier. Sollte Bella doch wieder zurückkommen, wäre zumindest jemand daheim. Jasper und Alice, ihr zwei geht bitte zur Uni. Fragt andere Studenten, ob sie wissen, wo Bella ist. Emmett, ich will, dass du in das Restaurant fährst, in dem Bella früher gearbeitet hat. Das Restaurant heißt _Lexie´s._ Frag ihre Kollegen, wo sie sein könnte oder ob sie irgendetwas wissen. Jacob, du kommst bitte mit mir mit." Alle stimmten meinen Anweisungen zu.

„Emmett, Jasper und ich haben uns noch nicht geduscht", sagte ich weiter. „Wir duschen uns jetzt ganz schnell und ziehen uns etwas anderes an und dann können wir mit unserem Plan loslegen."

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde war ich mit Jacob auf dem Beifahrersitz unterwegs.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich dir helfe", murmelte er, als er aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass ihr mir alle helft." Wir lachten zusammen und dann wollte er von mir wissen, wohin wir unterwegs waren.

„Bevor wir nach Bella suchen, muss ich noch kurz etwas erledigen", antwortete ich ihm. „Ich wollte mich bei jemandem angemessen entschuldigen und verabschieden." Jacob gab mir einen bösen Blick.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass wir zu Tanja fahren…", forderte er.

„Ja, leider hast du da Recht", antwortete ich ihm. „Ich muss erst Dinge mit ihr klären." Jacob konnte seine Missbilligung nicht verstecken.

„Wieso wolltest du dann, dass ich dich begleite?! Wolltest du einen Zuschauer dabei haben?"

„Idiot. Ich wollte einfach nur Beistand haben."

„Du hast sogar noch den Mut mich einen Idioten zu nennen. Depp." Wir starrten uns gegenseitig an. Jacob sah sehr ernst aus, bis er mir seine Zunge rausstreckte. Wir kamen an Tanjas Haus an und ich stieg aus dem Auto aus. Jacob blieb sitzen. Ich klopfte gegen sein Fenster.

„Ich komme nicht mit dir mit, Edward." Jacobs Stimme wurde durch das Fenster etwas unterdrückt, aber ich konnte ihn dennoch verstehen.

„Doch, du kommst mit. Willst du, dass ich dich trage?! Bitte Jacob…", flehte ich ihn an. Er murmelte etwas und ich dachte, dass ich ihn fluchen hörte, aber dann stieg er langsam aus dem Auto aus. Tanjas Butler bat uns im Wohnzimmer zu warten, während er nach ihr rief. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Tanja und begrüßte uns.

„Was bringt dich hierher, Edward?", fragte sie neugierig.

Ich räusperte mich. „Tanja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber ich denke, dass es nur fair ist dir zu sagen, was los ist…", fing ich an.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich hier zuhöre...", kommentierte Jacob sarkastisch.

„Tanja, ich kann nicht mehr länger mit dir zusammen sein", sagte ich. Sie starrte mich reaktionslos an.

„Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich Bella dafür bezahlt habe, dass sie meine Verlobte spielt. Ich habe erst jetzt realisiert, was sie mir wirklich bedeutet. Jetzt kann ich es mir auch erklären, wieso ich mir im so viele Sorgen mache, wenn sie nicht zu Hause ist. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso ich eifersüchtig bin, wenn ich sie mit einem anderen Mann sehe. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso ich mich mit ihr anders fühle. Ich liebe sie."

Immer noch keine Reaktion von Tanja. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich richtig lag, aber sie sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus.

„Es tut mir Leid, Tanja. Du wirst jemanden finden, der mit dir sein will. Ich hoffe, dass du mir vergeben kannst." Mit diesen Worten endete ich meine kleine Rede.

„Okay", sagte sie schließlich.

„Hä?" Diese Reaktion hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie einen Aufstand machen würde, aber mit dieser Gleichgültigkeit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Edward, ich habe gesagt, dass es ok ist. Gut. Ich verstehe es."

„Du meinst, dass ich einfach so gehen kann?"

„Ja."

„Warte mal eine Sekunde. Hey, du, Tanja Mädchen, das ist alles?!", unterbrach Jacob. „Keine Ohrfeige, kein Ausweinen? Kein Betteln, _Edward, bitte verlass mich nicht? _Keine Faustschläge gegen seine Brust? Kein Gar-Nichts?", wollte Jacob wissen. Tanja lacht ihn nur aus.

„Oh, bitte. Ich bin nicht jemand, der solche Dinge tun würde", sagte Tanja sarkastisch. „Ich meine, manchmal tue ich so etwas schon, aber ich gerade eben erst mein Makeup aufgetragen. Oh, so ganz nebenbei, mein komplettes Makeup-Set ist brandneu. Es ist aus Paris und ich liebe es! Zurück zu unserem Thema, es ist wirklich ok. Ich denke, dass ich es bereits kommen sah. Tu was auch immer du willst, Edward." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Danke", antwortete ich aufrichtig. Tanja sah mich amüsiert an.

„Du liebst dieses Mädchen wirklich", kommentierte sie und ich lächelte schüchtern.

„Das ist echt komisch, Mann. Ich hab wirklich ein bisschen mehr Drama erwartet", unterbrach Jacob plötzlich. Tanja hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, ich hab es ganz vergessen. Tanja, das ist Jacob. Jacob, das ist Tanja."

„Wie auch immer", sagten beide gleichzeitig, während sie von einander wegblickten. Mein Handy klingelte und ich entschuldigte mich kurz. Ich ging aus Tanjas Haus und nahm den Anruf an. Es war Jasper. Er sagte, dass Bella sich von der Schule abgemeldet hatte. Die Schulleitung und ihre Lehrer hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie hingegangen ist. Er meinte auch, dass sie zu Bellas Eltern gefahren sind. Sie wussten auch nicht, wo Bella im Moment war. Laut ihren Eltern war sie ziemlich früh am Morgen bei ihnen und sagte ihnen, dass sie gehen würde. Leider sagte sie auch ihnen nicht, wohin sie gehen würde, nur, dass sie ihre Eltern bald anrufen würde. Ich dankte ihm und ging wieder in Richtung Tanjas Wohnzimmer. Ich hörte, wie Tanja und Jacob sich unterhielten.

„He, du, Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren, vielleicht könntest du ja mal ein guter Gastgeber sein und mir etwas zu trinken anbieten. Ich bin ziemlich durstig."

„Ich hab dich ja nicht eingeladen", gab Tanja zurück.

„Naja, Edward hat mich hierher geschleppt. Ach komm schon, Kleine…"

„Nenn mich nicht so! Mein Name ist Tanja!"

Jacob lächelte, während Tanja eher weniger begeistert dreinschaute. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich wusste, dass die beiden gut zusammen passen würden. Ich entschied mich Jacob bei Tanja zu lassen. Ich hoffte nur, dass das Ganze ein gutes Ende zwischen den beiden nehmen würde. Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr zum Waisenhaus. Als ich dort ankam wurde ich sofort von einer der Krankenschwestern in Empfang genommen. Die Kinder liefen alle zu mir her. Mary kam mutig zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich jetzt ein neues Mädchen hätte.

„Hä?", wunderte ich mich. _Was für ein neues Mädchen?_

„Bella hat gesagt, dass du das nächste Mal mit einem neuen Mädchen zu uns kommst. Sie hat gesagt, dass wir alle nett zu ihr sein sollen, wie zu einer Schwester. Also, wo ist sie?", fragte mich Mary unschuldig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mary. Ich bin allein gekommen. Kannst du mir sagen, was Bella noch zu dir gesagt hat?"  
„Ähm… Sie hat gesagt, dass wir sie jetzt für eine Weile nicht sehen werden, aber sie hat nicht erklärt, wieso. Sie hat nur noch gesagt, dass du eine neue Freundin mitbringen wirst. Was noch… Oh, bei deinem ersten Besuch habe ich sie gefragt für wen sie sich entscheiden würde – Jacob oder dich." Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Was hat sie geantwortet?"

„Sie hat _Edward_ gesagt. Ich fragte sie noch einmal und sie meinte, dass sie dich immer noch wählen würde." Ich grinste Mary begeistert an und konnte nicht anders als sie hochzuheben und im Kreis zu schwingen. Sie kicherte, als ich sie wieder absetzte.

„Ist das alles, Mary?"

Sie nickte.

„Ok. Ich werde euch bald wieder besuchen. Aber jetzt muss ich nach jemanden suchen."

„Ist Bella beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei?"

Zuerst dachte ich zu sagen, dass ich es hoffe…

„Natürlich wird sie das nächste Mal wieder dabei sein", antwortete ich ihr dann zuversichtlich.

_Ihre Uni weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ihre Eltern wissen es nicht. Sogar die Kinder im Waisenhaus wissen nichts. Bedeutet das, dass sie nicht gefunden werden will?_

„Bella, ich muss dich finden. Ich muss dich wieder sehen. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich muss mich bedanken. Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe, dass ich dich brauche", flüsterte ich mir selbst zu. Mein Handy klingelte und ich antwortete sofort.

„Edward, ich glaube, dass du hierher kommen musst, zu _Lexie´s. _Ich hab das Gefühl, dass diese Rosie etwas weiß", sagte Emmett.

„_Es ist Rosalie und nicht Rosie!"_, hörte ich jemand im Hintergrund rufen.

„Pst, ignorier das einfach", meinte Emmett. „Komm so schnell wie möglich hierher. Ok?"

„Ich komme sofort."

Ich hoffe, dass diese Rosie, ich mein Rosalie, mir helfen kann. _Bitte gib mir eine Chance sie wieder zu sehen. Bitte…_


	37. Operation: Bella finden

Hey, hier ist eine kleine Nach-Oster-Überraschung für euch, die über dieses schlechte Wetter hinwegtrösten soll :)  
Ich hätte eine Bitte an euch alle: Die Geschichte ist ja bald fertig und ich würde sie, wenn sie fertig ist, gerne noch einmal überarbeiten. Meine Bitte an euch ist mir zu sagen, was ich besser machen könnte und auf was ich machen könnte. Also zum Beispiel um meine Rechtschreibung, meine Zeichensetzung, etc.  
Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir da helfen könntet. Aber erst einmal dürft ihr das neue Kapitel lesen :D  
Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 37

**Operation: Bella finden**

_Emmetts Sichtweise_

Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dem Restaurant, in dem Bella früher gearbeitet hatte. Es heißt Leslie´s. Ich kratzte mich am Kopf, war es Leslie´s oder Leny´s? Oh, Mann, ich weiß es nicht mehr, die hören sich ja alle gleich an. Ich hielt mein Auto am Straßenrand an und rief Jasper an.

„Hey Jasper", grüßte ich. „Wie heißt denn das Restaurant, in dem Bella gearbeitet hat? Leslie´s oder Leny´s?"

„Ähm, ich glaube, dass es Leslie´s ist", antwortete Jasper unsicher.

„Idiot, es heißt _Lexie´s_!", hörte ich Alice im Hintergrund rufen.

„Oh, ja, genau, Lexie´s. Trotzdem danke, Jasper, auch wenn du keine Hilfe warst. Tschüss."

Ich beendete den Anruf und fuhr weiter. Wir mussten Bella finden. Sie kann uns nicht einfach so verlassen. Wir mussten sie möglichst schnell finden. Wenn nicht, weiß ich, dass Edward es nicht verkraften wird. Ich persönlich hätte ja nichts dagegen, wenn er ein bisschen leiden würde, aber ich will trotzdem, dass er sein persönliches Happy End bekommt. Ich seufzte tief. Sie hätte nicht einfach gehen sollen, sie hätte mir, Jasper oder Jacob Bescheid geben sollen, wo sie plant hinzugehen.

Schließlich kam ich bei dem Restaurant an und ging hinein.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, wir haben noch geschlossen", sagte mir eine blonde Frau.

Ich ging zu dem Tresen und sprach sie direkt an.

„Hey, kennst du Isabella Swan?" Sie sah zwar etwas überrascht aus, antwortete aber sofort.

„Wieso?"

„Sie ist gegangen und wir suchen sie. Ist sie zufälligerweise hier vorbeigekommen?" Sie wurde nervös. Ich konnte es feststellen, da sie anfing herumzufuchteln und meinem Blick auswich.

„Wieso suchen Sie nach ihr?"

„Miss, ich stelle hier die Fragen. Du antwortest mir immer mit neuen Fragen, das ist ziemlich nervig. Ich habe jetzt nicht viel Zeit", sagte ich und seufzte. Sie stellte sich etwas gerader hin und schaute mir direkt in die Augen.

„Sir, ich kenne Bella. Wir waren Freunde, als wir hier zusammen gearbeitet haben, aber seit sie gegangen ist, haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen. Da ich jetzt Ihre Fragen beantwortet habe, können Sie ja wieder gehen."

„Wieso kommt es mir so vor, als hättest du nicht die Wahrheit gesagt…?" Ich starrte sie an. Sie wich meinem Blick aus.

„Mir ist es ziemlich egal, was Ihnen so vorkommt. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben wollen, kann ich auch nichts dafür."

„Ich bin Emmett, ein enger Freund von Bella. Du kannst mir also alles verraten, was du weißt."

„Und ich bin Rosalie, auch eine enge Freundin von Bella. Ich kann dir nichts sagen, weil es nichts zu sagen gibt, Emmett." Sie ging in die Küche und ließ mich allein stehen. Sie versuchte es mir schwer zu machen. Mal sehen, ob sie sich von dem Emmett-Charme verzaubern lässt.

„Ooh… Mein Bauch tut weh. Ich habe nichts zu Frühstück gegessen, weil ich direkt hier hergekommen bin…" Ich hob meine Stimme an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie meine Klagen hörte.

„Aua, oh… Ich habe meine Medizin vergessen. Dieses Geschwür ist wirklich schmerzhaft…aah!" Ich setzte mich langsam auf den Boden. Ich jammerte solange weiter bis Rosy wieder aus der Küche kam. Sie sah ziemlich genervt aus.

„Hör auf so zu tun, als hättest du Schmerzen!"

„Tu ich nicht", sagte ich, während ich mit einem Arm meinen Bauch umklammerte.

„Du bist kein guter Schauspieler. Es ist nicht sehr überzeugend." Ich schnaubte kurz und stand dann wieder auf. Dieses Mädchen ging mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Du bist auch keine besonders gute Schauspielerin. Du kannst mir nicht vorspielen, dass du nicht weißt, wo Bella ist, Rosy!"

„Ich heiße Rosalie! Und jetzt lass mich endlich allein. Ich werde dir nichts sagen!", sagte sie, als sie versuchte mich wegzuschubsen. Ich konnte nur über ihren kläglichen Versuch lachen.

„Weißt du Rosy oder Rosalie, ich bin ein sehr hartnäckiger Typ. Was Emmett will, kriegt Emmett. Also, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt ganz schnell die Wahrheit sagen. Was hat dir Bella gesagt? Wenn du uns nicht hilfst, dann werde ich dich so lange belästigen, bis du mir die Wahrheit sagst. Ich werde nachts in deinen Träumen auftauchen und zu einem Albtraum werden!", ich versuchte drohend zu klingen. Sie hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen und trat mit voller Kraft auf meinen Fuß.

„Au! Wieso…"

„Weißt du, ich bin ein sehr willensstarker Mensch. Ich ändere meine Meinung nicht. Mein Wort ist Gesetz. Mir ist es egal, wer du bist. Du weißt wo der Ausgang ist und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Du störst uns hier." Sie ging wieder zurück in die Küche. Ich fing an meine Geduld zu verlieren. Ich rief Edward an und informierte ihn über dieses Mädchen. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass sie etwas Wichtiges wissen würde. Rosy kam wieder aus der Küche heraus und begann die Tische zu decken. Ich ging zu ihr und half ihr. Sie seufzte.

„Lass uns einen Deal machen. Wenn du mir sagst, wo sie ist, dann… dann gehe ich mit dir auf ein Date. Das würde dir bestimmt gefallen, weil nicht viele Mädchen die Chance bekommen ein Date mit mir zu haben. Na, was sagst du? Haben wir einen Deal?"

„Du verschwendest hier nur deine wertvolle Energie. Ich bin nicht an die interessiert. Ich mag keine großen Jungs mit kleinem Gehirn."

„WAS?! Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, du bist auch nicht mein Typ! Ich tue das nur für Bella." Sie betrachtete mich mit einem reglosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Wieso willst du sie denn so unbedingt finden?"

Ich wollte gerade anfangen eine Antwort zu formulieren, als plötzlich Edward hereinkam und an meiner Stelle antwortete.

„Weil ich sterben werde, wenn ich sie nicht finde…" Rosy und ich schauten ihn erstaunt an.

„Bist du nicht Edward Cullen?", fragte Rosy.

„Ja. Ich flehe dich an, bitte hilf uns sie zu finden."

„Mann, dieses Mädel hier ist echt eine harte Nuss. Sie hat mir nichts verraten. Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie verschnüren, in einen Sack packen und in den Fluss werfen?", schlug ich vor.

„Emmett, hör auf", sagte Edward. Rosy vermied es schon wieder uns in die Augen zu schauen.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann euch wirklich nicht helfen. Ich weiß nichts…" Bevor sie ihren Satz überhaupt zu Ende sagen konnte, fiel Edward auf seine Knie. Sein Kopf hob er zu ihr hoch.

„Ich flehe dich an, bitte sag es uns. Ich muss sie finde. Bitte…", fing er an zu sagen. Edward wollte Bella wirklich finden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich hinknien und bitten würde.

„He, du, Rosy", sagte ich, während ich gleichzeitig mit meinem Zeigefinger auf sie deutete. „Ich flehe dich auch an. Bitte hilf uns." Ich kniete mich neben Edward auf den Boden und senkte meinen Kopf.

„Puuh… Ich kann nicht… Ich habe es ihr versprochen…", murmelte sie, als würde sie mit sich selbst ein Gespräch führen.

„Könntet ihr zwei bitte aufstehen und euch hinsetzen…" Wir befolgten ihre Anordnung und setzen uns hin. Rosy blieb stehen und fing an auf und ab zu gehen. Immer mal wieder blieb sie kurz stehen und betrachtete uns still. Ich versuchte dann jedes Mal ein mitleidserregendes Gesicht zu machen, um sie zum Umstimmen zu bewegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich kann allerdings erkennen, dass du sie wirklich unbedingt sehen willst. Die hat mich heute Morgen angerufen, um sich von mir zu verabschieden…" Ich nickte, um sie zu ermutigen weiter zu sprechen.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, wohin sie gehen will…"

„Bingo! Ich habe es gewusst…", rief ich. Edward brachte mich durch eine Handbewegung sofort wieder zum Schweigen.

„Aber ich habe Bella versprochen, dass ich es niemanden sagen werde und ich breche keine Versprechen."

„Ach komm schon, Rosy! Wir müssen es wissen…", beschwerte ich mich.

„Kannst du nicht einmal einen Moment lang deine Klappe halten?! Für einen Typen bist du ganz schön geschwätzig…", meinte sie, während sie Papier und einen Stift holte und anfing etwas zu schreiben. Ich zog eine Grimasse, hielt aber meinen Mund.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Richtige tue, aber ich sehe es nicht jeden Tag, wie Jungs mich auf ihren Knien anflehen…", sagte sie, als sie das Papier zu Edward gab.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich niemandem etwas sagen würde, also habe ich es aufgeschrieben…" Edward öffnete schnell das gefaltete Papier und las laut vor.

„_Forks, Washington… sie ist wahrscheinlich noch am Flughafen… _Vielen, vielen Dank, Rosy…", bedankte er sich und umarmte sie. Rosy tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

„Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen, ich heiße Rosalie, nicht Rosy… verdammt noch mal…"

„Also, gut, dann Rosalie. Ich werde jetzt dann gehen. Vielen Dank."

Ich wollte sie auch umarmen, aber sie bedrohte mich mit ihrer Faust.

„Pff, na gut! Danke Rosy!", rief ich, während ich Edward hinterherlief.

„Emmett, du muss mir einen Gefallen tun. Trommel alle zusammen, fahrt gemeinsam zum Flughafen und sucht nach Bella. Wir müssen sie daran hindern in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Bring Alice, Jazz, Jake und auch Rosy. Ich will nur noch schnell was kaufe. Bringt bitte Bella in den Park, in dem ich ihr damals die Vereinbarung vorgeschlagen habe. Alice weiß wahrscheinlich, wo der Park ist. Er ist nur ein paar Häuserblocks weg von hier."

„Okay…"

„Ach, noch eine Sache." Er deutete mir an zu ihm zu kommen und flüsterte mir dann etwas ins Ohr. Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Du willst wirklich, dass wir das tun?", fragte ich.

„Bitte…"

„Jasper, Jacob und ich?", fragte ich noch einmal genauer nach,

„Ja."

„Puh, ok, aber wir entscheiden, was wir singen werden. Ich werde sie überreden."

„Danke, Em!"

„Du bist uns dann aber Einiges schuldig, Mann", neckte ich ihn.

„Kapiert. Ich werde mich euch erkenntlich erweisen", versprach er.

Ich lachte mit ihm und nickte.

Edward fuhr weg. Dieser Typ hat echt Nerven. Vielleicht können wir das ganze ja ein bisschen aufpeppen. Ich lachte böse (natürlich nur in Gedanken). Wir könnten Bella kidnappen. Ich würde auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass sie Angst hätte. Ich rief die anderen an und sagte ihnen, dass sie mich hier bei Lexie´s treffen sollten. Ich betrat wieder das Restaurant und setzte mich hin um auf meine Freunde zu warten.

„Wie kommt es, dass du immer noch hier bist?", wollte die irritierende Blondine wissen.

„Der Rest von unseren Freunden kommt her, Rosy. Wir werden Bella daran hindern nach Forks zu fliehen", informierte ich sie.

„Naja, dann viel Glück dabei…"

„Du hilfst und."

„Das habe ich bereits", gab sie selbstgefällig zurück.

„Dann könntest du uns ja auch helfen das Ganze zu Ende zu bringen, richtig?", beharrte ich. Sie setzte sich mir gegenüber hin und sah mich an.

„Ich will Bella nicht wütend auf mich machen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das, was ich getan hab, richtig war…"

„Wir werden dir beweisen, dass die Entscheidung uns zu helfen, die beste Entscheidung ist, die du jemals in deinem Leben getroffen hast." Sie kicherte kurz und nickte. Ich musste zugeben, dass sie sehr gut aussah, wenn sie mal ein bisschen lockerer war und lächelte. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich das Quietschen von Reifen. Sie waren angekommen. Jasper und Alice kamen Hand in Hand in das Restaurant gestürmt.

„Emmett, ihr wisst, wo Bella ist?", wollte Alice sofort wissen. Ich nickte und sie seufzte vor Erleichterung. Jacob kam auch hereingelaufen mit einem Mädchen mit rosafarbenem Haar an seinem Arm. Hm, wartet mal kurz. Ich kenne nur eine mit rosa Haaren. Rosa Haare bedeutet TANJA!

„Wieso hast du mich hierhergeschleppt?", schrie sie ihn an. Jacob ließ ihren Arm los und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Wo ist Bella?", fragte er.

„Sie plant nach Forks zu gehen. Wir müssen uns beeilen und sie daran hindern in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Lasst uns alle kurz hinsetzen und ich erkläre euch dann den Plan."

„Ich gehe", sagte Tanja.

„Du wirst uns wirklich nicht helfen?", wollte Jacob von ihr wissen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Als würden mich eure Bella-finden-Probleme irgendetwas angehen. Du und Edward, ihr kamt heute Morgen zu mir nach Hause und habt mich in meiner Ruhe gestört. Du hast mich in mein Auto GEZWUNGEN und mir ANGEORDNET, dass ich dich hierher fahre, nur weil Edward dich allein bei mir zurück gelassen hat! Ich denke, dass ich euch bereits mehr als genug geholfen habe, vor allem da ich gar nicht vorhatte überhaupt irgendetwas mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun zu haben. Nur damit du es weißt, Edward hat mich wegen dieses Mädchens verlassen. Und jetzt soll ich ihm auch noch helfen?! Ich mach mich doch hier nicht zum Deppen!", schrie sie voller Wut. Jacob stand auf und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Kein Wunder, dass dich Edward verlassen hat. Kein Wunder, dass es so viele Leute gibt, die dich als verwöhntes Balg beschrieben. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du keinen einzigen wahren Freund hättest. Du siehst zwar von außen gut aus, aber innen drinnen bist du das genaue Gegenteil. Dein Verhalten widert mich an!"

„Ich bin nicht hässlich!", kreischte Tanja.

„Bist du wohl", erwiderte Jacob.

Tanja starrte ihn mit einem bösen Blick an und nahm sich eilig einen Stuhl. Sie setzte sich hin und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch.

„GUT! Ich werde euch beweisen, dass ich kein verwöhntes Balg bin. Ich werde euch zeigen, dass ich innen genauso so schön bin wie außen!"

Wir alle saßen da voller Bewunderung dafür, wie Jacob Tanja überredet hat zu bleiben und uns zu helfen. Ich sah ihn sogar zufrieden grinsen, als sie Tanja hinsetzte. Ich räusperte mich kurz.

„Das war ja jetzt sehr interessant. Ein sehr netter Einstieg für unsere Besprechung. Ich denke, dass es Zeit wird über die ernsten Dinge zu reden. Edward will, dass wir Bella in den Park bringen, in dem sie damals die Vereinbarung getroffen haben. Ich glaube, dass er etwas Besonderes plant. Wir werden jetzt alle zum Flughafen fahren und Bella entführen." Ich wartete bis alle kurz nickten.

„Jasper und Alice, ihr fahrt zusammen. Jacob und Tanja können auch zusammen fahren und dann bleiben noch Rosy und ich. Wenn wir am Flughafen sind, teilen wir uns auf und suchen nach Bella. Habt immer eure Handys griffbereit und ruft die anderen gleich an, wenn ihr sie gefunden habt. Passt auf, dass sie nicht wieder verschwindet und wartet bis die anderen kommen, dann können wir unseren Plan ausführen."

Ich kam mir vor wie Sherlock Holmes, ein weltberühmter Detektiv und Rätsellöser. Das würde ein echtes Abenteuer werden! Wir stiegen in die jeweiligen Autos und fuhren los in Richtung Flughafen.

„Wieso lächelst du so?", fragte mich Rosy. Ich schaute zu ihr hinüber und antwortete dann.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt! Es ist alles oder nichts. Jetzt oder niemals!", verkündete ich.

„Du bist echt komisch."

************* In Jaspers Auto *************

„Ich hoffe, dass alles gut ausgeht. Ich will einfach meine beste Freundin mit dem Mann, den sie liebt, glücklich sehen", meinte Alice traurig.

„Laut Patrick Star, aus der besten Fernsehsendung überhaupt, nämlich Spongebob Schwammkopf, gilt: _´Alles wird letztendlich gut werden. Und wenn es nicht gut wird, dann ist es noch nicht zu Ende´. _Also mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber, ob Edward und Bella wirklich füreinander geschaffen sind, sie werden zusammen kommen, egal was passiert. Vielleicht ist das ja, was viele Leute Schicksal nennen."

Alice schaute zu Jasper und lächelte ihn an.

„Du weißt immer in jeder Situation das Richtige zu sagen. Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe, war ich wirklich irritiert, aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass du auch ernst sein kannst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich gemeinsam mit dir hier im Auto sitzen würde und unseren Freunden bei ihren Liebesproblemen helfen würde."

„Vielleicht ist das ja UNSER Schicksal. Wir waren dafür bestimmt zu treffen und unseren Freunden zu helfen und danach können wir ja uns ja um unsere Liebesprobleme kümmern…"

„Jasper, wir haben keine Liebesprobleme", meinte Alice kichernd.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine", sagte Jasper, während er gleichzeitig Alices Hand in seine nahm. Alice schaute auf die ineinander verflochtenen Hände und lächelte sanft.

„Danke, Jasper." Jasper schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und richtete dann seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße.

„Ähm, vielleicht könntest du jetzt meine Hand wieder loslassen, weil ich bisher noch nicht mit dir ausgegangen bin. Du bist also noch nicht mein Freund. Deswegen hast du auch noch nicht das Recht meine Hand zu halten", sagte Alice, als sie ihre Hand aus Jaspers Griff entriss.

„Aliceeee….", klagte Jasper.

************* in Tanjas Auto **************

„Pass bloß auf, dass du keinen Kratzer in mein Auto machst, ansonsten bist du tot", drohte Tanja.

„Wie oft willst du das denn noch sagen?! Ich weiß, wie man Auto fährt!"

„Fahr einfach nur vorsichtig. Dieses Auto ist mehr wert als dein Leben."

„Du bist ganz schön materialistisch, Kleine."

„Ich weiß einfach, wie man Dinge wertschätzt."

„Wenn du bereits weißt, wie man Dinge wertschätzt, dann hoffe ich, dass du auch lernst, wie man Leute wertschätzt", sagte Jacob ernst. Tanja war ziemlich verblüfft und brachte erst mal keine Worte heraus.

„Ich liebe Bella. Sie ist sehr speziell für mich. Ich wollte erst eigentlich etwas von ihr, aber ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich nicht derjenige bin, der sie glücklich macht. Ich habe mir selbst gesagt, dass ich ein guter Freund und Beschützer für sie sein werde. Diese Entscheidung war nicht einfach. Stell dir vor, ich habe meine Traumfrau aufgegeben, das Mädchen, das ich liebe seit ich 13 Jahre alt war."

„Ich verstehe es nicht", meinte Tanja.

„Hä?"

„Ich hätte nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte alles getan, damit sie meine Liebe gespürt hätte. Ich hätte sie nicht einfach einem anderen Typen kampflos überlassen. Das war ziemlich lahm von dir."

„Kleine, es gibt Kriege, die man kämpfen muss, und es gibt Kriege vor denen du davon laufen musst. Denn würdest du noch so sehr kämpfen und dein Bestes geben, der Ausgang ändert sich nicht. Du wirst trotzdem verlieren", erklärte Jacob.

„Selbst wenn du verlierst, empfindest du dann aber kein Bedauern, weil du tief in dir weißt, dass du dein Bestes gegeben hast."

Jacob lachte kurz und seufzte dann.

„Du würdest niemals jemanden gewinnen lassen. Damit hättest du wohl dann Recht."

„Natürlich hab ich Recht. Ich hab immer Recht", meinte Tanja, während sie kurz einen Blick auf Jacob warf.

„Zuerst muss ich klar stellen, dass ich gar nicht richtig in Edward verliebt bin. Für mich ist er bloß ein Accessoire. Die Leute reden über uns und das gefällt mir. Nach einiger Zeit hätte ich keine Lust mehr auf ihn und ich machte Schluss. Ich wusste, dass er dadurch verletzt war. Ich wusste, dass das was ich tat nicht sehr nett war. Dann kam Bella. Ich wurde eifersüchtig auf sie, weil Edward, kurz nachdem ich Schluss mit ihm gemacht hatte, eine Verlobte hatte. Ich konnte es nicht akzeptieren, dass er mich so schnell vergessen konnte. Ich hasste Bella. Vor kurzem hat mich Edward nach einem Date gefragt. Er hat mir alles von seiner Vereinbarung mit Bella erzählt. Er sagte, dass er uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen lassen wollte. Ich war glücklich. Ich war wirklich glücklich. Wir gingen auf Dates, wir verbrachten unsere Zeit miteinander, aber trotzdem merkte ich, dass er nicht derselbe Edward wie früher war. Er war anders. Er war distanzierter und er war oft in Gedanken woanders. Da wusste ich, dass es nie mehr so wie früher werden würde", sagte Tanja.

„Deshalb hast du ihn so schnell gehen lassen. Du liebst ihn, oder?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Liebe ist, aber ich mag ihn. Ich ließ ihn gehen, weil wieso sollte ich einen Typ nehmen, der die ganze Zeit an jemand anderen denkt? Ich bitte dich, ich kann einen Besseren bekommen. Ich gebe mich nicht mit dem zweit Besten zufrieden."

„Gut gesagt."

„Danke", sagte Tanja und lachte dann. Nach einem kurzen Moment in Stille sprach Jacob wieder.

„Hey Kleine…", fing er an.

„Es ist Tanja! Tanja! Tan-ja!"

„Mir gefällt Kleine besser. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass…"

„Was?"

„Du bist doch nicht so hässlich… und du hast Recht, du bist eindeutig eine der Schönsten Mädchen in dem Geschäft… Du musst nur ein bisschen an deinem Verhalten arbeiten, weil ich weiß, dass eine gute Seele in dir schlummert." Tanja wurde rot, als sie Jacobs Worte hörte. Sie blickte aus dem Autofenster.

„Ich weiß das bereits."

„Noch eine Sache, du bist wirklich ein verwöhntes Balg, aber es stimmt nicht, dass du keine Freunde hast."

„Ich habe viele Freunde, aber ich weiß, dass sie keine echten Freunde sind."

„Ich kann ein echter Freund für dich werden", meinte Jacob ernst. Tanja schaute zu ihm und er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Tanja streckte ihre Hand zu ihm aus.

„Ich bin Tanja, es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen." Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte.

„Jacob Black. Freunde?"

„Freunde", antwortete Tanja.

*************Zurück zu Emmetts Sichtweise*****************

Wir kamen als erstes am Flughafen an. Wir redeten mit den Sicherheitsbeamten und erklärten, was wir vorhatten. Danach trafen wir Alice, Jasper, Jake und Tanja im Parkhaus.

„Ok, wir teilen uns jetzt auf und fangen an sie zu suchen. Jede Minute zählt."

„Wieso verschwenden wir denn unsere Zeit mit Reden?", fragte Tanja. Ich starrte sie wütend an und sie starrte trotzig zurück.

„Weil ich euch noch ein paar last-minute Tipps geben wollte. Lasst uns gehen, lasst uns Bella finden!"

„Ok, lasst uns jetzt endlich gehen", sagte Rosy. Wir gingen paarweise in verschiedene Richtungen. Ich lief und blickte mich. Ich versteckte mich hinter Wänden und anderen Objekten. Ich konnte es wirklich fühlen, es fühlte sich so an als wäre ich in einem Actionfilm. Ich hätte Tarnkleidung anziehen sollen.

„Könntest du bitte mit diesem lächerlichen Gehabe aufhören?!", schimpfte Rosy.

„Rosy, es macht doch viel mehr Spaß, wenn wir das so machen. Du musst dich wie ein echter Detektiv fühlen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit herumzuspielen. Es geht hier um Bella. Lass uns jetzt endlich nach ihr suchen!", sagte sie. Sie nahm mich am Kragen und zog mich weiter.

„Au, ok, ich komme ja mit."

„Hör auf zu schreien und schau dich um." Rosy ging weg und fing nach Bella Ausschau zu halten. Auch ich sah mich im. Auf einmal sah ich ein Mädchen, das mit dem Rücken zu mir saß. Sie hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, genau dieselbe Farbe wie Bellas. Ich ging näher um sie besser zu sehen. Als ich langsam zu ihr ging, stand das Mädchen plötzlich auf und schaute sich um. Ich blieb wie angefroren stehen.

Es war wirklich Bella. _Bitte schau nicht hierher. Nicht hierher. Nicht hierher. Nicht hierher. _Mein Herz schlug wie wild, während sie sich umschaute. Sie hätte mich fast entdeckt, drehte sich aber in der letzten Sekunde weg und ging fort. Ich seufzte und hielt eine Hand auf mein pochendes Herz. _Das war so knapp. Beinahe hätte sie mich gesehen. _

Jetzt da ich sie gefunden hatte, musste ich den anderen Bescheid geben. Ich rief zuerst Rosy an, dann Jasper und zuletzt Jacob. Ich hielt mich bedeckt, während ich Bella weiterhin beobachtete. Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle da.

„Lasst uns kurz kontrollieren, ob wir alles da haben. Klebeband?", fragte ich.

„Hier", antwortete Jasper.

„Seil?"

„Das hab ich", sagte Jacob.

„Augenbinde?"

„Hier", meinte Rosy.

„Wir schnappen uns jetzt als erstes Bella und bringen sie dann direkt ins Hotelzimmer. Ich habe bereits ein Zimmer reserviert. Wir warten da bis Edward anruft und Bescheid gibt sie in den Park zu bringen.", erklärte ich.

Sie nickten alle und wir fingen mit unserem Plan an. Wir gingen schnell zu Bella hin und ich drückte ihr das Klebeband über den Mund. Sie geriet in Panik und fing an sich zu wehren, aber ich hielt sie fest an meine Brust gedrückt. Rosy legte ihr die Augenbinde an und Jacob band ihre Hände und Füße mit dem Seil zusammen. Ich wusste, dass er aufpasste sie dabei nicht zu verletzen. Bella fing an grunzende Geräusche zu machen und ich merkte wie die Leute auf uns aufmerksam wurden. Tanja und Alice fingen an ihnen die Situation zu erklären. Ich trug Bella über meine Schulter zu unseren Autos.

Als wir außerhalb des Flughafengebäudes waren, sprach ich Bella mit lauter Stimme an.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst zu zappeln, werde ich dich auf den Kopf fallen lassen und du wirst unter Schmerzen sterben…" Sie hörte sofort auf sich zu bewegen. Jacob und Jasper lachten leise und wir klatschten uns gegenseitig in die Hände. Wir fuhren direkt zum Hotel und brachten Bella ins Zimmer, wo wir sie aufs Bett legten.

„Also, Fräulein, hast du jetzt Angst? Hahaha, es wäre besser wenn du Angst hättest, denn wir sind wirklich ganz böse!", drohte ich ihr.

„Wieso sagst du nicht, huh? Hast du wirklich so viel Angst, dass du schon gar nicht mehr sprechen kannst?", fragte ich.

„Idiot! Wie soll sie dir denn mit dem Klebeband vor dem Mund antworten!", gab Tanja zurück und zog vorsichtig das Klebeband von Bellas Mund. Bella atmete keuchend und versuchte aufzusitzen.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte sie. Jasper hob seine Hand und deutete an, dass er antworten wollte. Ich nickte zustimmend. Er änderte sogar seine Stimme.

„Wir wollen Geld. Viel, sehr viel Geld. Wir wissen wer du bist. Du bist die Verlobte eines bekannten Schauspielers, ich bin mir sicher, dass er viel für dich zahlen wird."

„Lasst mich allein. Zwischen Edward und mir ist es aus. Ihr werdet nichts von ihm bekommen!"

Dieses Mal antwortete Jacob.

„Da liegst du falsch. Wir werden sehr viel Geld für dich bekommen, weil dein Typ alles für dich tuen würde. Du bist seine Verlobte und er liebt dich."

„Nein tut er nicht", meinte Bella traurig.

„Kannst du aufhören so zu lügen?! Es nervt! Wenn wir sagen, dass er dich liebt, dann glaub uns das! Wenn er nicht für dich zahlen will, dann musst du dich von der Welt verabschieden, denn wir werden dich ausschalten. Du wärst einfach nur ein kalter Körper, der in einem der Flüsse schwimmen würde!", schrie Tanja.

„Kenn ich dich irgendwoher? Deine Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor!", meinte Bella plötzlich.

Wir alle starrten Tanja böse an.

„Nein! Natürlich kennst du mich nicht. Wir haben uns noch nie gesehen", sagte sie schnell.

Bevor Bella etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Rosy ihr das Klebeband wieder auf den Mund geklebt um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Danach gingen sie und Alice nach unten um etwas zum Essen zu kaufen. Alice wollte außerdem auch noch Klamotten für Bella besorgen. Ich deutete Jacob und Jasper an mir zu folgen. Ich erinnerte mich an das Versprechen, das ich Edward gab. Ich gab Tanja die Anweisung auf Bella aufzupassen. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie nicht protestierte und einfach nur kurz nickte. Ich hatte Edward bereits informiert, dass wir Bella in unserer Gewalt hatten. Er war ziemlich glücklich und meinte, dass er uns Bescheid geben würde, wenn wir sie in den Park bringen sollten.

„Jungs, Edward hat mich um einen Gefallen geboten", begann ich. Ich flüsterte ihnen alle wichtigen Informationen zu.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich will das nicht tun", sagte Jacob sofort.

„Ach komm schon, Jacob. Lass uns das tun. Edward wird uns sein Leben lang dankbar sein. Wir können ihn dann um alles bitten!", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.

„Hm, wenn ich es mir so überlege, wäre es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht. Edward schuldet uns dann was. Ok, ich werde es tun", stimmte Jasper zu.

„Was ist mit dir Jake, bist du dabei? Das ist nur für Edward, Mann, das ist vor allem auch für Bella."

„Ok, einverstanden, ich mach mit."

„Super!"

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag mit der Planung. Die Mädels kümmerten sich um Bella und zogen ihr etwas Neues an. Gegen 7 Uhr abends rief Edward an.

„_Hey Emmett, bringt sie hierher. Es ist so weit!"_


	38. Das einzig Wahre

Hallo meine Lieben,  
ein kleines Feiertagsgeschenk von meiner Seite! Das offiziell letzte Kapitel von "Ich bin Edward Cullens Verlobte"! Das einzige, was danach noch fehlt ist der Epilog, aber ihr bekommt jetzt hier schon euer Happy End :)  
Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt :-)  
LG,  
-Cananas-

Kapitel 38

Das einzig Wahre

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich wurde gerade entführt! Ich hatte mich bereits von meiner Familie, meinen Freunden und dem Mann, den ich liebe, verabschiedet und wollte ein neues Leben beginnen. Mein Flug wäre in ein paar Stunden gegangen, als ich plötzlich angegriffen wurde. Niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht mir zu helfen. Ich verstehe das nicht, es fällt doch auf, wenn eine Frau mit einem Klebeband über dem Mund, verbunden Händen und Füßen um ihr Leben kämpft?! Das Ganze war sehr mysteriös.

Ich wusste nicht genau, wie viele es waren, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es mehr als vier Täter waren. Ich wurde in ein Auto geschleppt, dann trug mich der eine Typ und ich wurde auf ein Bett gelegt. Ich konnte nichts sehen, da meine Augen immer noch verbunden waren. Meine Arme und Beinen waren auch weiterhin noch durch die Seile gefesselt. Sie sagten, dass sie Geld von Edward haben wollten. Ich versuchte ihnen zu erklären, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen waren und sie nichts von ihm bekommen würden. Sie bestanden aber darauf, dass er mich liebt und dass er viel Geld für meine Freilassung zahlen würde. Eine Frau schrie mich sogar an und meinte, dass ich es ihr glauben sollte, dass mein Verlobter mich liebt. Ihre Stimme kam mir bekannt vor. Ich wusste, dass ich die Stimme schon mal gehört hatte, aber ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Ich konnte nichts anderes tun außer beten. Ich hoffte, dass mich jemand retten würde. Die Frau mit der familiären Stimme sprach wieder.

„Ich werde jetzt das Seil von deinen Armen und Beinen entfernen, aber ich sage dir, wenn du auch nur versucht wegzulaufen oder die Augenbinde abzunehmen, werde ich dich erschießen. Ich habe eine Waffe." Sie entfernte das Seil und ich konnte mich endlich richtig hinlegen.

„Sei brav. Du hast ja bereits gegessen, versuch also zu schlafen. Wenn du nicht schlafen willst, dann helfe ich ein bisschen nach", drohte sie mir wieder. Ich nickte und entschied mich am besten an ihre Anweisung zu halten. Diese Frau ist wirklich herrisch und fordernd. Ich hatte letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, deshalb fiel es mir nicht schwer schnell einzuschlafen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber als ich aufwachte, merkte ich, wie jemand Makeup auf meinem Gesicht verteilte.

„Hey, wir werden dir jetzt die Augenbinde abnehmen, aber lass deine Augen geschlossen. Wenn ich sehe, dass du deine Augen aufmachst, sorge ich dafür, dass du nie wieder sehen wirst. Hast du das verstanden?", hörte ich die Frau fragen. Ich hörte, wie zwei weitere Frauen im Hintergrund lachten. Ich nickte und schloss meine Augen. Wieso tun sie das? Ich war wirklich verwirrt. Gibt es wirklich Entführer, die das Opfer schminken? Ich merkte, wie mir die Augenbinde wieder angelegt wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde das Klebeband vorsichtig von meinem Mund entfernt. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Typ sagte, dass es so weit war. Der Mann, der mich am Flughafen getragen hatte, trug mich wieder.

Was meint er damit, dass es so weit war? War es Zeit für mich zu sterben? Zeit, dass ich ausgelöscht wurde? Ich schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran. Ich konnte nicht einfach so sterben. Ich merkte, dass ich wieder in einem Auto war. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und fragte, wohin sie mich brachten.

„Wir fahren in den Himmel, Süße", antwortete mir der Typ.

„WAS? Du meinst ihr wollt Selbstmord begehen?! Edward hat auch gesagt, dass er kein Geld für mich zahlen wird und jetzt wollt ihr euer Leben deswegen beenden? Nein, das ist bescheuert! Es gibt immer noch Hilfe! Tut das nicht, das Leben ist kostbar. Ich will noch leben!", rief ich. Ich hörte, wie meine Kidnapper lachten. Wie konnten sie denn noch lachen, wenn wir so kurz vor dem Tod waren? Das ist nichts, worüber man lacht.

„Ich glaube du hast eine ein bisschen zu lebhafte Vorstellung", sagte derselbe Typ.

Falls sie planten von einer Klippe zu fahren, würde das Auto ganz sicher explodieren und wir würden alle sterben. Unsere Körper würden verbrannt werden und meine Eltern würden mich wahrscheinlich nicht identifizieren können. Wenn wir direkt im Wasser landen würden, würden wir untergehen und unsere Körper würden sich mit Wasser füllen. Ich wollte nicht so sterben. Nein.

„Hört zu, wir können darüber reden. Ich könnte euch mit euren Problemen helfen. Das verspreche ich", versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen. Das Auto hielt an und die Typen stiegen aus. Oh nein, bitte lasst mich hier nicht allein sterben. Sie werden die Bremsen lösen und das Auto wird sich von allein bewegen und niemand wird es stoppen können. Nein!

„Hey, du schwitzt ja wie ein Schwein. Lass uns gehen", sagte ein Typ, während er mich gleichzeitig am Arm zog.

„Bitte, tut mir nichts. Ich flehe euch an. Ich bin eine brave Tochter. Ich bin auch eine gute Freundin, ich bin eine gute Studentin. Ich verdiene das hier nicht…"

„Mann, bist du geschwätzig! Bleib einfach hier sitzen und beweg dich nicht. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich saß verängstigt auf dem Stuhl. Was hatten sie vor? Ich fühlte, wie jemand die Augenbinde abnahm. Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte ich meine Neugier nicht mehr zügeln und ich entschied mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass ich in einem Park war. Es war der Park, in dem Edward und ich damals die Vereinbarung trafen. Ich stand auf.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Hilfe!", rief ich in die Stille. Ich geriet in Panik. Wieso bin ich hier? Was sollte das alles? Plötzlich war der Himmel voller Farben. Ich blickte nach oben und sah ein wunderschönes Feuerwerk. Unbewusst schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich spürte ein Glücksgefühl. Die ganze Angst und alle Zweifel fielen von mir ab. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Nach fünfzehn Minuten war das Feuerwerk zu Ende. Ich blickte weiterhin in den Himmel, aber er war wieder so schwarz, wie zuvor. Ich lenkte meinen Blick wieder auf meine Umgebung und stellte fest, dass die Bäume mit Lichterketten dekoriert waren. Sogar die Büsche waren geschmückt. Auf dem Gras waren Rosenblätter verstreut.

Das war alles genauso, wie ich mir Edwards Heiratsantrag erträumt hatte. Dies alles hatte ich mir vorgestellt, als ich Alice beschrieben habe, wie der Antrag ablaufen sollte. Wieder breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich hob eine der vielen Rosenblüten auf.

„Wie kannst du es wagen uns einfach so zu verlassen?", wollte eine Stimme wissen. Ich sah auf und erblickte Alice.

„Alice?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Du hast nicht einmal mir die Wahrheit gesagt! Und ich hatte gedacht, dass wir beste Freunde sind!"

„Alice, du bist immer noch meine beste Freundin. Es ist nur so, dass…", fing ich an.

„Ich will keine Erklärungen. Ich vergebe dir natürlich, du Dummerchen. Mach so etwas nie wieder!"

„Danke Alice…", sagte ich, als sie zu mir kam und mich fest an sich drückte.

„Warte mal kurz, bitte sag mir nicht, dass du hinter der Entführung steckst?! Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich am Flughafen sein werde?", wollte ich von ihr wissen. Sie grinste verschmitzt und winkte mir zu, bevor sie hinter den Büschen verschwand. Ein weiterer meiner Freunde kam hervor.

„Ähm, hi, Bella…"

„Rose?" Sie lachte nervös.

„Ja, ich bin es."

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass ich vorhabe nach Forks zu gehen?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich habe es ihnen nicht direkt gesagt, ich habe es auf einen Zettel geschrieben. Bella, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu wütend bist…"

„Rose, ich bin nicht wütend, aber ich hatte wirklich große Angst. Ich habe gedacht, dass mein Leben zu Ende geht!" Auch Rose umarmte mich und verschwand wieder hinter den Büschen. Ich wartete darauf, dass wieder einer meiner Freunde hervorkam, als ich Stimmen hörte, die sich stritten.

„_Ich will nicht! Wir sind nicht einmal befreundet! Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?"_,rief eine genervt Stimme.

„_Du bist aber hier mit uns dabei! Du hast uns geholfen und das bedeutet, dass du auch eine ihrer Freunde bist! Geh und rede mit ihr!"_

Ich vermutete, dass sie diejenige, der die Stimme angehörte, in meine Richtung geschubst hatten, denn ich sah sie stolpern. Die Frau mit der herrischen Stimme war niemand geringer als Tanja! Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal um zu sehen, ob es nicht eine Halluzination war. Sie stand da und mied es mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Tanja?", fragte ich sie.

„Wer denn sonst?", antwortete sie schnippisch. Ich lachte und sah sie lächeln.

„Also warst du diejenige, die angedroht hat mich zu erschießen!", brachte ich schließlich unter Lachen heraus.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, du warst so geschwätzig! Es war aber auch lustig dich ängstlich zu sehen." Auch sie fing jetzt an zu lachen.

„Bella, ich schwöre dir, wenn du heute Abend nicht richtig antwortest, dann werde ich wirklich etwas Schlimmes tun. Was wir getan haben, war nicht einfach! Du sagst besser ´Ja` ansonsten….", sagte sie. Ich wusste nicht, worüber sie sprach, lächelte sie aber dennoch an. Sie kam auf mich zu.

„Da dich Alice und Rose bereits umarmt haben, gebe ich dir jetzt auch eine Chance mich zum Umarmen." Ich warf mich in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an mich.

„Okay, ok, das ist genug. Ich bin hier jetzt fertig…", sagte Tanja. Ich lächelte immer noch. Ich hatte das gar nicht erwartet. Musik fing an zu spielen, als plötzlich Em, Jake und Jazz erschienen. Sie grinsten mich an und fingen an zu singen und zu tanzen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie an meinem Geburtstag getan hatten, war dieses Mal ihre Performance synchron!

„Never thought that HE'd fall in love…love...love…love

But it grew from a simple crush…crush…crush...crush

Being without you girl HE was all messed up…up…up…up

When you walked outside and said that you had enough…nough

HE'd been a fool, girl HE knows

Didn't expect this is how things would go

Maybe in time, you'll change your mind

Now looking back HE wish HE could rewind

Because HE can't sleep till you're next to HIM

Girl HE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU NO MORE

Oh HE stays up till you're next to him

Till HIS house feels it did before

Feels like Insomia…ahahaaaa

Feels like Insomia…ahahaaaa…"

**(A/N: abgewandelte Version von David Craigs „Insomnia")**

Sie sangen das Lied zu Ende und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass mir eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. War das eine Anspielung auf Edward? Hatte er etwas für mich geplant? Die Jungs umarmten mich und Jasper wischte mir sogar die Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Komm schon, Bella. Nicht weinen."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin so gerührt."

„Ohhhh, und vorher hattest du noch Angst um dein Leben", neckte Emmett. Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Brust.

„Ihr wart diejenigen, die mich herumgetragen und verängstigt habt!"

„So gern wir auch darüber sprechen würden, glaube ich, dass es Zeit wird die Bühne für denjenigen freizumachen, der hinter dem Ganzen steckt. Es wird Zeit, dass alles wieder gut wird, Bells", sagte Jacob. Mein Herz schlug laut gegen meine Brust. Ich wartete darauf, dass er aus den Büschen kam. Ich hörte ihn aus der Ferne sprechen.

„Was Edward Cullen zu Bella sagen will? Als erstes, danke. Du hast mir beigebracht zu leben. Was ich für dich getan habe, ist nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was du für mich getan hast. Danke, dass du mich liebst und dich für diesen Deppen aufgeopfert hast." Als ich aufblickte, stand er bereits vor mir.

„Zweitens, es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so viele Schmerzen zugefügt habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich als selbstverständlich angesehen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das alles jetzt erst sage. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so unhöflich war. Es tut mir leid, dass ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht eher bemerkt habe. Ich bin wirklich der größte Loser der Stadt", sagte er. Ich merkte, wie ich schon wieder anfing zu weinen.

„_Das ist so wahr!"_, hörte ich Emmett sagen.

„Drittens, Bella, kenne ich bereits die Antwort."

„Die Antwort worauf?", wollte ich wissen.

„DU bist es. Du hast mich gefragt, was mich glücklich machen würde. Ich habe dir damals nicht geantwortet, aber jetzt weiß ich, was es ist. DU warst es die ganze Zeit."

„Geschieht das hier wirklich?", fragte ich. Edward kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Brustkorb über seinem Herz.

„Kannst du es fühlen, wie mein Herz schlägt?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja."

„Weißt du, es hätte beinahe aufgehört zu schlagen, als ich gelesen habe, was du in dem Buch geschrieben hattest." Ich schaute zu ihm auf.

„Bella, ich weiß, dass ich viele Dinge getan habe, die dich verletzt haben. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du im Moment nichts außer Wut oder Hass für mich fühlst. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, wie sehr das Ganze mir Leid tut", sagte Edward, während auch ihm gleichzeitig Tränen aus den Augen kamen.

„Ich bereue das, was ich getan habe. Ich wünschte, dass ich meine Liebe für dich eher bemerkt hätte. Wir hätten glücklich sein können. Wir könnten unsere Leben gemeinsam genießen."

„Edward, hör auf zu weinen", sagte ich, während ich gleichzeitig meine Tränen wegwischte. Er umarmte mich und weinte noch mehr.

„Bella, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich…" Ich lächelte und tätschelte seinen Rücken.

„Edward, ich fühle keinen Hass oder Wut dir gegenüber und ich denke, dass wir immer noch glücklich zusammen sein können. Ich liebe dich auch."

„Vergibst du mir?"

„Ich vergebe dir."

„Danke." Er ließ mich los und nahm etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war das Halsband, das er mir gab. Das Halsband mit dem Mondanhänger.

„Bella, willst du meine Freundin sein?" Ich schaute in den Himmel und tat so, als würde ich nachdenken. Ich sah ihn kurz an und sah, dass er nervös war. Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und schaute ihn wieder an.

„Hey, wie kommt es, dass du mich nicht einmal richtig umwirbst? Und du hast mir fast meinen Traumantrag gemacht, aber wieso hast du nicht selbst auch gesungen? Ich habe Alice gesagt, dass du auch für mich gesungen hast."

„Aber Bella, du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst und ich liebe dich auch, also dachte ich, dass wir zusammen sein können? Und du weißt genau, dass ich nicht singe! Deshalb haben ja die Jungs für uns gesungen…", antwortete er verteidigend. Ich lachte und riss die Halskette aus deiner Hand.

„Hilf mir sie anzuziehen." Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Also sagst du ‚Ja'?"

Ich nickte und er half mir das Halsband anzulegen. Danach stellte er sich wieder direkt vor mich hin und schaute mich an.

„Danke, dass du meine Freundin sein wirst. Die nächste Frage ist allerdings viel wichtiger." Er ging auf die Knie und holte eine weitere Schachtel aus seiner anderen Hosentasche. Er öffnete diese Schachtel und ich sah den Ring, den ich ihm Schmuckladen bewundert hatte. Es war der Ring mit dem Namen LIEBE.

Ich war geschockt und konnte meinen Mund vor lauter Aufregung nicht mehr schließen.

„Isabella, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, Liebe und Ehrlichkeit in seinen grünen Augen. Ich schluckte und starrte auf den Ring und richtete dann meinen Blick auf ihn.

„Hä?"

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Heiraten?"

„Ja, ich frage dich, ob du meine Frau werden willst."

„Du und ich? Heiraten?", wollte ich wissen.

„Heiliger Bimbam! Edward, steh wieder auf, ich glaube, dass Bellas Gehirn kurzzeitig aufgehört hat zu funktionieren", unterbrach Emmett.

„Ok, Bella, einatmen, ausatmen. Es ist alles ok, kein Grund zur Panik. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst mal hinsetzen würdest", meinte Jasper, während er mir half mich hinzusetzen.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du behutsam sein sollst", sagte Jacob.

„Ich war behutsam", entgegnete Edward.

„Arrg, geht mir aus dem Weg. Bella, kannst du mich hören?", wollte Tanja wissen.

„Ja…ich kann dich hören."

„Dann lasst uns dieses Drama beenden. Bella, ich habe dir vorhin bereits gesagt, dass du mit ‚Ja' antworten sollst, ansonsten würde ich schlimme Dinge tun. Zu deiner Information, es ist schon spät und ich will langsam ins Bett. Nicke einfach mit deinem Kopf und stimme seinem Antrag zu und wir sind hier fertig. Ihr umarmt und küsst sie dann alle und wir jubeln und klatschen gemeinsam. Er wird dir Blumen geben und dann kommt noch einmal ein Feuerwerk bevor wir schließlich zu unseren Autos gehen und glücklich nach Hause fahren können. Also sag einfach ‚JA'!", sagte Tanja.

Ich kam zurück zu meinen Sinnen nach Tanjas Monolog. Ich ging zu Edward und er blickte mir direkt in die Augen.

„Kannst du es noch einmal tun?", fragte ich ihn.

„Was?"

„Auf dem Boden knien und mich noch einmal fragen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so geschockt war." Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und kniete sich hin.

„Bella, willst du mich heiraten?"

„Falls ich zum Beispiel ‚Ja' sagen würde, kannst du warten, bis ich mit der Uni fertig bin?"

„Ja."

„Falls ich zum Beispiel ‚Ja' sagen würde, kannst du mir dann versprechen, dass du ein guter Verlobter sein wirst?"

„Ja."

„Falls ich zum Beispiel…"

„VERDAMMT! Jacob, gib mir ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift!", rief Tanja wütend.

„Hä?"

„Gib mir Papier und Stift!"

Jacob holte eilig ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift aus Tanjas Auto und gab es ihr. Sie fing an etwas darauf zu schreiben, während sie auf uns zuging.

„Schau auf dieses Papier. Der Titel lautet ‚Was Edward Bella versprechen soll'. Das ist ein leerer Vertrag, sodass Bella alles, was sie von Edward will hier hineinschreiben kann. Edward, du unterschreibst hier unten in der rechten Ecke. Oh, bitte, lasst uns das hier jetzt endlich zu Ende bringen!" Edward unterschrieb sofort das Papier und Tanja gab es mir.

„Ok, ich denke, dass ich jetzt antworten werde. Ja, ich werde dich, Edward Cullen, heiraten."

„Danke! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Wir küssten uns das erste Mal als ein richtig verlobtes Pärchen. Ich weiß, dass alles sehr schnell gegangen ist, in einem Tag hat sich mein ganzes Leben verändert. Heute Morgen war ich noch traurig und jetzt zerspringt mein Herz voller Freude. Der Mann, den ich liebe, liebt mich zurück. Meine Freunde haben uns nicht verlassen. Ich bin so glücklich und zufrieden.

„Endlich!", schrie Tanja.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Mann. Du hast es geschafft!", jubelte Jasper.

„Pass gut auf Bella auf", sagten Alice und Rose gemeinsam.

„Lebt ein glückliches Leben von jetzt an. Und nicht mehr weinen, ok?!", fügte Jacob hinzu.

„Woho, Love is in the air! Und was mich noch glücklicher macht ist, dass Edward uns jetzt einiges SCHULDET!", neckte Emmett.

Edward und ich lachten. Wieder wurde der Himmel von Lichtern gefüllt. Edward legte einen Arm und meine Schulter und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Du bist so etwas von tot, Cullen…", sagte ich.

„Ja, ich weiß. Emmett, Jasper und Jacob werden nie meine Schulden bei ihnen vergessen und du hast das Papier, dass mich ein Leben lang an dich bindet."

„Ich werde alles darauf schreiben. Hahaha…."

Edward half mir in sein Auto und nahm dann meine Hand in seine. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Das war definitiv der schönste Tag meines Lebens.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte er mich.

„Natürlich bin ich das. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich stolz und ehrlich sagen kann, dass ich Edward Cullens Verlobte bin."


	39. Ihr gemeinsames Happy End

Hallo meine treuen Leser,  
hier ist endlich der lang erwartete Epilog.  
Ich werde euch jetzt nicht mit einer langen Rede langweilen, die kommt erst am Ende des Kapitels, also viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und die Geschichte gehört Selene11.

**Kapitel 39**

**Ihr gemeinsames Happy End**

_Liebes Tagebuch, _

_die Zeit ist sehr schnell vergangen. Ich habe inzwischen meinen Uniabschluss in der Tasche und den Mann meiner Träume geheiratet. Einige Worte um meine Hochzeit zu beschreiben: elegant, verrückt und es war genau das, wovon ich geträumt habe. Ich hätte mir nichts Schöneres wünschen können._

_Elegant._

_Mit Alice, Jacob, Carlisle und Esme im Planungskomittee war ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten… Wie Esme es einmal so schön gesagt hat, die Worte _EINFACH _und _SIMPEL _existieren in ihrem Vokabular nicht. Sie haben alles geplant. Von den Blumen bis hin zu dem Motiv des Empfangs. Die Planung war nicht einfach, aber ich habe das Ganze sehr aufregend gefunden. Vielleicht weil es meine Hochzeit war, die sie geplant haben. Ich kann mich immer noch daran erinnern, wie Alice reagierte, als sie die Nachricht bekam, dass die Blumen aus Holland nicht rechtzeitig ankommen würden. Sie war wirklich sehr irritiert und war die ganze Woche schlecht gelaunt. Mir tat Jasper sehr Leid, da er das meiste davon abbekam. Oh, so nebenbei, Jasper ist mittlerweile Alices Freund. Sie hat endlich ‚Ja' gesagt. _

_Verrückt._

_Einige Wochen vor der Hochzeit wurden Edward und ich von der Presse überrannt. Sie wollten verschiedene Artikel, Fotostrecken und verschiedene Interviews führen. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, aber ich wurde sogar gefragt für eine Unterwäschekollektion zu modeln. Als Edward den Brief mit der Anfrage sah, zerriss er ihn aber sofort. Mein Vater und meine Mutter kamen zu meinen ganzen Problemen noch dazu, da sie beide sehr sentimental wurden. Du weißt schon, dieses ‚Ich kann nicht glauben, wie schnell meine Kleine groß geworden ist' – Drama. Glaub mir, solche Sachen haben sie zu mir gesagt. Charlie hat sogar versucht mich zu überzeugen die Hochzeit abzublasen, weil er noch nicht bereit dazu war. Ich bin echt froh, dass sie letztendlich dann doch wieder zu Sinnen gekommen sind._

_Unsere Freunde haben sich auch sehr komisch verhalten. Zum Beispiel, jedes Mal, wenn Tanjas Name genannt wird, wirkt Jacob plötzlich sehr angespannt. Ich habe versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber er wechselt jedes Mal das Thema. Emmett war auch nicht mehr so laut und lebhaft wie früher. Es war als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Es war ein sehr ungewöhnliches Verhalten für ihn, also bat ich Edward mit ihm zu reden. Edward lachte einfach nur und riet mir das Ganze zu vergessen._

_Es war genau die Hochzeit, von der ich immer geträumt habe._

_Wir haben in London geheiratet. In der Kirche, die wir besucht haben, als wir das erste Mal dort gemeinsam waren. Weißt du wer das Ringkissen getragen hat? Es war kein geringerer als Edward! Ok, jetzt sei nicht verwirrt, ich habe einen Mann namens Edward geheiratet und ich kenne auch eine andere, wirklich sehr süße Version von ihm. Ich muss dir schreiben, wie ich das Kind getroffen habe. Zwei Wochen vor unserer Hochzeit flogen Edward und ich nach London. Unsere Freunde und unsere Familien rieten uns früher dorthin zu fliegen, damit wir uns relaxt auf den großen Tag vorbereiten konnten. Wir übernachteten wieder im selben Hotel wie bei unserem ersten Aufenthalt in London. Eines Nachmittags konnte ich ihn dazu überreden spazieren zu gehen. Wir kamen zu dem unserem Park und Edward entschied sich uns etwas zu trinken zu holen, während ich bei einer der Bänke wartete. Ich schaute in den Himmel, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte._

„_Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, DU bist es tatsächlich!"_

_Ich drehte mich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und sah den Jungen, den ich bereits vor einigen Jahren getroffen hatte._

„_Hi, Edward", begrüßte ich ihn. Sein Lächeln verbreitete sich über das ganze Gesicht und er lief zu mir. Er umarmte mich fest und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. _

„_Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du zurückkommen wirst, Bella."_

„_Hast du mich vermisst?"_

„_Natürlich. Mein Herz hat sich nach dir gesehnt. Jetzt da du wieder hier bist, bin ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt", sagte er, als er sich auf meinen Schoß setzte._

„_Du hast dich nicht verändert, du schmeichelst immer noch den Mädchen."_

„_Was ich sage ist war", behauptete er. Es kamen weitere Kinder zu uns herüber und sahen uns staunend an._

„_Wer ist das, Edward?", wollte ein Junge wissen._

„_Oh, ich will euch allen MEINE Freundin Bella vorstellen. Bella, das sind meine Kumpels." Die Kinder klatschten in die Hände, als sie das hörten und Edward strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. __**(A/N: Mit Freundin ist hier das englische Girlfriend, also seine feste Freundin gemeint)**_

„_Hallo ihr alle, es ist schön euch kennen zu lernen."_

„_Wow, sie ist echt eine scharfe Braut, Ed! Du hast es echt drauf, Mann!", sagte ein anderer, als Augenwinkel sah ich, dass mein richtiges Edward mit zwei Limos in der Hand zu uns herkam. Er hob eine Augenbraue und räusperte sich kurz._

„_Was ist hier los? Wer ist dieser Junge auf deinem Schoß?", fragte er. Klein-Edward räusperte sich auch und strich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. _

„_Ich bin ihr Freund, Mister", sagte er mutig. Edward lachte sarkastisch, schob Klein-Edward von meinem Schoß und setzte sich neben mich._

„_Oh, du bist also ihr Freund?", fragte er genauer. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu._

„_Ja."_

„_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir sagen muss, dass ich ihr Verlobter bin."_

„_Edward Cullen, er ist nur ein Kind", flüsterte ich._

„_Das ist mir egal. Ich mochte Kinder eh noch nie", flüsterte er zurück._

_Klein-Edward stand auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte._

„_Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, mein Herr, ist es mir egal, wer sie sind. Mir ist es egal, dass Sie ihr Verlobter sind, weil ich gar nicht weiß, was das bedeutet. Unsere Lehrerin hat uns dieses Wort noch nicht gelernt. Sie können jetzt leise gehen und mich allein mit Bella zurücklassen." Ich grinste und der Junge beschlagnahmte wieder seinen Platz auf meinem Schoß._

_Edward sah sehr irritiert aus und stellte die Limodosen neben sich auf die Bank. Er nahm Klein-Edward von meinem Schoß und setzte ihn sich stattdessen auf seinen eigenen. Klein-Edward protestierte zwar, aber mein Verlobter hielt ihn ziemlich gut fest._

„_Aah, was ist denn bei Ihnen falsch gelaufen? Bella, rette mich!"_

_Edward lächelte mich und kitzelte ihn dann. Es dauerte nicht lang bis mein Edward und Klein-Edward beste Freunde wurden. Jungs konnten manchmal wirklich komisch sein. Ich setzte mich neben die beiden und schaute ihnen zu._

„_Da du ja doch ganz nett zu sein scheinst, denke ich, dass wir vielleicht Freunde sein können. Ich heiße übrigens Edward", stellte sich Klein-Edward vor._

„_Wow! Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße auch Edward."_

„_Nein, du kannst nicht Edward heißen, weil ich Edward bin. Du kannst nicht meinen Namen benutzen, weil ich bereits so heiße."_

„_Kind, ich bin lang vor dir geboren. Also hieß ich zuerst Edward."_

_Klein-Edward sah verwirrt aus und zuckte einfach kurz mit den Schultern. Edward fragte mich, woher ich ihn kannte und der Kleine erzählte ihm kurz die Geschichte von unserem Treffen._

„_Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich das fragen würdest. Ich erinnere mich so gut an den Tag. Es war eines schönen Nachmittags, oder war es doch schon abends? Ach, nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mit meinen Freunden Jackie, Art, Pie, obwohl ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, ob Pie wirklich dabei war, gespielt. Ich kam gerade von der Schule nach Hause und meine Schule hat mir erlaubt mit ihnen spielen zu gehen. Ich hatte noch meine Uniform an, ich war damals noch in der Vorschule, das waren also Khakishorts und ein weißes Poloshirt und schwarze Schuhe und eine Spidermantasche…"_

„_Ähm, könnten wir vielleicht das Ganze überspringen und zu dem Teil kommen, als du Bella das erste Mal gesehen hast?"_

„_Oh, okay. Ich sah sie weinen und gab ihr deshalb eine Blume. Ich glaube, dass ihr blöder und wahrscheinlich hässlicher Freund sie zum Weinen brachte, also tröstete ich sie. Seitdem liebe ich sie und ich denke, dass sie auch mich sehr gern hat." Ich musste lachen, als ich Edwards Gesicht sah, als Klein-Edward von dem blöden und hässlichen Freund sprach._

„_Kind, tss… Ich war dieser Typ. Der blöde und hässliche Freund, von dem du gerade gesprochen hast", gab Edward zu._

„_Was?! Du warst derjenige, der sie zum Weinen gebracht hat?!", rief Klein-Edward._

„_Ähm, ah… ja?"_

_Der Kleine stand plötzlich auf und schlug Edward leicht auf die Schulter. Edward lachte einfach nur und drückte den Jungen fest an sich._

„_Lass mich los! Du hast nicht das Recht eine Frau zum Weinen zu bringen. Das ist echt schlecht! Du solltest bestraft werden! Du solltest dich für 15 Minuten in die Ecke stellen und dann noch für 15 Minuten kein Wort sagen!"_

„_Das weiß ich bereits, Kleiner. Ich weiß, dass das, was ich getan habe, schlecht war und ich verspreche, dass ich so etwas nie wieder tun werde. Ich liebe sie so sehr und ich will sie nie wieder weinen sehen."_

„_Du liebst sie?"_

„_Ja und wir werden heiraten."_

„_Nein, das stimmt nicht. Dein Witz ist ziemlich schlecht. Nicht lustig."_

„_Ich mache keine Witze. Wir sind hier, weil wir heiraten wollen." Klein-Edward starrte in Edwards Augen und er verstand, dass Edwards Worte wahr sind. Er sank in sich zusammen und rückte sich auf Edwards Schoß zurecht._

„_Obwohl mir die Idee nicht gefällt, es gibt noch viele andere Mädchen da draußen. Ok, ich gebe auf. Bitte pass gut auf sie auf. Ist das ein Deal, Edward?"_

„_Deal."_

_Ich umarmte die beiden und fragte Klein-Edward, ob er unser Ringträger sein möchte und er stimmte sofort zu._

_Edward und ich hatten eine Vereinbarung, dass wir keinen Eheschwur schreiben würden. Wir würden einfach nur das sagen, was uns in dem Moment in den Sinn kam. Alle, die wir liebten, waren anwesend. Ich weinte sehr oft während der Zeremonie, weil ich so glücklich war. Der Empfang war auch sehr unterhaltsam. Wir hatten ihn in einem schönen Garten. Rosalie fing den Brautstrauß und wir neckten sie und Emmett._

_Wir hatten eine einmonatige Hochzeitsreise… Ok, ich kann jetzt nicht im Detail beschreiben, was wir gemacht haben, weil es einfach zu schwierig wäre und auch… komisch… ja, ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass ich wegen so etwas immer noch rot anlaufe. Alles in allem war es magisch. Ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich erst jetzt über meine Hochzeit schreiben konnte. Oh, ich höre Edwards Fußtritte, also muss ich jetzt aufhören zu schreiben. Mein Mann versucht ständig meine Tagebucheinträge zu lesen, wann immer er die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Gut, dass ich immer gut aufpasse. Ich werde sehr bald wieder schreiben. Isabella Swan Cullen!"_

Ich versteckte schnell mein Tagebuch in einer der Schubladen und setzte mich auf unser Bett. Mein Mann betrat das Zimmer und lächelte mich an. Er stieg auf das Bett und küsste mich leicht auf die Lippen. Er umarmte mich und küsste mich von meinen Nacken zu meinen Schultern.

„Hey, meine Liebe", grüßte er mich.

„Hi, wo bist du denn gewesen?", fragte ich ihn, während er weiterhin meine Schulter küsste.

„Ich hab unten eine kleine Überraschung für dich", sagte er zwischen zwei Küssen. Mein Herz schlägt immer noch schneller, wenn er mich so liebkost.

„Edward, ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal nichts gekauft hast", warnte ich ihn. Er sah mich an und lächelte.

„Ach komm schön, Süße, das ist doch unumgänglich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe dieses Mal nicht allzu viel Geld ausgegeben", erklärte er, als er sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge drückte. „Vielleicht gehen wir später nach unten und bleiben jetzt erst einmal im Bett." Ich schob seine Hände spielerisch von mir weg und lief zu der Tür.

„Hey! Wieso musst du mich immer so necken?!", rief er mir hinterher. Ich lachte und ging nach unten. Die Treppe war mit Blütenblättern dekoriert. Das ganze Wohnzimmer lag im Kerzenschein. Im Hintergrund klang Saxophonmusik und der Tisch war für zwei Personen gedeckt. Edward kam von hinten an und umarmte mich.

„Alles Gute zum ersten Hochzeitstag."

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn an. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte meine Stirn gegen seine.

„Danke. Es war ein wunderschönes Jahr, Edward."

„Und es werden noch viele weitere kommen, Bella. Viele, viele weitere Jahre."

Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und er erwiderte meinen Kuss eifrig. Er legte seinen Arm unter meine Knie und hob mich hoch. Er trug mich ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging. Er ließ mich los und ich stellte mich auf den Boden.

„Es ist zu früh dafür!", sagte Emmett laut. Er zog die Vorhänge zurück, sodass Licht in das Wohnzimmer strömte.

„Tut diese Dinge, wenn es Nacht ist und ihr allein seid. Habt Mitleid mit uns", fügte Jacob hinzu, während er die Kerzen auspustete. Emmett aß sogar einiges von dem Steak, das Edward für uns vorbereitet hatte.

_Das ist total uncool. _Ich sah Edward an und sah, dass er vor Wut schäumte. Ich rieb seine Arme sanft, aber ich glaube, dass das kaum half.

„Könnt ihr nicht sehen, dass wir hier einen romantischen Moment haben?! Das ist ehrlich gesagt unser erster Hochzeitstag und wir wollten ihn friedlich feiern, aber ihr kommt in unser Haus und zerstört alles! Das ist echt nervig!"

„Woa, jetzt beruhig dich mal, Mann. Es ist noch zu früh für das, was ihr tun wollt! Das könnt ihr später immer noch machen", sagte Emmett kichernd.

„Und ich will hinzufügen, dass Edward uns nicht anschreien sollte, weil wenn du dich NOCH daran erinnern kannst, dass wir dir letztes Jahr einen großen Gefallen erwiesen haben und du VERSPROCHEN hast uns das irgendwann zurückzuzahlen. Wenn wir dir damals nicht geholfen hätten, dann hättest du jetzt vielleicht keine Frau", sagte Jacob selbstgefällig.

„Das sagt ihr immer! Ihr zwei und Jasper kommt immer zu meinem Haus und wollt einfach mal so abhängen. Ihr tut so, als wäre das euer Haus! Hallo?! Vielleicht könnten wir auch mal ein bisschen Privatsphäre haben? Ich meine, wie sollen wir kleine Edwards und Bellas machen, wenn ihr hier immer hereingeplatzt kommt? Es regt mich echt auf!"

„Edward, jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder. Wir wollten uns nur deine Frau für 15 Minuten ausleihen und dann kannst du sie wieder ganz allein für dich haben", sagte Emmett. Gleich darauf wurde ich die Treppe nach oben in das Gästezimmer gezogen und er verschloss die Tür. Ich hörte Edward rufen, aber es war bereits zu spät.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte ich ihn.

„Also, ich hab einen Freund und der hat ein Problem", fing Emmett an. Ich nickte und bat ihn weiter zu reden.

„Er sagt, dass da ein Mädchen ist, das er anfangs ziemlich nervig fand, aber nach einiger Zeit hat er gemerkt, dass sie anders ist. Es ist als würde das Mädchen immer schöner werden, je öfter er sie sieht. Er hat auch bemerkt, wie strahlend ihr Lächeln ist und wie perfekt ihre Kurven sind."

„Hm, und was ist mit dir, Jacob?", fragte ich.

„Oh, ja. Ich habe auch einen Freund und er hat auch ein Problem. Er ist seit einiger Zeit gut mit einem Mädchen befreundet. Irgendwann fing das Mädchen an mit anderen Typen auszugehen und er wurde eifersüchtig. Nur ein bisschen. Er wollte nicht, dass das Mädchen seine Eifersucht bemerkt, also hat er sich immer total cool verhalten. Das Mädchen hat dann gesagt, dass sie glaubt endlich den Mann ihrer Träume gefunden zu haben und mein Freund war wirklich besorgt. Er versteht nicht, wieso er sich so fühlt und deshalb bitte ich dich um Hilfe."

„Eure Probleme sind gar nicht so kompliziert. Ihr fühlt euch so, weil ihr beide verliebt seid."

„Aber Liebe ist etwas ernstes. Es ist kompliziert", argumentierte Emmett.

„Da stimme ich euch zu. Ihr müsst wirklich vorsichtig sein. Wir können nicht einfach so darauf schließen, dass wir in jemanden verliebt sind."

„Ok, ich werde euch jetzt Fragen stellen und ihr werdet mir sofort und ehrlich antworten. Erstens, wer ist die erste Person, an die ihr jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen denkt?"

„Rosy?", antwortete Emmett.

„Kleine, aber das ist nur, weil…"

„Zweitens, wer ist das wichtigste Mädchen in eurem Leben im Moment?"

„Ähm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wir sind uns ziemlich nahe… also Rosy."

„Also ich habe jeden Tag mit Tanja verbracht wegen dem Film, den wir gemeinsam drehen. Es ist unmöglich ihr nicht nahe zu sein…"

„Drittens, sagt mir die Person, die ihr nicht verlieren wollt. Wer ist das Mädchen, das ihr mit eurem Leben beschützen würdet? Das Mädchen, das euch zum Lächeln bringt und euer Herz schneller schlagen lässt, das Mädchen, das eure Schmetterlinge im Bauch fliegen lässt?"

„Meine Mom lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen, besonders dann, wenn sie wütend auf mich ist…", sagte Emmett.

„Emmett, sag mir die Wahrheit."

„Na gut! Es ist Rosalie! Sie ist nervig, aber sie ist auch sehr… speziell… für mich."

„Und du Jacob?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Lügner! Natürlich weißt du das!"

„Vielleicht… Ich bin nicht sicher… Ok, ich denke, dass es Tanja ist."

„Na also Jungs, jetzt habt ihr endlich die Wahrheit zugegeben. Habt keine Angst davor ein Risiko einzugehen. Es ist Teil des Spieles. Habt keine Angst davor euch zu verlieben, verletzt zu werden, Opfer zu bringen, nur um dadurch die Freude, die Liebe mit sich bringt, zu fühlen. Es ist nicht immer süß und romantisch. Ihr müsst gemeinsam Probleme durchstehen und stärker zusammenwachsen. Wenn ihr jetzt nichts tut, dann werdet ihr es am Schluss bereuen. Also wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, dann würde ich mir diese Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen."

Emmett und Jacob waren für eine Weile still und nickten dann beide.

„Du bist wirklich die Beste, Bells. Wir haben dich so sehr lieb", sagte sie, während sie mich umarmten.

„Moment, wir reden übrigens gar nicht über Emmett und mich, sondern über unsere Freunde. Es geht nicht um uns. Ok? Wage es ja nicht Edward davon zu erzählen", sagte Jacob.

Ich lachte. „Was auch immer ihr sagt."

Die Jungs gingen kurz darauf und ich war mit meinem Mann wieder allein. Er sah immer noch ein bisschen genervt aus.

„Hey, Kopf hoch. Sie haben nur meinen Rat gebraucht."

„Bist du so eine Art Vertrauenslehrer oder Psychologin? Wieso kommen sie immer zu dir?"

„Edward!"

„Ok, ich werde schon aufhören."

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, als wir auf dem Sofa kuschelten. Er spielte mit meinem Haar, während er eine Melodie summte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir da weitermachen würden, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben?", schlug er vor. Ich kippte meinen Kopf und küsste ihn. Er vertiefte den Kuss, als das Telefon plötzlich rang.

„Wieso werden wir eigentlich immer unterbrochen?", murmelte er. Ich küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange und ging dann zum Telefon und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo?"

„Oh, hi, Jasper!"

Als Edward Jaspers Name hörte, stand er sofort auf.

„Jasper, was für ein perfektes Timing du hast, Mann! Ich hasse meine Freunde im Moment wirklich!", rief Edward.

„Edward, Jasper sagte, dass dies die Zahlung…"

„Ich habe jetzt schon über ein Jahr für meine Schulden gezahlt. Wie lang muss ich noch etwas dafür tun?!"

„Edward, Jasper hat gesagt, dass du dein Leben lang dafür zahlen musst."

Edward saß niedergeschlagen auf dem Sofa, während ich mit Jasper quatschte. Er und Alice hatten einen Streit und Alice sprach im Moment nicht mehr mit ihm. Ich gab ihm ein paar Ratschläge, damit er sich wieder mit ihr versöhnen konnte. Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedeten wir uns schließlich. Ich legte den Hörer wieder auf das Telefon und sah, dass das Wohnzimmer leer war. Ich ging in unser Zimmer und fand ihn, wie er Musik hörte.

„Bist du ok?", fragte ich ihn.

„Nein."

„Edward, es ist unser Hochzeitstag. Wir sollten feiern."

„Genau! Manchmal will ich einfach abhauen und woanders hinziehen. Es ist so, als würde ich meine Frau mit allen teilen!"

„Sie sind unsere Freunde. Du kennst sie doch auch. Sie sind einfach so. Sei einfach geduldig, ok? Sei nicht so eifersüchtig, denn egal was passiert, du bist mein Mann." Er drehte sich zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich schwöre, wenn uns noch einmal jemand stört, dann werde ich denjenigen erschießen."

„Du bist lustig."

„Ich liebe dich, Bella."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Er verschloss die Tür und wir fingen an zu feiern.

Sooooo, also ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat und dass niemand von euch enttäsucht wurde! Wie auch im letzten Kapitel würde ich mich über konstruktive Kritik bezüglich der Grammatik, Rechtschreibung, meinem Deutsch, etc. freuen. Ich werde die Geschichte überarbeiten und eine etwas freiere Übersetzung daraus machen.  
An der Geschichte selbst kann ich natürlich nichts ändern ;)  
Vielen Dank an alle, die mir während der Geschichte treu geblieben sind und die mich mit ihren Reviews motiviert haben!  
Liebe Grüße,  
-Cananas-


End file.
